O Diário
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Athena resolveu dar um diário para Camus se expressar, agora o cubinho de gelo pode mostrar o que pensa. E um admirador secreto vive mandando mensagens para o Francês. E Milo mostra segunda intenções para com seu amigo. Romance, mistérios, briga e ciúme!
1. Eu não sou um cubinho de gelo!

Grécia, dia: 12/12

**O Diário**

**I**

**Eu não sou um cubo de gelo!**

**Grécia, dia: 12/12**

_Caro diário. Hoje estava caminhando pelo santuário a fim de encontrar meu pupilo. Os treinos estão ficando cada vez mais puxados e eu procuro ensinar tudo que posso a Hyoga, no entanto, ele parece estar com a cabeça em outro lugar._

_Eu andava pelo vale, com meus pensamentos a deriva, quando paro para ver uma pequena discussão. Obviamente, eu pensei em sair, mas acabei ouvindo o meu nome._

_Não sei o que aconteceu, mas perceberam minha presença e tentaram disfarçar. No entanto, os seus sorrisos falsos não me despistaram do que eu pensava anteriormente, afinal, conheço Milo e Saga. Lá tinha alguma coisa!_

_Depois, nós três fomos até o campo de treinamento. Saga foi conversar com seu irmão, que parecia estar concentrado demais no que Aioros dizia, e francamente, aqueles dois têm um caso e não querem revelar. Que bobagem._

_E quanto a Milo, este me disse algumas coisas banais e algumas piadas sem graça antes de se dirigir a Hyoga, que conversava com shun. E mais uma vez, eu acho que existe outro casal e não querem se revelar. Que bobagem._

_Por fim, Hyoga largou aquele garoto mimado, na minha opinião, e veio até mim. Obviamente apliquei um treinamento severo, e vi que ele estava bastante preguiçoso e se queixava a todo instante. Cansei-me sinceramente, e o deixei, sem mais._

_Agora estou escrevendo. Casando e tentando saber o motivo daquela discussão que presenciei sem querer._

--

O pequeno caderno de capa dura foi fechado e guardado debaixo do colchão com muito cuidado. Camus respirou fundo e foi andando até a sua penteadeira, pegando um pente prateado para começar a desembaraçar seus cabelos, que ainda estavam úmidos do banho.

Ele se olhava, observando suas curvas, sentindo-se bonito finalmente, pois antes estava em uma depressão, numa baixa estima, que ninguém podia ajudá-lo. E obviamente, Camus jamais revelava a ninguém.

Deixou o pente em cima do móvel feito de mogno, e jogou-se em sua cama, pegando seu pequeno celular nas mãos. Havia sido um presente de seu pupilo no seu aniversário de 25 anos. Estava sentindo-se um velho.

- "Uma mensagem...?" – pensou, achando estranho. Ele a abriu e recebeu um recado estranho.

"_Sempre bonito, sempre bonito. Não canso de te olhar"_

O rosto de Camus empalideceu de repente. Ele olhou para os lados, sentindo-se observado e então olhou novamente para a mensagem, tocando na tela de plástico de seu aparelho, sorrindo timidamente.

Tinha que admitir que ter um admirador era algo gostoso e novo na sua vida. Todos sempre foram tão pomposos com eles, tratando-o com frieza e distância. Mas Camus, não era uma pedra de gelo, odiava quem o chamassem assim. E também, ele tinha sentimentos, era um homem e queria ter relacionamentos como amor e amizade.

No momento. Na atual circunstância, o santuário estava em paz. As incontáveis lutas morreram como num suspiro doce e rápido, e a ressurreição dos cavaleiros de ouros foi algo marcante.

Athena disse: _"Vivam suas vidas. Enchendo-se de amores, alegrias e sonhos"._

A partir desse momento o coração de Camus pareceu dar uma batida mais forte. Era como se estivesse morto desde o dia que decidiu ser cavaleiro. E agora, parecia que havia nascido de novo.

Camus procurou responder a mensagem, perguntando: "Quem é você?".

Ele fechou seu aparelho e o colocou em cima da cômoda, depois se levantou e se olhou nos espelho.

- "Sou bonito? Nunca pensei nisso... sempre quis ser forte, mas bonito... o que seria isso? Sou bonito?" – pensou, sorrindo no final – "acho que vou cortar esse cabelo. Nunca cuidei dele mesmo...".

Vários cortes de cabelos foram projetados na mente de Camus. Ele por fim decidiu que iria cortar até o meio das costas e deixá-los repicado, para ficar num tom mais moderno.

- "Pintar?" – pensou novamente, mas essa idéia o assustou – "Ora Camus, não exagere" – disse para si mesmo, em pensamento, mas ficou pensando mais um tempo no assunto.

Ansioso, ele pegou seu diário mais uma vez e voltou a escrever como se fosse um adolescente. Ele pegou sua caneta preta e a deixou parada na primeira linha da página seguinte, pensando no que escrever. E a caneta deslizou como num sonho, sua tinta preta ia riscando o papel, formando letras, palavras e por fim frases.

--

**Grécia, 12/12**

_Caro diário, lhe escrevo novamente. Tinha que relatar. Recebi uma mensagem o quanto estranha. Ela dizia: "Sempre bonito, sempre bonito, não canso de te olhar". _

_Será que estou sendo fútil demais? Será que não posso pensar na minha beleza ou ter vaidade? Afinal, eu mesmo nunca me preocupei com minha vida, com meu corpo ou com minhas roupas. Mas é claro, que a apresentação sempre foi simples, pois sempre andava com minha armadura. Mas agora não há essa necessidade, pois Athena colocou um escudo na Terra, e qualquer mal que se aproxime será avisado e nós poderemos agir com mais calma e cautela._

_Às vezes queria alguém para conversar. Não queria falar com um caderno, não mesmo. Acho tão infantil, mas me senti bem ao fazê-lo. E meu caro, lhe digo que ninguém aqui acha que eu sou humano._

"_Cubo de gelo", "robozinho", "sorvete", "metidinho" e "homem de gelo". Quantas vezes não ouvi isso? Até mesmo de meu amigo mais próximo, Milo. E sinceramente, isso me fere sempre. Sempre e __**sempre**__!! Estou fazendo garranchos. Creio que seria minha frustração._

_Será que alguém está me vendo por trás dessa muralha de gelo, que todos dizem? Eu fico feliz. Espero que sim, que alguém possa vim até mim, me conhecer, me descobrir... ah! Que ansiedade, creio que vou comer algo logo._

_Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. Descobri algo de mim! Nunca pensei que teria medo de engordar!_

_ps: isso foi aterrorizante!_

_--_

O diário ficou aberto. Camus sentiu vontade de rasgar aquelas páginas, sentindo-se um idiota por escrever aquilo, mas no fundo eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e por isso mesmo se envergonhava.

Um cavaleiro não era uma máquina. Era um ser humano, com sonhos e vontades. Era uma pessoa com desejos e riquezas que ninguém poderia ter semelhante. E apesar da postura rígida, isso não queria dizer que não podiam ser fúteis, vaidosos, sonhadores, infantis e apaixonados como todas as pessoas.

A noite estava passando. Camus abriu a janela para deixar o vento entrar, ele olhou para a lua que estava cheia, brilhando para ele de uma forma enigmática. Ele viu as nuvens pairando pelo céu, mas eram poucas e as estrelas não deixavam de aparecer. Isso significava que amanhã iria fazer outro dia quente.

O pescoço de Camus, como de quase todos. Estava queimado pelo sol, e os treinos estavam ficando insuportáveis. E os noticiários eram pessimistas, dizendo que o tempo iria ficar mais quente. O que para Camus significava a morte, pois apesar de tudo, odiava o calor.

Depois de refletir, Camus jogou-se na sua cama. Ele ficou olhando um tempo para seu aparelho celular e então pegou um livro que já estava quase lido pela metade. E começou sua leitura, com concentração.

Horas mais tarde. Camus estava com os olhos fechados, havia dormido com os livro deitado em seu peito.

No dia seguinte. O céu estava ensolarado e uma brisa fresca era presente, para ajudar a todos a suportarem a temperatura alta. Na costa, o mar estava mais azul e vivo que nunca, com o reflexo do céu azulado. E a vegetação apesar de um pouco seca, estava verde e visivelmente bonita.

Camus acordou com seu despertador. Ele acabou se surpreendendo pelo fato de não ter acordado antes. Ele se levantou, sentindo seu corpo doer, pois havia dormido de mau jeito. Ele colocou seu livro em cima da cama e arrumou seu despertador.

O armário do quarto foi aberto. Camus ficou um tempo escolhendo sua roupa, ele pensou um pouco e colocou uma sandália de couro sintético na sua cor natural, e depois uma calça branca bem larga e fresca. Por cima, colocou uma regata pouco aberta da cor azul escuro. Seus cabelos foram presos num rabo de cavalo um pouco alto, mas não chegavam a meio da cabeça e muito menos o deixava feminino. A franja de Camus ficou em seu rosto, não tinha como tirá-la e ele nunca usaria uma tiara como alguns cavaleiros de prata usavam. Ele pegou seu relógio de pulso e saiu do quarto, passando por um corredor de mármore.

Uma empregada muito simpática o cumprimentou com um sorriso que foi devolvido pelo anfitrião. Ela até estranhou a simpatia de Camus, mas logo foi começar seus afazeres.

Entrando na sala de jantar. Camus encontrou sua mesa do café arrumada, ele olhou para seu outro empregado e lhe cumprimentou, para logo depois se sentar e começar a desfrutar todas aquelas frutas que tinham um formato de coelhinho.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Camus ao pegar uma maçã cortada no formato de um coelhinho. Ele sentiu dó de comê-la, mas não resistiu e acabou fazendo. Para logo depois sair da mesa, pronto para mais um dia.

O vento morno daquele dia avançou em Camus assim que ele saiu de sua casa zodiacal. Ele começou a descer, vencendo o vento que tentava empurrá-lo para trás, e quando passou pela casa de escorpião, este estava parado em um degrau das escadas.

- Camus – Milo sorriu ao vê-lo, e também achou que ele estava estranho. Camus estava com os cabelos arrumados, vestia-se bem e ainda por cima tinha um olhar animado.

- Bom dia, Milo. Tudo bom?

- Sim – disse, estranhando o amigo – e você?

- Sim. Vamos?

- O que aconteceu? O PIB do país aumentou? A bolsa de valores ta em alta? – indagou Milo, rindo alto.

O olhar alegre de Camus morreu. Ele pensava se era tão chato e enfadonho como Milo tinha o prazer de mostrar.

- Então. Ou então... o efeito estufa está sendo mantido? – continuou a perguntar, rindo sozinho, mas já estava acostumado a isso, pois Camus nunca mostrava nada. No entanto, ele não sabia o que se passava... dentro dele.

- Não sei, não li o jornal – disse baixinho, abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente. Sentindo uma tristeza lhe abater – "Sou tão enfadonho assim? Tão... enfadonho... enfadonho..." – pensava.

- Não? – indagou, parecendo surpreso – Por Athena! Hoje vai chover. Camus, tome cuidado com os raios, já que você não sabe onde eles podem cair hoje!

E os dois continuaram a descer as escadas. Camus desejava ficar sozinho, pois Milo estava conseguindo fazê-lo ter vontade de ir se matar. Ele sentia-se tão idiota, tão bobo, chato e certinho que queria morrer.

- Milo... – Camus o chamou, interrompendo outra piada.

- O que? – indagou, contendo seu acesso de riso.

- Eu sou tão chato assim?

Milo parou de repente. Ele olhou para a face de Camus, vendo que ele estava sem aquele olhar alegre de antes, e ele não entendendo o porquê disso. Depois pensou um pouco e disse:

- Claro que é!

- Mesmo?

- Camus... – Milo parou de repente – claro que não. Senão não andaria com você! – disse por fim, vendo que suas palavras estavam sendo ouvidas e assimiladas com atenção por ele.

- Às vezes parece que ninguém me suporta – desabafou, desejando que Milo não fizesse piadas e que conversasse com ele.

O rosto de Milo estava calmo, ele sorriu de canto e respondeu rápido.

- Bobagem. Quem iria ter raiva do cubinho de gelo? Camus, você não faz nada para ninguém. Não fala nada. Não comenta nada. Não se move. Não entrevem nas coisas. Não faz nada, então não se preocupe.

O mundo de Camus estava se fechando. Ele queria sair correndo agora. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos pelas possíveis lágrimas que desejavam sair por seus olhos.

- Não faço nada... nunca falo nada... acho que sou o culpado realmente... – falou para si mesmo – se eu morrer, que falta faria?

- Camus... não estou te ouvindo, repete – pediu Milo.

- Nada, pode ir indo na frente.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa? Logo você? – indagou surpreso.

- Logo eu? Por que logo eu?

- Ué... Camus, você sempre tão perfeito.

- "Perfeito, sem atitude, enfadonho... um perfeito cadáver!" – pensou Camus, sentindo seu peito ser alfinetado.

Milo parou de repente, puxando o antebraço de Camus. Ele olhou em seus olhos, vendo que ele estava arrasado.

- Camus. O que foi?

- Nada – disse, com um sorriso irritado – estou irritado por não ter lido o jornal hoje! – e comentou por fim, com a voz carregada de raiva – acho que vou lê-lo!

- Camus... eu não entendo – disse.

- Claro que não. Quem entende o cubinho de gelo? O francês metidinho?

Milo franziu o cenho e ficou a olhá-lo, sem entender o motivo dele estar tão irritado. Camus fez força para se soltar e conseguiu se ver longe das mãos de Milo.

Ele começou a subir as escadas, mas foi puxado novamente pelo escorpiano, que o segurou pelos ombros.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada – disse, com um sorriso cínico – por que? Você viu algo diferente?

- Sim. Vi. Você está estranho.

- Ah! Eu não devia mostrar emoções, não? É mais legal ter um amigo que não demonstra nada. Não é Milo? Ai você pode ficar fazendo brincadeirinhas com ele, e no final sempre sabe que ele irá fazer tudo para te ajudar.

- Camus! Pára! Agora me diga. O que deu em você? – indagou exasperado, não suportando ouvir aquelas palavras afiadas.

Nesse momento, Saga estava saindo da sua casa zodiacal, ele encontrou aquela cena a sua frente a estranhando. Ele foi descendo até eles, parando ao lado dos dois.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou, olhando para Milo.

- Nada Saga – disse Camus, friamente.

- Como assim, nada? Camus fale agora o que está acontecendo! – disse Milo, irritado. Mostrando um olhar diferente.

- E se eu não o fizer? O que vai fazer? – perguntou provocante.

Saga até ficou assustando com o jeito de Camus e depois olhou para Milo que fez um aceno com a cabeça, tentando mostrar que o outro estava bastante estranho.

- Camus, vamos conversar. Milo, solte-o! – pediu Saga.

Milo o soltou e Camus respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. Ele não queria ser interrogado, não queria ouvir mais palavras para lhe ferirem, ele estava cansado de sempre ser ignorado.

- O que houve? – indagou Saga.

- Nada.

- Não quer falar agora? Quer conversar a sós?

- Não! – disse mais alto – não quero nada. E eu vou embora, e se me seguraram novamente eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

Os dois cavaleiros foram deixados para trás. Saga e Milo se olharam assustados, não entendendo como o calmo e pacífico cavaleiro de aquário ficou tão enraivecido.

Enquanto Camus voltava para sua casa zodiacal, seu olhar estava ficando cada vez mais triste. Ele olhou para cima, vendo Shaka, Shura e Kanon descendo.

- Bom dia – eles disseram em uníssono.

Camus apenas ergueu seu olhar arrasado e passou reto por eles, fazendo os três cavaleiros pararem para olhá-lo, curiosos com a atitude do francês, logo ele que nunca demonstrava dor ou alegria. Ou na verdade, eles sequer notavam se ele realmente mostrava.

Quando entrou na sua casa, Camus foi direto para seu quarto, fechando com força a porta. Ele foi até o banheiro e lavou seu rosto rapidamente, erguendo-se em seguida para se olhar no espelho, vendo seus olhos começarem a brilhar e ao mesmo tempo sentia uma dor incômoda na garganta. Por que não chorava? Por que segurava? Porque lhe ensinaram há não demonstrar emoções, não lhe ensinaram que podia sorrir sempre.

No entanto, ele era humano. Mais humano que qualquer outra coisa, mais humano que guerreiro, e na atual realidade, não havia mais guerra. E sem contar, que não havia nenhum inimigo na sua frente, nenhum sequer, para que ele reprima seus sentimentos.

Uma tristeza absoluta carregada de uma solidão esmagadora invadiu Camus. Ele correu até a janela de seu quarto, vendo o campo de treinamento ao longe. Ele podia ver os cavaleiros conversando uns com os outros, coisa que poucos faziam com ele. Sempre que vinham falar com Camus, era alguma coisa inteligente, comentário objetivo, uma reclamação, ou até mesmo alguma sugestão; Mas nunca o convidavam para tomar uma cerveja.

Ele acabou saindo da janela, sentando-se na sua cama. Mas logo se levantou e pegou seu diário, abrindo-o lentamente, sentindo-se perdido por só ter um pedaço de papel para com quem falar. E ele logo foi aberto, e com a mão trêmula por segurar as lágrimas de sua tristeza, ele começou a escrever.

**Grécia, dia: 13/12**

_Por que estou tão chateado? Ora, pare de fingir Camus, você queria ser diferente do que realmente é. Queria ser chamado, notado... você queria... eu queria... eu quero que me olhem diferente. Quero tanto._

_Nem contei o que aconteceu. Deixe-me contar. O Milo falou coisas tão desagradáveis, mas eu sei que... eu quero acreditar que não seja intencional. Afinal, ele é meu melhor amigo. Nossa! E se ele for à pessoa que mais me entende, então... ninguém me entende._

_Eu tenho vontade de chorar, de fugir, mas para onde? Para quem eu fugiria? Para que lugar? Eu tenho uma casa? Tenho família? Tenho... amigos? Não._

_Hyoga deve estar procurando por mim agora. Será? Será que ele está perguntando por mim? Querendo me ver? Eu gostaria de saber que alguém ao menos estivesse me procurando._

_É meu caro diário, meu ouvinte silencioso. Eu tenho que ir, pois afinal, eu tenho obrigações. Agora vou por minha máscara fria, não... ah! Mas se eu não colocá-la, vão ficar perguntando se eu estou doente. Seria frustrante ouvir os comentários de Mu e Shaka, estes com certeza me alfinetariam. Por mal? Não sei se seria por mal._

_Vou-me embora agora. Desejo não ter que recorrer a você, meu caro ouvinte._

_--_

Camus fecha o diário e o guarda embaixo do colchão novamente. Ele vai novamente até o banheiro, lavando o rosto, fingindo para ele mesmo que não viu aquela pequena lágrima no canto dos olhos.

Estava saindo do quarto, quando seu celular tocou de repente, fazendo-o voltar. Camus pegou o aparelho, vendo que havia uma mensagem. Ele logo abriu sua caixa de mensagem e leu:

"_Ficar um dia sem ver seu rosto é muito triste. Saia logo dessa toca, para que possa lhe ver. Ver você, que está sempre belo. De seu admirador secreto."_

Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto de Camus, quebrando toda aquela tristeza. Ele responde rapidamente a mensagem:

"_Quem é você? Venha até mim."_

Ele ficou olhando para o celular, que mandou a mensagem. Em seguida, num impulso ele manda outra, para o número desconhecido:

"_Por favor."_

Camus coloca o aparelho na sua cômoda e fica um tempo olhando para ele, incerto se o seu admirador iria lhe responder novamente. Mas ele não respondeu nos próximos cinco minutos, fazendo Camus sair de casa rapidamente.

Ele queria ver todos que estavam no campo, queria encontrar aquela pessoa que lhe mandava mensagens. Tinha vontade de poder conversar com alguém que tinha uma outra opinião dele. Quando chegou no campo de treinamento, ele olhou para os lados, vendo que alguns cavaleiros de ouro e prata estavam ali.

Seu olhar correu todo o lugar, vendo rostos conhecidos, desejando saber quem era o seu admirador, querendo conversar com ele. No entanto, nada parecia suspeito aos seus olhos. Nada ali lhe chamava atenção, ninguém ali poderia ser essa pessoa.

- Mestre?

A voz de Hyoga invade seus ouvidos, ele olha para trás, vendo que o seu pupilo estava sentado numa pedra.

- Bom dia, Hyoga – disse.

- Bom dia. Por que se atrasou? – indagou, achando estranho seu mestre se atrasar.

- Apenas um contratempo – disse, dando um sorriso em seguida. Estava com um bom humor agora, apesar de tudo.

- Milo e Saga disseram que você não estava muito bem – comentou, levantando-se – e você está bem?

- Ah! Sim, estou – disse.

Hyoga deu de ombros e sorriu, dizendo:

- Certo.

Camus iniciou o seu treinamento, pedindo para que Hyoga concentra-se ao máximo em fazer o zero absoluto sair normalmente do seu cosmo. Ele não poderia demorar muito para fazê-lo. Tempo, no mundo dos guerreiros, significava: vida.

Os olhos atentos de Camus estavam percorrendo todo o ambiente, notando as pessoas que lhe olhavam, mas nada estava fora do lugar. Ele havia sido chamado diversas vezes por Hyoga e outros cavaleiros, mas estava distraído demais.

A tarde estava avançando rapidamente, os treinamentos pararam desde então. Hyoga havia ido para um canto, cuidar de sua vida, enquanto Camus resolveu dar uma volta pelo local. No entanto, o francês não ficou muito tempo sozinho, pois Milo veio rapidamente ao seu encontro.

- Camus!

- Oi! – olhou para trás, vendo escorpião se aproximar, com aquele olhar atencioso que não deixava escapar nenhum movimento.

- Eu queria falar com você.

- Diga.

- Sobre hoje de manhã – disse, parando na sua frente – você parecia aborrecido.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando em como Milo era "esperto" e "perspicaz" para logo em seguida o olhar com desdém.

- Ah! – pronunciou, olhando-o sem interesse.

- O que houve? Você parecia incomodado.

- Impressão sua! – disse, desviando seu olhar.

- Impressão? – indagou, cruzando os braços.

Camus não disse mais nada e apenas ficou a olhar para o cavaleiro a sua frente, que parecia que não sairia dali tão cedo. E após um longo suspiro, Camus resolveu desviar-se daquela "pedra" que estava no caminho, deixando Milo para trás.

- Hei! Por que você não me diz nada? – indagou o escorpiano.

- Porque... – Camus parou de andar e pensou um pouco, mas não sabia o que dizer – "Porque eu sou um fraco..." – pensou, mas não disse nada mais, continuando a andar.

Camus deu uma volta e logo voltou ao campo de treinamento encontrando alguns cavaleiros que estavam saindo juntos para irem beber no barzinho que existia na vila. Ele olhou para Aldebaran e Mu que estavam rindo alto, chamando outros cavaleiros que estavam a sua volta para irem juntos comer alguma coisa numa nova lanchonete que havia sido aberta.

- "Hum... o que acontecerá se eu ir lá? Eles irão me convidar?" – pensou – "mas eu vou me aproximar do nada? Hum... ah! O Milo está lá... ótimo".

Aquário foi andando lentamente na direção de Milo que ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas, estranhando a aproximação repentina do francês que agora pouco estava fugindo dele. Quando ele finalmente se aproximou, Milo apenas o encarou em silêncio, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- "E agora, o que eu digo?" – pensava, enquanto olhava para Milo.

- O que foi Camus? – indagou o escorpiano, curioso.

- Nada, só estou cansado.

- Estou percebendo. Acho que você precisa dar um tempo, sabe?

- Um tempo?

- Sim! Dar uma viajada, coisas do tipo – disse, sentando-se numa pedra que estava há um passo atrás dele.

- Acha mesmo? – indagou, pensando seriamente na idéia.

Milo ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Aldebaran que passou o seu grande braço pelos ombros de Milo, lhe dando um forte tapa em seguida.

- Vamos lá, Milo!! – disse touro – vamos molhar o bico com uma cervejinha!

Milo apenas sorriu, fazendo um "sim" com a cabeça. E então, os dois cavaleiros ficaram olhando para Camus, pensando o que eles diriam.

- Hum... Você não quer ir, não é mesmo, Camus? – indagou Aldebaran, esperando um "é claro que não" como resposta, mas para sua surpresa, os lábios de Camus moveram-se rapidamente, dizendo:

- Sim.

Milo e Aldebaran arregalaram seus olhinhos e então se encararam com perplexidade e deram de ombros. O que poderiam fazer? Se Camus estava querendo ir, eles não iriam impedir.

E sem demora, os cavaleiros saíram andando, descendo da arena para a vila, conversando alto e se exibindo para alguns moradores que os olhavam com um brilho anormal nos olhos.

Aioria andava a frente com seu irmão e Kanon, que não se afastada de Aioros e vice-versa. Logo atrás estavam Mu e Shaka, conversando sobre algumas obras literárias, para depois terem Milo, Aldebaran e Camus atrás. Camus não falava nada, apenas ouvia os dois conversando sobre algumas bebidas e músicas alternativas.

Não demoraram a chegar e quando Camus viu o lugar até o achou aconchegante. Era um barzinho pequeno feito de madeira com muitos quadros que retratavam a música dos anos 60, tendo muitos artistas famosos na capa. Os acentos eram grandes sofás de plástico que rodeavam as mesas fazendo o formato de "U", onde muitas pessoas poderiam se sentar juntas. Eles logo se sentaram na melhor mesa do lugar que estava reservada a eles, apenas mais uma cadeira foi adicionada para que Camus senta-se.

Quando se sentaram os olhares pararam em Camus, que estava distraído, olhando toda a estrutura do lugar, mas logo voltou a si quando percebeu que era o centro das atenções. Ele não disse nada, apenas recuou, olhando com neutralidade para todos eles, não querendo demonstrar sua excitação por estar saindo com alguém.

- E então, o que achou daqui, Camus? – indagou Shaka.

- "Ok, está na hora de você mostrar que não é um certinho chato" – pensou o francês, sorrindo em seguida, dizendo:

- Gostei bastante... gosto de um visual mais antigo.

- Hum, que bom! Não pensei que você gostaria – disse Milo, dando um tapinha nas suas costas, para logo em seguida piscar para a garçonete, que veio até eles.

- Boa noite, cavaleiros. O que vocês gostariam de beber?

Eles fizeram seus pedidos e ela logo se retirou. Camus acabou pedindo um chop escuro junto com Mu. Quando as bebidas chegaram, três porções foram postas por conta da casa na mesa, para agradar os famosos cavaleiros de ouro.

- O que você achou da nova divisão de trabalho, Camus? – indagou Shaka, tentando puxar conversa, pois o francês estava muito silencioso.

- Hum... depois falamos disso Shaka – disse, não querendo falar coisas sérias no momento, fazendo todos olharem abismados para o francês.

No final, Milo deu espaço para seu amigo entrar na conversa, fazendo Camus animar-se. A noite caia rapidamente e outro cavaleiro juntou-se a eles, sentando-se ao lado de Camus, era Saga, que acabara de terminar seus afazeres.

No final, todos dividiram a conta e saíram meio cambaleantes do bar. Camus estava um pouco alegre, mas tomou cuidado para não beber muito, tinha vergonha de falar qualquer coisa que fosse fora do seu padrão, ao contrário de Aldebaran que ria alto, falando algumas piadas pornográficas de fazerem Camus ruborizar-se.

Quando chegaram na grande escadaria, cada um foi para sua casa. Quando Milo chegou em sua casa, ele puxou Camus para dentro sem cerimônia, praticamente arrastando seu colega, que tentava se esquivar. Os dois foram até o quarto de escorpião, que trancou a porta, jogando a chave em cima de uma poltrona de couro, perdendo-se na sua costura.

- O que foi, Milo? – indagou, implorando por um banho e uma cama. Toda sua roupa, inclusive seu cabelo estava cheirando a cigarro e ainda por cima havia derrubado um pouco de cerveja na sua perna.

- Ver você alegre é divertido – disse. Milo estava sóbrio e era muito difícil ele ficar sequer alegre.

Camus foi andando até a poltrona, tentando procurar a chave, mas acabou desistindo, sentando-se na mesma e fechando os olhos.

- Achei estranho você ir conosco.

- Por que? – indagou, sem a mínima vontade de conversar.

- Você nunca demonstrou interesse nisso e aliás, sempre olhou com desdém para esses tipos de compromissos. O que fez você mudar de idéia? – indagou, curioso, indo até uma mesa, onde havia uma jarra com vinho. Ele pegou duas taças e as encheu, entregando uma delas a Camus, que apenas a segurou, não sorvendo nenhum gole.

- Outros tempos. Eu acho que não tem nada demais sair um pouco – respondeu, mexendo o copo em movimento circulares, vendo o vinho se mover.

- Que bom! E eu não acreditei que você não falou nada de serviço! então, saia conosco da próxima vez – disse, retirando sua camisa, jogando-a no chão, e indo até seu armário para pegar seu pijama, que na verdade era apenas uma bermuda de algodão azul-marinho.

Camus acabou bebendo o vinho da sua taça lentamente, enquanto Milo se trocava. Quando percebeu, a taça estava vazia e logo foi enchida novamente pelo escorpiano, que virou a sua taça também, mas ao contrário de Camus, Milo não sentia nenhum efeito com a bebida.

- Hei, o que aconteceu hoje de manhã? Você parecia chateado – Milo tocou na assunto, puxando uma poltrona, colocando-a na frente de Camus, que estava com os olhos fechados.

- Nada, só estava mal humorado – disse, sem querer dar continuidade ao assunto.

- Não parecia estar assim quando o encontrei – disse, olhando a taça de Camus, que estava quase vazia, para enchê-la novamente, e o fez quando o francês deu o último gole.

- Ah... não foi nada. Milo, eu preciso ir, estou caindo – disse, levantando-se rapidamente, mas quando fez isso, tudo a sua volta pareceu rodar e ele acabou caindo para trás, sentando-se novamente, colocando a taça na mesinha ao lado.

- Você está bem? – indagou o escorpiano.

- Não devia ter bebido vinho – disse, olhando para a taça que continuava cheia.

- Você não bebeu quase nada, olhe – disse, apontando para a taça.

- Porque você a encheu novamente – disse o óbvio, tentando levantar-se novamente. Milo levantou-se também, dando um leve empurrão no francês, para que caísse novamente.

- O que você quer Milo?

- Apenas conversar, sem que você saia correndo – disse, seriamente, cruzando os braços, e vendo a cabeça de Camus cair para trás, exibindo todo seu jugular.

Milo colocou sua taça de lado e puxou o francês pelo braço o levando até a cama, jogando-a na mesma. Camus sentou-se logo em seguida e ficou olhando para Milo, que estava em pé na sua frente com um brilho estranho em seu olhar.

O escorpiano aproximou-se lentamente, jogando seu corpo em cima do corpo do francês, sentindo ser empurrado para trás, mas Milo não se moveu e então sussurrou na sua orelha.

- Sempre lindo, Camus.

Camus arregalou os olhos e ficou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer e então sentiu os dedos de Milo passear por sua cabeça, brincando com suas madeixas azuladas.

- Você? – indagou o francês, sentindo-se perdido. – "então era você, Milo! Justo você que me fala um monte de coisas... você que me ignora... justo você!" – pensava, sem saber o que acontecia.

O quarto inteiro rodava, Camus queria sair dali correndo, mas Milo fazia força para que ele continuasse onde estava. O francês podia sentir o pênis do escorpiano ser pressionado contra o seu, que estava começando a enrijecer lentamente, por causa da fricção entre os dois corpos.

- Por que não eu? – indagou o escorpiano. Estranhando o jeito que Camus falava.

- Milo... deixa-me pensar, sai de cima de mim... – pediu, implorando. Não conseguia se mover e sentia-se sufocado e ainda por cima, sua cabeça estava lhe matando de dor e sua visão estava irritada por causa da fumaça de cigarro que preencheu todo aquele barzinho.

- Não mesmo – disse o escorpiano com um sorriso sedutor, fechando sua boca na orelha de Camus, mordendo-a lentamente, penetrando sua língua úmida no seu ouvido, sentindo os pêlos de Camus arrepiarem-se e seu corpo tremer levemente, sentindo cócegas.

Os lábios de Milo não ficaram por ali por muito tempo, pois logo foi deslizando pela pele de Camus, indo até aqueles lábios secos e ligeiramente abertos em busca de oxigênio. Milo os olhou por um segundo, vendo o olhar desesperado de Camus para logo em seguida tomá-lo num beijo ardente, impondo sua língua dentro daquela pequena cavidade, exigindo passagem, saboreando aquele mundo desconhecido que estava tão ansioso para provar.

Camus ficou exasperado. Seus esforços não significavam absolutamente nada, Milo não se movia um milímetro sequer e mesmo que estivesse sóbrio, ainda assim seria impossível se mover, pois a massa muscular do escorpiano era bem maior do que a sua. E cansado de resistir, Camus relaxou seu corpo, deixando aquela língua saborear sua boca, e agora o francês podia sentir seus braços sendo puxados para o alto de sua cabeça, onde Milo os prendia pelo seu pulso, mas logo ele os soltou e deslizou suas mãos ávidas por toques mais intensos pela parte interna da coxa de Camus, que estremeceu.

Um gemido fraco deixou a garganta de Camus, deixando Milo mais exaltado. O escorpiano sentou-se no baixo-ventre do francês e o olhou por cima, vendo o estado de Camus que estava com os lábios vermelhos e molhados; e seu peito descia e subia rapidamente, tentando respirar direito, mas estava sendo impossível.

Milo não ficou admirando por muito tempo, ele tratou de arrancar aquela regata, rasgando uma das alças, ouvindo uma reclamação de Camus, que entrou pelo seu ouvido e saiu pelo outro, pois logo em seguida tratou de arrancar suas calças e sandálias.

- "Por Athena... isso não está acontecendo!" – pensou o francês, vendo-se completamente nu embaixo do seu grande amigo, que estava usando apenas um short de algodão que não era capaz de ocultar a saliência que despontava no seu baixo ventre.

- Milo... – o chamou, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- O que foi, Camus? – Milo indagou, sussurrante, ocultando parte do seu rosto com sua grande franja, dando-lhe um ar misterioso.

- Isso... Não está certo – disse, apoiando-se nos seus cotovelos, erguendo seu tronco, mas não conseguia se levantar com Milo sentando no seu quadril.

Milo sorriu de canto, exibindo um sorriso sedutor e logo em seguida empurrou o francês para trás, fechando sua mão em um de seus maMilos, apertando-o com força, torcendo-o, judiando dele até que ficasse vermelho, para logo pegar o outro. E o corpo do francês ia reagindo a cada toque.

- Pare de resistir – pediu Milo, fechando sua boca num dos maMilos, chupando-os com cuidado, fazendo um pouco de carinho após tê-los machucado.

Camus sentiu seu coração parar uma batida quando viu o short de Milo voar para longe do seu corpo. Agora ele sentia o seu membro bater nas suas coxas. O francês olhou para baixo, vendo o olhar felino de Milo, sentindo todo seu corpo reagir a ele, e foi então que Camus acabou levando sua mão até a face de Milo, tocando-a lentamente, sentindo como estava quente, retirando algumas mechas dos seus olhos, encarando-o com um olhar perdido, vendo uma beleza que sempre admirou e que agora se revelava mais exorbitante que nunca.

Milo sorriu e levou suas mãos para baixo, abrindo as pernas de Camus, encaixando-se no meio, e logo em seguida dobrando seus joelhos, colocando-os em cima dos seus ombros. Agora olhava para baixo, pegando o membro do francês, que se encolheu um pouco na cama, chamando a atenção do escorpiano que apenas sorriu e com a outra mão pegou o seu próprio membro, balançando-o, fazendo o francês apoiar-se pelos ombros para ver o que estava acontecendo mais abaixo. Camus não podia negar que suou frio ao ver o que ia acontecer, ele puxou suas pernas para trás, tentando fechá-las, mas Milo as segurou, fazendo carinho nas mesmas tentando acalmá-lo e quando conseguiu, voltou ao que fazia, pegando seu membro que já tinha algumas gotículas de sêmen para fora e passando pela entrada do francês, sentindo como o pequeno buraco se fechou com o contato.

- Tente relaxar, Camus – pediu. Milo foi colocando seu membro lentamente na entrada, abrindo mais aquelas pernas, empurrando-se para dentro do francês, que jogou todo seu corpo para trás se agarrando aos lençóis.

O peito de Camus ergueu-se, curvando seu corpo, enquanto sentia aquele grande membro entrando lentamente em seu corpo, que parecia não ter espaço para ele. Sua boca estava aberta, buscando ar, enquanto não conseguia segurar seus gemidos, e eles se intensificaram, quando Milo segurou o pênis do francês, movimentando-o para fazê-lo relaxar, mas Camus apenas ficou mais tenso.

Milo moveu-se um pouco mais, indo até o francês, dando beijos por seu peito suado, lambendo seus maMilos que estavam durinhos com toda a excitação. E por fim, buscou a boca de Camus, avançando mais seu corpo, entrando totalmente dentro daquele corpo e conseguindo abafar o grito de Camus com um beijo ardente.

- Milo... – Camus gemeu alto, agarrando o escorpiano pela cabeça, fechando sua mão no seu cabelo, enquanto sentia o membro de Milo entrando e saindo de dentro do seu corpo.

Os dois ficaram se movendo por um tempo. Camus abriu mais as pernas e Milo às empurrou para que seus joelhos ficassem encostados no seu peito e ali ficaram por um tempo, até que Camus não agüentou mais se segurar, colocando seus pés no colchão, sentindo suas pernas tremerem junto com seu corpo que se movia para frente e para trás. A força que Milo usava era suficiente para fazer a cama balançar e os movimentos pareciam ficar cada vez mais rápidos e intensos; o escorpiano fechou sua mão no pênis ereto de Camus, masturbando-o até que conseguisse retirar todo o líquido que estava preso, recebendo um longo gemido de prazer como prêmio.

Agora que Camus havia conseguido seu prazer, Milo se concentrou no que fazia, conseguindo fricção suficiente para ter o mesmo destino que o aquariano. Quando terminou, ele movimentou-se mais algumas vezes dentro do francês, antes de cair exausto em cima dele, deitando sua cabeça no seu peito que descia e subia aceleradamente.

-

Camus abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Ele olhou para o lado e deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis cobalto, que lhe observavam.

- Milo? – indagou, olhando para quarto que se encontrava, sentando-se rapidamente, sentindo todo seu corpo doer.

- Está com dor de cabeça? – indagou o escorpiano, sentando-se ao seu lado, passando a mão pelo peito do francês, que o olhou com surpresa – não se lembra? Não me diga que você é um daqueles bêbados que não lembra do que aconteceu, Camus!

- Ah... por Athena! Eu não fiz isso!! – disse desesperado, colocando a mão na testa, fechando os olhos logo em seguida, lembrando-se de cada cena.

Milo sorriu e se levantou indo até seu armário, vestindo uma roupa de treinamento. Ele olhava para Camus que continuava na mesma posição.

- Já são nove horas – disse Milo – temos que descer.

- Milo... eu... Desculpe-me por ontem – disse, sentindo vergonha de encará-lo.

Milo sorriu e andou até ele, tocando no seu queixo, erguendo-o lentamente, vendo o olhar envergonhado de Camus. O escorpiano deu um selinho em seus lábios e disse:

- Passou, agora vamos levantar. Tome um banho primeiro, eu lhe espero.

- Onde estão minhas roupas?

- Ali! – Milo apontou para um monte de panos rasgados que se amontoavam no chão.

Camus levantou-se, sendo observando por Milo que tinha a chance de admirar aquele corpo esbelto.

- Não acredito – disse o francês – o que eu faço?

- Eu te empresto. Você deve vestir um número menor que o meu, só vai sobrar um pouquinho – disse, indo até seu armário.

- Não! Eu não vou usar suas roupas – disse – o que eu vou dizer aos outros?

Milo sorriu e não disse nada, deixando Camus preocupado. O francês parou um pouco para pensar e disse:

- Empreste-me algo para ir até minha casa.

- Tome um banho primeiro – disse – você está cheirando a cigarro.

Camus sabia disso, mas no momento só queria trancar-se no seu quarto e ficar um pouco sozinho para refletir.

Milo aproximou-se dele furtivamente e o abraço por trás e logo o arrastou até o banheiro, fechando a porta logo atrás.

- Tome um banho, vista uma roupa que vou deixar na cama e depois vá até sua casa. Tudo bem?

- Sim... – disse, incomodado por sentir os braços de Milo lhe apertando.

- Até mais, então – disse o escorpiano, saindo do banheiro.

Camus ficou olhando para o grande espelho que estava fixado na parede do banheiro, ele arregalou seus olhos ao ver marcas de unhas e dentes no seu tórax. Felizmente havia apenas uma pequena mancha rocha no seu pescoço, nada que um curativo não resolvesse. O francês desviou sua atenção para o chuveiro, ele abriu a torneira e se enfiou debaixo da água morna, sentindo as gotículas correrem por seu corpo, molhando-o por inteiro.

- "Eu queria que algo acontecesse, mas... O que foi tudo aquilo? Desde quando Milo sente isso? Então... então... era ele que mandava essas mensagens! Eu preciso conversar com ele, preciso saber o que ele sente e por que fez isso" – pensou, enquanto lavava seus cabelos.

Camus tomou um banho rápido, ele saiu rapidamente do banheiro e encontrou uma muda de roupas deixada em cima da cama. Ele as vestiu e saiu, procurando pelo anfitrião da casa, mas não o encontrou.

- "Ah, Milo me deixou sozinho! Droga, preciso ir para minha casa, urgente!" – pensou.

Camus elevou seu cosmo e partiu, usando a velocidade da luz ele chegou em sua casa zodiacal agradecendo aos Deuses por não ter encontrado nenhum cavaleiro no meio do caminho. Ele foi até seu quarto e vestiu suas roupas habituais, ele prendeu seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, e já estava prestes a sair do quarto, quando um barulhinho familiar chamou a atenção do francês.

- "O que? Uma mensagem?" – Camus pensou, pegando o celular vendo que havia duas mensagens.

A primeira mensagem:

"Eu gostei de ver você sorrindo e bebendo. Senti vontade de estar ao seu lado"

A segunda mensagem:

"Você ainda não chegou aqui no campo! Queria lhe ver... ver aquele sorriso de ontem. Tão bonito e sedutor!"

Camus ficou um tempo pensativo, ele olhou para o horário das mensagens. A primeira mensagem havia sido enviada à uma hora da manhã, nesse horário ele estava na cama com Milo. A segunda mensagem havia sido enviada às nove horas e dez minutos.

- "Então... não é o Milo! Se eu estava o tempo todo com ele... apesar de estar muito alto ontem à noite. E Milo acabou de descer para o campo, não tem necessidade de sentir a minha falta porque... porque ele acabou de me ver... então..." – pensou surpreso com sua mais nova descoberta.

Camus respirou fundo e então sentiu uma forte pontada na sua cabeça, ele saiu do quarto deixando seu celular na cômoda e foi até a cozinha, procurando a caixa de remédios. Ele procurou algum remédio para dor de cabeça e enjôo e o tomou em seguida. Ele pegou uma banana que estava no cacho e a comeu, enquanto saia da sua casa zodiacal. Estava atrasado, ele olhou para seu relógio, vendo que eram quase dez horas.

Quando Camus chegou na arena de treinamento, ele sorriu aliviado ao ver que alguns cavaleiros estavam chegando. Afinal, todos haviam bebido bastante na noite passada. O francês avistou seu pupilo e caminhou até ele, tentando desviar seu olhar do de Milo a todo custo.

- Mestre! – sorriu – como vai?

- Ah, bem. Desculpe o atraso – disse. Afinal, estava se atrasando demais nesses últimos dois dias.

- Você está bem? – indagou, vendo os olhos vermelhos de Camus, juntamente com seus cabelos desalinhados.

Camus deu um longo suspiro. Ele realmente estava bem? A sua vida estava uma loucura ultimamente, ele mesmo não sabia o que estava acontecendo e alguns sentimentos novos invadiram seu peito. Ele queria ser mais bonito, queria ser notado, queria paquerar e estava louco para conhecer esse admirador secreto. Seus sonhos estavam cada vez mais perturbadores, sempre imaginando quem seria essa pessoa misteriosa. E sem perceber havia dormido com seu melhor amigo. Será mesmo que o famoso cubinho de gelo estava bem?

Continua

O que acharam desse lado mais humano e inseguro do Camus? Acho que se déssemos um diário para cada personagem íamos descobrir o que eles realmente sentem. Por fora são tudo machões destemidos, mas e por dentro?

Eu gostaria de comentário e sugestões para a continuação. Eu mesma não me decidi quem vai ser o admirador secreto. Alguma sugestão ou desejo?

Espero saber a opinião de vocês! Continuo?

Com relação aos erros... realmente preciso de alguém que revise meus trabalhos.

Obrigada pela atenção e por lerem.

Esse capítulo foi concluído em 8/2007, entretanto estou publicando-o agora ou nunca irei fazê-lo.


	2. Meu coração não é de gelo!

O Diário

**O Diário**

**II**

**Meu coração não é de gelo!**

Camus mandou Hyoga fazer qualquer coisa no seu treinamento, deixou o garoto ficar correndo por todo o santuário para aquecer seus músculos e treinar sua velocidade. No entanto a verdade era que Camus não tinha cabeça para pensar em treinar seu pupilo no momento. Afinal, ele havia acabado de dormir com seu melhor amigo! E ainda não havia descoberto quem era seu admirador secreto. Tudo era muito caótico, ele desejou mudança, mas não em uma única noite.

O olhar do francês evitava a todo custo o cavaleiro de escorpião que ficava observando-o descaradamente, não tinha como não notar. Camus sentou-se numa pedra, sentindo os raios do sol baterem contra seu couro cabeludo, ele passou a mão por seu pescoço, sentindo o curativo que havia colocado no local para esconder a marca que Milo havia deixado.

- Bom dia, Camus.

O francês olhou para o lado vendo que era Saga que se aproximava com um sorriso gentil no rosto. O cavaleiro de gêmeos ficou em pé ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados, enquanto observava dois jovens guerreiros que estavam sob seu treinamento.

- Bom dia – disse baixinho – "Será que seria o Saga?" – pensou, olhando discretamente para o seu colega. Gêmeos sempre estava conversando com ele e também notava o quanto ele tentava puxar conversa com ele quando estava sozinho. Sempre pensou que Saga gostava de sua companhia, mas com esses novos eventos, talvez ele fosse o admirador.

- Eu fiquei contente por você ter saído ontem conosco – comentou, olhando para o semblante calmo e frio de Camus, notando que havia uma certa inquietude em seu olhar que não conseguia identificar muito bem.

- Eu acho que precisava espairecer um pouco – comentou.

- Eu concordo – murmurou – o que acha de jantar na minha casa hoje? – indagou em seguida.

O coração de Camus parou uma batida. Saga o estava convidando para jantar em sua casa? Desde quando ele o convidava para fazer alguma coisa que não fosse revisar documentação sobre os bens de Saori Kido?

- "O que eu faço? Aceito..." – pensou, sentindo um conflito no seu peito – e quem mais vai? – indagou, sentindo sua voz sair insegura.

- A princípio você e eu – disse – quer levar alguém?

- Não – disse rapidamente, sentindo seu corpo ficar um pouco mais quente só de pensar na noite que havia passado com Milo.

- Então, está marcado? – Saga indagou, dando um passo para frente, assim poderia ver todo o rosto de Camus.

- Ah... tudo bem – disse, inseguro. Camus olhou o sorriso animado que Saga lhe deu, estranhando essa animação por parte do cavaleiro de gêmeos, que era bem sério e reservado, apesar de participar das farras de Aldebaran e Aioria.

Com um aceno com a cabeça Saga se afastou, indo até os jovens guerreiros que tremeram ligeiramente ao ver o cavaleiro de gêmeos se aproximando. Camus ficou observando o caminhar de Saga, pensando se ele era seu admirador secreto, mas algo dentro de seu corpo gritava negativamente para ele.

- "A conversa... é mesmo. Milo e Saga estavam falando de mim outro dia" – pensou de repente, erguendo seu olhar, vendo que Milo havia se aproximado de Saga e agora ambos conversavam - "será que ele contou para o Saga o que fizemos? Ah, por favor, Milo não conte" – suplicava em silêncio, observado os dois cavaleiros conversando.

- Camus?

O francês olhou para Hyoga que estava eufórico ao seu lado, cisne estava sentado ao seu lado, mas logo jogou seu tronco para trás, deixando seu peito subir e descer por causa da respiração acelerada. Camus sentiu dó de Hyoga por um instante.

- Hyoga... – o chamou, sentindo seu coração disparar por um segundo. Ia pedir um favor para seu pupilo, mas sentia-se inseguro.

- O que foi?

- Posso te pedir um favor? – indagou, olhando nos olhos do loirinho, que o olhou com atenção – "será que eu faço isso mesmo?" – pensou em seguida.

- Claro – respondeu prontamente – o que seria mestre?

- Eu estou inseguro – revelou, fazendo os olhos azuis claros de Hyoga arregalarem-se com a revelação. Desde quando Camus era inseguro? Seu mestre era perfeito aos seus olhos, livre de qualquer emoção.

A boca de Hyoga abriu e ele havia esquecido de fechar, deixando Camus receoso com isso. Afinal poderia contar o que estava pensando para seu pupilo?

- Eu... queria saber se você pode investigar algo para mim – disse baixinho.

- O que seria mestre? Eu faço qualquer coisa – disse, sentindo seu coração encher-se de alegria. Camus seu grande mestre, aquele quem admirava estava abrindo-se com ele, pedindo um favor e ainda revelou estar inseguro. Hyoga começou a se sentir especial finalmente, amando toda aquela situação.

- Mas não pode contar para ninguém – Camus avisou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Claro, pode falar – disse, olhando para os lados, vendo se ninguém estava por perto para ouvir o que seu mestre lhe falaria.

- Eu fiz algo na noite passada... com o Milo – disse, olhando as feições de Hyoga – eu... estava bêbado. E fizemos aquilo, sabe? – dizia pausadamente, para que Hyoga não perdesse nenhum detalhe – e ele está conversando com o Saga... e eu quero saber o que eles falam de mim. E mais uma coisa, tem uma pessoa que fica me mandando mensagens no celular, mensagens amorosas... e eu quero saber quem é também – concluiu, sentindo um alívio momentâneo no seu peito. Será que seria bom compartilhar dos seus problemas?

O coração de Hyoga parou uma batida. Camus e Milo haviam dormido e seu mestre estava recebendo mensagens amorosas pelo celular de um desconhecido? Tudo isso era uma loucura. Desde quando Camus era tão desejado pelo santuário? Sentiu um ciúme doentio de repente, fazendo seus músculos ficarem tensos. No seu íntimo pensava que era o único que nutria algum sentimento pelo francês, mas a verdade estava vindo a tona como um furioso tufão.

- Pode fazer isso? – indagou, vendo que o semblante antes calmo de Hyoga estava perplexo agora com as informações que havia passado.

- Mestre... você... dormiu com o Milo. Mas... você sente algo... por ele? Digo... er...

- Não, ele é meu amigo – mentiu, afinal sentia atração por Milo no seu íntimo. Entretanto não era uma mentira total, afinal não amava Milo, não tinha o sonho de namorá-lo, simplesmente aconteceu – "acho... que não" – pensou em seguida.

O loirinho levantou-se de repente olhando ao seu redor, pensando em quem estava importunando seu mestre daquele jeito. Talvez fosse uma piada, talvez alguém estivesse de sacanagem com o famoso cubo de gelo, o coração gelado do santuário. E se descobrisse que era realmente isso, Hyoga ia acabar com a raça do sujeito.

- Mestre, eu vou descobrir. E não se preocupe... não falarei para ninguém – disse, olhando nos olhos de Camus. O francês lhe exibiu um sorriso doce e gentil, que fez o coração de Hyoga se derreter. Camus sorrindo daquele jeito? E ainda por cima para ele. Tudo isso parecia um sonho.

- Obrigado, Hyoga – agradeceu.

O loirinho afastou-se sendo observado por Camus, que voltou a olhar para Saga que Milo que para o seu terror estavam vindo na sua direção.

- "Calma Camus, calma. Você sabe lidar com essa situação" – pensou consigo mesmo, tentando normalizar sua respiração. Ele colocou sua máscara fria deixando seu semblante inexpressivo. Nesse momento agradecia a todo treinamento que havia recebido para não demonstrar suas emoções.

Saga e Milo sorriram para o francês que continuava sentado naquela pedra, olhando-os com um semblante impassível. Mas por quanto tempo Camus ia agüentar ficar naquela situação? Ele estava surpreso com fato de não conseguir controlar seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Vamos almoçar com o pessoal, quer ir? – indagou Saga, apontando para um grupo de cavaleiros de ouro que estavam conversando, encerrando o treinamento para a hora do almoço.

Camus olhou para o grupo que ele apontou, vendo que Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Shura e aioros estavam reunidos, conversando alto. O francês levantou-se sem dizer nada e começou a caminhar na direção do grupo que Saga apontou, deixando Milo e Saga incomodado com o desprezo do francês. Eles caminhavam atrás de Camus, que quando se reuniu à roda foi muito bem recebido por todos. Afinal Camus era um doce de pessoa, quando não soltava comentários arrogantes.

- "Será que pode ser um deles..." – pensou, olhando para todos, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao centro do comércio do santuário, onde havia vários restaurantes. Eles pararam na frente de um restaurante italiano e adentraram, sendo muito bem recebidos.

Uma mesa redonda de madeira estava reservada para os cavaleiros. Uma toalha xadrez vermelha foi colocada em cima da mesa juntamente com pratos e duas taças de cristal para cada cliente. Eles sentaram-se perto de uma grande janela de vidro que tinha um par de cortinas vermelhas com detalhes em branco. O chão de madeira brilhava com a cera, juntamente com o balcão de pedidos, onde um garçom muito bem humorado pegava os pedidos.

Camus descobriu que tinha muita afinidade com Mu, o ariano gostava das mesmas coisas que ele, e acabaram isolando os demais cavaleiros na mesa, entrando nos mais diversificados assuntos. Quando os pedidos chegaram, eles finalmente pararam de conversar, e deram atenção ao prato de macarronada que estava em suas frentes.

- Camus, nunca pensei que você falava tanto – Milo comentou de repente, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme no seu interior. Desde quando seu melhor amigo era tão receptivo?

O francês travou de repente, abaixando sua cabeça, não dizendo absolutamente nada. Camus detestava ser o centro de alguma coisa, apesar de querer mudar seu jeito frio e indiferente, ainda não estava preparado para ser o centro de uma conversa. Os outros cavaleiros perceberam o rápido isolamento que Camus criou ao seu redor, e rapidamente alguns pés começaram a chutar Milo embaixo da mesa.

O escorpiano não disse mais nada ou seria fuzilado por todos que estavam ali. Mu tentou puxar outro assunto com Camus, mas este travou novamente ao se lembrar das palavras de Milo, respondendo secamente para o ariano que olhou com certa irritabilidade para Milo.

- "Por que não podem me ver como alguém normal?" – pensou, enquanto jogava mais queijo na sua macarronada – "eu não sou tão quieto assim... ou sou? Que seja, por que eles não param de ficar me chamando a atenção?" – concluía em seus pensamentos.

Eles terminaram seu almoço e voltaram para o campo de treinamento. Hyoga apareceu perante Camus, mas não disse nada, afinal ele não havia conseguido nenhuma informação com seus demais colegas de bronze. O loirinho confiava em Seiya e nos demais, mas não havia contado tudo que Camus lhe falara, apenas havia comentado que precisava achar o engraçadinho que estava 'infernizando' Camus e que ele queria saber se era Milo e Saga. Os demais cavaleiros de bronze aceitaram buscar informações a respeito do assunto, prometendo não contar a ninguém. Que de fato seria verdade, pois todos eram como irmãos.

Camus passou reto por seu pupilo sem dizer nada, indo direto para as casas zodiacais. Ele começou a subir rapidamente até que finalmente avistou a penúltima casa do zodíaco, entrando nela e indo até seu quarto. Ele precisava desabafar. O pequeno caderno de capa dura foi aberto.

**Grécia, dia: 14/12**

_Meu caro diário. Eu dormi com meu melhor amigo ontem, o Milo. Ele agiu tão friamente comigo de manhã, eu sei que foi apenas uma noite e estávamos bêbados, mas ele é meu amigo... eu me senti como um garoto de programa. "pegue umas roupas e vá tomar banho" – ele disse mais ou menos isso. "suma logo daqui", foi o que eu senti. Ele me deixou sozinho na sua casa, eu nunca fiz isso com ele na casa de aquário._

_Eu estou desconfiado que Saga seja o admirador secreto. Talvez seja ele mesmo, mas o que me incomoda é que ele e Milo andam sempre juntos. Será que estão falando de mim? Caçoando de mim?_

_Hoje pedi para Hyoga me ajudar, ele ficou tão... estranho, eu não entendi. Eu espero que ele não fique contando aos ventos o que eu lhe pedi, mas certamente deve ter contado para os cavaleiros de bronze. Ah, será que fiz o certo?_

_Estou pensando de aceito o pedido de Saga. Eu estou tão perdido. Eu aceito? Será que ele irá se revelar? Afinal... ele nunca me convidou para algo assim. Eu estou confuso, perdido. _

_Eu preciso... de um chocolate. E eu estou realmente viciado nisso. Será que eu vou engordar? Hahaha... que hilário eu pensar nisso._

_PS: descobri que gosto de... sentir o peso de um homem sobre o meu corpo._

_Isso foi o fim para mim!_

Camus fechou o diário, mas antes deu uma olhada na última linha, sentindo um arrepio pelo seu corpo. Ele havia adorado sentir Milo o dominando daquele jeito. E quando ia imaginar que adoraria ser dominado por outro homem? O livro foi guardado no seu lugar de sempre, com muito cuidado e apresso.

--

A noite foi caindo no santuário, o céu estava azul e muitas estrelas brilhantes foram penduradas no céu. Camus estava saindo do banho, ele tinha que ir até a casa de gêmeos como havia combinado com Saga.

Ele passou pelo seu quarto com uma toalha em volta da cintura, passando por um grande espelho, de repente Camus parou, retirou sua toalha e ficou olhando-se nu para o espelho.

- "Será... que eu sou bonito?" – pensou, passando a mão por seu tórax, olhando seu rosto com atenção – "que bobagem, pára com essas futilidades" – pensou de repente, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça.

O armário de Camus abriu-se e ele começou a pegar uma roupa decente. Pegou um jeans velho que estava escondido no canto do armário, o jeans era escuro e um pouco justo ao seu corpo, acabou vestindo, vendo que ficou bonito através do espelho. Depois colocou uma camiseta branca que chegava um pouco abaixo do quadril e calçou um par de sandálias de couro sintético na sua cor natural. Seus cabelos foram penteados e Camus os prendeu num baixo rabo de cavalo.

- "Preciso cortar esse cabelo, está enorme" – pensou, olhando para o seu comprimento – "acho que... Mia sabe cortar".

Mia era a empregada de Camus. O cavaleiro de aquário começou a caminhar por sua casa zodiacal encontrando a jovem moça conversando com o cozinheiro, quando eles viram o patrão, eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Mia, pode vim aqui por um instante? – pediu.

- Sim, senhor. O que deseja?

- Você me disse uma vez que trabalhava como cabeleireira, estou certo?

- Sim, senhor. Por quê?

- Poderia cortar meu cabelo?

O rostinho da garota ficou assustado e sentiu uma certa pressão com tudo aquilo. Ela teria que cortar os cabelos de Camus, um cavaleiro de ouro. E isso a deixava com medo.

- Mas... mas... eu tenho medo – disse de repente.

- Mas você sabe cortar. Qual o problema? – indagou, sem entender.

A garota abaixou sua cabeça, ficando em silêncio, deixando suas bochechas ruborizarem-se de vergonha. E vendo todo esse caos que estava se formando na cabeça da menina, Camus colocou suas mãos em seus delicados ombros, fazendo-a olhá-lo com surpresa.

- Eu confio em você se você também tiver confiança em você mesma. Poderia me ajudar? – disse, com um sorriso gentil a amável.

O coração da garota derreteu-se, ela abriu um lindo sorriso e depois olhou para o cozinheiro que a incentivava a fazer o que Camus lhe pedia.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas – disse animada, saindo correndo.

Momentos mais tarde, Camus estava sentado numa cadeira no seu quarto, olhando para o grande espelho a sua frente. A garota estava penteando seus cabelos para trás.

- Qual comprimento?

- Lembra de como meu cabelo era? Até o meio das costas, um pouco mais para cima – disse.

- Tudo isso? – indagou, assustando. O cabelo de Camus chegava até abaixo de seu quadril no momento. Ia ter que contar muito cabelo e isso a deixou insegura novamente.

- Sim, por favor, fique calma – pediu.

Aos poucos a tesoura começou a cortar os fios azul petróleo de Camus, fazendo seu rosto ficar mais leve. Sua franja não foi tocada, pois Camus gostava de seus cabelos caírem sobre seus olhos. A garota sorriu com tranqüilidade quando viu que não era nenhum terror cortar os cabelos de seu admirado mestre e quando terminou, retirou a toalha que estava nos ombros de Camus.

O francês levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho, vendo que seu cabelo estava muito melhor desse jeito. Havia as duas grandes mechas na frente como antes, que agora chegavam em seus ombros e atrás o comprimento chegava dois palmos abaixo de seus ombros. Estava perfeito.

- Obrigado – disse, olhando para a garota que sorria triunfante.

- De nada, senhor! Se precisar de novo é só chamar – disse, começando a limpar as coisas.

- Eu vou sair agora. Obrigado – disse, limpando alguns fios que estavam grudados em sua roupa, e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto.

Camus saiu de sua casa zodiacal sentindo-se mais livre, leve e solto, ele sorriu de canto sentindo uma certa ansiedade. Será que seria Saga o seu admirador? Ele começou a descer lentamente, passando pela casa dos outros cavaleiros de ouro, não os encontrando, até que ele finalmente chegou à casa do geminiano, surpreendendo-se com o som alto e com todos os cavaleiros ali. Quando Camus chegou, todos pararam para olhá-lo.

Aquele era o famoso cubo de gelo? Camus parecia tão sublime perante eles e ainda tinha um sorriso indecifrável no rosto. Saga aproximou-se dele, cumprimentando-o e agradecendo pela sua visita.

- Pensei que fosse um jantar – Camus comentou, olhando todos bebendo.

- Eu pensei, mas meu cozinheiro falhou comigo hoje, ele pediu uma folga por problemas familiares – explicou – pegue uma cerveja naquela lata ali, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Obrigado, Saga – agradeceu, indo até a lata, olhando para as long necks que estavam mergulhadas no gelo, ele levou sua mão até ali e pegou uma latinha para ele.

- Ei! Camus, se estiver com pouco gelo aí, poderia colocar mais?! – gritou Aldebaran.

Camus pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e depois olhou para o interior daquela grande lata, ele ergueu um pouco sua mão e fez seu cosmo dourado envolvê-la, e aos poucos foram caindo algumas pedras de gelo que brilhavam com a luz do lustre central da sala.

Aldebaran andou até ele, olhando para a lata que estava cheia de gelo agora e abriu um grande sorriso, feliz por ter alguém que mantivesse a temperatura da bebida adequada. Camus ia comentar alguma coisa, mas sentiu o peso do braço de Aldebaran em seu ombro, e antes que pudesse reclamar foi literalmente arrastado pelo salão sob o olhar assustado de casa um. Afinal Camus era muito escorregadio perante todos, caso algo o incomodasse ele ia embora.

Aioria parou de conversar com seu irmão por um instante pensando em salvar Camus daquele atentando que estava sofrendo, mas antes que se movesse, Milo parou na frente do cavaleiro de touro.

- Você vai sufocá-lo desse jeito, seu touro – disse, olhando para a face séria de Camus, definitivamente ele não havia gostado de ser arrastado pelo salão.

- Eu estou levando nosso coração de gelo até o outro latão para ele gelar – disse alto, fazendo todos levarem suas mãos até a testa, batendo com força. Como Aldebaran podia falar algo tão insensível e estúpido? Era certo que todos tinham a mesma opinião que Aldebaran e até falavam pelas costas, mas na frente de Camus isso era inaceitável.

- "Coração de gelo? Eu... eu não sabia desse apelido" – pensou, entristecido – "afinal, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Todos devem ficar fazendo piadas ao meu respeito... todos... até o Milo" – concluiu, olhando para o seu amigo, não conseguindo evitar sentir um leve frio na barriga.

Milo abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ele ficou sem o que falar quando viu um semblante entristecido na face de Camus. Desde quando aquário tornara-se tão sensível? E antes que pudesse ficar apreciando aquele olhar tão atípico do francês, Aldebaran voltou a arrastá-lo, levando-o até outra lata com cerveja.

- Olha Camus! Pode colocar gelo pra gente! – disse Aldebaran, dando dois tapas nas costas de Camus que moveu seu corpo para frente. Aldebaran era muito forte e não media sua força.

- "Só sirvo para... colocar gelo mesmo" – pensou, olhando para dentro do grande latão, vendo que o gelo havia se tornado água com o tempo. Camus colocou sua mão dentro do latão e começou a congelar aos poucos, deixando alguns pedaços de gelo caírem por suas mãos – "talvez eu não possa ser diferente. Talvez eu seja... mesmo...".

- Camus, você cortou o cabelo – Milo disse de repente, interrompendo o pensamento depressivo que Camus estava tendo. O francês olhou para seu amigo que vinha na sua direção.

- Ah, sim. Estava me incomodando – disse, com uma voz um pouco amargurada. Por que não conseguia se controlar? Tinha vontade de sair correndo dali, como se fosse uma garotinha que levou um fora numa festa.

- Ficou como antes, eu prefiro assim – Milo disse, com um tom de voz mais baixo, fazendo Camus voltar a se lembrar da noite passada. Como Milo conseguia deixá-lo tão perturbado?

- Também prefiro assim – disse.

Mu aproximou-se rapidamente de Camus e começou a conversar com ele a pedido de Shura e Aioria que viram toda a situação constrangedora que Aldebaran havia formado. No entanto, touro não fazia por mal, ele estava bêbado e não ponderava suas palavras e para o terror de todo mundo, ele voltou a puxar Camus pelo salão.

- Camus vai surtar – Mu comentou, olhando para Milo, que colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, num desespero silencioso. Apenas observavam a situação catastrófica que Aldebaran estava criando. Ele havia cismado com Camus e não seria fácil tirar o francês das garras daquele bêbado.

O corpo de Camus foi literalmente jogado contra o sofá, ele sentiu suas costas baterem contra o encosto macio daquele móvel. Aldebaran sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a conversar animadamente com Camus, falando de algumas piadas que os cavaleiros faziam com ele.

- Camus, nós adoramos fazer piadas de signos, pensando em nós mesmo é claro. Sabe qual a minha?

- Nós quem? – indagou, tentando interagir com touro. Afinal tinha que tentar relaxar e esquecer o que havia acontecido.

- Todos nós, mas deixa eu te falar a minha. Sabe por que touro atravessou a rua?

- Não, por quê? – indagou, dando um gole na sua cerveja, apreciando o líquido amargo que escorreu por sua garganta.

- Porque touro viu uma farra com galões de pinga do outro lado – disse rindo alto – e sabe qual é a de virgem?

- Não – disse, dando um sorriso amarelo. Onde tinha graça naquela piada?

- Por que o virginiano atravessou a rua, ou no caso o Shaka? – indagou.

- Não sei – disse secamente, ele queria sair correndo dali. Detestava esse tipo de charada.

- Porque ele viu um carneirinho do outro lado – disse, dando altas gargalhadas, não apenas ele, mas outros cavaleiros que ouviram também.

- Carneirinho? – indagou, ficando um tempo pensativo – "Carneiro é igual... Áries, que é igual... ao... Nossa, ao Mu" – pensou, ficando abobado com a piada. Camus olhou para Mu que se encolheu um pouco do lugar que estava, sentindo pena pelo desconforto que ele sentiu. Aquilo era constrangedor!

- E qual é a minha? – Camus indagou, sentindo um pouco de receio em ouvir.

- Ah, aquário. Vamos lá, então – disse, animado.

Milo e Mu correram até Aldebaran, interrompendo a conversa de repente. Entretanto Aldebaran já estava começando a perguntar para Camus o porquê do aquariano atravessar a rua.

- Não sei – disse Camus.

- Aldebaran... tem caipirinha ali na mesa – Milo disse de repente, fazendo o taurino abrir um largo sorriso e esquecer de terminar de contar a piada para o francês.

Touro levantou-se e foi até a mesa rapidamente, não encontrando a tal bebida que Milo disse que tinha, ele olhou para o escorpiano um pouco desconfiado e antes que pensasse em ir tirar satisfações, Aioros e Kanon puxaram-no para conversar num canto, e aproveitando para lhe dar severas broncas.

- "Por que aquário atravessa a rua?" – pensou, ficando curioso – "todos formulam a piada juntos. Então é o que pensam a respeito do outro. Mu e Shaka é evidente, eles não escondem para ninguém isso. Mas o que eles falam de mim".

- Eu fiquei feliz por você ter vindo Camus – Milo disse de repente, olhando para o francês.

Camus não respondeu, ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos, ele começou a se levantar e caminhar lentamente na direção de Aldebaran que sorriu com a aproximação de Camus.

- Termine a piada – pediu, com um semblante sério, fazendo aioros e Kanon entrarem em desespero.

- Ah, é verdade Camus! – disse – então você sabe o porquê?

- Não, não sei. Por quê? – indagou.

- Porque ele se ente muito sozinho do outro lado do iceberg – disse, rindo bem alto - Criamos essa piada há três dias, porque ultimamente você tem ficado muito tempo conosco. Deve estar meio frio do seu lado – concluiu, soltando uma gargalhada alta.

O coração de Camus, diferentemente do que todos pensavam não era de gelo e muito menos frio, seu sangue começou a ferver de repente. Então criaram a piada há três dias? Então todos estavam comentando sua aproximação repentina? Todos sempre pediram para ele participar das coisas e quando participa é alvo de críticas e de piadas? Se o coração de Camus era gelado, então por que parecia estar sendo pisoteado nesse instante.

A alta risada de Aldebaran entrou pelos seus ouvidos, invadindo sua mente, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ele ouvia Milo ao seu lado, falando alguma coisa, dando alguma desculpa, avisando que era uma brincadeira sem importância. Entretanto não conseguia raciocinar. Por que ser diferente e excluído doía tanto assim? Desde quando isso lhe importava?

Camus voltou à realidade quando sentiu um toque no seu ombro, era Milo que lhe falava alguma coisa, que demorou a tentar entender.

- E quem fez essa piada... foi o Milo – Aldebaran comentou, depois do seu acesso de riso – junto com... deixa-me ver quem... o Saga e... o Aioria. Sim, e eu estava junto também. Não é brilhante!?

- Muito brilhante – Camus respondeu, com um tom frio e seco – "ah, que cretinos. Cansei, cansei dele. Cansei de tentar ser alguém, eu não deveria ter vindo aqui" – pensou, sentindo o odioso sentindo o ódio se apoderar de seus pensamentos.

- Verdade – Aldebaran disse, mas logo começou a mudar de assunto, pois estava tão bêbado que não media suas palavras. Ele começou a fazer outras piadas dos outros signos, e Camus notou que nenhuma era tão maldosa como a dele. Todas cutucavam um pouco cada cavaleiro, mas nada desagradável.

- Não, ligue para ele Camus – quem falou agora foi aioros, olhando para o semblante sério do francês.

- Ah, ele tem razão. Ele não deveria tentar interagir com ninguém – disse, chamando a atenção de Kanon, aioros e Milo que estavam ao seu lado – foi um grande erro, afinal, o cubo de gelo não sabe se relacionar – disse em seguida, deixando todos perplexos. Desde quando Camus se importava?

- Não... não é isso, Camus – Kanon tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Camus logo voltou a falar, deixando todos atentos as suas palavras.

- Eu vou indo. Não se preocupem – disse, colocando a garrafa de cerveja em cima de uma mesa onde tinha alguns salgados, saindo rapidamente pelo salão.

Camus elevou seu cosmo e começou a caminhar mais rápido, passando pelas casas zodiacais apressadamente, indo até sua casa, sem olhar para trás. Por um momento foi seguido por Milo, mas acabou pegando mais velocidade e o despistado. Agora ele estava na sua casa, caminhando até seu quarto, trancando-se.

O grande espelho do quarto refletia um homem de vinte e cinco anos, forte, inteligente, simpático, bondoso, leal, amigo e com outras maravilhosas qualidades que ninguém poderia ver naquele homem. Apenas viam um coração de gelo que nem sequer existia e a pergunta era: Camus já teve um coração de gelo? Como alguém que lutava tão fervorosamente para proteger a Terra e os humanos, abdicando de prazeres naturais a qualquer ser humano poderia ter um coração de gelo?

Camus ergueu seu olhar e viu sua figura patética, ele sentou-se no chão, encostando-se na sua cama, sentindo seu peito doer por uma dor esmagadora que ele mesmo não sabia por onde vinha. Aos poucos algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, manchando sua bela face. Cada lágrima parecia que retirava um pouco de dor do corpo de Camus, e aos poucos começaram a cair rios de lágrimas que morriam na curva do seu pescoço.

- "Eles ficam... rindo de mim por eu ser sozinho..." – pensava, enquanto permitia-se chorar – "eu sou tão fracassado. Só sirvo para proteger Athena e nada mais... não consigo deixar de ser um mero soldado".

Momentos mais tarde, Camus acalmou-se e pegou seu diário. Com uma mão tremula segurou a caneta e ficou olhando para a folha em branco.

**Grécia, dia: 14/12**

_Eu sou tão desprezível. Não posso obrigar ninguém a gostar de mim, não posso deixar essa fama patética que eu tenho. Eu não tenho um coração de gelo! Nunca tive e nunca vou ter, mesmo que eles fiquem afirmando que eu tenha. _

_Saga o meu admirador?! Que besteira, ele ficou rindo também, todos estavam rindo, eu sei que estavam. Não quero mais ver ninguém, não quero mais. Eu quero... eu queria fugir, ir para outro lugar onde eu pudesse recomeçar, onde ninguém ficasse me julgando. Onde eu pudesse ser eu mesmo. Será que eu consigo? Será que consigo abandonar minhas obrigações com Athena e tentar ser feliz?_

_Eu estou com ódio! Tanto ódio... e estou chorando, eu nunca mais havia chorado... não depois daquele dia... depois nunca mais chorei. Até hoje, maldito seja Milo! Meu melhor amigo! E que amigo eu tenho...!_

Camus começou a rabiscar as últimas linhas com força, furando algumas partes do caderno para depois resolver fechá-lo, antes que destruísse os seus pensamentos transcritos. Ele o guardou e deitou-se em sua cama, ficando em silêncio, ouvindo a música alta que vinha da casa de gêmeos.

Apesar de estar cansado, Camus não conseguia dormir. Achou melhor tomar alguma providência ou ia enlouquecer no seu quarto, o cavaleiro de aquário saiu do seu quarto e foi indo até a cozinha, abrindo a porta do armário de madeira, pegando uma caixa de remédios. Ele procurou os medicamentos com atenção.

- "Esse deve servir" – pensou consigo mesmo, pegando uma cartela de comprimidos em sua mão. Ele pegou uma pílula e um copo com água para ajudá-lo a engolir, quando o fez, guardou a caixa e voltou para o seu quarto, deitando-se na cama.

Aos poucos as pálpebras de Camus começaram a cair, a medicação começava a fazer efeito e não demorou a desligar-se totalmente das feridas no mundo exterior, caindo no mundo dos sonhos. E quem sabe conseguisse ser a pessoa que tanto desejava nos seus sonhos? Afinal, era o único lugar onde ele poderia controlar suas emoções de acordo com sua vontade.

A noite passou e no dia seguinte, Camus acordou com o som de seu despertador, ele olhou para o lado com muita preguiça e resolveu levantar, indo diretamente para o banheiro, tomando um banho demorado. Quando saiu, vestiu uma calça de pano, sandálias e uma camiseta branca de algodão.

Camus saiu de seu quarto e sentiu a presença de outro cavaleiro em sua casa zodiacal. Ele suspirou já reconhecendo o cosmos do cavaleiro que estava na sala. Camus caminhou até lá encontrando Saga sentando no sofá.

- Saga...

- Camus, eu queria me desculpar com você a respeito de ontem. Nada que foi dito tem minha opinião e aceitação – disse rapidamente, antes que Camus pudesse completar alguma frase.

- Saga... todos vocês fizeram aquela piada idiota – disse, sentando-se no sofá, cruzando seus braços.

- Não. Eles aparecem do nada e perguntam que palavra ficaria boa numa frase, e então eu às vezes sugiro algo, mas nem sei do que estão falando. Então quando eu vejo o resultado final... perdoe-me Camus. Era minha casa, e não queria que se sentisse mal – desabafou, exibindo um olhar preocupante para Camus.

- "Talvez... esteja certo. Talvez só alguns dele fiquei zombando de mim, mas o Saga não... talvez seja realmente ele" – pensou, sentindo um certo contentamento no seu peito. Alguém se importava finalmente.

- Camus, eu não gostaria que você... se isolasse. Eu sei que você deve pensar nisso. Afinal somos muito parecidos. Eu mesmo demorei a me adaptar ao santuário depois que fui revivido, lembra do terror que vivia? Ninguém falava comigo, eu até pensei em desistir, mas você e Shura sempre me apoiaram – desabafou após um longo suspiro.

Um sorriso gentil desenhou-se nos lábios de Camus. Era incrível como a companhia de Saga lhe fazia bem mesmo estando numa situação tão problemática para consigo mesmo.

- Perdão se eu desconfiei de você, Saga – pediu, olhando nos olhos de Saga que pareceram se tranqüilizar.

- Tudo bem, Camus. Não vou mentir que não sabia dessas coisas, não sou hipócrita, mas não queria que soubesse. Apesar de tudo somos bastante infantis – disse.

- Tudo bem, Saga – disse, levantando-se – já tomou café?

- Ainda não – disse.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar no café a manhã? – indagou.

- Adoraria – disse, levantando-se em seguida.

Camus começou a andar pelos corredores guiando o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Eles chegaram até a sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa redonda de madeira com muitas frutas cortadas em forma de coelhinho espalhadas numa tigela. Havia suco de laranja, leite, café, pães e uma torta do dia anterior.

Saga esperou Camus sentar-se e sentou-se de frente para ele, esperando que o francês começasse a se servir para depois começar a se servir também. Eles começaram a conversar tranqüilamente enquanto tomavam um demorado café da manhã, sem se importarem de chegar atrasados no campo de treinamento.

- "Será que é você Saga?" – indagou em pensamento, olhando discretamente para os lábios finos e carnudos do geminiano, observando seus gestos e de como seus cabelos caiam perfeitamente pela sua face amorenada por causa do sol intenso da Grécia. Por um momento percebeu que estava flertando Saga em silêncio. Camus desconcentrou-se no que fazia, esbarrando sua mão na xícara de café, queimando sua mão.

Um olhar preocupado foi dirigido até a mão de Camus, Saga pegou um guardanapo e entregou ao francês que se derreteu por dentro com o gesto atencioso de Saga. Desde quando estava tão sensível aos gestos de Saga? Saga sempre foi desse jeito. Camus não sabia se estava começando a criar um Saga romântico e apaixonado em sua cabeça, onde ele fosse o adorável admirador secreto, pelo fato de desconfiar que fosse seu admirador secreto realmente.

Desviando-se de seus pensamentos, pegou o guardanapo agradecendo Saga com um sorriso gentil. Ele secou sua mão que ficou um pouco avermelhada e depois limpou a mesa, colocando mais café na sua xícara.

Quando terminaram o café da manhã, Camus e Saga começaram a sair animadamente da casa de aquário. O geminiano parecia surpreso por ter conseguido animar Camus tão rápido, pois o francês estava bem receptivo. Eles foram descendo as escadarias lentamente, não encontrando nenhum cavaleiro por ali. Também estavam bastante atrasados, mas não se importavam. Quando chegaram ao campo de treinamento, Saga e Camus despediram-se indo para suas obrigações.

Hyoga veio até seu mestre com um sorriso ansioso no rosto, Camus ficou curioso com a reação de seu pupilo. Talvez ele tenha descoberto algo.

- Olá, Hyoga – o cumprimentou.

- Mestre, você cortou os cabelos, ficou muito bonito – disse com certo entusiasmo.

- Ah... obrigado – disse, um pouco sem jeito.

- E eu estava pesquisando o que você me pediu. Eu tenho certeza que não é nenhum cavaleiro de prata e nem de bronze que fica mandando mensagens – disse.

- Como pode ter certeza? – indagou, intrigado.

- Eu tenho meus contatos – disse, dando uma piscada para Camus, que achou melhor não pergunta – eu conheço a mAioria e o shun se da bem com quase todo mundo, não demorou a rondarmos o assunto.

- Obrigado, Hyoga – disse.

- Com certeza não é o Milo, nem Mu e Shaka, obviamente – murmurou, olhando para os cavaleiros, fazendo Camus olhar também – acho que Aldebaran também não, e eu ainda acredito que o Afrodite fique em cima do Shura... então, eu acho que a lista está menor.

- Ah, com certeza, Hyoga. Não são muitos para investigar – disse – obrigado pela sua ajuda. Você gostaria que eu fizesse algo por você? – indagou.

Cisne travou de repente. Ele olhou bem para seu mestre e começou a pensar em bobagens. O que queria de Camus? Será que seria muito pedir um beijo de seu mestre?

- Ah... eu vou pensar – disse, inseguro de se revelar para Camus. Apesar do francês estar bem humorado ultimamente, isso não queria dizer que tinha fugido da sua personalidade seca e fria de sempre.

- Pois então, pense e depois me diga – disse – agora eu gostaria de lhe ensinar algumas coisas teóricas. Vamos a minha casa.

- Claro – sorriu.

Os dois saíram do campo de treinamento sob o olhar de alguns cavaleiros. Aldebaran por exemplo estava louco para correr atrás de Camus e pedir perdão pela noite passada, mas não sentiu coragem de ir atrás dele. Talvez mais tarde. Sentia-se constrangido.

- E você já recebeu mais mensagens? – Hyoga perguntou.

Camus arregalou seus olhos, ele havia se esquecido de ver as mensagens de seu celular. Ele estava tão entretido em ficar imaginando que Saga era o admirador, que havia se esquecido dele realmente.

- Eu não vi – disse.

- Deve ser umas mensagens desagradáveis mesmo – Hyoga comentou.

- Ah... isso, são insuportáveis – mentiu. Não se sentia à vontade para expressar seus sentimentos com Hyoga.

Eles continuaram subindo até que chegou à décima primeira casa do zodíaco. Camus e Hyoga sentaram-se na sala e começou uma aula de química e física.

A noite começou a cair de repente e Camus achou melhor liberar seu pupilo antes que ele desmaiasse de cansaço. O cavaleiro do gelo deixou alguns livros para Hyoga estudar e o liberou por três dias para seu aprendizado.

- Irei fazer um teste oral depois – Camus disse, olhando para Hyoga.

- Sim, mestre – disse, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas por começar a imaginar coisas eróticas com seu mestre. Teste oral? Hyoga adoraria o teste se fosse do jeito que ele estivesse pensando.

- Hyoga, você está bem? – indagou, vendo que seu pupilo estava ficando vermelho de repente.

- Ah, sim! Até mais, Camus – disse, saindo rapidamente da frente do francês, antes que ficasse mais vermelho.

O francês ficou olhou para Hyoga se afastar por um tempo, sentindo a brisa da noite bater contra seus cabelos. Quando Hyoga desapareceu, Camus saiu correndo como uma criança até seu quarto, indo até o aparelho celular que estava em cima do cômodo ao lado da cama, vendo que havia duas mensagens.

1° mensagem: _"Eu fiquei surpreso de como você se diverte com os outros. Fiquei enciumado por não poder estar ao seu lado"._

2° mensagem: _ "Sua beleza é intoxicante. Não consigo parar de observar. Será que você me acha infantil por me aproximar assim de você?"._

Camus viu o horário das mensagens que eram bem diferentes. Mas a mensagem número dois havia sido mandada um pouco antes de ir a festa de Saga.

- "Será que ele estava na festa? Se for... isso pode ser uma piada. Podem estar brincando comigo" – pensou, sentindo uma angústia no peito.

Os dedos ágeis de Camus começaram a digitar uma mensagem para o número secreto. E escreveu:

"_Não acho infantil, apenas insegurança, como eu também tenho. Quando quer me ver e falar tudo pessoalmente? Marque um dia que eu irei"._

Camus enviou a mensagem e ficou olhando para o aparelho a sua frente, ficando um bom tempo observando, até que recebeu uma resposta. Ele pegou o aparelho rapidamente e leu:

"_Acho melhor nos encontrarmos. Dia 20/12 na montanha sul, abaixo do Ipê roxo. Assim que o sol se pôr. Espero ser recebido por seu sorriso"._

Os olhos de Camus emitiam um brilho enigmático, ele sentiu suas mãos tremerem enquanto digitava a mensagem seguinte.

"_Tudo bem, até lá"._

Camus jogou-se na sua cama, sentindo seu coração acelerar. O encontro seria amanhã mesmo. Será que estava preparado para a revelação? Não sabia ao certo, mas sua inquietação não ia parar até que descobrisse quem era esse admirador que tanto o elogiava.

O caderno secreto de Camus foi aberto pelo seu próprio dono que começou a escrever.

**Grécia, dia: 15/12**

_Caro diário, hoje estou melhor. Eu acho! Saga veio conversar comigo e eu me senti melhor, pelo menos ele não é tão insensível como meu melhor amigo Milo. E que amigo! _

_Dia 20/12 irei conhecer o meu admirador secreto. Será que é o Saga? Eu mesmo não sei o vai acontecer. Eu estou me contendo para não ficar ansioso e esperançoso, para depois ter que me magoar, mas não estou conseguindo me controlar. Eu preciso... de um chocolate... ah! Essa ansiedade está me matando._

_Isso é tão hilário. Eu, o famoso príncipe do gelo, poderoso e admirado cavaleiro de ouro, esse guerreiro da décima primeira casa, está com vontade de comer chocolate e com medo de engordar! Isso é tão estranho. Aos poucos eu mesmo acabo vendo que não me conhecia direito. Então não posso julgar os outros por me taxarem de maldito cubo de gelo e coração de gelo. Mas eu os odeio quando fazem piadas ao meu respeito._

_Eu quero muito que seja uma pessoa especial e que não seja uma brincadeira, ou então... eu acho que irei surtar._

Camus fechou o diário e ficou olhando para o que escreveu, dando atenção aos seus sentimentos. Aquário guardou o caderno embaixo da cama e saiu do quarto. Afinal ele tinha que comer alguma coisa para alimentar sua terrível ansiedade. Seria Saga o homem que se ocultava em seus sonhos? Ele mesmo não sabia, mas desejava ser alguém especial, que o entendesse e que não precisasse usar a máscara fria e solitária de sempre.

Continua...

Olá, obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que comentem esse capítulo para me incentivar com a história. Comentários... Lalalala.

O admirador secreto! Quem será? Eu já me decidi. Mas não conto! Leiam se tiver curiosidade. No próximo capítulo prometo que terá um lemon muito interessante.

Um agradecimento especial a Atsuko Uehara que corrigiu esse capítulo para mim. E agradeço as pessoas que se ofereceram para fazer a correção, isso significa muito para mim.

Finalizado em 8/7/2008

Leona-EBM


	3. Eu não sou um brinquedo!

O Diário

**O Diário**

**III**

**Eu não sou um brinquedo!**

**Grécia, dia: 16/12**

_Faltam quatro dias para eu encontrar meu admirador. Agora são sete horas da manhã e eu não preciso trabalhar em outros assuntos, já que Hyoga está tendo aulas teóricas. Eu preciso ir ver algumas documentações de Saori Kido com o grande mestre._

_Estou tão ansioso. Ansiedade é algo aterrorizante._

_P.S: meus chocolates acabaram._

Camus guardou o diário embaixo da cama e saiu do quarto, pronto para mais um dia no santuário. Ao invés de descer as escadarias, Camus começou a subi-las, passando pela casa de peixes que estava vazia, indo até a casa do grande mestre.

Com passos lentos e receosos, Camus começou a procurar o grande mestre a fim de saber quais seriam suas obrigações. Ele parou no meio do salão e ficou em silêncio, esperando que fosse recebido.

- Bom dia, Camus.

- Bom dia, Shion – disse, olhando nos olhos do grande mestre.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você está com o tempo livre para cuidar da documentação de alguns bens da nossa Deusa – disse.

- Sim, estou livre. Está tendo algum problema? – indagou.

- Algumas pessoas desagradáveis estão querendo tomar os bens de Athena, alegando que ela não tem idade suficiente para cuidar do legado Kido – disse, exibindo uma face cansada.

- Eu cuidarei disso – disse – apenas preciso de toda documentação necessária.

- Obrigado, Camus. Felizmente nem todos os cavaleiros daqui possuem somente músculos, você é inteligente – disse, fazendo Camus abrir um lindo sorriso, sentindo-se feliz com o elogio

Shion começou a caminhar para os cômodos internos daquela casa, que era duas vezes maior que qualquer casa zodiacal. Eles passaram por estreito corredor de pedras, onde no final havia uma porta de madeira, que dava entrada para um amplo escritório.

Camus adentrou, olhando para aquele lugar que já lhe era familiar, ele ficou observando Shion pegar uma pasta recheada de documentos e a colocar em cima da mesa de madeira que estava bastante bagunçada.

- Perdão pela bagunça, Camus. Mas estou sem tempo ultimamente – disse, com seu tom sério e imponente de sempre. Shion era sempre superior, nunca perdia sua pose em nenhum momento, qualquer palavra sempre tinha um grande peso quando era proferida por ele.

- Sem problema. Afinal o santuário estava um caos, quando foi deixado em suas mãos – disse, andando até a mesa, a fim de ajudar Shion a recolher alguns papéis.

- Faz pouco tempo que aquilo aconteceu. Muitos cavaleiros novos estão chegando, os antigos estão rebeldes e desobedecem a algumas regras e Athena está muito debilitada ultimamente – disse, enquanto arrumava os papéis dentro de uma pasta amarela.

- Os novos guerreiros estão sendo bem treinados por Máscara da Morte e Shura. E os outros estão tratando de repassar as novas regras para os cavaleiros de prata e bronze – Camus disse – aos poucos as coisas vão se estruturando.

- Sim, tem razão. Eu agradeço sua ajuda, Camus – disse, entregando um punhado de folhas para Camus.

As ordens de Shion foram claras, quando ele terminou de falar o que queria, saiu do escritório deixando Camus trabalhar sossegado. O francês sentou-se na mesa, retirou suas sandálias e sentou na poltrona de veludo, deixando suas pernas em cima da poltrona. Ele pegou alguns papéis, observando-os com atenção, vendo o grande problema que estava acontecendo.

Camus soltou um longo suspiro e começou a analisar a papelada, pegando o telefone que estava em cima da mesa, começando a fazer ligações para os advogados de Saori Kido, começando a passar a situação.

As horas foram passando. Aquele escritório não havia janelas, apenas um ar condicionado era responsável pela ventilação. Camus não sabia que horas eram, e não fazia idéia de como estava o tempo lá fora, ele estava completamente desligado do mundo.

A porta do escritório abriu de repente, era um empregado que veio até Camus, que parou com o que fazia para lhe dar atenção.

- Senhor, o grande mestre está chamando – avisou.

- Avise que eu já vou – disse, voltando a ler um documento que lhe parecia ser bastante interessante, e sem perceber o tempo passou e Camus acabou esquecendo de ir ver o que Shion queria.

A porta do escritório abriu novamente e desta vez era Shion, que parecia estar impaciente. Ele aproximou-se da mesa, onde Camus o estava olhando seriamente.

- Não recebeu meu recado? – indagou.

- Ah! Esqueci! – disse, abrindo sua boca por um instante e arregalando seus olhos. Shion surpreendeu-se com a expressão de Camus. Desde quando aquário estava tão expressivo? Não sabia, mas gostou de vê-lo desse jeito.

- São seis horas, Camus – disse, vendo que Camus acabou mostrando outra expressão surpresa.

- Ah, quanto tempo fiquei aqui! – exclamou, passando a mão por seu rosto, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma leve tontura. Ele não havia comido nada o dia inteiro e sentia-se tonto por ter ficado horas e horas lendo.

- Você está muito cansado, está liberado por hoje – disse.

- Estou esperando um telefonema. Perdão, Shion. O que queria me falar comigo?

- Eu lhe chamei para tomar um café da tarde comigo. Aceitaria? Afinal eu irei tomá-lo agora.

- Eu adoraria, mas tenho que esperar o telefonema do...

Antes que Camus terminasse de falar o telefone começou a tocar, o francês atendeu rapidamente, começando a conversar com um dos advogados de Saori, falando sobre algumas coisas que ele achou importante informar.

Shion apenas observou a facilidade que Camus tinha para falar de negócios. Se ele não fosse um cavaleiro, com certeza seria um empresário muito bem sucedido. Shion sentou-se numa poltrona, encostando-se e fechando os olhos, esperando que Camus terminasse a ligação que durou por mais quinze minutos, até que o francês finalmente desligou.

- Pronto? – indagou Shion.

- Sim. Perdão – disse, arrumando os papéis, colocando-o em ordem e os guardando dentro de uma gaveta. Ele olhou para Shion que já estava de pé, caminhando até a porta, Camus o seguiu em silêncio, andando atrás de Shion até a sala de jantar.

Chegando no local, uma grande mesa estava recheada com o mais variados tipos de pães, bolos, tortas, sucos, frutas e frios. Shion sentou-se na ponta da mesa e Camus, sentou-se numa cadeira próxima de Shion.

Os olhos de Camus receberam um brilho especial quando ele viu o bolo de chocolate. Seu corpo estava necessitando de açúcar e não sabia o motivo para querer comer doce a todo minuto. Shion apenas observava o brilho no olhar de Camus, tentando imaginar o que se passava na sua cabeça.

- E como estão as coisas? – Shion indagou, começando a se servir.

- Complicadas, mas não será difícil resolver. Apenas levará um certo tempo – disse, olhando para Shion se servir.

- Sem cerimônias, Camus. Sirva-se logo – disse, impaciente. Às vezes tinha vontade de deixar de ser o grande mestre para livrar-se das pequenas futilidades que envolviam seu dia-a-dia.

O francês ouviu, mas mesmo assim esperou Shion se servir, para depois começar a pegar o que lhe interessava. Os dois ficaram conversando, enquanto comiam.

- Soube que está saindo mais com os cavaleiros, ultimamente – comentou.

- Sim, eu pensei em interagir com ele – disse, com um olhar cabisbaixo.

- Está se saindo bem? – indagou.

- Não muito – disse.

- Por que?

- Nada demais – disse secamente, não estava a fim de compartilhar seus sentimentos com Shion, mesmo que tenha criado uma amizade com ele no inferno de Hades.

Shion ficou em silêncio ao receber a última resposta de Camus, ele conhecia bem o cavaleiro para saber quando ele estava perdendo a paciência e não ia contrariá-lo. Quando terminaram o café da tarde, Camus agradeceu gentilmente e foi embora, despedindo-se de Shion com um aceno na cabeça.

Um vento quente passou pelo corpo de Camus, fazendo-se se sentir bem. Afinal havia ficado o dia inteiro naquele lugar. Ele não agüentava ficar tanto tempo lendo, anotando e falando sobre assuntos tão enfadonho com outros advogados.

Quando chegou na sua casa, Camus assustou-se com a presença de Milo. O cavaleiro de escorpião estava sentado no sofá da sala, olhando com certa impaciência, pelo visto ele deveria ter ficado muito tempo o esperando.

- O que quer? – Camus indagou, cruzando seus braços.

- Por que está me tratando assim? – indagou, com um olhar triste.

- Porque você fica zombando de mim, Milo – disse – não se divertiu o bastante naquela noite?

Milo levantou-se, caminhou até Camus, ficando de frente para o cavaleiro do gelo, que apenas o fitava com certa irritabilidade.

- Foi muito importante o que fizemos, Camus. Pelo menos para mim – disse – eu queria que você lembrasse do que eu estou dizendo.

Camus arregalou os olhos de repente e ao invés de ficar bravo, começou a sentir-se constrangido por ser ficado daquele jeito por Milo. Ele abaixou seu olhar, mas Milo segurou seu queixo e o puxou para encarar sua face.

- Não queria te chatear, mas eu sei que vou chateá-lo – disse novamente – eu sou seu amigo, Camus. Seu único amigo nesse lugar.

- Milo, eu estou cansado – disse - nos falamos outro dia.

- Como quiser, Camus, mas não se esqueça que você tem somente a mim nesse lugar – disse, aproximando seus lábios do rosto de Camus, que deu um passo para trás, assustando-se com a proximidade de seus rostos.

Um sorriso divertido desenhou-se na face de Milo, ele deu um passo para trás e foi andando para a saída, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar discreto de Camus, que saiu da sala, indo para seu quarto, jogando-se na grande cama de casal, sentindo seu corpo suplicar por descanso.

As pálpebras de Camus começaram a se fechar e ele acabou dormindo. Estava tão cansado que não conseguiu nem retirar suas sandálias, ficando esparramado na cama, indo ao mundo dos sonhos onde encontrava seu admirador secreto.

As horas passaram-se e Camus ouviu duas batidas na sua porta, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o relógio que ficava pendurado na parede, vendo que já eram nove horas. Ele levantou-se e foi andando até a porta, abrindo-a e vendo que era um de seus empregados avisando que tinha visita.

Camus foi andando pelo corredor com passos lentos e incertos, ele nem havia lavado seu rosto. Quando chegou na sala, encontrou o cavaleiro de gêmeos que o olhou com certa surpresa.

- Camus, você está bem? – indagou.

- Sim, apenas cansado – disse – o que devo sua visita?

- Eu queria te convidar para jantar comigo – disse.

- Não, obrigado, não estou com paciência para aturar pessoas bêbadas e...

- Apenas nós dois – disse rapidamente, surpreendendo Camus, que parou de raciocinar por um instante.

Os dois ficaram olhando-se até que Saga se aproximou dele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. Ele olhou nos olhos de Camus, vendo que ele estava um pouco surpreso com o convite.

- O que você me diz? – indagou.

- Ah, eu não sei – disse, olhando para baixo, constrangendo-se com a aproximação de Saga – "será que é realmente você, Saga?" – pensou em seguida.

- Vamos. E poderemos conversar um pouco, e eu queria falar com você – disse, apertando suas mãos nos ombros de Camus, chamando sua atenção.

- Tudo bem, mas espere eu me arrumar – disse, saindo da sala meio cambaleante. Afinal o que Saga tinha para falar que precisaria de um jantar? Camus suspeitava de suas intenções e já esperava que Saga fosse o famoso admirador.

Camus entrou no seu quarto e se olhou no espelho vendo que seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e sua roupa estava amarrotada. Ele retirou suas roupas e abriu a porta de seu guarda-roupa e começou a pegar algumas peças. Pegou uma calça de sarja preta, uma camiseta da mesma cor e um par de sandálias, ele não seria louco de usar sapato fechado nesse calor.

E quando terminou de se vestir passou um pouco de perfume no seu pescoço e nos seus pulsos, passou um desodorante e penteou seus cabelos com os dedos, olhando-se no grande espelho do quarto.

E antes de sair do quarto, olhou para o seu celular, correndo até ele, vendo que havia recebido uma mensagem.

"Hoje eu definitivamente ficarei muito triste se não lhe ver".

- "Será que é o Saga? Ele está aqui... e não me viu o dia inteiro. Talvez seja ele, ou alguém que não me viu lá embaixo, hoje" – pensou, olhando com atenção a mensagem – "tenho o pressentimento que hoje irei descobrir".

- "Por que você está se arrumando tanto, Camus?" – pensou, olhando atenciosamente para seu rosto.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Camus ao pensar que talvez Saga fosse realmente seu admirador secreto, ele saiu rapidamente do quarto, e foi até a sala onde Saga estava esperando-o, sentado no sofá.

- Vamos? – Saga indagou, levantando-se.

- Sim – disse, acompanhando Saga até a saída da casa.

Eles saíram da décima primeira casa com passos lentos, eles começaram a comentar como foi o dia de cada um até chegarem na casa de gêmeos, onde uma linda mesa de jantar estava pronta para servi-los.

Camus sentou-se na mesa retangular que era de vidro, porém estava coberta com uma rica e decorada toalha azulada. Saga puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, olhando para Camus que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Sirva-se, Camus – disse, começando a servir-se daquele banquete de massas e carnes que pareciam brilhar de um modo especial.

Após servir-se, Saga abriu uma garrafa de vinho, servindo as duas taças, entregando uma a Camus que agradeceu com um sorriso gentil. O francês serviu-se com um pouco de nhoque, mas antes de comer, sorveu um pouco do líquido que estava em sua taça, adorando aquele aroma.

- O que gostaria de falar comigo? – Camus indagou, não agüentando mais aquele suspense. Entretanto não demonstrou através de seu semblante que continuava impassível.

- Vamos jantar primeiro. E diga-me, como está indo o seu novo trabalho – disse.

Camus suspirou, ele estava ansioso para saber o motivo daquele convite, mas Saga havia jogado um balde de água fria em sua euforia. Eles ficaram conversando sobre assuntos relacionados ao santuário, aquilo nem parecia uma conversa entre dois amigos.

O jantar teve um final, Camus sorriu de antecipação. Saga estranhou aquele sorriso fora de hora. Desde quando Camus era tão sorridente? Ele levantou-se, pegando a garrafa de vinho e pedindo para Camus trazer sua taça. Os dois caminharam até a sala da casa de gêmeos.

Eles sentaram-se em um grande sofá de couro branco que tinha algumas almofadas alaranjadas espalhadas. A porta da sala foi fechada por Saga que dirigiu seu olhar diretamente para o cavaleiro de aquário que estava encostado na janela de madeira, observando a noite.

Saga caminhou até Camus e encheu seu copo com vinho, chamando a atenção do francês que notou que sua taça estava muito cheia. Mas desta vez ele não ia cair nele truque, Camus não ia beber todo o vinho rapidamente para depois ficar a mercê de outro homem.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos encheu sua própria taça e colocou a garrafa em cima de uma mesa de vidro que ficava no meio do tapete de sala. Saga sentou-se no sofá, cruzando suas pernas, olhando para Camus que ficou na mesma posição, achando aquela situação bastante engraçada. Podia jurar que Saga o estava flertando com aquele olhar.

- Camus, eu te chamei aqui, pois tenho algo que preciso lhe dizer – disse – sente-se aqui, por favor.

Camus foi aproximando-se do sofá, sentando alguns centímetros de Saga. O francês olhou para os lábios de Saga para não perder uma palavra sequer, e seu coração já estava começando a bater mais rápido. Quando Saga abriu a boca, os ouvidos de Camus ficaram totalmente abertos para o que seu amigo diria.

- Eu queria te dizer a um tempo, que eu tenho muito interesse em você – disse com uma voz rouca e baixa.

- Interesse? – indagou, perplexo com a revelação. Saga estava sendo tão direto. E agora, o que faria?

- Sim – disse, colocando sua taça em cima da mesa, pegando a taça de Camus e colocando junto com a sua. Ele aproximou-se mais do francês que se afastou um pouco para trás, assustando-se com aquela investida. A situação estava fora de controle, Camus não havia imaginado que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo.

Saga ergue sua mão tocando numa mecha azul petróleo de Camus, fazendo o francês arregalar os olhos com aquele toque. A mente de Camus estava caótica, ele não sabia se Saga era o admirador secreto, mas com suas investidas não havia dúvida. No entanto, o encontro seria daqui alguns dias. Então por quê Saga estava se revelando antecipadamente? Tinha suas dúvidas, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada naquele momento.

- Camus... fale alguma coisa – Saga pediu, aproximando-se mais daquele corpo que tanto lhe seduzia, deslizando seus dedos pela face esbranquiçada do francês, vendo como ela mudou de cor rapidamente, ficando avermelhada.

- Eu... eu... – começou a gaguejar, amaldiçoando-se por estar mostrando sua insegurança. Por quê ele não afastava Saga? A resposta era simples, pois ainda imaginava que Saga poderia ser aquele que lhe entendia perfeitamente, Saga poderia ser seu admirador.

Como Camus não respondia, Saga inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e começou a aproximar sua cabeça dos lábios de Camus que ainda estava tentando falar alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra concreta saia dos lábios do francês, que estava em pânico. Quando os lábios de Saga encontraram os lábios de Camus, o mundo parou de repente para o francês que arregalou os olhos, encarando os olhos azuis escuros de Saga que lhe encaravam também.

Os lábios ficaram parados, apenas encostavam-se delicadamente ao outro. A mão de Saga deslizou pelo braço de Camus, subindo até seu ombro para escorregar até a nuca do francês, puxando-a na sua direção. Saga abriu sua boca e colocou sua língua para fora, pedindo passagem na boca de Camus, entrando com facilidade para explorar aquela cavidade quente e úmida.

O beijo não foi longo, porém foi o suficiente para deixar o corpo de Camus trêmulo. Saga se afastou, mas não retirou sua mão da cabeça de Camus, começando a acariciar seus fios azulados.

- Saga. Responda-me. Esse tempo todo era você? – indagou, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte, ansiando aquela resposta.

- Esse tempo todo? – indagou, sem entender – como assim, Camus? Esse tempo todo eu sempre admirei você em silêncio. Eu pensei que tivesse percebido.

- Você me admirava em silêncio? Por isso me mandou as mensagens? – indagou.

- Mensagens? Que mensagens, Camus? – indagou, sem entender o rumo da conversa.

Os olhos de Camus estavam mais arregalados que antes. Se não era Saga que estava lhe mandando as mensagens, então quem seria? Não podia imaginar outro cavaleiro de ouro sendo o admirador secreto. Outro beijo de Saga trouxe Camus a realidade, o corpo de gêmeos deu um impulso para frente, fazendo as costas de Camus bater contra o encosto do sofá; a mão de Saga que estava livre começou a deslizar pelo braço definido de Camus, numa leve carícia.

O ar estava começando faltar e ele era essencial para que o cérebro de Camus tivesse mais facilidade para raciocinar. De repente ele empurrou Saga para trás, com certa força, jogando o cavaleiro de gêmeos a alguns centímetros de distância. Saga ficou assustado com a reação de Camus, ele ficou parado, olhando para o francês que abaixou sua cabeça, pedindo desculpa num sussurro.

- Não, eu fui precipitado – Saga disse, tocando no seu peito, vendo que havia minúsculos flocos de gelo impregnados na sua camisa. Camus havia elevado um pouco de seu cosmos e sem perceber quase havia congelado o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- Não, eu te machuquei. Desculpe-me – pediu, sem conseguir olhar para Saga.

Saga levantou-se do seu lugar, passando sua mão por seus cabelos, jogando sua franja para trás e respirando fundo em seguida. Ele caminhou até Camus, sentando-se ao seu lado, sem tocá-lo desta vez, pois realmente temeu que fosse congelado pelo francês. Camus podia parecer ser um homem delicado e sensível por sua aparência, mas ele ainda era um cavaleiro de ouro, e um dos mais poderosos do santuário.

A mão de Saga se dirigiu até o queixo de Camus, erguendo-o delicadamente para encontrar uma face constrangida. Camus desviou seu olhar para o lado oposto de Saga, não conseguindo encará-lo. Saga resolveu voltar na sua investida, ele puxou o queixo na sua direção e beijou novamente os lábios do francês.

- "Por que eu não saí daqui ainda?" – Camus pensou, sentindo a língua de Saga adentrar lentamente na sua boca, como se temesse que Camus fechasse seus dentes nela – "porque eu estou adorando esse beijo... essa atenção" – pensou em seguida, notando que a mão que tornou a deslizar para trás de sua nuca, puxando sua cabeça na direção de gêmeos, dando mais intensidade ao beijo.

O corpo de Camus começou a cair lentamente para trás, sendo coberto pelo corpo musculoso de Saga, que ainda continuava beijando-o, como se estivesse enfeitiçando, tirando-o da realidade enquanto o deitava discretamente. Quando a cabeça de Camus encostou-se ao sofá, os lábios de Saga se afastaram e com os olhos contemplou a face avermelhada de aquário que tinha uma respiração agitada. Os cabelos azul petróleo estavam esparramados pelo sofá, criando um grande contraste com as almofadas alaranjadas.

O desejo de Saga era nítido em seu olhar, ele inclinou-se para baixo e afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Camus, aspirando seu cheiro tão adorável, aquele perfume tão reconhecido. Camus era sempre muito perfumado, ele era uma pessoa charmosa e sempre estava muito bem apresentável, e não era apenas Saga que admirava e observava isso, os outros cavaleiros também comentavam, mas com um pouco de inveja na voz, criticando, julgando-o como metido. Mas Saga não dizia nada, ele reservava sua opinião quanto aos costumes do francês e apenas o observava em silêncio.

Os lábios de Saga fecharam-se na pele do francês, ouvindo um longo suspiro sair por seus lábios. Sua língua saiu timidamente, encostando-se à pele de Camus, sentindo seu gosto com mais intensidade e notando como Camus havia se arrepiado com esse gesto. Sem pensar duas vezes, Saga começou a lambê-lo com mais categoria, enquanto suas mãos puxavam os braços de Camus para cima, deixando-o lado-a-lado da cabeça do francês.

- Eu queria muito fazer isso – Saga revelou, num baixo sussurro.

- Saga... acho melhor pararmos – disse.

As ações de Saga estavam provocando reações incontroláveis no corpo do francês. Camus não sabia se podia continuar em frente, ele não estava seguro. Desde que Saga o empurrou para deitar-se no sofá, Camus começou a sentir uma inquietação no seu anterior. Algo não estava certo. Algo lhe dizia para sair dali.

- Nós dois queremos. Por quê parar? – indagou, voltando a beijar os lábios úmidos e avermelhados de Camus. O francês por sua vez começou a se remexer embaixo de Saga, sentindo que as mãos do geminiano se fecharam com mais força em seus braços.

- Saga – o chamou, com certa irritação. Camus odiava sentir-se preso, ainda mais numa posição como aquela – solta meus braços – pediu, num tom que não podia ser ignorado.

As mãos de Saga soltaram os braços de Camus, que continuaram na mesma posição. Gêmeos soltou um suspiro impaciente, ele olhou para o lado, mostrando uma face irritada. Camus percebeu as reações de Saga e levantou-se, afastando-se rapidamente dele, ficando em pé, olhando ao seu redor, achando que algo realmente não estava certo.

Camus fechou seus olhos e concentrou-se, ele precisava pensar no que tanto o estava deixando inquieto, e de repente seus olhos arregalaram-se, juntamente com sua boca. Saga sentou no sofá e o ficou observando com atenção.

- Saga... – Camus o chamou num tom mais baixo, olhando nos olhos de gêmeos, que não lhe diziam nada. Era diferente do olhar que estava recebendo, Saga parecia estar indiferente.

Saga abaixou sua cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Camus não entendeu sua reação, mas também se sentiu ameaçado com aquilo. O francês caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente, recebendo o ar fresco da noite e nesse momento, junto com o vento, Camus notou o que tanto lhe incomodava.

- "Milo..." – pensou, reconhecendo o cosmos de seu amigo escorpião. Milo estava ali há pouco tempo, olhando-os. Camus saiu da sala, sem olhar para Saga, passando pelo salão e começando subir para sua casa zodiacal, sentindo o rastro de cosmos de escorpião.

Quando chegou na casa de escorpião, Camus adentrou sem cerimônia começou a andar pelos cômodos, não encontrando seu anfitrião, mas podia sentir seu cosmos. Depois de procurar por quase todos os cômodos e incomodar alguns empregados do lugar, Camus resolveu ir embora, subindo para sua casa zodiacal.

Ao chegar na casa de aquário, Camus foi direto para o seu quarto, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido e na mudança de comportamento de Saga. Ele olhou diretamente para o seu celular, vendo que não havia nenhuma mensagem e sentou-se na cama, postando-se a pensar no que realmente aconteceu.

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo concreto, o sono começou a tomar o seu corpo que caiu lentamente na cama, deixando-se levar pelo cansaço. Seus sonhos não foram muito felizes esta noite e também não foram muito claros, sendo perturbadores na verdade. Camus suava na sua cama, ele movia seu corpo para os lados; o seu sonho ou pesadelo estavam lhe deixando agitado e antes que enlouquecesse, seu despertador tocou, salvando-o de qualquer coisa que fosse lhe ferir nesse mundo imaginário.

As pálpebras de Camus abriram rapidamente e ele sentou-se na cama, olhando seu despertador. O francês levantou-se e começou a caminhar até o banheiro, fechando a porta e indo direto para o chuveiro, retirando suas roupas, inclusive suas sandálias, pois havia dormido com elas. Quando sentiu a água fria tocar em seu corpo, lembrou-se dos toques de Saga e daquele olhar perturbador que havia recebido do geminiano.

Quando terminou de tomar seu banho, Camus secou seu corpo e seus cabelos. Ele saiu do quarto, e vestiu a mesma calça do dia anterior e uma camiseta branca que chegava abaixo de seu quadril. Seus cabelos úmidos deixavam a camiseta transparente nas costas. Camus passou seu perfume e olhou para o celular, vendo que não havia recebido nenhuma mensagem novamente.

Antes que fosse fazer suas obrigações, Camus pegou seu diário que guardava embaixo da cama e o abriu, pegando uma caneta, começando a escrever.

**Grécia, dia: 17/12**

_Meu caro diário, eu preciso desabafar com você, meu ouvinte silencioso. Ontem Saga me convidou para jantar em sua casa para dizer que me achava "interessante", logo ele começou a me beijar e a situação ficou sem controle. No começo eu permiti, pois pensei: que mal haveria em me relacionar com outra pessoa? Mas de repente, eu resolvi dar uma chance ao admirador secreto que eu ainda desconheço._

_Sim, eu pensei que fosse Saga realmente, mas ele não sabia das mensagens. Por um momento pensei que fosse realmente ele, mas eu não entendo meus sentimentos, pois eu me sinto tão aliviado por não ser Saga. Eu não sei o porquê ainda._

_O cosmos de Milo estava na casa de gêmeos. Eu não sei o que ele viu, mas ele deve ter visto alguma coisa. Quando notei isso, Saga começou a agir estranhamente. Eu não sei porque isso aconteceu, mas eu estou tão inseguro, eu estou com medo... parece que estou me expondo tanto. De repente o Milo chegou em mim, e agora o Saga. E eu beijei os dois. Isso está certo? Eu acho que não. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse namorar alguém, mas acabei de perceber que eu não gosto de ficar me esfregando com várias pessoas._

_Será que eu sou um romântico? Talvez eu seja, e é mais uma coisa que eu estou descobrindo em mim através de você. _

_Descobri que eu sou fraco com vinho, eu não posso mais cair em tentação. Não beberei mais vinho com Milo e Saga, nunca se sabe o que aqueles dois... vão aprontar. _

_Agora preciso ir, pois tenho que resolver alguns assuntos urgentes._

Camus fechou o diário e o guardou com cuidado embaixo da cama, ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e indo até a sala de jantar, onde seu café da manhã estava pronto. Camus comeu, foi escovar seus dentes e saiu de casa, indo para a casa do grande mestre. Quando chegou no seu local de trabalho, encontrou Shion que estava olhando alguns documentos com atenção, o ex-cavaleiro de Áries estava usando um manto azulado que cobria todo seu corpo, aquela vestimenta era uma penitência para ser usada naquele país tão quente.

- Bom dia, Camus – Shion o cumprimentou, mesmo estando de costas. Ele não precisava olhar para saber que era Camus que havia entrado na sala.

- Bom dia – retribuiu o cumprimento, aproximando-se da cadeira que ficava de frente para a mesa, sentando-se e começando a retirar alguns documentos da gaveta.

- Alguém ligou para você, não sabia do que se tratava e pedi para retornar mais tarde – disse, chamando a atenção de Camus.

- Deve ser algum advogado – comentou.

- Talvez. E quando isso estará resolvido? – indagou, olhando para Camus finalmente.

- Não sei, pois irá para julgamento. Creio que dentro de alguns meses estará homologado – disse.

- Eu estou pensando em adotar Athena, ou melhor dizendo, Saori Kido como minha filha enquanto isso, para não termos mais problemas com esses carniceiros – comentou.

- Concordo – disse.

- Mas eu tenho tantas coisas a fazer e não posso sair do santuário. Camus, você se importaria se fizesse isso?

Camus ficou um tempo em silêncio, surpreendendo-se com aquele pedido. Ele seria pai de Saori? Aquilo podia ser uma boa idéia para escapar de algumas pessoas indesejáveis no mundo dos negócios, mas não seria muito fácil entrar na justiça com tantos papéis.

- Acho melhor vermos isso com mais calma, Shion – disse.

- Sim, pode ser. Todavia pense a respeito, Camus – disse, baixinho com sua voz prepotente.

Shion afastou-se de Camus, andando até a saída do escritório, fechando a porta para deixar Camus em silêncio, totalmente concentrado naquele pequeno cômodo que não havia janelas. Apenas o som do aparelho do ar condicionado e o Tic Tac do relógio faziam companhia para Camus.

As horas foram passando e de repente a porta do escritório abriu, assustando Camus que quase caiu da cadeira, ele olhou para frente vendo que era Hyoga que estava na sua frente com uma respiração ofegante. Quando o cavaleiro de cisne acalmou-se, ele olhou para seu mestre.

- Hyoga, você não pode entrar aqui desse jeito – disse, num tom sério e autoritário. Afinal aquela era a casa do grande mestre, nenhum cavaleiro poderia entrar sem permissão.

- Eu precisava falar com você, mestre. É sobre o que me pediu – disse – eu descobri uma coisa.

- Descobriu quem manda as mensagens? – indagou, esquecendo-se da sua irritação, olhando atentamente para o rapaz a sua frente.

- Não, isso não, mas o que Milo e Saga estavam conversando – disse.

- Ah, e o que era? – indagou, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Mestre, eu peço para que você se acalme – pediu – o shun acabou ouvindo os dois conversando ontem à tarde. E depois me contou, eu teria vindo antes, mas não o encontrei na sua casa a noite.

- Diga logo, Hyoga – disse, com certa impaciência, levantando-se da poltrona.

- Eles... apostaram para ver quem... conseguia dormir com você antes do final do ano – disse, baixinho, olhando para Camus.

O coração de Camus deu uma batida mais forte e depois parou de repente. O seu corpo pareceu desligar-se por um minuto, ele caiu para trás, batendo as costas na poltrona que quase caiu para trás ao receber o peso de Camus. Os olhos do francês encheram-se de lágrima, surpreendendo Hyoga que correu até ele. O loirinho assustou-se com aquela reação de seu mestre, que aparentemente sempre foi frio e insensível a tudo.

Hyoga chamou Camus algumas vezes, mas ele não respondeu. Camus estava desligado do mundo, ele sentia seu corpo ser chacoalhado por Hyoga, mas não conseguia reagir. Seus pensamentos estavam caóticos, e aos poucos se sentiu sufocado.

- "Eu sou tão descartável assim para os meus dois amigos brincarem comigo desse jeito? Eu não sou um brinquedo! Eu sou uma pessoa, eu posso parecer frio, mas eu não sou uma máquina" – pensava – "Eu quero matá-los, os dois... eles ficaram rindo de mim, fazendo piadas, me convidando para sair, chamando-me, vindo até minha casa se desculpar. E isso era só para que eu me comovesse e deixasse eles me levarem para cama? Só isso?".

Um tapa trás Camus de volta a realidade, ele olhou para Hyoga que estava desesperado, seu pupilo havia lhe desferido um tapa com tanta força que seu rosto começou a arder. Camus ergueu sua mão até sua face, tocando na região que estava avermelhada. Seu coração voltou a bater normalmente e sua coloração começou a voltar ao normal, deixando Hyoga aliviado.

- Mestre, fale comigo – pediu, tocando nos ombros de Camus, sentindo que seu corpo tremia.

- Hyoga... deixe-me sozinho – pediu, num sussurro.

- Mas mestre, eu não posso deixá-lo nesse estado – disse.

- Por favor, Hyoga – gritou, fazendo sua voz ecoar por todo o escritório.

O loirinho ficou sem reação, ele afastou-se lentamente de Camus e começou a sair do escritório, dando uma última olhada para seu mestre, que inclinou seu corpo para frente, deixando sua cabeça bater contra a mesa. Hyoga sentiu vontade de voltar e abraçá-lo, mas sabia que Camus se irritaria.

- "Mestre... Nunca te vi assim" – pensou, fechando a porta.

Os olhos de Camus estavam úmidos pelas lágrimas que escorriam por sua face, seu corpo tremia levemente, sentindo uma dor sufocante invadir sua garganta e seu peito. Arrependia-se de tentar ser uma pessoa mais sensível aos outros, arrependia-se de tentar interagir com o mundo. Sentia que o mundo o rejeitava e no momento queria apenas rejeitar o mundo. Não queria viver com outras pessoas, não queria mais ser alguém diferente, ele queria voltar a ser um simples cavaleiro que doava seu corpo para o santuário.

As feridas de batalha eram diferentes, podia quebrar um braço ou uma costela, mas sabia que poderia ser curado, e mesmo que perdesse um membro de seu corpo, o motivo da perda era justificável. Ele era um cavaleiro, e sabia dos riscos de entrar numa batalha, mas só de pensar que a humanidade estaria a salvo, não se importava. Entretanto a dor que sentia no momento não era visível aos olhos, pois ela era interna, ela o corroia por dentro, dilacerando sua mente, levando-o a um estado de dor que não podia suportar.

Traição! Esse sentimento era abominável. Sentir-se traído, esse sentimento era o sentimento que estava rondando a mente conturbada do francês. Seu choro era baixo, mas na verdade sentia vontade de gritar.

A porta do escritório foi aberta abruptamente, chamando a atenção de Camus que arregalou seus olhos, porém não ergueu sua cabeça, pois não queria exibir sua face entristecida para Shion, que se aproximava com passos rápidos em sua direção. O grande mestre surpreendeu-se com o estado autodestrutivo de Camus, ele tocou na cabeça do francês, pedindo num sussurro para que Camus erguesse sua cabeça, mas Camus não o obedeceu, continuando na mesma posição.

- Camus, o que houve? – indagou novamente, ouvindo outro longo suspiro que saiu pelos lábios de Camus, que ainda estavam trêmulo – eu senti o cosmos de Hyoga. Ele lhe disse alguma coisa ruim?

- "Algo ruim? Ele apenas me fez abrir os olhos... e realmente, não tem como ninguém gostar de um cubo de gelo" – pensou, ficando cada vez mais triste. Quando alguém fica triste, a tendência é que a pessoa fique pensando em como é patética e de como o mundo a odeia. No final, a mágoa fica cozinhando dentro da mente da pessoa traída. Milo e Saga não foram felizes ao brincarem desse jeito com o francês, todavia quem mais destruía os sentimentos de Camus nesse momento era ele mesmo. A sua racionalidade.

- Camus! – Shion o chamou com impaciência – fale comigo! – pediu em seguida.

- Shion, eu... preciso resolver um negócio – disse, exibindo um olhar tão magoado para Shion, que achou melhor conversar antes com Camus para saber da situação.

- Não – disse.

- Não? – indagou, assustando-se com aquela negativa. Será que não era evidente que precisava sair dali?

- Primeiro eu quero saber o que aconteceu e não aceito negativa. Agora me conte o que houve e eu vou pensar se permito sua saída – disse, com um semblante sério.

A respiração de Camus pareceu se acalmar, ele levou suas mãos até seu rosto e começou a enxugar seu rosto lentamente. Talvez Shion tivesse agido corretamente, pois Camus estava muito fora de si e poderia fazer coisas que nas quais se arrependeria mais tarde.

Shion afastou-se caminhando até um canto daquele amplo escritório, sentando-se num sofá de couro antigo que estava de frente a uma pequena mesinha de centro onde havia uma pilha de livros. Camus levantou-se lentamente, indo até Shion, que o observava com atenção. Ele sentou-se ao lado do grande mestre e ficou com a cabeça baixa.

- Agora, diga-me o que aconteceu, Camus. Você não é do tipo que se impressiona tão fácil – comentou.

- Talvez você não me conheça tão bem para dizer isso – revelou, assustando Shion, que se acomodou melhor no seu lugar – talvez nem eu entenda meus sentimentos.

- Camus, eu nunca o vi assim – comentou, tocando no ombro do francês, chamando sua atenção – o que te chateou?

- Milo e Saga – disse num sussurro, porém foi audível para Shion, que ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

- O que eles fizeram?

- Eu estava tentando me relacionar com os cavaleiros. Tentei ser uma pessoa diferente, não, eu não tentei ser, eu tentei mostrar que sou diferente do que todos pensam – falou baixinho.

Enquanto isso Shion o ouvia com atenção sem saber o rumo real daquela conversa, mas não o interrompeu, deixando Camus desabafar.

- De repente aconteceu, Milo acabou me puxando para sua casa depois de ter saído junto com os outros cavaleiros. E... eu estava bêbado e ele também fez questão de me embebedar ainda mais, e acabamos dormindo juntos – disse, sem conseguir encarar Shion.

Quando ouviu o que Camus disse, Shion arregalou seus olhos, deixando suas grandes esferas rosadas expostas. Ele havia aberto sua boca e esqueceu-se de fechar, até pensou em encher Camus com várias perguntas, mas o francês continuou a falar, fazendo-o interromper seus pensamentos.

- Aconteceu, e ontem, o Saga veio em cima de mim falando que me achava interessante e começou a me beijar – disse baixinho, sentindo-se um puto com essa explicação. O que Shion ia pensar dele?

- E vocês... vocês dormiram? – indagou ao ver que Camus parou de falar.

- Não, eu o afastei, pois senti o cosmos de Milo. Ele estava lá nos olhando e agora eu sei o porquê. Eu pedi há um tempo para Hyoga investigar o que Saga e Milo estavam falando de mim, pois um dia eu os peguei falando no meu nome – começou a explicar, deixando Shion cada vez mais ansioso.

- E o Hyoga descobriu e veio lhe contar? – indagou.

- Sim. Ele descobriu – disse.

- O que ele descobriu, Camus? Fale logo – disse, mostrando sua ansiedade.

- Eles fizeram uma... aposta para ver quem conseguia ficar comigo até o final do ano – disse baixinho – brincaram comigo, ficaram fazendo piadas de mim, ficaram fingindo serem vítimas... para eu acabar cedendo.

Os olhos de Shion estreitaram-se e um olhar assustador desenhou-se na sua face, Camus o encarou sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha ao ver aquela expressão tão atípica. O francês lembrou de ter visto essa face uma única vez e foi no terrível inferno de Hades.

- E você quer tirar satisfações? – Shion indagou, com uma voz rouca e baixa, parecia que ele estava controlando sua respiração sem muito sucesso.

- Sim. Por favor, eu peço que me deixe ir falar com eles – pediu.

- Vocês vão brigar – disse – e eu não quero os cavaleiros de ouro em brigas. Você sabe que não irei admitir esse comportamento, Camus.

Camus abaixou sua cabeça. Shion tinha toda a razão, se Camus os encontrasse ele não se agüentaria e com certeza ir querer congelar os dois cavaleiros.

- Por que eles fizeram isso? – Camus indagou num sussurro, parecendo estar falando consigo mesmo.

- Porque você é uma pessoa que todos querem ver alguma reação, Camus – revelou, chamando a atenção do francês que o indagou sem entender.

- Está falando a respeito da minha postura? – indagou.

- Sim, você sempre esteve tão afastado, e só aparecia nas horas onde o santuário mais precisava. O que eu quero dizer é que você não se permitiu interagir com os demais, portanto eles idealizaram você de um jeito que apenas o provocando para saber como você realmente é – disse.

- Shion, você é tão... sábio – comentou, perplexo com o que ouviu. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de estar com tanta dificuldade para se relacionar. E esse devia ter sido o motivo para fazer aquela aposta.

- Eu apenas observo as pessoas e o ambiente, Camus. Eu já vivi muito. Eu tenho mais idade do que aparento – disse, tirando sua mão do ombro de Camus, levantando-se e o olhando de cima, sentindo pena do cavaleiro de aquário que parecia uma criança desprotegida.

- Eu sei, Shion – disse.

- Quer um conselho?

Camus ergueu sua cabeça, olhando diretamente para o semblante sério de Shion, procurando ouvir suas sábias palavras.

- Por favor – pediu.

- Não fale com Milo e com Saga, finja que isso nem o atingiu. Se eles vierem falar com você ou se desculpar. Fale com eles normalmente, e dê a entender que eles foram apenas um brinquedinho nas suas mãos e não ao contrário – disse, vendo como suas palavras tiveram impacto, pois a face de Camus estava mudando de expressão – pode ser difícil, mas não conheço ninguém melhor que você para falar coisas tão gélidas sem deixar de usar essa face impassível. Às vezes o que você acha ruim pode ser útil.

- "Tem razão, Shion. Se eles querem que eu me fique me martirizando... eu não posso mostrar isso" – pensou.

- Camus, você está liberado para fazer o que quiser. Apenas siga uma ordem: não confronte Milo e Saga, pois eu irei castigá-lo depois – disse – mesmo que você tenha razão, eu não permitirei brigas enquanto for o grande mestre.

- Sim, Shion – disse, baixinho – e eu vou para minha casa.

- Sim, acho melhor – concordou – mas antes, lave seu rosto. Acho que não vai querer sair por aí com essa cara de choro.

Shion afastou-se de Camus friamente, fechando a porta do escritório. O cavaleiro de aquário ficou um tempo sentado, pensando em como Shion o havia acalmado. E ele tinha toda a razão, se ele tivesse saído daquele jeito a procura de Milo e Saga, com certeza faria um papel ridículo na frente de todos e dos outros cavaleiros. Seria motivo de piada por um longo tempo.

Camus saiu do escritório e entrou no banheiro, começando a lavar seu rosto. Depois de ficar um tempo no banheiro, ele olhou-se no espelho e viu que sua face já estava apresentável, ele saiu do banheiro, indo para a saída daquela casa. O sol lhe atingiu a face quando saiu da casa do grande mestre, vendo que pelo seu posicionamento deveria ser uma hora da tarde.

- "Acho melhor falar com Hyoga" – pensou.

Ele desceu toda a escadaria chegando ao campo de treinamento, encontrando Hyoga batendo boca com Saga e Milo, que pareciam estar bastante irritados. Camus foi aproximando-se com passos lentos, chamando a atenção do trio que gelou ao ver sua aproximação.

- Hyoga, o que está fazendo aqui? – indagou, olhando para seu pupilo que estava com o cenho franzido e seus lábios estavam para dentro de boca, como se segurasse suas palavras.

- Mestre eu...

- Vá para a casa de aquário, Hyoga – pediu, interrompendo-o.

- Mas eu não vou deixar você...

- Agora – disse, num tom mais alto, mas Camus não mudou sua expressão.

Hyoga afastou-se lentamente daqueles três cavaleiros de outro, olhando para Milo e Saga com todo seu ódio, começando a se dirigir para as casa zodiacais. Quando Hyoga se afastou, Camus voltou sua atenção para os dois cavaleiros a sua frente.

- Camus, antes que você queira nos agredir, eu acho...

- Eu não vim agredi-los. Por quê agrediria vocês? – indagou, interrompendo Saga.

- Bom, mas eu sei que você quer conversar sobre...

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar, mas se quiserem falar comigo eu estarei disponível – disse, interrompendo Milo.

- Camus, eu acho melhor você não ficar pensando que...

- A respeito daquilo que descobri, nada me interessa. Vocês não passam de objeto de diversão para mim, espero que não tenham se apaixonado com um ou dois beijos meu. Não somos mais crianças – disse, fazendo Milo e Saga arregalarem os olhos.

- Camus, eu queria falar com você depois – Milo pediu.

- Sem problema, agora se me dão licença. E perdoem Hyoga, ele é uma criança ainda, ele não entende algumas coisas – disse, afastando-se dos dois cavaleiros – "Por Athena, como isso foi difícil... filhos da puta. Como puderam fazer isso comigo?" – pensou em seguida.

Milo e Saga se olharam de canto sentindo-se arrasados pelas palavras indiferentes de Camus, eles já estavam prontos para deter o cavaleiro de aquário contra eles, mas Camus era realmente uma pessoa surpreendente. Será que ele nunca perdia a classe?

Camus começou a subir apressadamente a escadaria, chegando na sua casa zodiacal, indo direto para a sala onde estava Hyoga. Quando entrou na sala, Hyoga levantou-se rapidamente do seu assento, indo até Camus.

- Mestre, você está bem?

- Sim, e espero que você não vá mais falar com os dois. Quer morrer?

- Não, eu não me importaria de enfrentá-los! – disse, elevando seu tom de voz – o que eles fizeram não tem perdão, mestre. Eu não agüentei ver você naquele estado.

- Hyoga, preste atenção. Eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu e você fará o mesmo. Não torne e falar com eles – disse com severidade – eu não quero meu nome na boca de ninguém, e nem brigas.

- Perdão, mestre. Você é sempre tão racional, mas eu fiquei assustado – disse.

- Hyoga, eu sou humano, nem você consegue ver isso?

- Mestre, ninguém pode conhecê-lo tão bem quanto eu – disse, assustando Camus por um instante – eu sei que você é sensível como qualquer pessoa, mas não demonstra. É que eu realmente nunca tinha o visto demonstrar... eu fiquei assustado – revelou.

- Perdão, Hyoga, mas foi um choque para mim – disse desanimado, caminhando até o sofá, sentando-se, sendo acompanhado por Hyoga que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Mestre e quanto às mensagens. Será que eram os dois? – indagou.

- "Os dois? Será?" – pensou, ficando aflito.

- Mestre. Pode ser os dois, pode ser eles – disse com mais empolgação.

- Eu não sei – disse – os horários não batem muito bem.

- Você já esteve com os dois ao mesmo tempo e recebeu uma mensagem?

- Não... – disse ficando desanimado – talvez tenha razão. Bom, obrigado por tudo Hyoga, pode ir indo agora. Depois peça alguma coisa para que eu o recompense.

O coração de Hyoga deu uma batida mais forte. Será que ele poderia pedir um beijo de seu mestre? Camus ficou olhando para a face de Hyoga que começou a ficar avermelhada.

- O que quer me pedir, Hyoga? – indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, eu sei que você vai achar estranho... e é um pedido difícil... e sei que vai ficar bravo... ainda mais depois disso que aconteceu... mas... eu queria que... você deixasse... como posso dizer? Bem... eu...

- Hyoga – o chamou, vendo que ele estava começando a se enrolar.

- Mestre... eu poderia beijá-lo? – pediu, olhando para a face surpresa de Camus que até moveu-se um pouco para trás, surpreendendo-se com aquele pedido.

- Co... co... como? – indagou com perplexidade, elevando seu tom de voz.

- Esquece – disse, saindo rapidamente da sala, sumindo da vista de Camus que ficou na mesma posição, com um olhar incrédulo. Desde quando Hyoga sentia vontade de beijá-lo? Será que ele estava gostando de seu mestre? Camus não sabia a resposta, mas ficou atordoado com o pedido.

Camus levantou-se meio cambaleante, indo para seu quarto como se fosse um zumbi sem vida. Ele sentou-se na sua cama e retirou suas sandálias, depois olhou para seu celular vendo que havia duas mensagens.

1° mensagem:

"Soube do que houve com você. E como alguém pode ter tanta classe? Você está sempre belo, Camus".

2° mensagem:

"Eu espero que o dia marcado chegue logo, pois quero abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. Porque você está sempre nos meus sonhos".

- "Será que você realmente existe?" – pensou – "bom, não custa esperar. Eu irei a esse encontro e se for uma brincadeira, mais uma brincadeira, Shion terá que me perdoar, pois eu não manterei a classe".

Camus respondeu a mensagem:

"Como soube do que aconteceu? Quem te contou? E nosso encontro ainda está de pé, mas aviso que se for brincadeira, não se preocupe com caixão, pois eu lhe farei um de gelo".

- "Acho que fui rude. Mas eu não agüento mais ser gentil... não quero mais me magoar" – pensou – "era mais fácil quando eu ficava sozinho".

Camus colocou o celular em cima do cômodo e pegou seu diário, abrindo-a rapidamente, pegando uma caneta e começou a escrever.

**Grécia, dia: 17/12**

_Caro diário, hoje eu tive um dia difícil. Eu descobri que meus amigos estavam brincando comigo, apostando para ver quem conseguiria dormir comigo. Por quê eu me sinto tão usado? Eu deveria me sentir desejado. Mas não me sinto._

_Será que é divertido para eles ficarem me alfinetando? Para todos eles. E algo me incomodou, agora há pouco. Hyoga me pediu um beijo. Desde quando ele sente algum sentimento carnal por mim? Eu não sei se conseguiria fazer isso, mesmo eu dizendo que daria o que ele pedisse como recompensa pelo excelente trabalho._

_Eu não conseguiria. Definitivamente não. Se ele me pedir de novo eu terei que recusar. Espero que isso tenha sido uma recaída._

_Graças a Shion eu não fui matar Saga e Milo. Talvez não conseguisse. Eles são fortes apesar de tudo. E Milo ainda teve a audácia de querer falar comigo. Como eu o odeio. __**Odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio**__, __**odeio... os dois! Odeio! Ah... que ódio!**_

_Ah... enquanto eu escrevo, sinto o cosmos de Milo aproximando-se da minha casa, e... ah, ele entrou. Não acredito. Eu vou esmagá-lo... não... não posso. Eu __**vou...**_

Camus fechou o diário rapidamente, sem terminar de escrever, jogando-o em cima da cama, saindo apressadamente de seu quarto, com passos rápidos foi indo até a sala, onde encontrou Milo parado no meio da sala.

- O que quer?

- Eu queria falar com você sobre o que aconteceu.

- Ah, claro – disse, cruzando os braços, olhando para Milo que se sentou no sofá, olhando para Camus.

- Sente-se.

- Estou bem de pé, agora fale logo o que quer e vá embora – disse, não conseguindo conter sua voz.

- No começo foi uma brincadeira, Camus. Nós queríamos saber se você ia cair na brincadeira. Eu e Saga fazemos esse tipo de aposta, não foi somente com você – disse.

- Nossa, que bom! Isso é para me amenizar o que fizeram? – indagou, num tom cínico.

- Não, não tem desculpa. Camus você é meu amigo, e eu te magoei.

- Hei, você não é meu amigo Milo – disse – melhor corrigir-se.

- Camus, eu sempre gostei muito de você. Mas eu fiz essa aposta ridícula... mas eu quis desistir, mas não podia – disse, num tom baixo – eu... fiquei com ciúme, eu ... descobri que me apaixonei por você.

- Ah! E essa é a nova brincadeira? Vamos ver quem consegue fazer o coração de gelo acreditar primeiro? – indagou, com um sorriso amargo que logo morreu no seu rosto.

- Não! – gritou, assustando Camus – pára de falar assim comigo, pára! Eu estou falando sério. Camus, perdão, perdão. Se quiser pode me castigar, pode me bater, fazer o que você quiser, mas não diga que eu estou mentindo.

- Comovente – disse, batendo palmas em seguida – que belo artista. Ganharia o papel principal.

- Camus, foi terrível, mas tente me perdoar – pediu – quando eu o vi com Saga, eu não agüentei e elevei meu cosmos para que você percebesse minha presença e saísse dali. Eu não queria que ele te tocasse – revelou.

Camus ficou em silêncio, começando a acreditar nas palavras de Milo. Realmente, o cavaleiro de escorpião havia elevado seu cosmo num grau que ele pudesse sentir. Mas ao se lembrar que ele havia feito uma aposta com Saga; Camus voltou ao seu estado de raiva.

- Não acredito em você – disse, mesmo duvidando de suas próprias palavras.

- Não o culpo, Camus. Mas não pense que eu estou mentindo – disse, levantando-se do sofá, caminhando até Camus, que estreitou seu olhar.

- E o que quer que eu faça se for verdade? – indagou – quer que eu me jogue nos seus braços?

- Sim – disse, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto – mas isso seria um sonho se acontecesse.

- Até quem fim você disse algo que eu concordo. Seria realmente um sonho. Milo eu estou indignado com você. Saia logo da minha casa – disse, apontando seu dedo indicador para a saída.

Milo deu um passo à frente, ficando perigosamente perto do francês, que abaixou seu braço e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Milo, que estavam com um brilho diferente. Aos poucos a região encheu-se de lágrimas, mas nenhuma escorreu.

- "Milo... chorando?" – indagou em pensamento.

- Camus, se eu pudesse me redimir – disse baixinho.

- SOME! – gritou, assustando Milo que deu um passo para trás – "Seu choro nem chega aos pés do tanto que eu chorei hoje" – pensou em seguida.

O cosmos de Camus estava mais elevado, logo uma cor dourada estava envolvendo seu corpo e o ambiente ao redor estava ficando cada vez mais frio. Os móveis começaram a serem congelados lentamente. Milo abraçou seu corpo e começou a dar alguns passos para trás, indo para a saída, observando como o ambiente estava ficando mais frio. Quando saiu da sala, uma porta de gelo formou-se, impedindo que Milo voltasse para o cômodo.

Camus respirou fundo, parando de produzir gelo. Ele fechou os olhos e saiu da sala, pisando em uma pequena poça de água que havia se formado com o derretimento do gelo. Felizmente havia feito uma crosta fina de gelo no ambiente.

No seu quarto, Camus jogou-se na sua cama e começou a sentir seu peito doer novamente, junto com sua garganta por estar tentando segurar seu choro.

- "Por que eu não consigo chorar?" – pensou – "por que ele foi tão cretino? Isso não é amor. Ele poderia ter evitado, mas ele continuou até que eu descobrisse. É fácil falar que cometeu um erro depois que alguém apontou o erro".

Camus olhou para seu celular que tocou, ele pegou o aparelho, vendo que recebeu uma mensagem.

"Eu não sou falso. Não estou brincando. Eu quero que me conheça, pois eu já te conheço. Eu te admiro muito".

- "Espero que você possa entender realmente quem eu sou. Por favor, não seja ilusório, não seja apenas uma brincadeira. Seja a pessoa que fará com que eu me sinta incluído na sociedade. Que você me faça sorrir e permita que seja eu mesmo" – pensou, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Continua...

Hum! Milo brincou e se ferrou. O que Camus fará com o escorpiano e com o geminiano? E para a alegria de todo mundo, o próximo capítulo não terá mais suspense, pois o admirador vai aparecer. Será que Milo vai deixar Camus em paz? Será que Camus vai se entender com a pessoa?

E será que Saga começou a gostar do nosso francês também? Descubram no próximo capítulo de "O Diário". Parece o locutor de Dragon Ball Z, quando acaba o episódio.

Espero receber comentários. Não sabe comentar? Tem um guia prático no meu perfil. Hahahaha... Não tem desculpa.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e espero que apreciem a história.

11/7/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	4. Eu não sou uma máquina!

Por Leona-EBM

**Por Leona-EBM**

**O Diário**

**IV**

**Eu não sou uma máquina!**

**Grécia, dia: 18/12**

_Hoje eu acordei muito bem. São dez horas da noite e eu tive um dia cansativo no santuário. Parece que os advogados de Saori falam outra língua e eu temo que não possamos resolver logo os assuntos. Será que eu poderia adotá-la? Eu nunca pensei em ter filhos. Mas eu revelo que gostaria de ter um._

_Nem Milo e nem Saga vieram me encher o saco hoje, eu fiquei surpreso. Mas acho que eles entenderam bem o recado. E eu ainda... sinto um frio na barriga quando penso em Milo. Que idiota que eu sou! Aquele canalha! Mas... será que ele me ama mesmo? Será que é verdade? Mas e se for... o que eu farei? Ah... sempre que eu penso naqueles lábios me beijando eu... ah! Chega. Eu não sou tão idiota. Tenho que parar com esses pensamentos._

_Hyoga não veio falar comigo hoje, eu achei estranho. E será que ele ainda tem aquela idéia estúpida na cabeça? Eu temo que sim._

_Eu estou com sono e logo vou conhecer a pessoa que me envia essas mensagens. Tomará que não seja uma piada. Pois ninguém desse santuário vai me segurar._

"_Acho melhor nos encontrarmos. Dia 20/12 na montanha sul, abaixo do Ipê roxo. Assim que o sol se pôr. Espero ser recebido por seu sorriso"._

_Foi isso o que ele ou ela escreveu. Tomará que não seja ela..._

Camus colocou a caneta na mesa e ficou lendo para os seus pensamentos transcritos, rindo baixinho ao ver a confusão de seus sentimentos quando falava em Milo. Afinal, ele só percebia o que realmente estava pensava quando estava escrevendo. Era como se algo o possuísse e o permitisse, o instigasse a revelar tudo o que sente, para que depois pudesse ler e entender a si mesmo. Talvez Athena soubesse do impacto desse diário na vida do francês. Talvez não tivesse sido apenas uma sugestão boba e sim um sério teste psicológico.

O diário foi fechado e devidamente guardado. Camus pegou uma toalha e entrou no banheiro, cantarolando uma música. Ultimamente estava ficando desse jeito. Talvez estivesse apaixonado pelo ser que lhe enviava as mensagens. Ou quem sabe por alguém mais próximo como Milo? Não sabia a resposta. Seu coração era incerto, mas sua racionalidade lhe dizia que estava apaixonado pelo desconhecido. Talvez fosse mais fácil admitir que amava um desconhecido do que um falso amigo. Milo o magoou demais!

Momentos mais tarde, Camus saiu do banho, usando apenas uma samba canção azul escura com alguns detalhes dourados, ele jogou a toalha em cima da cadeira do quarto e caminhou até sua penteadeira, passando um creme no corpo. Quando terminou, jogou-se na sua cama, abrindo um livro que estava lendo. Leu o suficiente e resolveu dormir, ou então não agüentaria o dia seguinte.

As horas passaram rapidamente, logo o dia substituiu a noite, exibindo um céu azulado e carregado de nuvens acinzentadas. O clima estava abafado, e era um aviso que a tarde choveria. O despertador de Camus começou a fazer sua função, acordando o cavaleiro de aquário, que abriu seus olhos e começou a se arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho. No entanto algo estava diferente nesse dia. Camus estava animado. Ele conheceria seu admirador amanhã.

Quando saiu da casa de aquário, Camus começou a subir a escadaria, indo até a casa do grande mestre. Como Shion não parecia estar por perto, Camus foi direto para o escritório, sentando-se na cadeira frente à escrivaninha, começando a trabalhar.

- "Como será que ele é? Pensando bem, poderia ser qualquer pessoa. Ele poderia ser um empregado meu, ou uma empregada. Por quê eu só penso em homens? Eu espero que seja um homem... e se for uma mulher?" – Camus pensava, enquanto fingia que estava lendo um documento importante que havia recebido a pouco por fax.

- "Se for mulher, eu ficarei em choque. Mas é possível, afinal tem novas amazonas que ficam rondando o campo de treinamento. E se for um empregado? Poderia ser a Mia, sim... ela ficou tremendo enquanto cortava meus cabelos. Será?" – continuava pensando, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Shion havia entrado no escritório a um tempo e percebeu que estava sendo completamente ignorado por Camus, que estava mexendo em alguma coisa na Internet. Shion aproximou-se, chamando Camus no seu tom habitual de voz, mas continuava a ser ignorado.

- Shion! – Camus gritou, arregalando os seus olhos, assustando-se com a presença de Shion que estava mais assustado que Camus. Ele havia dado um pulo para trás com o grito do francês.

- Camus, não me assuste desse jeito – pediu, num tom severo, recompondo-se imediatamente. Ele estreitou o olhar e ficou encarando o semblante do francês – você não ouviu o telefone tocando?

- Telefone? – indagou, olhando para o pequeno aparelho que estava em cima da escrivaninha que ficava atrás dele – "o telefone tocou?" – pensou em seguida – "eu nem ouvi".

- Camus, você está sentindo-se bem? – indagou.

- Ah... eu estou. Desculpe-me, Shion – disse, abaixando sua cabeça, colocando seus pensamentos em ordem. Ele tinha que parar de ficar imaginando como seria o encontro ou iria enlouquecer.

- Camus, eu sei que está sofrendo nesses dias pelo que me contou. Mas precisamos resolver os assuntos de nossa Deusa com urgência. Após seu trabalho, eu lhe permito um descanso de três dias – disse, secamente – você tem responsabilidades.

O corpo de Camus começou a ficar quente, seu rosto estava começando a ficar ruborizado. Aquilo estava sendo constrangedor. Nunca, ninguém daquele santuário havia chamado a atenção de Camus com relação à responsabilidade.

Um silêncio esmagador instalou-se no local, apenas o som alto do aparelho do ar condicionado e o _'tic tac'_ do relógio se comunicavam naquele ambiente. O som do telefone tocando pareceu ser um estrondo naquele lugar, despertando os dois cavaleiros de seus devaneios. Camus levantou-se rapidamente, empurrando a cadeira para trás, assustando Shion que deu um passo para trás, dando passagem para o francês. Camus foi até o aparelho que tocava, retirando o fone do gancho.

- Diga – Camus disse, com uma voz fraca para a pessoa do outro lado.

Shion respirou fundo e olhou para o computador, vendo que Camus estava estudando uma lei chata que ele sentiu dor de cabeça só de pensar que teria que ler também. Após alguns minutos, Camus encerrou a ligação e encarou Shion.

- Perdão, não ser repetirá – disse – eu realmente estou distraído, e não deveria permitir que isso influísse nas minhas ações.

- Espero que consiga se concentrar. Infelizmente não podemos nos desligar dos nossos problemas e nos concentrarmos em algo novo. Entretanto, isso não é admissível para um cavaleiro de Athena, Camus.

- "Por que ele está sendo tão severo?" – pensou por um instante, ouvindo que Shion não parava de lhe dar um sermão. E por quê? Porque ele havia se distraído por um minuto, não havia atendido o bendito telefone. E agora estava ouvindo um sermão que nunca havia ouvido na vida e ele não merecia, pois não estava sendo negligente, seu trabalho estava perfeito. Apenas por causa de um telefone! Uma chamada perdida!

- (...) entendeu, Camus? – Shion indagou, depois de um longo sermão, olhando para o francês, percebendo que ele não havia prestado atenção em quase nada que ele havia dito – Camus! Você está me ouvindo?

- Sim, Shion. Perdão, não irá se repetir – disse num tom seco, sentindo vontade de jogar toda aquela papelada para o alto e sair daquela sala. No entanto, sabia que não podia fazê-lo, pois seria severamente castigado e também não queria desrespeitar Shion.

O olhar de Shion estreitou-se, ele estava começando a perder a paciência. Aliás, desde quando um ariano tem paciência. Eles fingiam ter. Eles eram sábios na arte do fingimento. Eram calmos, de fato. Mas pacientes? Isso daria numa discussão profunda.

Camus notou o olhar que Shion o estava lhe lançando e antes que Shion abrisse a boca para falar, Camus achou melhor dizer algo ou a situação ficaria muito desagradável.

- Shion, eu estou realmente cansado, eu admito que não deveria permitir que minha vida pessoal influenciasse meu trabalho. Eu estou concentrado agora, pode deixar que eu irei cuidar de tudo e resolverei os problemas o quanto antes – disse, olhando para o semblante de Shion que ficou mais calmo – "pelo menos parece que ele não quer mais me matar" – pensou.

Shion virou-se e postou a caminhar para fora do escritório, mas antes de sair, vociferou:

- Não me trate como uma criança, Camus. E preste atenção quando eu falo com você.

- "Ah... então ele percebeu que eu tentei acalmá-lo. Como ser mais esperto que um homem tão vivido? Afinal, preciso de mais trezentos anos na Terra para pensar desse jeito tão transparente" – pensou, soltando um longo suspiro – "por isso ninguém quer trabalhar junto com Shion. Como o Milo disse uma vez: "Shion faz terrorismo com nossas mentes"".

Camus voltou a fazer seu trabalho, prestando atenção aos mínimos detalhes. Já era tarde da noite, Camus resolveu continuar no seu trabalho, pois queria terminar logo. Apenas precisaria de algumas assinaturas de Athena, ou nesse caso de Saori Kido e depois esperaria ir para julgamento para ver a homologação do processo.

A porta do escritório abriu lentamente, Shion adentrou, ele parecia estar cansado e surpreso ao ver o francês trabalhando até aquele horário. Camus ergueu seu olhar, encarando Shion.

- Não vai embora? – indagou Shion.

- Já estou indo, apenas preciso arrumar esse documento para Athena assinar – disse, mexendo numa pasta.

- Camus. Você sabe que horas são? – indagou.

- Não – disse, surpreso.

Shion ergueu seu braço e apontou para o relógio de madeira. Camus seguiu seu braço com o olhar e depois olhou para onde ele apontava, vendo os ponteiros de madeira marcarem: duas e meia da manhã.

A boca de Camus abriu num misto de surpresa e incredulidade. Ele mesmo não havia percebido o tempo passar. Obviamente o trabalho não era divertido, mas ficar lendo durantes horas tomava o tempo e Camus não percebia.

- Você por acaso, almoçou? – indagou Shion em seguida.

Camus balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

- Por acaso levantou-se dessa cadeira?

Camus balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

- Foi ao banheiro ao menos?

Camus balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Shion suspirou e olhou para o homem a sua frente com incredulidade. Como Camus poderia ser tão fanático por trabalho? Shion sentiu uma pontada de remorso no seu interior. Ele havia sido injusto.

O francês voltou sua atenção à pasta, fechando-a com um elástico, erguendo-se. Quando se levantou, Camus sentiu uma forte tontura, ele deixou seu corpo cair lentamente para trás, sentando-se novamente, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa para depois passar a mão por seu rosto, apertando e massageando sua face.

Camus ouviu a voz de Shion ficar cada vez mais longe, ele tentou acalmar seu coração, mas logo um arrepio correu por seu corpo. Suas mãos estavam começando a ficarem frias e levemente suadas, porém suas costas estavam úmidas e um calor insuportável rodeou a área próxima do seu tronco. Uma forte pressão estava impulsionando a cabeça de Camus, que começou a baixar seu corpo, deitando-o na mesa à frente.

Uma mão fechou-se no ombro de Camus e isso foi à última coisa que ele sentiu antes de fechar seus olhos, perdendo a sua consciência. O motivo não era segredo e Camus logo iria descobrir que sua taxa de glicose estava baixa e que sua pressão também havia caído. Talvez fosse o motivo por seu corpo pedir tanto doce ultimamente. Ele estava com hipoglicemia.

Alguns minutos depois, Camus abriu seus olhos lentamente, vendo um teto azulado, diferente da cor do teto de seu quarto. Ele balançou a cabeça para o lado, encontrando Shion sentado numa poltrona, olhando-o com atenção.

- Está sentindo-se melhor? – indagou Shion.

- Hum... eu... – gaguejou alguma coisa, sentando-se na cama, sentindo que seu corpo tremia levemente e que suas mãos estavam tão pálidas como a neve de sua querida Sibéria.

- Não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer, Camus. Isso é tão irresponsável. Eu ainda não acredito que estou sendo obrigado a chamar sua atenção novamente – disse, severamente.

- Ah... desculpe – pediu, abaixando a cabeça. Ele sentia-se um fraco e Shion tinha o dom da palavra. E esse mesmo dom servia para elogiar e acabar com uma pessoa, se assim Shion quisesse.

- Ficar pedindo desculpas não irá mudar o fato que está agindo feito uma criança – disse.

- Está certo, Shion! – disse, erguendo seu tom de voz. Ele estava realmente cansado, debilitado, com fome e uma vontade animal de comer chocolate. Camus moveu-se rapidamente, colocando seus pés no chão e se levantando, olhando para Shion que o encarava.

- Não pode falar assim comigo – disse – saia logo e volte no seu horário habitual hoje mesmo.

Camus não disse mais nada ou então ia cometer um erro. Ele saiu apressadamente daquele cômodo, vendo que era um quarto de hóspedes. Quando saiu da casa do grande mestre, ele foi rapidamente para sua casa zodiacal.

- "Eu preciso comer" – pensou, caminhando até a cozinha, abrindo as portas dos armários, fechando-as quando encontrava algo que lhe chamasse a atenção.

A pequena mesa da cozinha, onde Camus raramente a usava, agora estava cheia de mantimentos. Ele comia as coisas com voracidade, mas sem perder sua classe, mastigando corretamente e respirando no momento certo. E depois de sua refeição, Camus rastejou-se até sua cama, dormindo imediatamente.

O som irritante do despertador chamou a atenção do homem que estava jogado na cama, Camus abriu seus olhos lentamente, sentindo um sono incontrolável no seu corpo. Ele ergueu seu braço e jogou o despertador para longe, fazendo-o bater contra a parede. Ele fechou os olhos por apenas um minuto e quando o abriu novamente, viu que havia se passado mais de trinta minutos. Camus saltou da cama, correndo para o banheiro.

Momentos mais tarde, Camus estava tomando um rápido café da manhã, e fazendo um lanche para levar. Ele não queria ouvir outro sermão de Shion e tinha que se manter forte para o grande dia. Era hoje, dia 20/12, o dia em que conheceria o tão sonhado admirador secreto.

Não tinha como enganar o tempo ou retardá-lo, Camus estava atrasado. Ele saiu correndo, deixando algumas coisas para trás. Ele chegou ofegante na casa do grande mestre, indo direto para o escritório. E quando entrou, suspirou aliviado ao ver que Shion não estava ali. Camus sentou-se na sua cadeira e começou a procurar a pasta onde havia guardado os documentos para Saori assinar.

- Onde está? – indagou, falando consigo mesmo, olhando para todos os lados – eu havia deixado aqui – disse, num tom mais desesperado, começando a revirar o escritório.

A porta do escritório abriu e Shion adentrou, olhando para a bagunça que Camus estava fazendo no escritório. Por um momento Shion achou que Camus havia realmente enlouquecido depois que Athena o havia ressuscitado.

- Camus, o que você está fazendo? – indagou, indignado com a atitude do francês.

Camus estava ajoelhado no chão, olhando embaixo de um armário, ele ergueu sua cabeça, deixando seus cabelos cobrirem todo seu rosto, ele suava pelo esforço que havia feito. Parecia que tinha saído de um campo de guerra. Era uma cena hilariante que permitiu que um sorriso divertido se desenhasse nos lábios de Shion.

- Shion... você viu uma pasta amarela? – indagou, voltando a olhar embaixo do armário.

- Sim, eu a levei para Athena assinar – disse.

Camus sentou-se no chão ao ouvir aquela informação, ele respirou fundo e sorriu de canto. Finalmente havia descoberto o paradeiro daquela bendita pasta.

- Os documentos serão assinados e enviados para seus encarregados. Você está liberado, Camus. Obrigado pelo serviço – disse, vendo a expressão saciada de Camus.

- "Finalmente, não vou mais ter que ficar trabalhando com Shion. Tenho que concordar com você, Milo. Shion faz terrorismo" – pensou, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

- Já que você está tão bem humorado. Gostaria de tomar um café comigo? – indagou, perdendo-se nas expressões de aquário.

- Não, obrigado – disse, rapidamente, levantando-se imediatamente – "eu quero sair daqui" – pensou em seguida – "eu nem vi se recebi mensagens. Ah, será que eu recebi uma mensagem?".

Shion arregalou os olhos com aquela negativa, ele se incomodou um pouco, mas não demonstrou.

- Está liberado, Camus. Pode ir – disse, virando-se – mas antes, arrume essa bagunça – pediu, num tom severo, batendo a porta do escritório.

Camus arrumou o lugar rapidamente e quando terminou saiu correndo da casa do grande mestre. Por um momento acabou rindo. Parecia uma criança fugindo da escola após o sinal de encerramento.

Quando chegou no seu quarto, Camus correu até o seu celular, vendo que havia recebido uma única mensagem. Suas mãos curiosas correram até o aparelho, pegando-o e começando a ler a mensagem.

"É hoje. E espero que você não se assuste. Falaremos ao pôr-do-sol, no lugar combinado".

Os dedos ágeis de Camus digitaram a seguinte mensagem:

"Até lá".

A mensagem foi enviada e Camus esperou sua confirmação. Depois, saiu do quarto, descendo a escadaria, pois queria sair um pouco do santuário. Ele não agüentava mais ficar trancado entre quatro paredes, quando Camus chegou ao campo de treinamento, ele avistou seu pupilo que estava conversando com Ikki e Shun.

Camus sentou-se numa pedra que ficava próxima a uma grande árvore. Logo Hyoga foi até ele, andando em passos lentos, cabeça baixa e olhar envergonhado. Quando se aproximou, ergueu sua cabeça, encontrando a face impassível de Camus.

- Bom dia, mestre – cumprimentou.

- Hyoga, eu queria falar com você – disse.

O coração de Hyoga ficou acelerado e um frio correu por sua espinha, ele respirou fundo e se preparou para as palavras de Camus.

- É sobre aquele dia. Sobre o que você gostaria que eu lhe desse em troca de seu trabalho – disse pausadamente.

- Sim, mestre.

- Diga-me, Hyoga. O que você queria com aquele pedido? – indagou, cruzando seus braços em seguida, exibindo um olhar frio para o loirinho, que ficou trêmulo – "ele está tremendo... está com medo de mim, Hyoga?" – pensou em seguida.

- Eu... queria falar sobre isso – disse, depois de um longo tempo – perdão, Camus. Mas é verdade.

- Verdade? O que você pensa que eu sou?

- Eu não queria que se ofendesse – disse em desespero.

- E por quê você quer um beijo? – indagou.

- Porque... porque... eu gosto... de você... mestre. Desculpe-me – disse, enrolando-se em algumas palavras.

Camus ficou em silêncio, ele já havia analisado a situação para que não entrasse em choque novamente. O desespero estava transcrito nas ações de Hyoga, ele estava inquieto com o suspense que Camus estava fazendo.

- E você quer... um beijo? – indagou, olhando para Hyoga.

- Não, não mais. Perdoe-me, eu pedi algo impossível – disse.

Camus ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele parou de repente olhando para o seu lado direito, vendo que Milo e Saga os estavam observando, enquanto cochichavam alguma coisa. O sangue de Camus começou a ferver, apesar de estar tentando fingir ser indiferente a toda aquela história.

- Mestre, você ia me dizer algo? – Hyoga indagou, com um pouco de receio. Ele queria morrer se Camus o expulsasse de seus treinos e lhe encaminhasse para outro cavaleiro.

Hyoga olhou na direção de Camus, vendo que ele estava observando Milo e Saga que também o estavam olhando. O loirinho sentiu seu sangue ferver, pois não aceitava o fato de Milo e Saga ainda estarem vivos depois do que fizeram com seu querido mestre.

A respiração de Hyoga estava agitada, ele queria sair correndo dali, mas não podia fazer isso novamente. Seria ridículo! Alguns segundos passaram e Camus voltou sua atenção para seu pupilo, que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

- Então você quer um beijo? – tornou a indagar, levantando-se da pedra, dando um passo na direção de Hyoga que abaixou a cabeça e fechou seus olhos, preparando-se para ser congelado e quebrado no meio por Camus.

- Sinceramente... eu queria – sussurrou.

A mão de Camus encostou-se ao queijo de Hyoga, erguendo seu rosto, e Camus olhou para o par de olhos azuis claros, a outra mão de Camus deslizou para a nuca de Hyoga, tocando nos seus fios aloirados, começando a acariciá-los em movimento circulares. A mão que estava no queixo deixou sua posição inicial começando a deslizar pela face de Hyoga que se derreteu com aquele toque, com o olhar penetrante de Camus.

- Tem certeza que quer um beijo? – indagou.

Hyoga não conseguiu falar nada, pois o dedão de Camus estava parado na frente de seus lábios, contornando-os em seguida, massageando sua boca. O loirinho apenas movimentou sua cabeça positivamente, vendo que um sorriso havia se desenhado nos lábios de Camus que deu mais um passo a frente.

- "Vamos ver... o que eles acham do cubo de gelo" – Camus pensou.

O mundo pareceu parar de repente para Hyoga e o resto das pessoas que estavam olhando para a cena. Camus inclinou seu tronco para frente, encostando seus lábios delicadamente na boca de Hyoga que ficou com o corpo mole de repente, mas Camus não o deixou se esquivar, ele desceu sua mão para a cintura do loirinho, puxando-o na sua direção, colando seus corpos, enquanto sua outra mão segurava sua nuca.

Num momento Camus parou de se mover para logo depois abrir seus lábios lentamente, colocando sua língua lentamente na boca de Hyoga que se abriu, permitindo que Camus fizesse o que quisesse com ele. A língua escorregou para dentro da boca de Hyoga, começando a massagear a língua do loirinho, chamando-a para fazer o mesmo. Camus movia sua cabeça para um lado e para o outro, enquanto trocava os lábios a quais chupava, movendo a cabeça de Hyoga junto.

Um minuto, dois minutos... seis minutos. E eles continuavam a se beijar até que Camus finalmente separou seus lábios, abrindo seus olhos, encontrando a face corada de seu pupilo que ainda estava de olhos fechados, por ainda estar extasiado com o beijo que acabou de receber.

- Aqui está o beijo, Hyoga. Obrigado pelo favor que me fez – Camus sussurrou, fazendo Hyoga abrir seus olhos, voltando à realidade.

- Uhum... – murmurou, não conseguia dizer muita coisa. Camus ainda o abraçava e isso o estava deixando desnorteado.

E para a infelicidade de Hyoga, os braços de Camus deixaram seu corpo e o francês deu um passo para trás e continuou a olhar para seu pupilo. Camus deu mais dois passos para trás e voltou a sentar-se na pedra. O francês olhou de canto para o lado, vendo que Milo e Saga estavam com os olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta... juntamente com todos os cavaleiros que presenciaram a cena. E mesmo que contasse isso para alguém, ninguém jamais ia acreditar que o coração de gelo havia beijado Hyoga. Seria uma piada. Quem acreditaria?

- Hyoga, eu acho melhor você ir para sua casa, estudar, pois amanhã lhe aplicarei o teste – disse – espero que esteja preparado, pois irei castigá-lo severamente se não se sair bem.

Hyoga fez um "sim" com sua cabeça e começou se afastar com passos lentos e tortos, passando por seus colegas de bronze que começaram a lhe seguir, enchendo-lhe de perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido. Todos estavam curiosos e poderiam perguntar diretamente para Hyoga, pois nenhum deles tinha intimidade para se aproximar de Camus. E também, eles tinham que admitir que sentiam medo dele.

Aioria estava tentando falar alguma coisa para os novos guerreiros que estavam ouvindo seus ensinamentos, mas estava atropelando suas palavras. Aioros aproximou-se de seu irmão, tentando lhe ajudar, mas ele também estava em estado de choque. Até mesmo Máscara da Morte, comentando algo com shura que também estava sem saber o que falar.

A pergunta de todos era: O que raios está acontecendo com Camus nesses últimos dias?

- "Lá vem ele" – Camus pensou ao ver que Milo aproximava-se dele, com um olhar indignado.

- Camus! O que deu em você? – gritou, fazendo todos pararem com o que faziam para olhar para os dois amigos.

- Como assim, Milo? – indagou cinicamente, exibindo um sorriso divertido para escorpião.

- VOCÊ FEZ ISSO PARA ME PROVOCAR! – gritou tão alto que com certeza poderia ser ouvido por todo o santuário.

- O que eu fiz para te provocar? – indagou, exibindo um olhar sério e seco. Um olhar impassível que apenas Camus poderia expressar mesmo estando explodindo de alegria e raiva por dentro.

- Você... está... você está brincando. Só pode ser isso – disse, segurando-se para não pular no pescoço do francês a sua frente, para depois bater sua cabeça no chão repetida vezes para ver se Camus voltava a ser o que ele era.

- Milo, por favor. Recomponha-se – pediu – todos estão olhando para você.

- Estão olhando para você, Camus! Ultimamente você tem agido estranhamente! Você enlouqueceu – tornou a gritar. Aliás, Milo não falava, ele não conseguia se controlar, ele estava louco de raiva e ciúmes.

- Ah, que pena – disse num tom seco – desculpe-me se lhe deixei assim. Eu disse antes, eu avisei... lembra-se?

- Avisou o quê seu maluco? – indagou, controlando sua raiva.

- Avisei que não era para se apaixonar – disse pausadamente – "acho que exagerei um pouco..." – pensou em seguida vendo que os olhos de Milo ficaram menores e mais claro que o costume.

O cosmos de Milo começou a aumentar gradativamente, chamando a atenção de Camus para o perigo. Com certeza Milo não ia agüentar-se.

- Vai me atacar, Milo? – indagou, friamente.

- Não – disse baixinho.

- Não? Então por quê está elevando seu cosmos desse jeito?

- Porque eu vou arrebentar...

- Hum, vai me arrebentar? – indagou, levantando-se em seguida, descruzando seus braços.

- Não, você está louco. Primeiro vai ser aquele intrometido que fica xeretando a conversa dos outros e depois, eu vou pedir pessoalmente para Shion permita que eu te interne – vociferou.

Camus arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Milo subiu da sua frente, movendo-se na velocidade da luz. O coração de Camus parou uma batida. Ele não podia permitir que nada de ruim acontecesse a Hyoga, e moveu-se rapidamente, indo atrás de escorpião.

Os outros cavaleiros se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer. Ninguém havia ouvido as últimas palavras de Milo, pois ele havia falado muito baixo e depois ele desapareceu e Camus também.

Milo parou de repente, procurando o cosmos de Hyoga. E quando o encontrou, voltou a correr.

- "Maldito, Hyoga. Se você não tivesse aberto a sua boca maldita, Camus não estaria fazendo isso... ele estaria comigo agora" – pensou.

Milo avistou Hyoga ao longe, preparando-se para atingir-o em cheio. Seu corpo ficou tenso por um minuto e antes que pudesse reagir, viu seus pés congelados. Escorpião olhou para trás, encontrando o olhar furioso de aquário.

- Camus, você está louco.

- Louco? Eu estou louco? Você realmente não presta, Milo!

- Você tem agido...

- Cala a boca. Não agüento mais ouvir isso. Eu sempre fui assim Milo, eu fingia que não gostava dos outros, que não me importava, que não ligava para seus apelidos idiotas. Mas eu sempre me importei, eu sempre quis ter amigos! Você nunca viu isso, você sempre sentiu orgulho se eu ser sozinho, por eu ter somente você como meu amigo... e que grande amigo! Você nunca percebeu como eu chorei naquele diga! – gritou, assustando Milo que parou de tentar se desprender do gelo, dando toda sua atenção à descarga de sentimentos de Camus.

- Que... dia? – indagou, receoso com a resposta. No fundo, sabia o motivo.

- Não se lembra? Não se faça de desentendido.

Milo fechou os olhos por um minuto, voltando ao passado, lembrando-se do dia que pensou que havia magoado Camus e perdido sua amizade para todo o sempre, mas para sua felicidade, no dia depois do ocorrido, Camus estava falando com ele normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não pensei que você tinha se importado tanto – comentou, num tom mais baixo.

- Mas eu fiquei magoado. Como várias outras vezes eu também fiquei magoado. E como agora. Como eu estou magoado com você – disse, sentindo seu peito começar a doer. Mas desta vez Camus não segurou suas lágrimas, desta vez mostraria para Milo que ele também tinha sentimentos, que ele não era impassível ao mundo e suas feridas.

As lágrimas de Camus não eram de gelo e muito menos frias. Elas desciam por sua face, queimando-as com seu calor. Nesse instante Camus abaixou sua cabeça e ajoelhou-se no chão, permitindo-se a se expressar, permitindo-se chorar na frente de outra pessoa.

- "Chega... de tentar ser forte... eu não vou conseguir nada ocultando o que eu sinto" – pensou, permitindo-se pela primeira vez mostrar seus sentimentos a esse nível, a esse plano e principalmente para outra pessoa.

Milo desprendeu-se do gelo e aproximou-se de Camus rapidamente, como se ele pudesse fugir a qualquer instante, mas Camus não se moveu, continuando na mesma posição, tremendo levemente.

- "Eu não fazia idéia... de como... é bom chorar... como alivia... como me sinto leve fazendo isso" – pensou, não conseguindo mais controlar as emoções que afloram.

Os braços de Milo envolveram o corpo de Camus, abraçando-o com força, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do francês, sentindo algumas lágrimas caírem em suas pernas.

- Camus... perdão. Eu sou um péssimo ouvinte, observador e amigo – sussurrou – mas... eu admito que queria que você fosse somente meu amigo e de mais ninguém, por isso eu te ajudava a te isolar – confessou, sentindo-se um fraco em seguida – eu era tão inseguro na época.

- E me traiu... – Camus sussurrou – apostou meu corpo com outra pessoa, como se eu fosse um boneco de trapo que pudesse ser usado de jogado fora.

- Eu... eu não pensei... que realmente aconteceria, acabou ocorrendo essa aposta idiota.

- E você não a parou – disse, soluçando em seguida.

- Não, eu não parei, pois pensei que ia ganhar – sussurrou – não pensei que você... se deitaria... com outra pessoa. Mas você e Saga estavam tão... bem juntos que eu me intrometi.

- Grande coisa. Você me expôs, Milo – disse baixinho, cessando seu choro – e quem sabe dessa aposta também?

Milo engoliu em seco. Ele estava adorando ter Camus em seus braços e não queria soltá-lo, não queria deixá-lo ir para os braços de mais ninguém, mas sabia que Camus ia enlouquecer se ele soubesse que a aposta não era somente entre Saga e ele.

- Diga Milo... quem mais sabe da aposta?

- Todos estavam... na aposta – revelou, fechando os olhos com força em seguida, sentindo que Camus começou a tentar se afastar dele, mas Milo continuou segurando, mesmo sentindo seus braços serem congelados aos poucos e antes que Milo pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Camus o jogou longe, a metros de distância e se afastou.

- "Todos sabem? Desde quando? Desde o dia que eu sai pela primeira vez... mas é claro. E será que todos iam querer flertar comigo? E qual era o maldito prêmio? Ver quem conseguiria me fazer chorar mais? Ver quem conseguia me expulsar do santuário? Quanto ódio!" – pensava, amargurado, começando a se mover para o local onde encontraria seu admirador secreto. Ainda era cedo, mas não queria se encontrar com mais ninguém.

Camus encostou-se a árvore, usufruído sua sombra majestosa que cobria grande parte do gramado. O corpo de Camus começou a escorregar até que ele deitou-se no chão, fechando suas pálpebras, lembrando-se do dia que Milo o havia feito chorar como se fosse um bastardo amaldiçoado na terra. Não havia sido algo tão terrível, mas eram pequenos, adolescentes e para adolescente, tudo significava o fim do mundo. A morte.

O sono acabou levando Camus. Ele estava cansado por não ter conseguido dormir direito. Seu corpo estava tenso e ainda sentia-se fraco com a falta de açúcar. Não estava sendo um bom dia.

O sol começou a se pôr no horizonte e Camus nem sequer notou a chegada da pessoa que estava envolvendo seus sonhos nos últimos dias. O admirador secreto sentou-se numa pedra, ficando dois metros de distância de Camus, observando-o dormir.

Cansado de ficar esperando que Camus acordasse, uma pequena pedra é atirada em seu corpo, acertando suas pernas. E outra pedra voou até Camus, batendo em seu ombro, despertando aos poucos o cavaleiro de aquário. As pálpebras de Camus foram abrindo-se lentamente, ele sentou-se no gramado e olhou para a pessoa a sua frente.

- Shion! – gritou, levantando-se rapidamente e encostando-se à árvore atrás dele.

- Até quem fim acordou – disse, exibindo um sorriso em seguida.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou, fechando seus olhos por um minuto, passando os dedos por suas pálpebras, massageando-as – "O que eu menos quero agora é ter que discutir trabalho com Shion" – pensou em seguida, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu vim aqui... porque precisava falar com você – disse num inseguro, despertando a atenção de Camus. Desde quando Shion falava num tom baixo e inseguro?

E nesse instante Camus finalmente acordou, ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para o céu vendo que estava começando a ficar escuro e que a única pessoa que sabia que ele estaria ali seria... o admirador secreto. Que nesse caso seria... Shion!

- SHION! – gritou, arregalou os olhos e abrindo sua boca ligeiramente.

- Você gosta de gritar meu nome, Camus – comentou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, exibindo seus dentes brancos, alargando ainda mais seus lábios, permitindo-se rir baixinho – por que fica toda hora gritando?

- Eu... estou... eu... – Camus não conseguia falar nada plausível. Realmente havia sido um choque.

- Está surpreso? – indagou, prevendo a resposta. Era óbvio que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo ficaria surpresa. Se Camus era taxado como cubo de gelo, Shion era taxado como terrorista destruidor de sonhos e egos.

- Muito – revelou – mas estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo realmente? – indagou. Afinal, talvez Shion estivesse ali por outro motivo e o admirador tivesse desistido.

- Teria outro motivo? – indagou, começando a se cansar da desconfiança de Camus.

- Ah, sim, vários motivos. O fato de eu ter brigado com outro cavaleiro de ouro. Esse seria um grande motivo – disse, assustando Shion por um instante. Ele não sabia disso.

- Você brigou com outro cavaleiro? – indagou.

- Mais ou menos – disse – está aqui para me repreender? – indagou, sentindo-se esperançoso que Shion dissesse que sim e que começasse a lhe dar um sermão.

Shion levantou-se, sendo observado por Camus que respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviado por Shion lhe exibir um olhar reprovador. Shion moveu-se mais rápido, ficando um palmo de distância de Camus, olhando para o cavaleiro de aquário com atenção.

- Por que brigou? Eu disse que você não podia fazer isso – disse num tom um pouco mais alto que o habitual. Por acaso Shion estaria irritado?

- Porque... ah, Shion, isso é tão complicado – disse, abaixando sua cabeça por um minuto. Ele realmente estava cansado e ainda por cima tinha que explicar em detalhes sua vida para Shion.

- Diga-me, Camus – ordenou, numa voz que soava como um trovão.

Camus abriu sua boca e contou a história em poucos detalhes, deixando Shion perplexo com que Camus havia feito. Não pelo fato de ter congelado Milo, mas sim por ter beijado Hyoga.

- Você beijou o Hyoga? – indagou, quando Camus terminou o relatório.

- Sim – disse – qual o problema? – indagou em seguida, não entendendo o motivo para tanta indignação. Afinal os cavaleiros viviam se beijando pelos cantos. E por quê ele em especial não poderia também?

- Você o beijou por quê ele pediu como pagamento?

- Já disse que sim – disse – vai querer me punir, Shion? Aceito a punição. Afinal eu desobedeci a suas ordens.

Shion fechou seus olhos, pensando no que faria. E ainda estava indignado pelo fato de Camus nem sequer mostrar-se surpreso por ele ser o admirador secreto. Afinal, Camus havia percebido que Shion era o admirador secreto? Shion tinha suas dúvidas.

- Camus, eu não vou te punir – disse – e eu não vim aqui para isso. Como você pode ser tão burro? Eu sou seu admirador, idiota – gritou em seguida, batendo sua mão na árvore à frente, ficando com seu braço esticado ao lado do pescoço de Camus, e seu outro braço fez o mesmo movimento, prendendo Camus.

- Vo... vo... você? – indagou, sentindo seu corpo tremer. E nesse tempo todo nem sequer desconfiou que pudesse ser Shion. E mesmo agora, mesmo nessa situação ainda estava duvidando. Não podia ser possível.

Shion buscou todo ar que estava ao redor e o inalou, respirando bem fundo em seguida, olhando para a face perplexa de Camus. Os dois não disseram nada, Camus estava envolto nos seus pensamentos e nervoso com a proximidade de Shion, ele estava tão perto. No começo não se importou, pois pensou que seria castigado, mas agora estava ficando receoso.

- Se Hyoga lhe pedir outro beijo, você daria? – Shion indagou, com uma voz baixa e rouca, chamando a atenção de Camus.

- "Eu daria?" – pensou, ele mesmo não sabia a resposta – talvez – disse baixinho – "eu acho que não. Ah, realmente não sei" – pensou em seguida.

- Camus... eu quero... dormir com você – disse pausadamente, num tom forte e confiante desta vez, fazendo Camus jogar seu corpo mais para trás, tentado fugir da investida de Shion, mas estava preso pelos lados, por causa dos braços de Shion, pela a árvore atrás e na sua a frente havia o próprio Shion.

- O QUE? – indagou num grito. Porém Shion nem sequer moveu um músculo de sua face, mantendo-se sério.

- Camus, por favor, nós somos dois adultos – disse secamente, inclinando-se para frente logo em seguida, segurando a cabeça de Camus com suas duas mãos, abrindo sua boca rapidamente e enfiando sua língua naquela boca tão desejada. No começo Camus tentou chutar e socar Shion, mas seus acessos foram cessando quando sentiu um carinho gostoso na sua nuca. Shion o acariciava com carinho enquanto diminuía a intensidade do beijo que começou a ficar carinhoso.

Os lábios se afastaram por um instante, as mãos de Shion largaram a cabeça de Camus, começando a deslizar por seus braços. Os lábios de Shion deslizavam pela face empalidecida de Camus, sentindo seu calor, adorando ficar próximo àquele hálito tão convidativo.

- "Eu... estou louco. Shion é a pessoa que eu sonhei? E eu... eu não sei o que faço. Eu dou uma chance? Mas é o Shion... o Shion... ah não, ele está me olhando" – pensava em aflito.

Porém Shion não disse nada. Ele sabia que Camus não podia raciocinar demais e não faria perguntas para aquário. Ele voltou a beijar sua boca com sofreguidão, arrancando alguns gemidos abafados de Camus que tentou se mover, mas o braço direito de Shion fechou-se na sua cintura. E sua outra mão começou a deslizar por suas pernas, apertando-as com força. A mão de Shion foi subindo até encostar-se às nádegas de Camus.

- Shion... – murmurou entre um gemido alto ao sentir a mão de Shion apertar suas nádegas sem nenhum pudor. Shion estava irreconhecível ou não. Pois ninguém sabia como era sua personalidade nesse tipo de situação.

- Por que não dar uma chance a nós dois Camus? Nós somos tão parecidos – disse baixinho, voltando a beijar os lábios do francês.

- "Ah... talvez sim... talvez eu devesse tentar algo... por quê não?" – pensou.

Após esse pensamento otimista, Camus relaxou seu corpo e parou de tentar empurrar Shion para longe, os braços de Camus envolveram a cintura de Shion, sentindo o corpo maior abraçando-o com força. Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Shion, que desceu sua cabeça até a curva do pescoço de Camus, beijando sua pele, lambendo-a, dando algumas mordidas de leve.

- Shion... – o chamou com uma voz rouca.

- O que foi agora? – indagou, continuando a beijar o pescoço de Camus.

- Aqui não – disse, sentindo suas bochechas ruborizarem em seguida. Afinal estava admitindo que deixaria Shion ficar com ele de uma maneira mais íntima.

Shion parou de repente e ergueu sua cabeça, olhando para o semblante de Camus. O grande mestre tinha que admitir que Camus tinha razão, naquele lugar eles estariam correndo o risco de serem interrompidos. Obviamente que ninguém iria ser louco o suficiente para impedir Shion o grande mestre de fazer alguma coisa em público com outro cavaleiro. Entretanto, tanto Shion como Camus não gostavam de chamar a atenção, ainda mais para esse tipo de situação.

- Minha casa ou sua casa? – Shion indagou, dando um selo nos lábios de Camus. Ele não conseguia parar de beijá-lo nem por um instante.

- Er... não sei – disse. Aliás, Camus não sabia como raciocinar. Parecia que estava drogado ou que tivesse acabado de acordar. Tudo estava sendo um choque – "Por Athena, isso não está acontecendo..." – pensou em seguida, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha. Logo, logo iria enlouquecer!

Shion não disse nada, ele deu um passo para trás e buscou um pouco de ar, pois seu corpo queimava de desejo e queria possuir aquele corpo o quanto antes ou iria explodir. A mão de Shion agarrou o braço de Camus e começou a puxá-lo para fora daquele lugar, com muita velocidade, chegando a arrastar Camus por alguns caminhos, até que ambos começaram a subir as escadarias das doze casas.

- Acho melhor você não ficar me puxando – Camus disse, olhando para a primeira casa de Áries – vai indo e depois eu vou.

- Não – respondeu secamente, continuando a puxar Camus pelo braço.

- "Por favor, que eu não encontre ninguém" – desejou em pensamento.

- Vamos pelo caminho secreto – disse, desviando-se da rota principal e indo por um largo estreito e cheio de pedras que apenas os cavaleiros de ouro sabiam o caminho.

Camus podia sentir os cosmos de outros cavaleiros por perto, mas felizmente estava com Shion que conseguia bloquear suas presenças com perfeição. Habilidade digna de um mestre do santuário. Não era a toa que Shion havia ficado nessa posição.

Após um momento de apreensão, eles finalmente chegaram na casa do grande mestre. Shion não havia soltado Camus por nenhum segundo sequer, pois sabia que ele poderia desistir a qualquer momento.

- "Escritório?" – Camus indagou em pensamento, vendo que estava sendo literalmente arrastado para o escritório.

A porta do escritório foi aberta e Shion jogou Camus à frente com força, fazendo aquário passar a sua frente e adentrar no escritório, Shion adentrou logo atrás e trancou a porta, olhando para o corpo que estava a sua frente.

Camus ia perguntar o motivo de estarem no escritório, mas ficou em silêncio ao ver que Shion estava retirando seu manto azulado, ficando apenas com uma calça de pano e suas sandálias de couro. O coração de Camus estava acelerado, ele não sabia o que fazer. Nunca havia pensado em Shion como um amante e estava agindo somente por impulso.

A sandália de Shion voou longe e logo sua calça foi para o chão. Pelo visto Shion não queria demorar e seu pênis estava duro e ereto, não tinha como sua cueca esconder o grande volume.

Os olhos de Camus miraram o pênis de Shion e depois olhou para seu rosto que parecia estar febril e carregado de desejo. Shion não ficou muito tempo parado, ele avançou até Camus, começando a empurrá-lo pelo escritório, até a mesa onde Camus trabalhava fervorosamente.

Todos os objetos que estavam em cima da mesa foram varridos pelos braços furiosos de Shion. O telefone foi jogado ao longe, Shion não ia admitir interrupções, juntamente com o abajur que espatifou no chão e outros objetos que voaram para de baixo da mesa, dos armários e das poltronas.

A camiseta de Camus foi arrancada de seu corpo com a ajuda do francês, que achou melhor agir ou então teria suas roupas picotadas por Shion, que logo começou a retirar suas calças e sandálias, jogando-as bem longe do corpo do francês.

Os dois estavam sem suas roupas e Shion parecia estar satisfeito em ficar olhando para o corpo de Camus. O francês ficou um pouco constrangido com os olhares de Shion, mas não ficou assim por muito tempo, pois seus corpos logo se colaram.

Camus sentou-se na mesa com a ajuda de Shion que se colocou nos meios de suas pernas, voltando a beijar a boca de Camus, passando sua língua por suas bochechas em seguida, deslizando-a até seu pescoço, molhando todo o corpo do francês, que começou a sentir seu corpo esquentar, desejando Shion também.

As mãos de Shion deslizaram pelas coxas de Camus, apertando-as com força, deixando as marcas de seus dedos e unhas. E com impaciência jogou o corpo de Camus para trás, fazendo a cabeça de Camus ficar suspensa, caindo para trás da mesa que não era muito larga na horizontal. Camus tentou se erguer, mas não teve forças e ao sentir a boca de Shion no seu pênis; ele soltou um gemido alto.

Um sorriso divertido desenhou-se nos lábios de Shion, ele sempre desejou fazer isso enquanto via Camus trabalhando. E agora tinha uma visão completa do corpo arqueado de Camus, infelizmente não conseguia ver seu rosto. Sua língua deslizou pela extensão de seu pênis antes de abocanhá-lo por inteiro para começar a chupá-lo com força, pressionando sua boca, fazendo a sucção ficar mais apertada e prazerosa para o francês que gemia baixinho.

Com muito esforço, Camus ergueu seu tronco, sentando-se na mesa novamente, vendo seu membro entrando e saindo da boca de Shion, que o olhava enquanto o chupava, sem pudor algum. Era um olhar depravado que Shion tinha estampado em seu semblante.

- "Quem ia imaginar que você era assim" – Camus pensou por um instante.

O corpo de Camus começou a tremer em leves espasmos de prazer que aumentavam à medida que a língua de Shion envolvia seu pênis. Shion abriu mais as pernas de Camus e intensificou os movimentos, chegando a machucar Camus com sua agressividade, mas o francês nem conseguiu pestanejar.

Shion sorriu de canto quando sentiu o líquido quente de Camus adentrou por sua boca, ele olhou para cima vendo a expressão extasiada do francês que estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, deixando seus cabelos grudarem no suor de seu dorso. Shion levantou-se e puxou a nuca de Camus na sua direção, beijando-o com fúria enquanto abraçava seu corpo.

- Vou te dar tanto prazer que não vai mais precisar beijar nenhum outro cavaleiro desse santuário – sussurrou nos ouvidos de Camus, exibindo um sorriso sádico em seguida.

- Eu não fico beijando qualquer um por...

- Não interessa – disse, cortando-o – apenas não sentirá mais vontade de ter outro homem com você. Apenas eu – disse, num tom possessivo voltando a devorar a boca de Camus.

Após separarem seus lábios, Shion puxou Camus para fora da mesa e o virou de costas, jogando-o na mesa novamente, deixando o francês de barriga para baixo. Camus tentou erguer suas costas, mas sentiu o peso do braço de Shion nelas, empurrando-o para baixo. Shion aproximou-se, abraçando suas costas, começando a morder a cartilagem de sua orelha, enquanto suas mãos voltaram a massagear o pênis de Camus.

A outra mão de Shion deslizou até as nádegas de Camus, indo até o seu meio, começando a inserir seu dedo naquele lugar tão apertado, ouvindo Camus gemer mais alto, com a dor da invasão. Afinal, aquela era a segunda vez que estava fazendo aquilo. E desta vez estava sóbrio.

A mãos de Camus fecharam-se na mesa, enquanto cerrou seus dentes ao sentir outro dedo lhe invadir. Shion largou o pênis de Camus e preocupou-se em fechar seu braço na cintura do francês, prendendo-o. Shion segurou seu pênis que estava implorando por alívio e o pressionou contra o corpo de Camus, que ficou tenso de repente, fechando ainda mais o caminho para Shion.

- Tente relaxar, Camus – pediu, dando vários beijos pelo dorso do francês, mas Camus continuava tenso. Não era fácil deixar seu corpo relaxado enquanto sabia que logo sentiria muita dor.

A cabeça do membro de Shion começou a pedir passagem lentamente naquele corpo que tremia levemente. Camus gritou quando Shion empurrou sua glande para dentro do corpo seu corpo. Shion moveu-se um pouco para trás e voltou a entrar com mais força, colocando seu pênis pela metade.

- "Ah... eu não lembro que doía tanto. Será que Shion é maior que... Milo?" – pensou por um momento, sentindo seu coração disparar. Definitivamente Shion era bem maior que Milo.

O pênis de Shion adentrou por inteiro numa única estocada, fazendo Camus gritar mais alto ainda. Shion parou por um instante, ele esperou Camus acalmar sua respiração, enquanto acariciava suas mechas azuis petróleo, enrolando o cabelo de Camus em sua mão.

O quadril de Shion afastou-se e voltou a mover-se para frente novamente, balançando o corpo de Camus, que batia suas pernas contra a mesa balançando-a. Os braços de Camus ficaram cruzados na sua frente, onde ele afundou sua cabeça, gemendo cada vez mais alto com as investidas que estava recebendo de Shion.

A mão de Shion que estava envolvida pelos cabelos de Camus foi puxada para cima, erguendo a cabeça do francês que gemeu mais alto com o puxão. Os cabelos de Camus pareciam ser as rédeas de Shion que o estocava com fúria. Ora ele olhava para o corpo de Camus, ora tentava olhar para seu rosto, ora olhava para seu pênis entrando e saindo daquele corpo. Tudo estava delirante para Shion. Enfim, ele estava tendo o que sempre quis.

A mão de Shion voltou a massagear o pênis de Camus, começando a deixá-lo duro novamente, masturbando-o com força e com velocidade, deixando Camus cada vez mais louco. O quadril de Camus movia-se para frente e para trás, desejando que Shion o masturbasse com mais intensidade e quando fazia isso, aumentava o ritmo das estocadas que recebia, deixando Shion delirante com aquilo. Finalmente Camus estava interagindo.

Entretanto Shion largou o pênis de Camus ao sentir que seu orgasmo estava se aproximando, ele voltou a dar atenção ao seu próprio pênis, puxando o corpo de Camus para trás com força, enterrando-se no seu interior enquanto despejava seu sêmen dentro do corpo do francês. Shion continuou movendo-se até que saiu de dentro de Camus, olhando para o francês que estava jogado em cima da mesa.

Camus estava com o rosto deitado contra a mesa. Ele sentia sua respiração acelerada e seu coração disparado. O francês sentiu Shion o puxar para cima pela cintura, fazendo-o ficar de pé, puxando-o até o sofá do escritório, sentando Camus no móvel. Camus arrumou-se melhor no sofá, pois não conseguia sentar direito; ele estava com a parte de baixo dolorida.

Shion sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou a mão de Camus, levando-a até o sexo de Camus.

- Vamos Camus... faça para eu ver – pediu, dando um beijo na palma da mão de Camus e depois a empurrando para o membro do francês.

A face de Camus estava mais vermelha que antes, ele achava aquilo vergonhoso. Shion fechou a mão de Camus no seu pênis e começou a masturbá-lo, segurando a mão do francês, que acompanhava os movimentos que Shion impunha. Aos poucos voltou a gemer, sentindo prazer e nesse momento Shion retirou sua mão, ficando sentado em silêncio ao lado de Camus, observando-o.

As pálpebras de Camus fecharam-se, ele não queria olhar para Shion. Apenas deixava sua mão lhe dar prazer, sentindo seu corpo começar a se ascender novamente, e não demorou a gozar nas suas mãos. Shion sorriu com aquela cena que ele julgou ser maravilhosa e puxou a mão de Camus, lambendo-a de modo depravado.

Quando Camus abriu os olhos, Shion puxou sua cabeça, voltando a beijá-lo na boca, com intensidade, deixando sua língua subjugar a língua de Camus, pressionando-a num cantinho enquanto Shion devorava sua boca. Shion avançava lentamente, ficando por cima de Camus, que se deitou no sofá.

Shion abriu as pernas de Camus e voltou a colocar um dedo dentro do corpo do francês, que tremeu levemente, assustando-se com aquela invasão. Afinal Shion queria mais? Camus abriu os olhos, encontrando um sorriso estampado na face de Shion.

- Está pronto para me receber? – indagou num sussurro sedutor. Shion lambeu os lábios de Camus em seguida.

Camus limitou-se a fazer um "sim" com a cabeça, animando Shion que segurou seu próprio membro que estava ficando ereto. Shion o tocou, começando a massageá-lo e ele logo ficou ereto, voltando a penetrar Camus. E agora podia ver suas expressões à vontade.

Camus virou sua cabeça para o lado, gemendo alto. Porém Shion não permitiu que ele ficasse assim, ele retirou os cabelos que cobriam a face de Camus e puxou sua cabeça para frente, colocando sua mão na testa do francês, impedindo que ele se movimentasse novamente.

- Camus, fique de olhos abertos – pediu ou melhor ordenou. Shion não sabia pedir. Ele não estava acostumado a pedir nada.

Shion foi premiado com um par de olhos azuis escuros que o encaravam agora, e então ele voltou a dar atenção ao que fazia, movendo seu corpo para cima e para baixo, olhando diretamente para a face de Camus que estava vermelha e com a boca aberta por onde seus gemidos saíam.

O corpo de Camus foi puxado para cima, fazendo-o ficar sentado no colo de Shion, sentindo o pênis do grande mestre entrar bem fundo no seu corpo. Aquilo foi doloroso, Camus ficou parado e Shion alisou suas costas, enquanto beijava seus ombros. Aos poucos Shion voltou a mover-se, fechando seus braços na cintura de Camus, começando a sacudi-lo para cima e para baixo.

- "Eu acho que... vou morrer" – Camus pensou por um momento, não conseguindo controlar seu corpo por um segundo sequer. Seus cabelos moviam-se para cima e para baixo, ele olhou para Shion, que estava lhe observando com atenção. Aliás, Shion não deixava nada passar por seus olhos.

Seus corpos se movimentavam em uníssono. Suas respirações estavam mais aceleradas que o normal. Ambos não conseguiam pensar em mais nada; eles queriam apenas continuar a se esfregar no outro até que o torpor que estavam sentindo saísse de seus corpos, pois pareciam que iriam enlouquecer.

A sala começou a ficar mais quente ou os corpos de ambos pareciam estar entrando em combustão em seus interiores. Shion acabou gozando pela segunda vez dentro do corpo do francês, cessando as investidas, saindo de dentro de Camus e o abraçando em seguida. Os dois ficaram sentados daquele jeito, abraçados.

Shion deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Camus e se levantou, caminhando até suas roupas, pegando-as e fazendo o favor de pegar as de Camus também, o francês o observou com atenção.

- "Agora vai falar para eu me vestir e ir embora... como Milo fez" – pensou, entristecido.

As roupas de Camus foram jogadas na sua direção. Shion estava começando a se vestir, e Camus voltou a se vestir também, olhando para as marcas que estavam em seu corpo. Shion o havia arranhado e beliscado demais.

- "E agora vou ser chutado novamente... como Milo fez. Ou mesmo Saga..." – pensou em seguida, calçando suas sandálias.

Shion terminou de se vestir e aproximou-se de Camus, puxando-o para cima em seguida, voltando a abraçá-lo, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do francês.

- Camus... eu acho melhor...

- Eu já estou indo – disse rapidamente, cortando Shion.

- Não vou deixar você ir embora – disse, um pouco irritado por ser interrompido – como ia dizendo. Eu acho melhor tomarmos um banho e irmos para meu quarto. Não quero que os empregados fiquem te olhando.

O coração de Camus parou uma batida. Ele permitiu que um sorriso desenhasse em sua face. Era tão raro receber carinho, que até havia pensado que todos poderiam ser iguais.

- Eu não vou deixar você sair assim. Não pense que vou deixar. Pode ser uma situação nada profissional, mas você é meu subordinado nesse santuário e vai me obedecer – disse em seguida, num tom seco. Shion afastou-se e puxou Camus pela mão, voltando a arrastá-lo pela casa.

- Ah... ta – disse. Camus não tinha muito que falar, e tinha que admitir que não havia ouvido nada do que Shion havia dito, pois estava tão feliz por não lhe rejeitarem que apenas movia seu corpo ao ritmo do passo de Shion, pois seu pensamento estava longe – "talvez... eu tivesse cometido um erro... se não me permitisse tentar algo com você... Shion" – pensava.

Quando entraram no quarto de Shion, o anfitrião fechou a grande porta de metal atrás dele. O quarto do grande mestre parecia ter sido construído para um Deus. Ele era imenso, cheio de tapetes, quadros, com janelas enormes de cristal que eram ocultados por cortinas brancas de seda. Sua cama era enorme, e cheia de almofadas ricamente decoradas com fios de ouro. Havia vários móveis devidamente organizados. Definitivamente não parecia um quarto.

A mão de Shion puxou Camus até outra porta de metal, abrindo-a, revelando um ambiente maravilhoso cheio de plantas e flores. O teto era de vidro. Eles podiam ver a lua minguante exposta no céu, sorrindo para eles. E no centro daquele lugar havia uma piscina feita de pedras.

Shion começou a retirar suas roupas, enquanto Camus observava o lugar com atenção. E quando Shion terminou de se despir, ele começou a arrancar as roupas de Camus, jogando-as em cima das suas e quando terminou, começou a puxá-lo para dentro da piscina.

Os dois entraram e sentaram-se no chão daquela grande banheira d'água. A água chegava até seus ombros, e se fossem mais para o fundo, ela cobriria suas cabeças, porém eles ficaram no raso.

- Isso foi uma loucura – Camus comentou, num tom baixo e rouco.

- Concordo. Arrepende-se? – indagou, aproximando-se de Camus, puxando-o pelo braço, colocando o francês no meio de suas pernas, colando seu peito as costas de Camus, que permitiu ser abraçado, jogando sua cabeça para trás, deitando-a no ombro direito de Shion.

- Não – disse – e quando teve essa idéia de me mandar mensagens?

Shion ficou pensativo por um momento, ele deu um beijo na nuca de Camus e suspirou.

- Athena sugeriu – revelou.

- Athena?! – indagou, surpreso.

- Sim – disse – acho que nada passa desapercebido por ela. Ela disse que era para eu me expressar.

- Hum... ela me deu um diário para me expressar também – comentou, chamando a atenção de Shion.

- E você escreve? – indagou, surpreso.

- Às vezes. Eu me sinto bem... é estranho – comentou – existem coisas que eu nunca pensei, mas com o diário eu revelo... parece que algo me instiga a escrever.

- Mas você se sente bem fazendo isso?

- Por incrível que pareça, sim – revelou – e Shion... por quê eu?

- Ah, eu não sei Camus. Eu me identifico com você e sinto-me bem ao seu lado... eu já sentia isso faz um tempo, e quando comecei a trabalhar no santuário... acabei entrando mais em contato com você – disse – eu não sei explicar, eu acho que não é fácil explicar esse tipo de sentimento. Ainda mais para mim, afinal, somos dois homens.

Camus não disse nada, ele fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ficar em silêncio, sentindo o corpo de Shion lhe envolver.

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria lhe perguntar, Camus.

- O que seria?

- Você e Milo já namoraram no passado?

- Não – disse rapidamente.

- Mas... você gostava dele?

- Não desse jeito.

- E Milo?

- Eu não sei, ele vivia comigo, mas éramos amigos apenas. Apesar de que às vezes ele fazia comentários constrangedores – revelou – mas eu não dava importância, pois Milo tem uma personalidade difícil.

- E quando você ficou com ele. O que sentiu?

- Por que quer saber, Shion?

- Porque eu quero. Responda – disse, impaciente.

- Não quero falar sobre isso – disse, sentindo-se angustiado.

- Você gosta dele? Eu não acredito, Camus! – disse num tom indignado.

- Eu... não gosto dele – disse, sentindo um pouco de receio – "ele me traiu... me usou para ser popular entre os outros... me ofendeu" – pensou em seguida.

- Você não gosta dele ou está tão furioso que não sabe o que sente? – indagou, virando Camus de repente, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu... o odeio – disse, fechando os olhos com força, sentindo a raiva subir por seu corpo.

- Eu acho bom – disse, um pouco enciumado – Camus, quer ficar comigo?

- Como assim? – indagou.

- Ficar comigo, oras. Não entende?

- Um relacionamento sério? – indagou, sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha.

- Sim. Sem segredos, não quero ocultar o que sinto por você – disse, acariciando a face de Camus.

- Er... todos sabendo? – indagou, sentindo vergonha só de pensar nos que os outros comentariam.

- Sim. Óbvio. Eu quero ficar com você e quero que saibam que você é meu, assim não existirão problemas com Milo e os outros – disse.

- "Eu não sou seu" – pensou, não gostando daquele jeito possessivo – eu preciso pensar nisso, Shion – disse em seguida.

- Pensar no quê Camus? Por quê não se permite a tentar algo comigo? – indagou, contrariado.

- Eu... eu estou confuso Shion. Eu não... não sei – disse, calando-se em seguida. Ele nunca havia pensado em Shion como um namorado, e não sabia se estava agindo por simples impulso. Camus poderia estar agindo contra seus hábitos habituais, mais ainda sim tinha a racionalidade de aquário.

- Aceite Camus, fique comigo – insistiu, inclinando-se para frente, beijando os lábios de Camus – eu te farei feliz, eu te darei qualquer coisa.

- Shion... eu preciso pensar – disse baixinho, abaixando sua cabeça em seguida – desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu espero sua resposta até amanhã – disse – e agora, vamos dormir. E você vai dormir aqui comigo – disse em seguida, sorrindo, voltando a beijar os lábios de Camus.

- "Por Athena... o que eu faço? Se eu aceitar... Shion vai mostrar a todos que estamos juntos, e eu não vou poder me separar dele assim... seria um choque... Athena, minha Deusa, por favor, ajude-me a clarear meus pensamentos" – pensou – "E por quê eu não paro de pensar em você... Milo? Seu traidor!".

Continua...

Eu estava na dúvida entre Shion e Shura para o admirador secreto. Mas achei melhor ser Shion mesmo. Ou preferiam Shura?

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Vocês acham que a história acabou? Hum... será que Milo vai ficar quietinho no seu canto só por quê Camus está envolvido com Shion? Hum... e será que Hyoga vai se recuperar depois desse beijo? E quanto a Saga... Ele não morreu nessa história.

Para quem gosta ou não de Athena, nessa fanfiction ela é realmente uma Deusa que deseja a felicidade de todos seus cavaleiros, e é desprovida de sentimentos carnais.

Obrigada pelos comentários. E espero que comentem esse capítulo.

16/7/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	5. Eu te perdôo, mas com uma condição!

Por Leona-EBM

**Por Leona-EBM**

**O Diário**

**V**

**Eu te perdôo, mas com uma condição!**

Os raios solares invadiram o grandioso santuário, juntamente com uma brisa fria que vinha do horizonte, certamente o dia não se manteria quente e o céu acinzentado anunciava que choveria mais tarde. No alto das escadarias, mais precisamente no quarto do grande mestre do santuário, dois formosos cavaleiros dormiam tranqüilamente, deixando os raios solares modelarem seus corpos.

As pálpebras de Camus abriram-se lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade, ele sentou-se lentamente na cama e olhou para o homem que estava deitado ao seu lado. O francês levantou-se da cama em silêncio e caminhou até o banheiro, fechando a porta por um minuto. Camus parou na frente da pia de mármore e começou a lavar seu rosto, olhando-se no espelho em seguida.

- "Já amanheceu... e o que eu faço?" – pensou – "Shion deve ter acordado quando levantei... ele deve estar me esperando. Ele quer uma resposta".

Camus ficou mais um tempo no banheiro, pensando em como encararia Shion. Com uma mão jogou seus cabelos para trás, e soltou um longo suspiro, Camus abriu a porta do banheiro e encontrou Shion sentado na cama, olhando diretamente para ele.

- "Como pensei... ele já acordou" – pensou, olhando para os olhos de Shion.

A porta do banheiro foi fechada e Camus encostou-se a ela, olhando para os olhos de Shion. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, Shion esperava uma resposta e Camus não sabia o que dizer.

- "Será que eu posso sair correndo?" – pensou por um instante – "que ridículo... claro que não posso".

- Camus.

A voz de Shion tirou Camus de seus pensamentos, o francês olhou com mais atenção para Shion, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas Shion apenas ficou em silêncio.

- Camus. Responda-me agora mesmo – Shion pediu, levantando-se lentamente, indo até um roupão, vestindo-o em seguida.

- Eu não sei – disse, abaixando sua cabeça.

- Previsível de aquário. Insegurança – disse, secamente, caminhando na direção de Camus, parando a um palmo de distância de Camus – por quê não permite tentar algo comigo? Está pensando em outra pessoa provavelmente e eu estou pensando que talvez esteja pensando em Milo. Estou certo?

Os olhos de Camus miraram o nada, ele não conseguia encarar Shion, parecia que ele tinha o poder de ler seus pensamentos. Os dedos de Shion pararam no queixo de Camus, puxando seu rosto para cima, para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Camus, eu te quero – revelou – te quero muito. Por favor, deixe-me tentar mostrar como eu posso te fazer feliz.

Um arrepiou correu pelo corpo de Camus ao ouvir essa confissão. O francês respirou fundo e levou sua mão até os cabelos esverdeados de Shion, enrolando alguns fios em seus dedos, brincando com eles enquanto olhava para Shion com seriedade. Chega de ser um adolescente sem saber o que fazer! Camus estava determinado.

A mão de Camus deslizou pelo rosto de Shion, contornando seus traços, deixando Shion a mercê daquele toque tão raro de aquário. O dedão de Camus parou na frente dos lábios de Shion e começou a contorná-lo com atenção, sentindo como a boca de Shion abriu-se, deixando seu hálito escapar entre seus dentes, atingindo as narinas de Camus.

O corpo de Camus foi inclinado para frente, ele deixou seus lábios encostarem-se aos lábios de Shion, iniciando um beijo lente e molhado. A língua de Camus adentrou na boca de Shion, começando a mexer com a língua do grande mestre, enquanto seus lábios chupavam os lábios inferiores de Shion. A mão de Camus ficou alisando os cabelos esverdeados com atenção. O beijo foi lento e demorado, quando terminou, Camus afastou-se com os olhos fechados, após um minuto ele abriu seus olhos e encarou Shion.

- Isso foi um beijo de despedida? – Shion indagou.

- Não. Foi um beijo de começo. Eu aceito Shion – disse seriamente, voltando a beijar a boca de Shion.

Shion ficou surpreso com aquelas palavras, ele abraçou o corpo menor com fúria, deixando suas mãos deslizarem sem nenhum pudor pelo corpo de Camus. O beijo foi mais forte desta vez, pois foi comandado por Shion, que prensou Camus na porta, esmagando seu corpo.

- Você não vai se arrepender, Camus – Shion disse, após encerrar o beijo com uma voz ofegante.

- Não me faça me arrepender, Shion – disse.

- Depende de você também, não somente de mim. Não me culpe pelos erros que cometeremos, pois você também terá sua parcela de culpa. Brigas não são feitas somente com uma pessoa, Camus. Eu quero deixar isso claro, eu não estou lhe forçando a ficar comigo, então, você também tem que me prometer fazer feliz – disse, pausadamente com seu tom baixo e sábio.

- Tem toda razão, eu não sou tão egoísta, Shion. Não me entenda mal – disse.

- Eu sei que você não é; eu não ficaria com alguém que fosse. Eu te conheço bem e por isso gosto de você – disse, acariciando a face de Camus – agora vamos nos vestir e tomar café da manhã, pois eu tenho um dia cheio.

Os dois começaram a se trocar e saíram rapidamente no quarto chegando a um cômodo com uma mesa cheia de alimentos. Shion sentou-se na ponta da mesa e Camus sentou-se ao seu lado; e eles começaram a conversar sobre o que eles fariam no futuro.

Após encerrar o café da manhã, eles levantaram-se e se beijaram, despedindo-se.

- Camus, antes de ir. Gostaria que dissesse a todos que encontrar, caso caia no assunto, que nós dois estamos juntos – Shion disse, exibindo um olhar impossível de ignorar.

- Ah... tudo bem – disse, abaixando a cabeça, sentindo suas bochechas ruborizarem-se em seguida. Aquilo era constrangedor! Como ia chegar em outro cavaleiro falando que tinha um dono? Camus não estava sentindo-se à vontade.

Os dois se despediram com mais um beijo meloso, Camus começou a caminhar para fora da casa do grande mestre, sentindo a brisa fria da manhã. Ele começou a descer a escadaria, sem encontrar nenhum cavaleiro e logo chegou na sua cada zodiacal, assustando-se com a presença de Hyoga.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou, vendo seu pupilo cochilando no sofá da sala.

- Ah, mestre! – gritou, assustando-se. Ele realmente acabou caindo no sono.

- O que faz aqui, Hyoga? – tornou a indagar, cruzando os braços.

- Bom, o senhor pediu para que eu fizesse o teste com você hoje – disse, um pouco receoso – e já são nove horas.

Camus arregalou os olhos e depois voltou a seu semblante impassível. Ele não estava com cabeça para aplicar nenhum teste em Hyoga, aliás, não havia preparado nada para esse dia. O francês ficou olhando para o loirinho que estava amuado no canto do sofá.

- Eu esqueci, desculpe-me – pediu.

- Ah, sem problema. Eu esperarei até você fazer o teste – disse.

- Não vai dar para ser hoje – disse – vou marcar para semana que vem.

- Ah, está tudo bem mestre? – indagou.

- Por que não estaria? – retrucou.

- Soube que ontem, você e Milo brigaram e você sumiu depois – disse.

- Quem lhe disse isso? – indagou, sentindo-se incomodado.

- Todos estavam comentando. Parece que Milo ficou machucado, o senhor realmente quase congelou o seu coração. Milo foi levado para o hospital, ele está em repouso – disse.

O coração de Camus pareceu parar uma batida com essa notícia, ele abriu seus olhos com mais intensidade e ficou olhando para os lábios de Hyoga, vendo como eles se moviam, enquanto contava a notícia.

- Ele está bem? – Camus indagou, num misto de preocupação e desespero.

- Sim, acho que está fora de perigo – disse.

- De perigo? Como assim de perigo?

- Mestre, eu acho que você deu um golpe muito forte nele. Você não se lembra? Quando o encontraram, Milo estava em parte congelado e com alguns furos pelo tórax provocado por algumas estacas de gelo – disse pausadamente, olhando para as reações de Camus.

Camus não disse mais nada, ele deu meia volta e saiu apressadamente da casa de aquário, sendo seguido por Hyoga que andava atrás dele em silêncio. Camus forçou seus sentidos e localizou o cosmos de Milo que estava na enfermaria do santuário. Aquário começou a descer as escadas apressadamente até que atingiu o campo de treinamento, passando rapidamente pelo local.

Alguns cavaleiros olharam para Camus com certa intimidação, todos tinham o conhecimento que Milo havia contado sobre a aposta e ninguém queria conversar com Camus no momento. Talvez por medo de sua reação, talvez por terem visto o estado de Milo. Camus também não sentiu vontade de falar com ninguém, ele continuou caminhando, até chegar ao hospital.

A arquitetura do lugar não era grandiosa. Era um pequeno hospital com apenas dez quartos e uma sala de emergência para casos mais sérios. Na entrada, havia uma enfermeira que estava sentada no sofá, lendo uma revista. Raramente havia visitas e cavaleiros internados.

Camus adentrou no lugar, chamando a atenção da moça, que se levantou rapidamente, aproximando-se de Camus com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu quero ver Milo – Camus disse.

- Ele está em repouso, senhor. Qual seu nome? – indagou – talvez outra hora possa visitá-lo.

- Ele já acordou pela intensidade do cosmos dele. Eu quero vê-lo agora – disse, passando reto pela mulher que achou melhor deixar Camus passar. Hyoga pediu desculpas para a enfermeira e caminhou até Camus, que adentrou num dos quartos, onde Milo estava em repouso. Hyoga encostou-se na porta do lado de fora.

Com passos lentos, Camus aproximou-se da cama, vendo que Milo estava deitado com muitas faixas enroladas no seu tronco e em sua mão direita havia uma agulha por onde ele recebia alguma medicação.

As pálpebras de Milo abriram lentamente, encarando a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, quando viu que se tratava de Camus, Milo abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu.

- Milo, perdoe-me – pediu – eu não queria deixá-lo assim. Agi por impulso.

- Camus... a culpa... foi minha – disse num leve sussurro – eu já estou bem, eu não me defendi... do seu ataque, porque quis que você me atingisse realmente. Eu mereci.

- Deveria ter desviado – disse – isso não tira o fato de eu estar zangado com você.

- Camus... será que algum dia você vai me perdoar? – indagou, erguendo na sua mão, tocando na mão de Camus, fechando seus dedos na mão do francês.

Camus ficou em silêncio, engolindo em seco. Ele olhou para dentro de si mesmo, tentando sentir alguma coisa no momento e a única coisa que veio até seu coração foi um sentimento angustiante. Ver Milo naquele estado e por sua causa não era agradável.

Camus sentou-se na beirada da cama, e apertou a mão de Milo com mais força. Camus limitou-se a dar um leve sorriso e passou sua mão pela franja de Milo, retirando algumas mechas azuladas de seus olhos, para poder encará-lo melhor.

- Milo, me diga. Por quanto tempo eu consigo ficar bravo com você? – indagou, rindo baixinho em seguida.

- Esse está sendo o tempo... máximo. Você nunca ficou tão bravo – disse, rindo baixinho em seguida – eu acho que nunca te deixei tão magoado.

- Tem razão. Você nunca me magoou tanto. E eu pergunto. Valeu a pena?

- Camus, eu nunca havia te visto assim. Por isso eu não pensei que te magoaria tanto, você nunca se importou. Bom... eu achava que não se importava. Eu estou arrependido. Por favor, perdoe-me – pediu, dando algumas tossidas em seguida.

- Não achou que me magoaria? Por acaso é tão evidente que tenho um coração de gelo? Eu não tenho Milo, eu nunca tive – disse, num tom cabisbaixo – mas eu te perdôo, eu perdôo você de novo e de novo, porque somos amigos. E por sermos amigos, você vai ser o primeiro a saber.

- Saber o que? – indagou com curiosidade.

- Eu achei alguém para mim, alguém que prometeu me fazer feliz. Eu estou com essa pessoa – disse – eu estou com Shion. Eu espero que você fique feliz por mim, se você ficar feliz, eu te perdôo.

Milo ficou sem palavras, ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Ele olhou para Camus que apenas o olhava com seriedade, não transmitindo mais nada no olhar.

- Eu não aceito... – Milo disse num sussurro.

- Então eu não te perdôo – disse em seguida – eu não vou te perdoar, até você aceitar.

- Isso é injusto. Apenas me perdoe Camus – pediu – não me peça para eu me sentir feliz nos braços de outro.

- Esse é o trato – disse – se quiser ser meu amigo novamente, fique feliz comigo e me apóie no meu relacionamento.

Milo fechou os olhos e soltou a mão de Camus, ele não podia admitir aquilo, ele jamais ia apoiar que Camus ficasse com Shion.

- Mas justo o Shion! O Shion... aquele terrorista de mentes? Por quê Camus? Eu posso te fazer feliz. Dê-me uma chance – pediu, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

- Eu estou dando uma chance para ele, para nós. Ele me entende, ele é tão mal visto como eu sou – disse, abaixando o olhar.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Milo sentou-se na cama e arrancou a agulha que estava na sua mão, jogando-a longe, chamando a atenção de Camus que não ficou surpreso com o comportamento de Milo. Ele estava acostumado com as explosões de escorpião. Milo moveu-se rapidamente e abraçou Camus com força, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido do francês.

- Eu sei que somos perfeitos juntos. Aquário e escorpião, está no astral. Por quê não fica comigo? – indagou.

- Porque já foi o nosso tempo – disse, afastando-se do abraço de Milo com facilidade, ajudando-o a deitar-se em seguida – e o tempo não volta. Recupere-se logo.

Camus virou-se de costas e saiu rapidamente do quarto, sem olhar para trás; e se por acaso Camus tivesse dirigido seu olhar para Milo novamente, ia notar que escorpião estava chorando. Quando saiu do quarto, encontrou Hyoga que estava com um semblante assustado, ele havia ouvido a conversa.

- Hyoga, você não tem mais o que fazer? – Camus indagou com impaciência, ele mesmo tinha que admitir que ficou perturbado com as palavras de Milo.

- Desculpe-me, mestre. Mas você está mesmo com o... Shion? – indagou com receio.

- Sim, estou – disse – agora vá procurar o que fazer.

Camus começou a caminhar para fora do hospital, recebendo a brisa úmida. O céu estava se fechando cada vez mais, logo choveria. Camus começou a caminhar na direção de sua casa zodiacal, passando pelo campo de treinamento. Antes que Camus se afastasse do local, um cavaleiro de ouro postou-se na sua frente.

- Camus, eu queria falar com você.

- O que você quer Aldebaran? – indagou o francês, mantendo seu semblante sério, apesar de seu olhar ser ameaçador – "vai pedir desculpas pela maldita aposta?" – pensou em seguida.

- Eu queria falar com você a respeito da aposta – disse, chamando a atenção de Camus. O próprio francês não suspeitou que Aldebaran ia ser tão direto.

- Diga – disse secamente.

- Eu não fazia parte – disse – eu não entrei em algo tão patético e sem consideração. Tirando eu, Shaka e Mu. Nós três não estávamos participando, o resto estava, mesmo que neguem – disse – eu sou muito sério, e não queria que pensasse algo errado de mim.

Os pensamentos de Camus foram organizados rapidamente. Certamente ele tinha que concordar que Mu e Shaka era um casal evidente e provavelmente não participariam da aposta e que Aldebaran era uma pessoa cheia de princípios, isso é, quando não estava bêbado.

- Tudo bem, isso já está esclarecido – Camus disse – não se preocupe. Agora com licença.

Antes que Camus começasse a caminhar novamente, Aldebaran deu um passo para o lado entrando novamente na sua frente.

- Mas antes eu quero dizer, que Milo tentou parar a aposta. Mas foi inútil – disse – portanto acho que deve desculpas a ele. você não poderia tê-lo ferido daquela maneira tão covarde.

- Covarde? – Camus indagou num tom mais alto, chamando a atenção dos outros cavaleiros.

- Ele gosta de você, isso é evidente. Mas você é tão frio e calculista que só pensa nas suas obrigações como cavaleiro, e nem sequer nota as pessoas ao seu lado. Definitivamente um coração de gelo não entende o sentimento dos outros – disse, elevando seu tom de voz.

- Coração de gelo? – indagou, rindo baixinho – Milo é um coitado, eu devo me desculpar quando ele se recuperar – disse secamente em seguida.

Os punhos de Aldebaran cerraram-se, ele não fazia idéia de como Camus estava naquela situação, mas apenas via o francês por fora, como Milo ou outro cavaleiro daquele santuário. Aparentemente Camus era uma muralha de gelo, impassível a tudo.

- Vai me atacar, cavaleiro de touro? – indagou, notando que o cosmos de Aldebaran estava elevando-se.

- Você não deveria provocar tanto – disse – Milo é meu amigo, nosso amigo. Você não poderia dormir com ele e depois dizer para ele não se apaixonar, e depois, beijar Hyoga daquele jeito para provocar ciúmes e depois atacá-lo! Não podia.

- Como é incrível a sua visão dos fatos. Eu realmente sou um monstro – disse, pausadamente para que Aldebaran ouvisse cada palavra – "certamente, que visão horrível eu passei. Mas ninguém quer saber o meu lado, todos querem somente me julgar. Claro, todos têm um preconceito formado sobre mim, então não adianta tentar inverter os fatos, pois sempre verão o lado ruim" – pensou em seguida.

- Você deveria parar de ficar se insinuando para o Milo ou provocando ciúmes nele – disse, bufando em seguida.

- Ah, me insinuando? Entendo. Não se preocupe, eu já tenho alguém comigo agora – disse, sentindo um frio na barriga. Se ele dissesse que estava com Shion não teria mais volta.

- Alguém? – indagou com curiosidade.

- Sim, eu estou com alguém agora. Então não se preocupe, e eu já fui falar com Milo, nós estamos acertados. Então, poderia sair da minha frente? – indagou, apontando seu dedo indicador na direção de Aldebaran, que parecia estar perplexo.

- Pediu desculpas para Milo?

- Sim, minhas sinceras desculpas. Eu agi por impulso e ele não se defendeu, acabou dando nisso no final. Foi um acidente – disse, afinal Camus não queria ser visto como vilão.

- Milo aceitou suas desculpas? – indagou com desconfiança.

- Ele não só aceitou como pediu perdão pela aposta. E está sabendo que eu estou com outra pessoa, portanto, não tenho mais nada a falar. Sendo que nós voltamos a nossa amizade – disse, vendo as expressões de Aldebaran ficarem mais calmas.

Um suspiro deixou o corpo de Aldebaran, ele abriu um sorriso de canto acalmando-se, pois ele estava preste a atacar aquário. Seus músculos relaxaram e Aldebaran começou a balançar seus ombros para trás, alongando-os. Ele estava tenso.

- Então, já que você fez tudo isso. Não tenho o que falar. Mas me diga Camus, quem é a pessoa que está com você? – indagou, não agüentando segurar sua curiosidade.

- Por que quer saber? – indagou o francês – afinal, você pensa tão mal da minha pessoa. Por quê quer saber da minha vida?

- Camus, desculpe-me eu me exaltei – disse – eu gostaria de saber.

- Shion – disse baixinho.

Os olhos de Aldebaran arregalaram-se, ele abriu a boca e começou a gaguejar, Camus não esperou ele dizer nada, o francês postou-se a caminhar, passando reto por Aldebaran e sendo observado pelos outros cavaleiros que não entenderam o motivo de Aldebaran ter ficado paralisado daquele jeito. Camus afastou-se e os outros cavaleiros aproximaram-se de Aldebaran.

- "Agora eles podem me deixar em paz... eu vou me isolar com Shion, e Milo não vai aceitar o meu relacionamento e eu não vou perdoá-lo por isso. No final... me isolarei novamente. Será que alguém saberá como eu sou verdadeiramente?" – pensava, enquanto subia as escadarias.

Quando Camus chegou na casa de aquário, adentrou rapidamente no seu quarto e olhou para o seu celular vendo que havia uma mensagem. Camus aproximou-se rapidamente e viu que havia uma mensagem para ele.

"_Eu estou feliz por nós dois... espero que venha me ver a noite"._

Camus não respondeu a mensagem, não havia necessidade. Ele olhou para o espelho, tentando reconhecer seu rosto. Camus não entendia o motivo de estar triste. Com passos rápidos foi até a cama e pegou seu diário embaixo do colchão, abrindo-o rapidamente e sentando-se na escrivaninha do quarto.

**Grécia, dia: 21/12**

_Caro diário, você não acreditaria na reviravolta da minha vida. No final, eu acabei descobrindo que Shion era meu admirador secreto, eu fiquei muito assustado. Afinal, Shion sempre foi um líder para mim, nada mais._

_Milo foi seriamente ferido por mim, eu não queria machucá-lo, mas acabei atacando-o mortalmente, felizmente ele está bem. Eu acho. E no fundo, todos acham que eu sou o grande vilão. Como são egoístas. Além de me apostarem, ficaram bravos por eu ter reagido! Isso tem cabimento?_

_Shion mostrou-se muito diferente do habitual, talvez eu o julgasse. Não! Eu o julgava, assim como todos me julgam. Eu aprendi uma coisa importante, sempre veja as pessoas com novos olhos, pois a cada dia ela é uma coisa diferente. Talvez eu tenha demorado a aprender, mas agora eu entendo que todos mudam com o passar dos dias. Até mesmo eu._

_Aceitei Shion como meu companheiro... mas eu estou confuso. Será que seremos felizes? Eu não o amo. Aliás, eu acho que não amo ninguém. Apenas gosto dele, eu espero sentir isso que chamam de amor. Eu não faço idéia do que seja isso. Será que meu amor pela Deusa é igual ao amor por um homem? Será que meu amor por Hyoga é igual ao amor por um homem? Ou meu amor por __**Milo**__ é igual por um homem? São diferentes tipos de amor, e eu não sei se existem outros... e não sei qual é o certo._

_Eu estou perdido. Eu estou com raiva, estou magoado e... assustado com Shion, eu acho que estou ficando com alguém bastante ciumento e possessivo. Bom, eu tenho quase certeza. Shion não se mostra frágil em momento algum._

_Caro diário, eu queria saber o motivo das minhas angústias. Eu deveria estar feliz com o que está acontecendo. No final, Milo está sofrendo como eu desejei. Meu admirador me entende perfeitamente e está disposto a ficar comigo. Meu pupilo cresce a cada dia. O que falta? O que falta para eu estar bem comigo mesmo? Eu não sei. Você teria a resposta?_

_P.S: Nunca pensei que adorasse me sentir dominado. Como isso é constrangedor._

_P.S. 2: Senti muita vontade de beijar e acariciar Milo no quarto, mas pensei em Shion. Acho que ele me mataria. Estou me sentindo um puto._

Camus começou a reler o que escreveu, ficando ruborizado quando leu seus comentários finais, ele riscou a última frase "estou em sentindo um puto" com força, quando releu. Depois ele fechou o diário e o colocou em cima da escrivaninha.

O tempo foi passando e a tarde foi chegando com o encerramento da claridade do dia. O céu estava num tom mais escuro, e uma fina garoa caía pelo santuário. Camus acordou de repente ao som de um trovão, ele olhou para os lados vendo que eram sete horas da noite.

- Como eu dormi! – comentou consigo mesmo, passando a mão por seu rosto, massageando seus olhos.

Camus caminhou até o banheiro, tomando um banho demorado, fazendo sua barba e suas necessidades. Quando terminou de se arrumar, saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, indo até seu armário, colocando uma calça de sarja bege e uma camiseta vinho que chegava um pouco abaixo de seu quadril. Seus cabelos foram jogados para trás e penteados com atenção.

- "Será que eu subo?" – pensou, sentindo um frio na espinha – "ele deve estar me esperando".

Antes de Camus decidir se ia subir ou não, o seu telefone celular começou a tocar, o francês caminhou até o aparelho, atendendo-o imediatamente.

_- Alô?_

_- Camus. Por quê ainda não subiu?_

_- Ah. Eu já estou indo Shion._

_- Venha logo._

_- Sim. Eu estou indo._

_- Estou te esperando, até logo._

_- Até logo, Shion._

A ligação foi encerrada. Camus colocou o aparelho no mesmo lugar e calçou suas sandálias, saindo do quarto em seguida. Ele caminhou por sua casa, sentindo o vento frio da noite atingir-lhe.

- "Que saudades da Sibéria" – pensou por um instante.

Camus saiu de sua casa zodiacal e começou a subir rapidamente, antes que ficasse ensopado por causa da chuva que estava começando a ficar mais forte. Ele passou pelas casas zodiacais rapidamente e chegou na casa do grande mestre, olhando para os lados com atenção.

Ao longe Shion aproximava-se com um sorriso animado no rosto, ele estava com um ótimo humor. Quando se aproximou de Camus, ele entregou uma toalha ao francês que a recebeu com um agradecimento, começando a secar seu rosto e parte de seus cabelos.

- Como foi seu dia? – Shion indagou, tocando no ombro de Camus, puxando-o na sua direção, para lhe dar um beijo no rosto em seguida.

- Apenas dormi – disse, fechando os olhos por um minuto, lembrando-se da conversa que havia tido com Milo e Aldebaran naquela tarde.

A mão de Shion deslizou até a mão de Camus e o puxou para o interior da casa. Camus deixou-se ser guiado por Shion que comentava alguma coisa sobre seu dia, e não demoraram a chegar no quarto do grande mestre.

- "Acho que eu vou vim aqui sempre..." – Camus pensou, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha. Ele sabia o que lhe esperava.

- Eu soube que foi visitar Milo no hospital – Shion comentou, pegando a toalha da mão de Camus e jogando-a numa poltrona de madeira que ficava num canto do quarto.

Camus soltou um longo suspiro e caminhou até um sofá vermelho de couro, sentando-se no meio do móvel, jogando sua cabeça para trás. Aquele assunto ia deixá-lo tenso com certeza, ele ainda sentia remorso de ter machucado Milo daquele jeito.

- Você falou com ele? – Shion indagou.

O grande mestre aproximou-se de Camus, sentando-se numa mesa de madeira que ficava na frente do sofá. Agora ele estava próximo a Camus e na sua frente, assim poderia conversar com ele, olhando em seus olhos, apesar de Camus não o encará-lo no momento.

- Camus? – Shion o chamou, vendo que não tinha respostas.

- Eu... fiquei muito mal por deixá-lo daquele jeito – revelou.

- Imagino. Afinal, vocês são amigos de infância – Shion comentou – e você sentiu mais alguma coisa?

- Por que quer saber, Shion? – indagou, erguendo seu rosto, encarando Shion com atenção.

- Porque sim – disse, franzindo seu cenho por um instante para logo depois voltar a sua expressão impassível.

- Isso faz mal, sabia? Ficar especulando. Por quê não se contenta comigo aqui. Eu estou com você – disse.

- Eu não irei me contentar se souber que sente algo por outra pessoa – retrucou – agora me diga. O que vocês conversaram?

Um longo suspiro deixou os lábios de Camus, ele olhou para o lado oposto de Shion, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Ele não queria falar sobre Milo no momento, ainda mais com Shion.

- Camus?

- Shion. Apenas pedi desculpas e ele fez o mesmo – disse – e contei sobre nós também.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Shion desta vez, ele levantou-se, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar de Camus. Shion inclinou-se para frente e puxou Camus pelos braços com velocidade, levantando aquário rapidamente do sofá. Shion o abraçou em seguida, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do francês.

- Agora todos sabem sobre nós. Vamos começar algo bom, Camus. Algo que seja feliz para ambos – comentou.

- Todos sabem? – indagou sem entender.

- Sim. Sabem... você contou a Aldebaran, não foi? – indagou.

Camus ficou em silêncio, ele havia se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Estava na boca de Aldebaran, estava na boca do mundo. Definitivamente não tinha mais volta, ele havia aceitado toda aquela situação.

- Alguém veio falar com você? – Camus indagou. Afinal como Shion saberia dessa conversa?

- Sim. Algumas pessoas vieram falar comigo – disse.

- Que pessoas? – indagou com curiosidade. Aquela situação estava lhe deixando desconfortável – o que elas vieram dizer?

- O primeiro a me visitar foi Milo – disse.

- Milo? O Milo!? – indagou com perplexidade, afastando-se de Shion para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sim. O próprio, isso é tão evidente, Camus – comentou com escárnio.

Camus voltou a sentar-se no sofá com um olhar assustado. O quê Milo veio falar? Ele não imaginava que escorpião ia ser tão audacioso.

- Quer saber sobre o que conversamos? – Shion indagou, olhando Camus de cima.

- Claro – respondeu – que pergunta!

- Mas não vou te narrar o fato – disse.

- Ah, você vai sim, Shion – disse, com certa irritabilidade.

- Não. O diálogo foi apenas entre nós. Um diálogo sem testemunhas e não é ético passá-lo a você.

- Eu quero saber.

- Não precisa. Apenas imagine, não houve nenhuma briga se é o que pensa. Apenas conversamos, obviamente para esclarecer algumas coisas. Nada que você deva se preocupar, se quiser, converse com Milo depois, todavia, ele certamente terá a mesma resposta que a minha.

O corpo de Camus estava se remoendo de curiosidade, ele sentia vontade de enforcar Shion até ele confessar a conversa que havia tido com Milo, mas sua racionalidade falava mais forte. O francês levantou-se rapidamente e afastou-se de Shion, caminhando até a porta do quarto.

- Para onde está indo, Camus? – Shion indagou com surpresa.

- Vou falar com Milo – disse, tocando na maçaneta da porta.

- Ele não vai lhe dizer nada a mais – disse – ao menos que você dê algo em troca a ele. E é óbvio que ambos sabemos o preço.

- "Milo... só vai me contar se eu largar Shion. E se eu sair agora... estarei falando adeus a Shion e não irei conseguir ver se ele é a pessoa que me fará feliz. Eu estou curioso, mas posso perguntar depois... posso perguntar amanhã..." – Camus pensou, fechando a porta em seguida, encostando sua cabeça na madeira fria e lisa, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Shion aproximou-se do francês com uma expressão aliviada, ele mesmo havia pensado que Camus ia realmente deixá-lo. O grande mestre abraçou o corpo de Camus e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua nuca, vendo que havia causado alguns arrepios no corpo do francês.

- "Talvez eu não deva saber sobre a conversa... talvez não seja bom" – pensou, sentindo o toque carinhoso de Shion em seu corpo.

- Camus, eu posso amá-lo hoje? – Shion indagou com uma voz rouca e baixa.

- Pode... – Camus disse num sussurro.

- Camus. Você está gostando de mim? – indagou, fazendo o possível para não mostrar a insegurança que estava sentindo no momento. Apesar da personalidade difícil, Shion era uma pessoa como outra qualquer.

- Eu... gosto de ficar com você. E gosto... de dormir com você – disse, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

- Era isso o que eu precisava ouvir – disse, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios – e se quiser fazer alguma coisa comigo. Peça.

Os lábios de Shion fecharam-se com mais intensidade na nuca de Camus, começando a arranhá-la com seus dentes, para logo em seguida passar sua língua pela parte avermelhada. As mãos de Shion deslizaram até o abdômen de Camus, acariciando-o por debaixo da camiseta.

Camus virou-se por conta própria e abraçou o corpo de Shion, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do ariano. Ele começou a chupar a região do pescoço, dando leves mordidas em sua pele, enquanto ia empurrando Shion na direção da cama. O ariano apenas ficou mais animado com as ações de Camus, deixando-se levar pelo francês.

Quando se aproximaram da cama, Shion foi literalmente jogado para trás, batendo seu corpo contra o colchão, Camus começou a subir em cima do corpo do ariano, voltando a beijá-lo na região do pescoço, enquanto suas mãos arrancavam aquele manto azulado de seu corpo. E com um pouco de dificuldade e ajuda de Shion, Camus conseguiu retirar as roupas do grande mestre, jogando-as no chão do quarto.

Camus sentou-se no abdômen de Shion e ficou olhando-o por um tempo, admirando sua beleza até que começou a retirar sua camiseta, sem tirar os olhos de Shion que adorou aquele show. O botão da calça de Camus foi aberto e seu zíper foi puxado para baixo, mas ele não retirou a calça, e inclinou seu tronco para frente capturando os lábios de Shion com os dele.

Após encerrar o beijo, Camus desceu sua cabeça pelo corpo de Shion, lambendo cada pedacinho de sua pele, demorando no seu abdômen onde ele lambia cada músculo de Shion. Um longo suspiro deixou os lábios de Shion, ele estava impaciente com a demora de Camus. O francês ouviu, mas não se apressou, continuando a beijar seu abdômen até que desceu sua cabeça a virilha de Shion, começando a lamber e chupar suas pernas vagarosamente.

A mão impaciente de Shion fechou-se nos cabelos azulados de Camus, empurrando sua cabeça até seu pênis que pedia por alívio. Camus afastou-se da mão de Shion e voltou a sentar em seu abdômen, olhando para o ariano que o encarava sem entender.

- Vamos, Camus! – Shion pediu, com certa urgência.

O francês sorriu de canto, fazendo Shion se perder naquela expressão tão única que aquário estava lhe dando. Camus segurou os pulsos de Shion e os levou até o alto da cabeça do ariano, prendendo-o ali.

- Fica quieto – Camus pediu, passando sua língua pelos lábios de Shion, que se abriram pedindo um beijo, que Camus não deu.

Camus estava provocante. Pela primeira vez estava agindo, e Shion estava adorando o jeito do francês, apesar de estar impaciente. Logo ia acabar com tudo e subir em cima do francês, para dominá-lo como desejava, mas suas ambições foram por água abaixo, quando Shion sentiu seus pulsos serem presos por grossas algemas de gelo.

Os olhos de Shion arregalaram-se ao ver que não conseguia se mover, ele olhou para cima vendo que seus punhos estavam presos e antes que pudesse tentar se soltar, Camus fez mais duas algemas de gelo, prendendo seu antebraço. Assim estava perfeito! Shion não se mexeria.

- Você não precisa me prender, Camus. Eu não vou fugir – Shion disse, tentando se soltar.

- Se você ficar se mexendo, eu vou te congelar por inteiro e deixar as partes que eu quero para eu brincar – disse baixinho, voltando o tórax de Shion.

- Esperto... não esperava isso de você – comentou num tom baixo, sentindo-se derrotado.

- Cansei se você ficar me jogando de um lado para o outro. Eu sou um homem também. Eu quero tentar algo também... – disse, baixinho quase num sussurro.

A boca de Camus desceu até as virilhas de Shion, lambendo a mordendo a região. Shion se remexia na cama, desejando que Camus colocasse sua boca em seu pênis, mas Camus não o fazia, apenas passava longe do local desejado.

- Pare de me provocar – Shion mandou, com uma voz controlada.

- E se eu não parar? – indagou, fechando sua mão no membro de Shion, que gemeu baixinho com o toque.

- Eu vou ficar bravo – respondeu.

- Grande coisa – retrucou.

Shion abriu a boca para responder, mas parou quando sentiu a língua de Camus deslizar pela extensão do seu membro. Um gemido baixo deixou os lábios de Shion, ele se remexeu na cama, querendo mais contato com a boca de Camus, movendo seu tronco para cima, mas Camus apenas lambia sem membro, às vezes chupava sua glande, mas nada muito profundo.

Camus levou um dedo a sua boca enquanto, e sua outra mão tomava conta do pênis de Shion. O francês olhou para Shion que estava com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, ele estava distraído em seu próprio prazer. Camus chupou seu próprio dedo e o levou até o meio das nádegas de Shion, desejando fazer a mesma coisa que Shion havia feito com ele. Afinal, Camus nunca havia ficado por cima de outro homem antes. Ele sentia curiosidade.

Os olhos de Shion arregalaram-se ao sentir o dedo de Camus pressionar sua entregada, adentrando aos poucos no seu corpo. O ariano moveu-se para o lado tentando se esquivar, mas o outro braço de Camus segurou sua perna, imobilizando-o.

- Camus, não! – mandou, num tom alto e autoritário.

- Você disse que eu podia fazer o que quisesse também – disse o francês.

- Isso não! – retrucou.

Camus ignorou, ele continuou a empurrar seu dedo em Shion, sentindo sua resistência, até que finalmente o colocou por inteiro, ouvindo um gemido alto de dor do ariano. O francês sorriu de canto, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver que Shion estava tentando se soltar de suas algemas de gelo.

- Não se mexa, Shion – Camus pediu, num tom baixo e calmo.

- Quando eu me soltar, Camus... espere por mim – disse.

- Mas eu ainda nem terminei, Shion. Pare de se mexer ou vou congelá-lo – disse.

- Terminou? Como assim terminou? O que pensa que vai fazer? – indagou em desespero.

- O que você fez comigo, oras. Não é óbvio? – disse, com escárnio.

- Você não era assim – reclamou.

- Eu sou assim – disse, um pouco incomodado. Afinal, como Shion podia saber como era seu comportamento na cama? Ele devia saber que aquarianos são curiosos e adoram novas experiências. Assim como Camus queria experimentar como era ser ativo.

- Camus, não! Não e não!

O francês retirou seu dedo de dentro de Shion, sentindo que o corpo do grande mestre havia relaxado. Ele inclinou seu corpo para frente e levou sua mão até as algemas de gelo, sendo observado por Shion. Todavia, Camus não estava ali para soltá-lo e sim para prendê-lo com mais intensidade. Desta vez o braço inteiro de Shion foi congelado e seu abdômen recebeu um cinto de gelo, onde o prendia, para não ficar se remexendo na cama.

- Isso é desconfortável, Camus. Está muito frio – Shion reclamou. Na verdade não o incomodava tanto, mas queria ser solto o quanto antes.

Uma parte do colchão foi congelada, aliás, o ambiente estava ficando cada vez mais frio. Camus arrumou-se na cama e retirou suas roupas com cuidado, jogando-as em cima da cadeira. Shion apenas o observava, vendo que Camus estava com os olhos bem claros desta vez, pois estava usando seu cosmos no momento, ele congelava as coisas ao redor com delicadeza.

O corpo de Camus cobriu o de Shion, voltando a beijá-lo nos lábios, o ariano recebeu o beijo muito bem. Ele estava encantado com a iniciativa de Camus. Definitivamente sua vida não seria entediante com aquário.

- Nunca fez isso antes, Shion? – Camus indagou, entre o beijo.

- Não – respondeu.

- Em tantos anos. Nunca? – indagou com perplexidade.

- Não – tornou a responder, com certa impaciência.

Um lindo sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Camus, ele voltou a descer seu tronco até o membro de Shion e desta vez o abocanhou sem cerimônia, começando a chupá-lo com sofreguidão, arrancando gemidos de prazer e desespero de Shion. A cabeça do ariano balançava de um lado para o outro, enlouquecido com aquele frio e arrepio que corria por todo seu corpo.

A respiração de Shion estava agitada, ele abriu ainda mais a boca quando sentiu o dedo de Camus invadindo-o novamente. O ar que saia por seus lábios estava quente e entrava em contraste com o ambiente que estava ficando cada vez mais congelado. Shion estava perdido em seus pensamentos, mas travou ao sentir Camus querer colocar mais um dedo no seu corpo.

As pálpebras de Shion fecharam-se e ele achou melhor se concentrar ou ia ficar a mercê de aquário. Aos poucos conseguiu reunir suas forças e para a surpresa de Camus, Shion se teleportou da cama para outra parte do quarto.

- Que sem graça – Camus falou baixinho, olhando para a cama. Ele estava sentado no colchão, sozinho desta vez.

Um par de braços fortes envolveram o corpo de Camus por trás, Shion o abraçava, enquanto afundava sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Aos poucos o ambiente parou de ser congelado, Camus ia retirando a intensidade de seu cosmos.

- Agora é minha vez, Camus. Definitivamente você é bem desobediente – Shion disse, com uma voz rouca e sexy.

Camus foi puxado para trás pelos braços de Shion, ele deixou-se ser levado pelo ariano até que Shion o empurrou na direção da parede, esmagando o corpo de Camus com o seu. Shion o abraçava por trás, beijando seus ombros e pescoço.

O corpo de Camus foi virado, ficando de frente para Shion que o encarava com um olhar cheio de desejo e malícia. Um sorriso sádico desenhou-se em seus lábios, ele estava imaginando o que faria com Camus e só de pensar já ficava animado. O francês por sua vez, sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver aquele olhar.

- "Ele vai judiar..." – pensou Camus por um momento.

Os lábios de Shion fecharam-se nos mamilos de Camus, começando a mordê-los e com a outra mão beliscava o mamilo solitário com força, machucando-o. Camus se remexia, sentindo aquela dor incômoda. Quando Shion terminou com um mamilo, ele passou para outro, voltando a torturar o francês que gemia baixinho de dor, pedindo para que Shion parasse.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Shion voltou a descer sua boca, ajoelhando-se no chão, ele ficou parado na frente do membro do francês. Camus sentiu medo de ele fizesse alguma loucura, mas para sua felicidade Shion apenas beijou seu pênis e o colocou na boca, começando a chupá-lo.

A mão de Camus parou na cabeça de Shion, fechando seus dedos em seus cabelos esverdeados, aumentando o ritmo que Shion o chupava. As mãos de Shion fecharam-se nas coxas de Camus, onde ele havia enfiado suas unhas, apertando sua carne, desejando-o para ele.

O tronco de Camus inclinou-se para frente ao sentir seu corpo contorcer-se de prazer. Seus gemidos ficaram cada vez mais intensos, às vezes chamava o nome de Shion entre eles, deixando o ariano mais animado com o que fazia. Quando Camus gozou, Shion fez questão de engolir cada gota de seu sêmen.

O coração de Camus estava acelerado, ele havia adorado aquela boca lhe chupando, mas sabia que não havia acabado. Shion puxou as pernas de Camus para cima num movimento rápido e forte, que somente um cavaleiro poderia fazer.

- Segure-se em mim, Camus – Shion pediu, abraçando o corpo do francês.

As pernas de Camus fecharam-se nas costas de Shion, o francês afundou sua cabeça no pescoço de Shion, como se estivesse descansando. Shion por sua vez concentrava-se em como ia realizar sua tarefa. Ele segurou seu próprio membro e desceu o corpo de Camus até ele, começando a introduzi-lo no seu interior.

Um gemido alto deixou os lábios de Camus. Ele foi descendo seu corpo ao pouco, sentindo Shion lhe invadi-lo por completo e naquela posição parecia que entrava por completo. Camus foi encostado na parede com o membro de Shion dentro dele. Eles se encaravam com um olhar febril.

- Eu vou ensinar a você... quem manda aqui – Shion disse, olhando para os lábios abertos de Camus, ele estava amando aquela visão.

Shion o abraçou com mais força e começou a mover seu tronco para cima ao mesmo tempo em que descia o corpo de Camus para baixo, começando a sair e penetrá-lo sucessivamente com velocidade e impacto. Camus apenas gritava de dor e prazer, ele abraçou Shion e afundou sua cabeça em seu pescoço para conseguir se controlar e se segurar melhor.

Seus corpos suavam com aquele exercício, aos poucos Camus começou a escorregar e estava difícil para Shion segurá-lo mesmo ele sendo o cavaleiro mais poderoso daquele santuário. Aquela situação não podia continuar. Aos poucos Shion parou os movimentos e saiu de dentro de Camus, que colocou suas pernas no chão. O francês foi caindo para trás, batendo suas costas na parede. Ele olhou para Shion, que estava com os seus cabelos no rosto, parecendo um selvagem olhando para sua presa.

Camus foi puxado e inclinado a ir para o chão, e ele obedeceu, ficando de quatro para Shion que se postou atrás dele. O ariano abriu as pernas de Camus para poder olhá-lo melhor, depois de apreciá-lo, segurou seu próprio membro e voltou a inseri-lo no corpo de Camus, fechando seus braços em sua cintura para movê-lo para frente e para trás.

- Como eu quis fazer isso com você hoje... não consegui nem trabalhar direito – Shion revelou, com a voz ofegante.

- Pervertido... – Camus disse entre um gemido.

O tronco de Camus inclinou-se para frente, ele deitou sua cabeça nos seus braços que estavam cruzados a sua frente. Ele abriu sua boca buscando por mais ar, enquanto abria mais suas pernas para Shion que o penetrava sem dó, chacoalhando o corpo do francês para frente e para trás.

Um rugido deixou a garganta de Shion, ele havia gozado finalmente. Ele se afastou um pouco e sentou-se no chão, vendo que Camus havia deitado no chão também de bruços. Shion ficou olhando para o corpo estirado a sua frente, vendo as marcas que havia deixado, sentindo orgulho delas.

Camus moveu seu corpo para o lado e ficou deitado de barriga para cima. Ele levou sua mão até sua franja, jogando-a para trás com a ajuda de seu suor, ele olhou de canto para Shion que lhe sorria. O ariano aproximou-se de Camus e o puxou, para sentar-se também e quando Camus sentou, Shion o beijou nos lábios, abraçando-o.

A mão de Shion deslizou até o membro de Camus que estava um pouco desperto, ele começou a masturbá-lo, enquanto observava as expressões de Camus. O francês até tentou parar os movimento de Shion, mas desistiu ao ver seu olhar reprovador. Aos poucos seus gemidos foram ficando cada vez mais evidentes e o prazer começou a consumi-lo novamente, voltando a gozar.

- Quer mais? – Shion indagou, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Quero dormir – disse.

- Hum... está certo. Eu estou cansado também.

Shion continuou abraçado a Camus e em um segundo ambos foram teleportados para a cama de casal. O francês sorriu e beijou Shion nos lábios, aquela técnica era muito bem-vinda em alguns casos. Os dois deitaram-se e se abraçaram.

- Minha cama está gelada – Shion reclamou num sussurro.

- Assim você vai lembrar de mim – Camus disse.

- Tem razão. Você poderia congelar alguns móveis para eu lembrar de você quando você está ausente – disse, rindo baixinho.

Camus estendeu a palma de sua mão e sua outra mão cobriu a mesma mão, começando a concentrar seu cosmos na região. Shion ajeitou-se mais na cama e ficou olhando para as mãos de Camus com atenção, querendo ver o que ele ia fazer.

- Aqui está – Camus disse, revelando sua mão onde havia um pequeno coração de gelo lapidado.

Shion pegou o objeto em sua mão, vendo o brilho intenso daquela peça e de como ele era gelado, porém ele não derreteria tão fácil, nem em cem anos ele derreteria.

- Acho que não seria interessante congelar os móveis – Camus disse, vendo a expressão maravilhada de Shion.

O ariano não disse nada, ele pulou na direção de Camus e o abraçou, com o coração de gelo em suas mãos, começando a dar vários beijos em sua face, em agradecimento.

- Eu estou muito feliz com você – Shion revelou – eu te amo, Camus.

O francês travou de repente sem saber o que dizer, porém Shion não queria nenhuma resposta, ele apenas disse o que sentia. O ariano tornou a beijá-lo, deixando o francês mais à vontade. Definitivamente Shion podia usar sua sabedoria tanto para aterrorizar mentes inocentes como para confortar pessoas perturbadas. Camus agradeceu mentalmente e aceitou o beijo.

OoO

Algumas casas abaixo da casa do grande mestre. Milo estava recuperado fisicamente, apesar de seu emocional estar bastante caótico. Ele saiu de sua casa zodiacal a fim de ir falar com Camus. Ele não aceitava aquela situação, aquilo estava sendo um erro, na sua percepção é claro.

- "Camus... perdoe-me, mas eu não posso aceitar sua felicidade com outra pessoa" – pensou.

O escorpiano começou a subir a escadaria até chegar à casa de aquário, vendo que a mesma estava vazia. Milo soltou um longo suspiro de decepção, ele imaginava onde Camus estaria naquele momento. Com passos lentos e desanimados, Milo caminhou até o quarto do francês, olhando com atenção para os lados, desejando não encontrar nenhum empregado.

Quando entrou no quarto de Camus. Milo sentou-se na cama do francês e passou sua mão pela parte afundada do colchão, Camus deveria dormir daquele lado. Os olhos de Milo fecharam-se, relembrando da noite que havia tido com Camus.

- "Como fui estúpido" – pensou, entristecido.

Milo deitou-se na cama do francês e ficou ali por um tempo, sentindo seu coração encher-se de angústia. A sensação de estar perto da pessoa que ama, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante o sufocava.

- "Eu preciso sair daqui ou vou enlouquecer" – pensou.

Milo sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor. Ele aproximou-se da escrivaninha de Camus vendo que havia um vidro de perfume que o francês usava. Com um movimento rápido a tampa foi retirar e Milo aspirou o aroma daquela loção.

Os pensamentos de Milo estavam à deriva, mas ele parou de repente ao ver um caderno de capa dura em cima da escrivaninha. Ele guardou o frasco do perfume e pegou o caderno nas mãos e o abriu.

- "Um diário?" – pensou, começando a ler as primeiras linhas. De repente o coração de Milo deu uma batida mais forte. Ele fechou aquele caderno e o abraçou no peito – "O que eu faço? Leio, não leio? Eu... claro que leio" – pensou, saindo correndo do quarto do francês.

Milo saiu furtivo da casa de aquário tomando cuidado para que as gotas de chuvas não molhassem a preciosidade que estavam em suas mãos. Ele estava curioso, na verdade louco de vontade de ler as confissões de Camus.

- "Será que Camus escreveu sobre mim?" – pensou, olhando para o céu, deixando algumas gotículas d'água atingirem-lhe o rosto, onde havia um sorriso ansioso e cheio de esperança.

Continua...

Hum... Quem mais colocará as mãos nesse diário? Que perigo Camus está correndo. Agora seus pensamentos podem ser revelados!

Você ficaria feliz para receber o perdão da pessoa que ama? Ou lutaria por ela até o final mesmo que ela te odiasse? Como será que foi a conversa entre Shion e Milo? Mistérios.

Espero que estejam gostando do capítulo. Desculpe a demora para postar, mas como estou de férias na faculdade, eu fui viajar. Eu mereço um descanso.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, foi muito animador e um ótimo incentivo. Sempre que eu estou desanimada eu releio os comentários. Então, se gostaram da história. Comentem. Eu agradeço.

31/7/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	6. Eu Estou Confuso!

**Observação para esse capítulo: **Eu sugiro aos leitores que peguem as anotações de Camus (nos capítulos anteriores) e leiam ao mesmo tempo em que Milo para não ficarem perdidos com a leitura e comentários de escorpião.

* * *

**Por Leona-EBM**

**O Diário**

**VI**

**Eu estou confuso!**

**OoO**

"_(...) Eu aprendi uma coisa importante, sempre veja as pessoas com novos olhos, pois a cada dia ela é uma coisa diferente". (Parte do Diário, Camus)._

**OoO**

(Flash Back)

Milo subia as escadarias das doze casas, ignorando os seus colegas que tentavam pará-lo com aquela loucura. Ele havia saído do hospital a partir do momento que Camus o deixou e agora subia as escadarias, com suas ataduras e gazes enroladas ao seu corpo.

- Milo, você perdeu a razão – disse Aldebaran.

- Não se intrometa – escorpião vociferou.

Aldebaran parou de andar, deixando Milo seguir em frente. Afinal ele não poderia impedir que escorpião se sentisse daquele jeito. Apenas podia observá-lo subir e subir.

- "Eu vou falar com aquele maldito do Shion" – pensou.

Os olhos de Milo estavam estreitos, como se fosse um felino preste a devorar sua presa. Seu cosmos estava alto e bastante agressivo, ele adentrou na casa do grande mestre, começando a caminhar até o salão principal, onde Shion geralmente ficava.

A grande porta de madeira foi aberta num estrondo. Milo adentrou no salão, encontrando Shion sentado em seu pequeno trono, falando com um de seus empregados. No entanto, Shion parou com o que fazia, encarando o cavaleiro a sua frente.

- Eu quero falar com você. Agora! – Milo disse, ou melhor, impôs. Ele não aceitaria uma negativa.

- Retire-se – disse Shion para o empregado, que pegou os documentos que estavam na mão de Shion e se afastou com passos rápidos, olhando para o cavaleiro de escorpião com receio.

Com passos firmes Milo foi aproximando-se de Shion, olhando diretamente para os olhos do grande mestre, que mantinha sua expressão impassível.

- Não imaginei que fosse tão audacioso a ponto de querer falar comigo – Shion disse, num tom baixo e rouco, olhando para Milo como se ele fosse um inseto implorando para ser pisado.

- Eu quero que você pare de ficar brincando, Shion. Afaste-se do Camus, enquanto eu ainda tenho algum respeito por você – vociferou.

Shion ficou em silêncio analisando aquelas palavras, olhando para o cavaleiro a sua frente. O grande mestre levantou-se, mostrando toda sua majestade, começando a caminhar na direção de escorpião, que acalmou sua respiração, preparando-se para o que viesse.

- Milo, minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito. Mas você parece querer muito fazer parte da vida de Camus, apesar dele ter confessado que lhe odeia. Vocês não são mais amigos, você mesmo destruiu sua frágil amizade com ele – disse, num tom pausado, para que Milo entendesse cada palavra – o seu respeito por mim deixou de existir a partir do momento que começou a desejar a pessoa que eu amo, e eu não quero seu respeito, pois seu respeito é medo. Você, como seu signo é apenas um aracnídeo, e eu posso esmagá-lo quando eu bem entender.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Milo fechou seu punho e avançou na direção de Shion, a fim de socar-lhe a boca para parar de dizer tantas asneiras, mas Shion limitou-se apenas a segurar o punho de escorpião, apertando-o em seguida, começando a esmagá-lo.

- Não pode contra mim em nenhum aspecto – disse Shion – tanto no físico, mental ou emocional. Você é incompleto Milo. Eu quase sinto pena de você.

- Não fique tão cheio de si, Shion. Você não é nada mais que um cadáver que ainda consegue pensar e falar. Seu tempo acabou, volte para sua cova! Você não deveria estar vivendo nessa era. Não se sinta orgulhoso por ser mais forte que os cavaleiros daqui – dizia num tom raivoso, mordendo seus dentes para conter sua raiva – você só é forte pela sua idade, pelo seu tempo de treinamento. Você é facilmente ferido por qualquer cavaleiro daqui, isso é uma vergonha. Não me provoque, ou eu nos mando para o inferno.

Shion soltou o pulso de Milo e exibiu um sorriso carregado de escárnio para o escorpiano que também exibiu um sorriso animado para Shion. Os dois ficaram se encarando seriamente. O salão ficou em silêncio absoluto, apenas suas respirações podiam ser ouvidas.

- Se você pensa que sou tão fraco assim. Por quê não me enfrenta? – indagou, provocante.

- Porque Camus não me perdoaria – respondeu – e eu vou conquistá-lo, pois eu conheço Camus melhor que você ou qualquer outro.

- Conhece? – indagou, rindo baixinho em seguida – o conhece tanto que ele nem fala mais com você.

- O fato de eu tê-lo magoado não quer dizer que eu não o conheça – disse.

Milo deu um passo à frente e tocou no ombro de Shion, puxando-o na sua direção, aproximando sua boca do ouvindo esquerdo de Shion, ficando um tempo em silêncio, pensando no que ia falar. Shion apenas ficou em silêncio, esperando o veneno de escorpião.

- Ele é meu desde os oito anos de idade e você não pode interferir. Você nunca vai entender o nosso laço. Mesmo eu tendo magoado-o ele me perdoou. E sabe por quê? Porque ele me ama e não sabe. Ele acha que somos irmãos, mas ele ainda não entendeu o sentimento dele por mim.

Milo afastou-se de Shion lentamente, olhando para o semblante de Shion com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Eu queria que você pudesse ver sua cara agora, Shion! – Milo disse, virando-se de costas e postando-se a caminhar para fora do salão.

- Não fique tão convencido Milo, sendo que você não tem nada nas mãos. Você é um coitado que teve a oportunidade de tê-lo consigo, mas falhou miseravelmente por ser um ser estúpido e egoísta – disse Shion em voz alta, antes que Milo saísse do salão – E mais, você é o único que o faz chorar.

- "Camus pode te amar de um jeito... mas não é igual ao amor que eu vou fazê-lo ter por mim" – Shion pensou, voltando seu olhar para a janela, apreciando aquele dia tão acinzentado.

(Final do Flash Back)

No tempo real, mais precisamente na casa zodiacal de escorpião. Milo estava sentado na cama do seu quarto, olhando para o pequeno caderno de capa dura, observando-o com atenção. Suas mãos tremiam levemente.

- "Acho melhor me secar antes" – pensou.

Milo deixou o caderno em cima da cama e foi até a suíte de seu quarto, pegando uma toalha de rosto e começando a secar seus cabelos e seus braços. Ele retirou sua regata e ficou apenas com uma calça jeans preta, voltando par ao quarto, com a toalha jogada no seu pescoço.

- "Um diário..." – Milo pensou, sentindo a ansiedade correr por seu corpo, lhe causando alguns arrepios.

Com passos rápidos, ele sentou-se na cama e abriu a capa daquele caderno, não agüentando mais se segurar. E ele começou a ler a primeira linha.

- "Dia 12/12... foi à primeira vez que ele escreveu. E foi nesse dia que Camus ouviu eu e Saga falando dele... que interessante, ele anota tudo o que pensa..." – Milo pensava, enquanto lia cada linha com atenção, rindo em algumas partes dos pensamentos do francês.

- "Hum... ele escreve mais de uma vez num dia. Hum... mensagem secreta via celular? Deve ser o desgraçado do Shion... então foi assim que ele se aproximou. Que esperto. Ah... o quê? O Camus tem medo de engordar?".

Milo deitou-se na cama e abriu a boca começando a rir descontroladamente, seu peito subia e descia aceleradamente, não conseguindo se conter. Ele virou de barriga para baixo, batendo suas mãos no colchão, tentando se conter.

- Camus... por Athena. Eu não sabia que você pensava essas coisas – disse para si mesmo, no meio no riso. Ele não estava se agüentando – "Milo... acalme-se. Continue lendo" – pensou, acalmando-se aos poucos, voltando a ler.

Milo virou a página e viu que era o dia seguinte 13/12. Ele começou a ler com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas seu sorriso logo sumiu quando notou a raiva transcrita de aquário.

- "Foi aquele dia que ele estava estranho. Eu não pensei que meus comentários fossem chateá-lo tanto. Aliás, nunca pensei que Camus fosse tão sensível. Camus diz que não tem família e amigos... ele quer fugir. Como eu sou estúpido... ele diz aqui que vai descer para o campo de treinamento com sua máscara fria para ninguém ficar lhe perguntando nada... como eu sou idiota" – pensou, chateando-se com aquelas linhas.

Milo virou a página novamente e sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver o dia. Era 14/12, o dia que havia dormido com Camus. Seu olhar começou a devorar as palavras escritas, querendo saber o que Camus havia achado daquela noite.

- "Eu o tratei friamente realmente... ele se chateou. Ele se sentiu como um garoto de programa? Mas que ridículo... mas vendo pelo ponto de vista dele, eu realmente o tratei como tal. Como eu sou estúpido, o único momento que eu tive com Camus... eu estraguei" – pensou, entristecido – "e ele pensou que o Saga fosse o admirador. Antes o Saga do que o Shion, na minha opinião. Ah... o quê? Você gostou de sentir o peso de um homem em você, Camus?".

Milo caiu na cama novamente, voltando a rir com as confissões de aquário, não se agüentando novamente. Mas desta vez havia gostado daquele comentário, pois ele estava se referindo a ele mesmo, pois Milo havia sido o responsável de fazer Camus escrever aquilo.

- "Então, você gostou de sentir meu peso sobre seu corpo, Camus. Se quiser, eu posso fazer mais vezes" – pensou, voltando a ler.

Outra página foi virada, desta vez Milo ficou mais sério. Era o dia da festa que foi dada na casa de Saga. Depois que Camus saiu da festa ele obviamente pegou o diário, pois sua letra estava um garrancho e algumas partes estavam borradas.

- "Ele ficou chateado com aquela piada estúpida do Aldebaran. Camus, você ainda se lembra daquele dia em que você chorou... eu te magoei, mas não pensei que você se remoia por isso até hoje. E de novo você fala que quer fugir... e que amigo que eu sou realmente? Eu não presto para você, Camus" – Milo pensou, relendo as partes que Camus escrevia seu ódio por escorpião.

A respiração de Milo estava pesada, ele não conseguia mais ler aquele diário. A cada linha que lia, acabava sentindo-se um monstro, mas a curiosidade estava falando mais alto. Milo voltou a ler.

- "Hum... Saga foi pedir desculpas para Camus. Eu que sugeri que ele fizesse isso, e o Camus ainda fala que eu sou insensível, mas ele não sabe dos fatos. Ah... Camus você está tão solitário, eu nunca mais vou fazer nenhuma piada com você. E você ainda desconfia que Saga é seu admirador nesse dia?" – pensou, fechando seus olhos por um segundo, sentindo sua garganta começar a lhe incomodar. Milo sentia vontade de chorar, mas estava se segurando.

A mão trêmula de Milo virou outra página, e leu uma anotação do dia 16/12. Felizmente não falava nada a respeito de Milo, para o alívio de escorpião que parecia que ia desabar naquele quarto.

- "Dia 17/12. Esse foi o dia que o Saga levou Camus para sua casa. E eu apareci. Ele notou meu cosmos, como eu imaginei. E... hum... Camus admite que é fraco com vinho, bom saber" – pensou, rindo baixinho, deixando sua angústia de lado por um segundo –"Não pensei que Camus gostasse tanto de doce. Eu acho que vou presenteá-lo com uma caixa de bombom depois, recheado de licor. Hum... será que ele vai gostar?".

- "Humm... outra anotação no mesmo dia. Ah... foi o dia que ele descobriu sobre a aposta através de Hyoga. Então Camus mandou Hyoga investigar. Realmente, Camus você deveria se sentir desejado e não usado" – pensou.

Milo começou a ler o garrancho de Camus:

_(Parte do Diário) "Como eu o odeio. __**Odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio**__, __**odeio... os dois! Odeio! Ah... que ódio!"**_

Os olhos de Milo começaram a ficar vermelhos e ele não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer por sua face, morrendo na linha do seu pescoço. Ele esfregou seu braço por seus olhos, tentando limpar seu rosto, mas não conseguiu, continuando a chorar sem parar.

- Eu sou um estúpido, Camus. Perdoe-me – pediu num sussurro, entre um soluço e outro.

Milo estava começando a desistir de ler o diário, mas ele acabou lendo uma frase interessante na página seguinte. Era o dia 18/12.

_(Parte do Diário) "E eu ainda... sinto um frio na barriga quando penso em Milo. Que idiota que eu sou!"._

_(Parte do Diário) "Ah... sempre que eu penso naqueles lábios me beijando eu..."._

- "Ele... sente um frio na barriga quando pensa em mim" – leu, animando-se um pouco – "mas me xingou de canalha em seguida. Ele fica relembrando do meu beijo... será que ele quer mais? Será que se eu beijá-lo... ele deixará Shion? Ah... então foi isso, o Hyoga pediu um beijo pelo trabalho que ele fez para Camus. Por isso ele o beijou naquele dia. Eu fiquei louco!".

Milo virou mais uma página encontrando o dia 21/12, começando a lê-lo rapidamente. Os dias mais próximos eram os dias principais para Milo, pois ele podia ver como Camus estava sentindo-se no momento.

_(Parte do Diário)_ "_Aceitei Shion como meu companheiro... mas eu estou confuso. Será que seremos felizes? Eu não o amo"._

- "Então ele fala sobre o Shion, e diz que não o ama. Eu sabia, Camus não sabe o que quer. Hum... ele não sabe se o amor dele por mim é igual a um sentimento carnal. Ah, Camus, eu vou tirar essa dúvida rapidinho de você. Espere por mim... e realmente, todos os dias temos que ver as pessoas com um olhar diferente, Camus. Eu concordo com você" – desta vez Milo estava mais animado com o que lia – "Você está angustiado? Isso porque você não ama Shion. Mas... mas... o quê? Você gostou de se sentir dominado pelo Shion? Por Athena, Camus!".

Milo voltou a cair no colchão, voltando a rir como um louco, mas no fundo estava com um pouco de raiva e ciúme de Shion por fazer Camus sentir-se bem daquele jeito. Milo se recompôs e voltou para ler as linhas finais.

_(Parte do Diário) "P.S. 2: Senti muita vontade de beijar e acariciar Milo no quarto, mas pensei em Shion. Acho que ele me mataria"._

_- _"Sentiu vontade de me beijar! Ele sentiu! Que maravilhoso... você ainda gosta de mim, Camus. Como eu estou feliz! Mas o que está escrito aqui... o Camus rabiscou..." – Milo tentava ler a parte que Camus havia rabiscado.

O escorpiano forçou sua vista vendo que tinha a palavra "estou", mas não conseguia identificar o resto, ele virou a página que estava em branco e tentou ver por atrás, tentando identificar a letra de aquário.

- Estou... senti... puto. Mas o que é isso? – falou consigo mesmo, forçando ainda mais sua vista.

Milo levantou-se com o diário na mão e foi até sua escrivaninha, pegando uma pequena iluminaria, ascendendo-a em seguida e a posicionando atrás da página, mais precisamente na linha que queria ler.

- Estou... me ... sentindo... um puto! – disse em voz alta, sentindo-se vitorioso – ah! Camus, não se sinta assim – Milo sussurrou em seguida – se você quiser me beijar, eu deixo.

Milo começou a folhear o diário, vendo que não havia mais nada escrito para sua infelicidade. Ele abraçou o caderno nos seus braços e saiu rapidamente da casa de escorpião, caminhando até a casa de aquário.

- "Eu preciso devolver" – pensou, adentrando na casa de aquário, vendo que seu anfitrião ainda não havia voltado.

Com passos na velocidade da luz, Milo adentrou no quarto de Camus e colocou o diário no mesmo lugar, tomando cuidado para deixar tudo certinho. E quando o devolveu, Milo voltou a correr para fora da casa de aquário.

- "Se Camus me pega... eu estou morto" – pensou, com um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

OoO

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Camus abriu suas pálpebras lentamente, encontrando-se sozinho na cama. Ele sentou-se rapidamente, ouvindo o chuveiro ligado no cômodo ao lado. Camus vestiu o roupão branco de Shion e adentrou na suíte do quarto.

- Bom dia – Shion o cumprimentou, enquanto lavava seus cabelos.

- Bom dia. Por quê não me acordou? – indagou.

- Você parecia estar cansado – disse – quer tomar banho comigo?

- Eu tenho que ir – disse.

Camus aproximou-se de Shion, deixando algumas gotículas de água bater contra seu rosto. Shion inclinou-se para frente e beijou os lábios de Camus, tomando cuidado para não molhá-lo.

- Eu te vejo a noite. Eu vou até sua casa – disse.

- Hum, vai me visitar? – indagou.

- Sim. Alguma objeção? – indagou, sorrindo em seguida.

- Nenhuma – disse – jante comigo então.

- Eu irei sim – disse.

Camus deu outro beijo nos lábios de Shion e se afastou lentamente do banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, e com movimentos rápidos começou a se vestir.

O dia estava mais alegre. O céu estava sem aquelas nuvens carregadas do dia anterior. O vento estava mais quente e o sol estava surgindo por de trás de algumas nuvens. Camus começou a descer as escadarias, deixando o vento bater contra seus cabelos.

Ele adentrou na sua casa zodiacal e foi diretamente para seu quarto, fechando-se em seguida naquele cômodo. Ele caminhou até seu armário, abrindo-o em seguida, pegando uma calça de pano da cor azul marinho e uma camiseta branca.

- "Hum... eu preciso comprar roupas" – pensou, olhando para seu armário com mais atenção – "eu... vou comprar mais jeans".

Camus pegou sua toalha e começou a caminhar até o banheiro, mas parou ao ver que seu precioso diário estava em cima da sua escrivaninha.

- "Como eu sou descuidado... se alguém ler isso... eu morro!" – pensou, pegando seu diário na mão e o guardando embaixo da cama.

Horas mais tarde, Camus estava com seu banho tomado e descia até o campo de treinamento. Fazia tempo que não dava atenção para o seu aluno. Hyoga estava conversando com Seiya em um canto.

- Bom dia – Camus cumprimentou os dois cavaleiros.

- Bom dia – os dois respondem em uníssono.

- Seiya, você está treinando com algum cavaleiro? – indagou Camus.

- Não – disse o moreno, com um olhar desanimado.

- Por que? – indagou o francês.

Seiya piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o motivo de Camus tentar falar com ele. Afinal nenhum cavaleiro de ouro falava com Pégaso decentemente. Eles o tratavam com indiferença, pelo fato de ter uma personalidade o tanto difícil. Seiya era muito brincalhão, uma criança no corpo de um adulto e sempre fazia alguns comentários fora de hora.

- Bom, Camus. Acho que eu não me dou bem com os cavaleiros de ouro – disse – você deve saber o motivo.

- Se quiser, posso treiná-lo juntamente com Hyoga – disse secamente, mantendo-se impassível.

Tanto Seiya como Hyoga ficaram surpresos com o convite. Seiya abriu um largo sorriso adorando aquela proposta. Ele nunca havia sido convidado para fazer nada por outro cavaleiro que não fosse de bronze. Ele estava feliz. Afinal, todos o julgavam muito mal.

- Afinal, você ajudou tanto a Terra nesses anos, Seiya, eu acho que deva continuar treinando – Camus observou, deixando Seiya ainda mais animado. Então alguém reconhecia seu trabalho duro? Afinal Seiya sempre se sacrificava em nome da justiça, abdicando de sua vida para proteger Athena.

- Ah, Camus eu nem sei como agradecer. Eu aceito sim – Seiya disse.

- "Mais um coitado que é mal visto por todos" – Camus pensou, vendo o sorriso animado de Seiya.

- Mestre, e quanto ao teste que falou? – Hyoga indagou.

- Esqueça o teste. Estude por si mesmo e um dia eu o aplicarei, eu estou sem cabeça para isso – disse, assustando Hyoga por um segundo.

Seiya sabia que Camus era uma pessoa fria e impassível a tudo, mas estava surpreso com o jeito do francês e de como ele falava com Hyoga, mostrando total descaso. Talvez tivesse julgado-o mal.

- Eu quero saber como estão suas habilidades, Seiya. Vamos fazer um pequeno combate para ver seu nível – Camus disse.

- Entre Hyoga e eu? – indagou, olhando para o loirinho.

- Não, entre eu e você – disse.

Seiya abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, ficando perplexo com as palavras de Camus. Ele ia enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro? Ele estava com um pouco de medo e ansioso ao mesmo tempo por ter a oportunidade de interagir com o cavaleiro de aquário. Afinal, nunca havia visto Camus em ação.

Camus deu alguns passos, distanciando-se de Seiya. Pégaso começou a alongar seus braços e se dirigir na direção de Camus, pensando em como atacá-lo, sentindo receio de machucá-lo e subestimá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ataque-me com tudo o que tem, não precisa me subestimar, eu só quero ver seu nível, não será uma batalha séria – disse secamente, exibindo seu olhar frio – não se preocupe

Seiya começou a ficar nervoso, Hyoga deu um passo para trás, encostando-se em uma árvore para poder observar melhor. Ele podia ver o nervosismo de seu companheiro, mas sabia que Camus não ia pegar pesado, apesar de não estar mais reconhecendo Camus nesses últimos dias.

Alguns cavaleiros de ouro que estavam por perto pararam com o que faziam para observar Camus. Ultimamente o francês estava chamando a atenção de todos para qualquer coisa que fazia.

- O que está fazendo, Camus? – Saga indagou, aproximando-se do francês.

- Apenas treinando Seiya – disse secamente.

- Irá treiná-lo juntamente com Hyoga? – indagou gêmeos.

- Sim. Algum problema? – indagou, olhando para o cavaleiro de gêmeos com seriedade.

- Nenhum, Camus. E eu gostaria de falar com você depois – disse – pode ser?

- A respeito da aposta? – indagou.

- Você sempre foi direto – disse, rindo baixinho – sim, seria sobre isso realmente.

- Quer pedir desculpas? – indagou.

- De fato.

- Não precisa. Eu te desculpo. Agora me dê licença, por favor, você está nos atrapalhando – disse.

Saga fechou seus olhos e ficou olhando para o francês, sentindo-se um idiota por estar tentando falar com ele novamente. Definitivamente havia agido como um adolescente, e agora estava querendo reparar seu erro.

- Saga, se quiser. Passe na minha casa depois – Camus disse.

Os olhos de Saga ficaram arregalados, ficando surpreso com a compreensão de Camus. Ele deu alguns passos e aproximou-se de Hyoga que o olhou com certa irritabilidade.

- "Uma vez... eu li num livro. Pagai o mal com o bem" – Camus pensou, exibindo um tímido sorriso em seguida – "se eu ficar com ódio, apenas me restará o ódio. Perdoarei a todos na condição que me vejam com outros olhos".

- Camus... posso? – Seiya indagou.

- Ah, sim. Desculpe-me – disse, voltando sua atenção para Pégaso.

Seiya começou a elevar seu cosmos, mirando a figura de aquário e num movimento rápido, ele avançou na direção de Camus com o punho fechado, a fim de golpear a face do francês, porém Camus desviou-se graciosamente do golpe de Seiya, acertando-o por trás, jogando o cavaleiro de bronze no chão.

- Lento, sem força e sem visão – Camus comentou – Você ainda diz que é um cavaleiro? Precisa de muito treino.

Seiya começou a levantar-se lentamente, tentando saber o que foi que lhe atingiu, quando se ergueu, voltou a fechar seu punho e caminhar na direção de Camus, a fim de tentar acertá-lo novamente. Mas o resultado foi o mesmo, mas desta vez, Seiya teve parte de seu braço congelado.

- Eu acho melhor pararmos – Camus disse – Hyoga, eu quero que aplique o treino número dois em Seiya sob minhas ordens. Eu retorno amanhã para ver o resultado.

- Sim, mestre – Hyoga disse, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, olhando para Seiya que se levantava com dificuldade.

Camus começou a caminhar na direção de uma rocha, sentando-se nela por um instante. Ele não queria retornar a sua casa zodiacal, no momento observava o treino de outros cavaleiros com atenção, tentando desligar-se de seus pensamentos.

- "Ah... lá vem o Milo" – Camus pensou, vendo escorpião se aproximar.

- Bom dia, Camus – disse, com um sorriso no rosto – "eu não vou falhar desta vez" – pensou em seguida.

- Bom dia, Milo.

- Camus, eu queria desculpar pelo o que eu fiz...

- Não vamos mais falar nisso – disse, interrompendo escorpião.

- Não, deixe-me falar. Não é somente sobre a aposta, mas sim pelo o fato de eu ficar fazendo comentários idiotas e piadas sem graça ao seu respeito. Eu... er... fiquei... Lend... quer dizer... pensando em casa, e vi como eu sou um insensível – disse, vendo que Camus começou a lhe dar atenção – e... bom, eu acho que eu realmente fui um canalha e não pareço ser seu amigo. Perdão Camus, eu vou prestar mais atenção aos detalhes. Eu percebi que é bom... vermos as pessoas com novos olhos todos os dias. Não concorda?

A boca de Camus ficou aberta por um bom tempo, tentando engolir toda aquela conversa. No momento aquário pensava se Milo havia desenvolvido a habilidade de ler mentes.

- Desde quando está pensando nisso? – Camus indagou.

- Desde o dia que falei com você na sua casa. Eu acho que errei muito. Perdão Camus, eu só tive coragem de falar com você hoje – disse – "e ele está me olhando de um jeito. Ótimo, eu vou conseguir me redimir" – pensou em seguida, com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Milo, eu estou chateado ainda – revelou, abaixando sua cabeça.

- Camus, veja-me com outros olhos. Nós mudamos, sabia? – indagou, fingindo estar bravo – Não fique julgado as pessoas, pois elas mudam com o tempo.

- Per... Perdão – disse, sentindo-se confuso por um momento. Afinal, ele deveria estar pedindo desculpas? Não sabia responder.

- Eu gostaria de almoçar com você hoje – disse, sentando-se ao lado de Camus, ficando bem próximo ao francês. Milo passou sua língua por seus lábios, vendo como Camus o observava – "e você ainda sente vontade de me beijar, Camus?" – indagou para si mesmo em pensamento.

- Eu...

- Me dê uma chance de tentar consertar as coisas. Camus, nós nos conhecemos desde os nossos oito anos – disse, elevando seu tom de voz, como se estivesse indignado com a resistência de aquário.

O olhar foi desviado para o chão, ele estava ficando perturbado com a aproximação de Milo. Mas um toque em seus cabelos o trouxe a realidade, Milo estava tocando na cabeça de Camus, passando a mão por seus cabelos, bagunçando seus fios como fazia quando Camus era menor.

Milo levantou-se com um lindo sorriso no rosto, vendo o semblante confuso de Camus. Ele estendeu sua mão para aquário que a agarrou, permitindo que Milo o ajudasse a se levantar.

- Camus, nós vamos comer em um lugar que eu sempre pensei em te levar – disse.

- Sempre quis me levar? – indagou com desconfiança.

- Sim, eu sempre quis. Lá tem uns doces muito bons, e eu sempre notei que você gostava de chocolate – disse, começando a caminhar, não permitindo que Camus visse seu sorriso.

- "Desde quando você repara tanto em mim?" – Camus indagou em pensamento, caminhando atrás de Milo, ouvindo o falatório do escorpiano.

Os dois começaram a caminhar para fora do treinamento sendo observados pelos outros cavaleiros. Alguns adoraram ver ambos conversando e outros ficaram com medo que outra briga acontecesse.

Eles caminharam pelas ruas de paralelepípedos do santuário, observando todo o comércio e as pessoas que os olhavam como se fossem Deuses. Milo adentrou numa pequena casa de tijolos, um lugar muito aconchegante, onde havia mesas rodeadas por poltronas confortáveis e cheias de almofadas.

Com passos lentos adentraram no local, onde havia um gato preto deitado no balcão, ele mal conseguia se mover de tão gordo e preguiçoso que era. Camus ficou observando o felino que lambia suas patas sem nenhuma preocupação.

- Onde quer se sentar? – Milo indagou.

- "Milo está atencioso demais... ele está aprontando" – Camus pensou, caminhando até a janela, sentando-se numa poltrona vermelha, ficando a observar a mesa feita de mosaico.

Milo sentou-se do seu lado, puxando sua poltrona azul marinho para frente, arrumando-se melhor, ficando a olhar para Camus que parecia estar maravilhado com o lugar.

Uma velha senhora aproximou-se, entregando o cardápio para os dois e nesse instante, Milo deu uma piscada para a senhora, que lhe sorriu.

- Ah, Milo. Então esse é rapaz que você tanto falava? Seu nome é Camus, certo? – indagou a senhora, olhando para o francês.

- Sim, prazer. Qual é o seu nome? – indagou Camus em seguida, mostrando sua educação.

- Meu nome é Rose – disse – e Milo sempre disse que ia trazê-lo aqui. Eu espero que goste de minha comida.

- Ah, sim. Eu irei gostar – disse, sem saber como se comunicar direito.

- E Milo, eu vou fazer aquela bebida que você gosta. E espero que seu amigo goste também, afinal é sabor chocolate – disse com um largo sorriso, afastando-se lentamente.

Camus abriu o cardápio, começando a ler o Menu, mas na verdade ele não estava conseguindo ler absolutamente nada, pois estava confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo. Por um momento parecia estar dentro de um sonho. Desde quando Milo era tão atencioso?

- Já escolheu? – Milo indagou.

- Sim. E Milo, eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa.

- Minha conversa com Shion? – indagou, prevendo a pergunta.

- Sim – disse secamente – o que vocês conversaram.

- Nada demais, apenas nos ofendemos um pouco – disse.

- Como assim?

- Camus, eu não aceito esse relacionamento, você sabe. Perdão, não queria falar sobre isso, você está tão feliz. Eu te amo tanto... que prefiro ver você feliz, mesmo que seja nos braços de outro – disse, fechando os olhos em seguida, sentindo que suas próprias palavras o estavam matando.

Os pensamentos de Camus foram varridos de sua mente, ele não conseguia formular nenhuma resposta para aquela confissão. E para ajudá-los naquele momento, a velha senhora aproximou-se com um caderno de anotação.

- O que querem pedir? – indagou.

- Número... dois – Camus disse, num sussurro.

- E você Milo?

- O mesmo – respondeu – "Eu... não consigo falar isso de novo, nem que seja por brincadeira. Eu não posso ver Camus com Shion" – pensou, entristecido.

- "Por que meu peito parece que vai explodir? Que sentimento é esse? Por quê eu estou tão confuso?" – Camus indagava em pensamento, sentindo vontade de sair correndo daquele lugar.

- Criei uma situação desconfortável para ambos. Perdão. Vamos mudar de assunto – Milo disse, com uma voz baixa – Eu vi você com o Seiya.

- Ah... bom... eu vou treiná-lo – disse, não conseguindo esquecer das palavras de Milo – "Ele... prefere me ver com Shion, mesmo não aceitando, apenas para eu ser feliz? Esse não é o Milo!".

- Quer ajuda? Afinal, eu não ajudo ninguém ali. Eu ajudava o Shun, mas ele é um preguiçoso, não quer saber de treinar – disse – eu posso treinar o Hyoga, pois eu acho que o Seiya vai dar mais trabalho.

- Hyoga não vai aceitar – disse o óbvio – prefiro evitar a dor de cabeça. E eu dou conta dos dois.

O almoço chegou rapidamente e ambos começaram a almoçar, conversando somente sobre o santuário. Às vezes Milo comentava alguma coisa da infância de ambos, fazendo Camus rir baixinho, divertindo-se com os contos passados.

- Quer comer um bolo? – Milo indagou.

Os olhos de Camus brilharam de repente, fazendo Milo lembrar-se da confissão de Camus no diário. De repente, Milo começou a rir e não se agüentou, afundando sua cabeça nos seus braços, que estavam apoiados na mesa.

- O que foi? – Camus indagou.

- Nada... nada... – dizia, enquanto tentava se controlar.

Aos poucos, Camus começou a ficar irritado. Ele levantou-se de seu lugar, chamando a atenção de Milo, que se levantou junto, assustando-se com a atitude do francês.

- Eu estou indo – Camus disse secamente, jogando uma nota num valor alto em cima da mesa e passando por Milo, que ficou sem saber o que falar.

- "Droga... eu sou um idiota. Ele está sensível demais nesses dias" – pensou, saindo rapidamente do lugar, indo atrás de Camus, encontrando-o caminhando pela rua.

Milo alcançou Camus e começou a andar ao seu lado em silêncio, respeitando mais o francês, que se surpreendeu com o comportamento contido de escorpião. Milo não estava lhe enchendo de perguntas inconvenientes? Não estava falando alguma piada idiota? Aquilo era surpreendente.

- Camus, perdão. Eu não estava rindo de você – mentiu.

- Tudo bem – disse – eu tenho que voltar aos meus afazeres.

- Mas você comentou que havia deixado o Hyoga treinando o Seiya – disse.

- Ah, é verdade. Eu vou ver Shion então – disse.

Milo travou de repente, odiando ouvir aquilo. Mas uma idéia surgiu na cabeça de escorpião, ele abriu um sorriso de canto e reuniu toda sua coragem.

- Camus, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta muito pessoal? – indagou.

- O que seria? – indagou – eu responderei se achar cabível.

- Eu queria saber... se bom... quem é ativo ou passivo entre vocês? – indagou.

- Ah... co... como assim? Isso é pergunta Milo? – indagou, ficando vermelho de repente, mostrando um olhar irritado para escorpião que adorou ver aquelas reações.

- Seria o Shion o ativo? – indagou.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Camus, somos adultos. Fale comigo... eu queria saber se você já foi ativo antes! – disse, tentando alcançar Camus que começou a caminhar mais rápido.

- "Milo... impertinente. Estava bom demais para ser verdade!" – pensou – "Pra quê ele quer saber isso? Como ele é intrometido!".

- Camus, espera. Espera – pediu, puxando o braço do francês, fazendo-o parar de andar – eu só queria conversar com você. Afinal você está se relacionando com alguém e eu sou seu amigo, eu queria saber como você está. Afinal, a gente sempre contou tudo para o outro.

- Contávamos Milo! Até crescermos – disse.

- Ah, eu sempre falei com você, Camus – disse – você que ficou isolado. Ficou fechado no seu mundo, achando que ninguém se importava com você. Eu sempre me importei.

- "De onde saiu esse Milo carinhoso?" – pensou – "ele deve estar em outra aposta idiota. Só pode!".

- Camus, converse comigo – pediu.

Camus desvencilhou-se no braço de Milo e cruzou seus braços em seguida, olhando seriamente para escorpião que viu sua chance para continuar.

- Você é passivo, certo? Eu imagino... afinal Shion não tem cara que deixaria alguém ficar em cima dele – disse.

- "Tem razão" – pensou, lembrando-se da tentativa frustrada de tentar possuir Shion.

- E você tem dúvida do que sente por ele?

- Eu... eu... não – disse, com insegurança.

- "Te peguei, Camus!" – Milo pensou, vitorioso – eu acho que você está confuso, afinal esses dias você está bem inquieto. Sabe Camus, para você ter a prova, tente ser ativo com Shion.

- E o que isso tem a ver Milo? – indagou sem entender.

- Bom, sabe... se você for ativo, você pode ver se realmente gosta da pessoa e se ela gosta de você também. Afinal, não é fácil deixar alguém ficar em cima de você – disse baixinho.

- Milo... você ficou em cima de mim – disse, indignado com aquela hipótese que Milo estava levantando.

- Ah! Não, isso é diferente. Pois nós nos conhecemos há anos... e eu não me importaria de sentir o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu – disse sussurrante perto do ouvido de Camus, que se arrepiou.

A face de Camus começou a ficar corada; ele abaixou sua cabeça e começou a caminhar novamente, ignorando os chamados de escorpião que ficou parado no mesmo lugar, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- "Que hipótese idiota... até parece que eu posso descobrir se Shion realmente me ama com isso. Ou será que é verdade? Afinal... Shion não deixou eu fazer com ele... eu vou tentar de novo" – pensou.

Camus caminhou até sua casa zodiacal, ele correu até seu quarto, pegando seu diário. Ele sentou-se na sua escrivaninha e começou a pensar no que ia escrever.

**Grécia, 23/12**

_Caro diário, eu estou confuso! Milo estava muito estranho, ele me disse algo que me perturbou. "Eu prefiro ver você feliz, mesmo que seja no braço de outro". Isso me tocou, sabe? Será que Milo realmente me ama? E se amar... o que eu posso fazer?_

_Milo também veio me dizendo que eu deveria tentar ser ativo com Shion! Mas que coisa sem cabimento... eu adoro quando Shion fica... em cima de mim, mas será que eu sentiria mais prazer sendo ativo? Ah... isso é tão vergonhoso._

_Ontem eu tentei fazer com Shion... eu fiquei animado, nunca pensei que seria tão pervertido. Acho que Shion ficou surpreso. Mas ele não deixou. Será que ele nunca deixará? Talvez seja cedo demais para eu concluir alguma coisa. Shion diz que me ama e não me força a dizer o mesmo, ao contrário de Milo que fica suplicando para que eu lhe diga algo._

_Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Eu estou treinando outro cavaleiro de bronze; e eu espero ter bons resultados. Seiya de Pégaso, a maioria dos cavaleiros não gosta dele. Eu não sei o motivo, para mim ele sempre foi um cavaleiro qualquer. Vamos ver no que vai dar! Espero não ter problemas com Hyoga._

_Já está escurecendo. Eu esqueci de preparar um jantar para Shion. vou ligar e avisar que irei subir. Amanhã eu farei um jantar para nós dois. Acho que não ninguém suspeita que eu sei cozinhar muito bem._

_P.S: Eu estou com medo do Milo... ele está estranho._

Camus fechou o diário, relendo-o com atenção, rindo em algumas partes. Ele colocou o diário embaixo do colchão e pegou seu celular, ligando para Shion e avisando sobre a mudança de planos. Shion obviamente concordou com a visita de aquário.

Após tomar um banho demorado e se trocar, Camus começou a subir a escadaria, rumando até a casa do grande mestre. E sem notar, um aracnídeo em forma de gente, adentrou em sua casa de modo furtivo, correndo para seu quarto.

- "Camus deve ter escrito algo sobre mim... por favor..." – Milo pensou, adentrando no quarto e fechando a porta – "ótimo, o diário não está mais no lugar. Ele deve ter guardado..." – pensou.

O quarto de Camus começou a ser revirado. Milo abria todas as gavetas, procurando o bendito do caderno. Alguns minutos passaram-se e Milo encostou-se à parede, com a respiração acelerada. Ele ficou olhando para a bagunça que fez no quarto.

- "Eu preciso arrumar isso" – pensou – "Onde eu não olhei? Camus não ia deixar aquele diário dando sopa de novo. Ele devia ter esquecido de guardar aquele dia".

O olhar de Milo parou na cama de repente, ele deu duas piscadas e caminhou até o móvel, começando a examiná-lo. Milo puxou o colchão e para sua felicidade lá estava o diário. Ele o pegou e começou a arrumar o quarto, tentando se recordar onde estava cada objeto.

Com passos rápidos Milo começou a sair da casa de aquário, com o diário em seus braços. No entanto, Milo parou no meio do caminho ao se deparar com Saga.

- Você estava na casa de aquário? – Saga indagou – falou com Camus?

- Ah... bom, eu fui vê-lo... mas ele... não estava – disse, com um sorriso nervoso – "Saga está me olhando com desconfiança... droga, ele me conhece bem para saber quando eu estou mentindo" – pensou.

- Hum, eu ia falar com ele também – disse – "Milo está escondendo algo, ele está com esse sorriso de quem aprontou" – pensou em seguida.

- Eu vou indo! – disse, voltando a correr.

- "O que é aquele caderno?" – pensou – Milo! – o chamou em seguida.

- Oi? – parou de correr, virando-se para gêmeos.

- O que é isso na sua mão? – indagou, apontando para o caderno.

- Um... um... caderno – disse.

- Seu? – indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É... é!

- "Ele está mentindo!" – pensou – eu posso vê-lo?

- Po... pode... pode não! – disse.

Saga riu da resposta de Milo, ele começou a caminhar na direção de escorpião que começou a ficar desesperado. Por acaso Saga teria o poder de ler pensamentos? Ele não podia deixar gêmeos colocar as mãos no diário de Camus ou ele seria morto pelo francês e obviamente por Shion também.

- Eu estou com pressa. Até mais, Saga! – disse, virando-se e começando a correr até a casa de escorpião.

- Estranho... você está aprontando Milo. E não me diga que é com Camus novamente – disse baixinho consigo mesmo.

Quando colocou o pé na casa de escorpião, Milo respirou aliviado. Ele correu até seu quarto, jogando-se na sua cama e começando a ler aquele diário.

- "Então o Camus ficou perturbado com o que eu disse no restaurante? Eu sabia que ele ia cair. Hum... eu realmente te amo e você pode ficar comigo, não precisa ficar confuso. O quê?? Camus gosta do Shion em cima dele?? Ah... isso não tem cabimento!! Deixe-me pegar esse francês metido para ele ver como eu posso ser melhor na cama!!" – pensava com revolta, quase rasgando o caderno ao meio – Maldito Shion... – vociferou.

- "Ah... Camus tentou com o shion então? Shion obviamente não deixou. Mas deixaria você fazer o que quisesse comigo, Camus. Será mesmo que eu deixaria? Hum... para fazer voltar para mim... sim! Mas só uma vez..." – pensou.

Milo respirou fundo e voltou a ler, tentando manter sua calma.

- "Hum... Camus não gosta que alguém fique lhe cobrando. Esse sacana do Shion fica falando que o ama... será que Shion realmente o ama? Eu espero que não. Ou sim... sei lá, Camus ia ficar chateado. Que Shion o ame e Camus me ame então... assim ninguém fica triste. Só o imbecil do Shion... quem liga para ele não é mesmo?" – pensava, enquanto lia, ou melhor engolia o que Camus escreveu.

- Está com medo de mim? – Milo indagou em voz baixa – mas por quê isso Camus? Bom, eu vou devolver esse diário antes que você retorne.

Milo releu algumas partes, voltando a rir. Ele não resistiu e voltou a umas das primeiras páginas, onde Camus revelava estar com medo de engordar. E nesse momento Milo não agüentou, voltando a cair na cama e rir descontroladamente.

- Camus... Ai, Ai! Por Athena... Esse diário ainda me mata de tanto rir!

Após recompor-se, Milo saiu da casa de escorpião distraidamente, com o diário na sua mão. E sem perceber, no interior de sua casa, atrás de um pilar havia um cavaleiro de ouro, que olhava Milo se afastar com um olhar intrigado.

- "Um diário de Camus?" – pensou o intruso, com um leve sorriso no rosto – "Isso deve ser interessante".

Milo subia a escadaria rindo baixinho, mas ele parou ao se deparar com Saga, que estava descendo.

- Milo?

- Ah... oi Saga – disse – "Ah... você de novo?" – pensou.

- O Camus não está – Saga disse – queria falar com ele?

- Ah, eu vou falar com o... Shura – disse.

- Hum. Ele está na casa de câncer agora – Saga avisou.

- Ah... então... bom... eu vou falar com o Afrodite – disse.

- O Afrodite também está na casa de câncer – comentou.

- Ah... que coisa! O que eles estão fazendo lá? – indagou, com um sorriso nervoso.

- Máscara da Morte está fazendo uma reunião na sua casa. Você foi convidado, vamos logo – Saga disse – eu queria levar Camus, também.

- Ele está com o grande mestre – Milo disse a contragosto.

- Eu percebi. Vamos indo?

- Eu preciso pegar uma coisa que eu esqueci na minha casa. Vai indo à frente – disse.

- Eu te acompanho até sua casa! – disse, sem entender as ações de Milo. Afinal, eles teriam que descer junto até a casa de câncer.

- Saga! Vai indo à frente... que saco. Parece que nasceu grudado em mim – reclamou – vai atrás do seu irmão, vai! Xô, xô, xô!

- Não me trate como um cachorro – Saga resmungou.

- Xô, xô! – disse, abanando a mão na direção de Saga.

Gêmeos ergueu uma sobrancelha e achou ignorar antes que ele desse um soco na cara de escorpião. Milo sorriu aliviado ao ver Saga se afastar; o escorpiano voltou correndo para a casa de aquário, indo até o quarto do francês, colocando o diário embaixo do seu colchão.

Saga deu uma última olhada para trás, estranhando o comportamento de Milo. O geminiano passou pela casa de escorpião e continuou a descer, encontrando um cavaleiro de ouro que estava parado na escadaria.

- Ainda não desceu? – Saga indagou.

- Eu estava esperando Milo – disse.

- Ele vai descer daqui a pouco – disse – vamos indo?

- Eu vou esperar Milo voltar, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa a ele – disse, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

- Eu vou indo. Mas eu vou logo avisando que Milo está estranho – disse, voltando a descer.

- Eu imagino o motivo... eu imagino – disse baixinho consigo mesmo, voltando seus olhos para cima, esperando que escorpião saísse da casa de aquário – "Afinal, Milo estava com uma pequena preciosidade nas mãos...".

_OoO_

"_Nosso caráter é resultado de nossa conduta". __**(Aristóteles).**_

_OoO_

* * *

Continua...

Hum... acho que o diário de Camus vai ser mais rodado que catraca de metrô. E quem será esse cavaleiro de ouro?

Eu mesma ri sozinha nesse capítulo imaginando a reação de Milo ao ler o diário de Camus. Realmente, o francês escreveu coisas engraçadas. Será que o santuário irá ler esse diário? Acho que daria para ouvir as risadas ao longe.

Obrigada por todos os comentários que vocês me enviaram, eu fico muito feliz em saber a história está se desenvolvendo. Eu espero que comentem esse capítulo. Incentivo!!

* * *

Data 8/8/2008

**Leona-EBM**


	7. Eu fui roubado pelo meu melhor amigo!

Por Leona-EBM

**Por Leona-EBM**

**O Diário**

**VII**

**Eu fui roubado pelo meu melhor amigo!**

**OoO**

"_O homem que sofre antes de ser necessário, sofre mais que o necessário".  
(Sêneca)_

**OoO**

Camus apreciava o pedaço de bolo de chocolate que estava se desmanchando na sua boca. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira especial e seus dedinhos corriam para cortar outro pedaço de bolo, jogando-o rapidamente na sua boca.

Shion estava sentado de frente para Camus, comendo um pouco de bolo com o francês, mas ele desistiu de comer ao ver que era mais interessante ficar a observar o francês. Ele apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa e colocou sua cabeça apoiada nas suas mãos.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de doces – Shion comentou.

Camus ergueu seu olhar para o ariano, tentando entender o motivo daquele comentário. O maxilar de Camus movia-se para cima e para baixo, mastigando o último pedaço de bolo, quando ele terminou, tratou de passar a língua por seus dentes a fim de não deixar nenhum pedaço vergonhoso de chocolate entre seus dentes. Quando terminou sua limpeza, seus olhos voltaram para Shion, que ainda o admirava em silêncio.

- Pode comer mais – Shion disse.

- Eu estou satisfeito, obrigado – disse, olhando para o grande bolo que estava quase na metade. Ele havia comido demais – Está ouvindo uma música alta? – Camus indagou em seguida.

- Ah, sim. Hoje está tendo uma reunião na casa de câncer – comentou – eles são barulhentos.

- Hum... definitivamente – concordou – "E eu nem fui convidado. E pensando bem, eu não quero ficar ouvindo as piadinhas ao meu respeito novamente" – pensou.

- Camus, eu gostaria de lhe dar uma coisa – Shion avisou, erguendo-se.

- Dar? – indagou com certa curiosidade.

Shion saiu da sala e voltou depois de alguns minutos com um pequeno embrulho vermelho nas mãos, ele se aproximou de Camus por trás, abraçando seu pescoço, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do francês para aspirar seu cheiro tão característico.

- Um presente – Shion disse.

As bochechas de Camus ruborizaram-se por um instante. Ele não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de gentileza. Suas mãos pegaram o pequeno embrulho.

- Vamos! Abra – Shion pediu, enquanto beijava o pescoço do francês.

Aos poucos o embrulho começou a se desfazer revelando uma caixinha de madeira. Camus sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, ele abriu a caixinha revelando uma corrente fina de prata com um pingente no formato de um carneirinho, símbolo de Áries.

- Ah... obrigado – agradeceu após analisar o objeto – eu adorei – disse em seguida, abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Meu querido aquário – sussurrou, erguendo-se em seguida. Shion puxou a corrente das mãos de Camus e a colocou em volta do pescoço do francês.

- Obrigado Shion, foi muito gentil – disse, tocando na corrente que já estava no seu pescoço.

- Camus, eu gostaria de levá-lo a um lugar amanhã. Você aceitaria ir comigo? – indagou no seu tom polido e autoritário de sempre, nem parecia que Shion estava conversando com a pessoa que estava em seus sonhos todas as noites.

- Mas e o santuário? Eu não posso...

- Lembra que eu lhe dei três dias de folga por causa do trabalho que realizou? Pois bem, eu quero levá-lo a um lugar – disse.

- Ah, você sempre pensa em tudo – comentou, permitindo-se sorrir novamente. Camus estava sentindo-se um adolescente ultimamente, qualquer coisa que Shion fazia ele sorria feito bobo. E como Shion o fazia sorrir o tempo todo... Camus definitivamente parecia um pombinho apaixonado – e onde seria? – indagou.

- Segredo – disse, passando sua mão pelo cabelo do francês.

Camus ergueu-se lentamente, ele aproximou-se de Shion e o abraçou no pescoço, afundando sua boca nos lábios do ariano, buscando sua língua dentro da boca de Shion, começando a acariciá-la, estimulá-la a mover-se juntamente com a sua língua, iniciando um beijo lento e apaixonado. As mãos do francês deslizaram para cintura fina de Shion, indo até suas nádegas, passando seus dedos pela região em movimento circulares.

- "Será que Shion me deixaria?" – Camus pensou – Shion... – o chamou após separar de seus lábios.

- Hum?

Camus caminhou para trás, empurrando Shion até encostá-lo na parede. O ariano estava estarrecido com as sensações que povoavam seu corpo. Camus sabia como seduzir mesmo que fosse sem querer.

- Eu quero seu corpo – disse, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Shion.

- Ah... como assim? – indagou, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha. Será mesmo que Camus de aquário estava sendo tão direto?

- Como você me tem. Eu quero tê-lo – revelou, erguendo sua cabeça, olhando para os olhos de Shion que se arregalaram ligeiramente.

- Não – disse.

- Você tem algum problema quanto a isso? – indagou.

- Não, eu não tenho, mas... eu não quero isso, Camus. Por favor, não vamos falar nisso – pediu.

- Por que apenas você tem o que quer? – indagou. Afinal, Camus era um homem também. Ele queria experimentar novas sensações. Seu signo era aquário, ele era curioso, ansioso e tinha uma sede insaciável por conhecimento.

- Você está infeliz comigo? – indagou.

- Não. Mas eu quero fazer com você também – disse – ou você é muito homem para isso e eu não sou. É isso que quer dizer?

Shion ficou em silêncio, ele observou as reações de Camus, notando que ele estava com uma certa irritabilidade no olhar. Talvez fosse melhor ponderar as palavras, pois Camus não era burro e muito menos ingênuo. Numa discussão aberta e direta, o aquariano tinha uma habilidade que muitos outros cavaleiros não tinham. Camus era curioso e saciava sua sede por conhecimento através de livros, filmes, músicas e conversas com pessoas mais experientes, sendo assim, ele era uma pessoa difícil de se lidar. Ou como Milo havia lhe apelidado anteriormente: "enciclopédia ambulante".

- Você não é menos homem por isso – disse – eu apenas não me sinto à vontade com essa situação.

- E você por acaso me perguntou se eu me sinto à vontade? – indagou, dando alguns passos para trás, encostando-se a mesa da sala de jantar, cruzando os braços e ficando a olhar para Shion.

- Desculpe, Camus. Eu não sabia que se sentia assim, eu pensei que gostava de ficar comigo. Vamos conversar sobre isso, como você deseja – disse, cruzando os braços também. Agora o casal estava introspectivo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo em silêncio. Shion não sabia o que falar, ele não queria porque não queria e ponto final. E Camus queria, porque queria e ponto final. Como criar uma conversa construtiva sem criar atritos? Um grande mistério. Teriam que descobrir sozinhos.

- E então? – Camus indagou.

- Eu não quero... – disse, abaixando a sua cabeça e soltando sua respiração. Ele estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- Por que?

- Porque eu não me sinto bem – revelou – existem coisas que não queremos fazer, Camus.

- Tudo bem – disse baixinho.

Shion ergueu sua cabeça a fim de encarar a face de Camus, tentando decifrar o olhar gélido do francês. Um friozinho arrepiante correu pela espinha do ariano. Ele não queria chatear Camus, não queria dizer "não" para ele, mas existiam coisas que não gostaria realmente de fazer.

- Tudo bem? – Shion indagou.

- Sim – disse – afinal, precisamos confiar na pessoa com que estamos e eu acho que você ainda não confia o suficiente em mim.

- Não é isso! – disse quase num grito.

- Não?

- Camus, de onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? Por quê está querendo mudar as coisas agora? – indagou – você nunca aparentou gostar de falar sobre isso. E você se mostrou bastante receptivo quando ficamos juntos. Eu não estou lhe satisfazendo ou tem outro problema?

Shion conseguia deixar qualquer pessoa sem falas. O aquariano abriu a boca para falar, mas Shion havia jogado uma chuva de perguntas complexas. Não era fácil responder e nesse instante Camus estava pensando no real motivo de estar propondo esse novo quadro no relacionamento para Shion.

- Camus? – Shion o chamou.

- Hum?

- Não vai me responder?

- Eu... – começou a falar, para logo parar e suspirar, tentando organizar seus pensamentos – eu estava falando com o Milo e...

- Ahhhh!! Está explicado – Shion exclamou, interrompendo-o – O que aquele cavaleiro lhe disse? – indagou.

- Bom... eu acho que...

- Você acha ou o Milo acha? – indagou.

Shion caminhou até Camus, puxando suas mãos e as colocando em volta de sua cintura, forçando Camus abraçá-lo. O ariano tocou no rosto de Camus com as duas mãos e ficou a olhar para seus olhos a uma distância mínima, onde seus lábios quase se encostavam.

- Eu acho que...

- Você ou Milo acha? – tornou a indagar.

- Shion, eu...

Camus não terminou sua frase, pois a boca de Shion tratou de calá-lo desta vez, atacando seus lábios, deixando sua língua envolver toda a boca do francês que começou a inclinar seu corpo para trás, deitando-se na mesa de madeira com Shion em cima de seu corpo.

Quando o beijo cessou, Camus abriu a boca para aspirar o máximo de ar que conseguisse. Ele começou a se erguer aos poucos com a ajuda de Shion que também estava ofegante, além de estar bastante irritado com toda aquela situação.

- Camus... depois vá até sua casa, faça uma mala com algumas roupas, pois iremos sair amanhã cedo – Shion sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Depois? – indagou.

- Sim, porque agora você é meu – disse, fechando seus braços na cintura de Camus. A boca de Shion voltou a atacar os lábios do francês.

OoO

Algumas casas abaixo, mais precisamente na casa zodiacal de câncer. Os cavaleiros estavam aproveitando a bebida, os petiscos e a música alta. Num canto estava Milo, Shura, Aioria e Saga jogando baralho, enquanto bebiam.

- Milo? – Saga o chamou, jogando uma carta no centro da mesa.

- O que foi? – Milo ergueu seu olhar, encarando o geminiano que era sua dupla naquele jogo.

- O que era aquele caderno na sua mão? – indagou.

- Ah... nada – disse rapidamente, se atrapalhando um pouco e deixando uma de suas cartas cair com a cara para cima na mesa, chamando a atenção de Shura e Aioria. Afinal, desde quando Milo cometia um erro desses num jogo? O escorpiano jamais se desconcentrava quando estava jogando baralho.

Os três cavaleiros olharam-se com certa curiosidade e depois encararam o escorpiano que arrumava suas cartas. Milo pegou a garrafa de cerveja que estava ao seu lado e deu alguns goles.

- Milo... é sua vez – Shura avisou.

- Ah... é verdade – disse, jogando uma carta qualquer.

- Milo... você não me respondeu. O que era aquele caderno? – Saga tornou a indagar.

- Nada. Um caderno meu de anotações... – disse.

- Anotações do quê? – Aioria indagou.

- De... músicas – respondeu a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.

- Músicas? – os três indagaram em uníssono.

- Milo, diga a verdade. O que era aquilo? Você estava tão nervoso, parecia que estava escondendo um tesouro – gêmeos comentou.

- "Maldito Saga..." – Milo pensou, sentindo seu coração acelerar – "está certo que eu conto tudo para Saga... mas por eu contar tudo, ele sabe quando eu estou mentindo e também quando eu não quero falar algo. Maldito...".

- Milo?

- Era algo que não posso falar – disse, erguendo-se da mesa e jogando suas cartas – eu não quero mais jogar – avisou, pegando sua garrafa e se afastando da mesa.

O trio ficou a olhá-lo se distanciar sem entender muita coisa. Saga estava preparando-se para ir atrás dele, mas parou de repente ao sentir o toque de Aioria em seu pulso.

- Eu sei o que é aquilo – revelou o leonino.

- Sabe? – Saga indagou com curiosidade.

- Um diário... – disse baixinho.

- Um diário? – Shura e Saga indagaram em uníssono.

- Milo tem um diário? – Saga indagou.

- Impossível – Shura comentou.

A língua de Aioria passou por seus lábios, molhando-os lentamente. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e se aproximou de seus companheiros, preparando-se para contar o pequeno segredinho que descobriu.

- Eu estava indo buscar o Milo, pois o máscara da morte esqueceu de avisá-lo sobre nossa festinha. E quando eu entrei na sua casa, Milo nem sequer me notou, pois ele estava muito entretido com o diário que ele pegou do... Camus – revelou.

Saga e Shura arregalaram os olhos. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus semblantes antes curiosos. O trio olhou para Milo que estava conversando com os outros cavaleiros e depois voltaram a se olhar.

- E como você sabe que é um diário? – Saga indagou.

- Pois ele leu uma parte e comentou algo assim: "Camus, esse diário ainda me mata de rir" – disse.

- Será que Milo está com esse diário ainda? – Shura indagou – eu gostaria de lê-lo. Imagina só, todos os pensamentos de Camus!

- Ele demorou a descer... eu acho que deve ter devolvido – Saga concluiu – e é óbvio que Camus não deu o diário para ele ler. Ele deve pegar e devolver escondido.

- Lógico que o Camus não ia deixar Milo ler, mesmo que sejam amigos – Shura comentou.

- Se a gente... o pegasse no flagra... a gente poderia ler também – Aioria disse - céus, parecemos umas crianças. Mas isso é tão excitante! Um diário... e do Camus!

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte... – Saga começou a falar baixinho, olhando a cada segundo para Milo que os observava ao longe em silêncio. Quando terminaram de conversar, eles ergueram-se rindo alto.

OoO

Horas mais tarde. Na casa do grande mestre. Camus e Shion estavam jogados na imensa casa de casal, seus corpos estavam desnudos e abraçados.

Camus ergueu sua cabeça com certa dificuldade e olhou para o relógio. Ele tinha que voltar para sua casa e fazer sua pequena bagagem. Aos poucos começou a se remexer na cama, a fim de sair dos braços quentes e aconchegantes de Shion.

- Fica quieto, Camus – Shion resmungou, fechando mais o abraço.

- Eu... vou arrumar minhas coisas – disse.

- Fica mais um pouco – pediu com uma voz manhosa. Uma coisa rara até mesmo para Camus que resolveu aceitar aquele pedido.

- "E no final... Shion me teve de novo. Mas... eu estou feliz assim. Quem sabe no futuro a gente resolve isso, eu acho que agora está muito cedo" – pensou, permitindo-se fechar os olhos e ficar mais alguns minutos naquele abraço – "eu não queria sair daqui... eu poderia ficar três dias deitados aqui com ele...".

O tempo passou e com muita dificuldade Camus deixou os braços de Shion que resmungou alguma coisa. Camus começou a vestir suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Sua camisa estava no meio do corredor. Quando se vestiu, ele saiu do quarto rapidamente antes que se jogasse novamente na cama.

Ao chegar na casa de aquário, Camus foi diretamente para seu quarto, pegando algumas roupas e as jogando na sua pequena mala preta. Quando terminou de arrumar seus pertences, Camus olhou para seu quarto.

- "Hum... sinto vontade de escrever" – pensou.

Camus pegou seu diário e sentou-se na escrivaninha, pegou sua caneta e começou a escrever.

**Grécia 24/12**

_Caro diário, são duas horas da manhã. Logo subirei até a casa de meu namorado. Namorado? Que hilário escrever isso. Hoje, ou melhor, ontem Shion me deu um colar com o símbolo de Áries, eu adorei. Eu preciso comprar algo para ele também._

_Hoje, Shion irá me levar para um lugar especial. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde seja e também não sei como ele irá deixar o santuário sendo que ele é o grande mestre e não pode ficar saindo a todo tempo. Ao menos que Athena tenha permitido e convenhamos que eu não acredito que Shion pediu algo assim a ela._

_Amanhã é dia 25 de dezembro. Um dia de muita festa e apesar de não comemorar o natal, eu irei presentear Shion com alguma coisa. Eu preciso saber do que ele gosta. Acho que teve uma festinha de véspera de natal na casa de câncer... e eu não fui convidado. Acho que sem a aposta por meu corpo, ninguém mais tem interesse em mim. Isso é tão... revoltante. Eu me sinto triste._

_Mas apesar de tudo eu... estou tão feliz ultimamente. Eu tive uma conversa com Shion a respeito de eu tê-lo na hora do sexo como Milo sugeriu, mas eu percebi que foi uma grande burrice. Quase brigamos! Eu acho que fui muito desagradável... quem sabe no futuro Shion ceda para mim. Eu vou ter que esperar. Eu estou criando expectativas. Eu confesso que até sonhei que possuía Shion... que vergonhoso._

_P.S: eu me sinto um gordo ultimamente. Eu comi praticamente metade do bolo de Shion sozinho. Pareço uma criança. Preciso maneirar._

Camus releu o que escreveu, acentuando algumas palavras que acabou esquecendo. Depois fechou seu diário vendo que havia algumas marcas na sua capa. O colchão o estava amassando contra as ripas de madeira da cama.

- Eu preciso de outro lugar para você – Camus falou com o diário, olhando para o quarto.

Após um momento de reflexão, Camus colocou seu diário na gaveta de sua escrivaninha.

- "Preciso comprar uma fechadura. Eu vou fazer isso hoje mesmo, isso é, se tiver tempo" – pensou, pegando sua bagagem e saindo do quarto, correndo até a casa do grande mestre.

Ao chegar no quarto de Shion, Camus descalçou suas sandálias e colocou sua bagagem no chão. Camus sentou-se na cama e antes que pudesse se arrumar para deitar-se, Shion o agarrou e o cobriu com um lençol.

- Demorou – murmurou.

- "Shion meloso? Isso é surpreendente" – pensou – eu estava escrevendo.

- Escrevendo no seu diário?

- Sim – revelou.

- Posso lê-lo algum dia? – indagou.

- Nunca – disse, rindo baixinho.

- Hum... tudo bem – murmurou, beijando a bochecha de Camus – fez a mala?

- Sim. Está tudo pronto – disse.

- Ótimo. Agora podemos dormir – disse, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Camus para depois se acomodar na cama com o aquariano em seus braços.

As horas passaram-se rapidamente até os primeiros raios solares começarem a iluminar o quarto do casal. Shion se remexeu na cama abrindo suas pálpebras lentamente, visualizando o homem que estava dormindo nos seus braços.

A mão de Shion deslizou pela face adormecida de Camus, retirando alguns fios azulados de seu rosto. O olhar de Shion era apaixonado e seu corpo até relaxava diante de tanta beleza. Ele suspirava, desejando permanecer naquela posição para todo o sempre.

Aos poucos as pálpebras de Camus foram abrindo-se, revelando um par de olhos azuis escuros que agora observavam Shion. Os dois beijaram-se lentamente.

- Vamos tomar café e sair para aproveitarmos o dia – Shion disse.

Camus sorriu e deu outro beijo nos lábios de Shion. O casal começou a se arrumar e foram tomar café da manhã. Quando terminaram, o casal saiu da casa do grande mestre, descendo as casas zodiacais em silêncio, sentindo o vento matinal bater contra seus corpos.

- "Eu nunca fui visto com Shion... tomara que ninguém apareça" – Camus pensou, olhando para os lados.

Shion andava ao seu lado, com um olhar despreocupado. Não parecia ser o grande mestre, o famoso Shion de Áries, o Terrorista de Mentes. Shion usava uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca, uma roupa que Camus pensou que nunca o veria usando. Quando o casal passou pela casa de câncer, puderam ter uma idéia do motivo do santuário estar tão silencioso.

O olhar de Camus e Shion correu pelo salão com perplexidade. Os famosos e poderosos cavaleiros de ouro estavam esparramados pelo chão, escorados nas paredes, jogados em cima das mesas e o cheiro de bebida e cigarro era intenso.

- Até mesmo o Mu está aqui – Shion comentou, olhando para o ariano que estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Shaka que também dormia num sofá.

- Parece que passou um furacão por aqui – Camus comentou.

A voz de Camus foi o suficiente para fazer alguns cavaleiros abrirem os olhos. Aldebaran foi o primeiro a se levantar, esbarrando numa cadeira, fazendo-a cair no chão. Aos poucos os cavaleiros começaram a erguer-se, encarando Shion e Camus com surpresa.

- Shion? – Mu indagou, olhando para o grande mestre – Acho que estou bêbado... – murmurou em seguida.

- Não, não está – Shaka disse, passando a mão pelos fios roxos do ariano, que começou a sentar-se no sofá, olhando para Shion que lhe encarava.

Camus ficou olhando para os dois arianos sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes o que lhe surpreendeu. Ele nunca havia sentido isso antes por outra pessoa. Quando era uma criança, às vezes sentia ciúme por Milo lhe deixar sozinho e ir brincar com outros garotos, mas atualmente não sentia mais isso.

- "Eles se olham... tão... tão... ah..." – Camus pensava, olhando discretamente para as feições de Shion.

- Está com uma cara péssima, Mu – Shion comentou, deixando um leve sorriso desenhar-se em seu rosto.

- "Shion sorrindo desse jeito?" – Camus indagou em pensamento, sentindo seu coração acelerar um pouco.

- Ah... Shion... realmente – Mu concordou. O ariano passou as mãos por seus olhos, começando a massageá-los.

Os demais cavaleiros ficaram estáticos, eles estavam tensos com a presença de Shion. Talvez tivessem exagerado na festinha, entretanto estavam mais curiosos com a presença de Camus. Eles nunca haviam visto o casal junto antes.

Quando Camus percebeu os olhares para cima de si, ele começou a ficar um pouco nervoso. Ele estava tímido pela presença de Shion, estava com um pouco de ciúme e com pressa. Queria sair correndo e Shion cismou de querer conversar com Mu.

A figura de Milo se revelou num canto do salão, Camus resolveu olhá-lo para desviar-se dos pensamentos possessivos que estava tendo com relação a Shion. O escorpiano sorriu ao ver que Camus lhe olhava com atenção, Milo ergueu-se e começou a caminhar na direção de Camus, com passos lentos e vacilantes. Ele ainda estava bêbado e com sono.

- "Oh! Por Athena... Milo não faça nada estúpido" – Camus pensou.

- Camus... Camus... o que te trás aqui? – Milo indagou.

Shion parou de falar de repente ao ver que Milo se aproximava, ele desviou sua atenção de Mu e olhou diretamente para Milo, que agora o encarava também.

- Estou de passagem – Camus respondeu.

- Fique comigo hoje... é dia de festa. Venha até minha casa – Milo pediu com uma voz bêbada.

- Agradeço. Mas vou recusar – Camus disse – "Shion vai incinerar Milo daqui a pouco" – pensou, vendo o olhar do ariano.

- Não seja chato Camus... – Milo resmungou – O que você fará hoje?

- Vou sair – respondeu secamente.

O clima começou a ficar tenso, Camus suspirou e começou a caminhar para fora da casa de câncer. Ele não agüentava mais ser o centro das atenções e não ia assistir uma discussão entre Milo e Shion.

Ao ver que seu querido amante saiu, Shion despediu-se de Mu com um aceno da cabeça e saiu da casa de câncer com passos lentos e firmes. Quando o grande mestre saiu, todos soltaram sua respiração, voltando a relaxar.

- Milo... eu pensei que você fosse atacá-lo – Aioria comentou, passando a mão por seu rosto.

- Eu também – Milo disse.

- Eu pensei que o Shion fosse matá-lo – Mu comentou – nunca o vi tão irritado.

- Você o conhece bem, não é, Mu? – Milo indagou.

- O suficiente – respondeu, soltando um longo bocejo em seguida.

Quando o cosmos de Shion e Camus se afastou, Milo abriu um largo sorriso. Ele começou a caminhar para fora da casa de câncer, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares de Saga, Shura e Aioria.

Milo cantarolava alguma coisa enquanto subia a escadaria. Ele chegou até a casa de escorpião, mas não se deteve caminhando até a décima primeira casa, chegando até a casa de aquário. O escorpiano adentrou no quarto de Camus e caminhou até o colchão, puxando-o.

- "Eita... será que eu estou muito bêbado? Eu me lembro que o deixei aqui" – pensou – "Camus deve... ter escondido em outro lugar".

O quarto de Camus começou a ser revirado. Milo estava bêbado e nem sequer prestava atenção no que estava fazendo, ele estava tirando tudo do lugar de qualquer jeito. Ele começou a mexer na escrivaninha, e finalmente encontrou o diário dentro da gaveta.

- "Mais fácil de encontrar aqui... do que embaixo da cama. Camus está vacilando" – pensou.

Milo saiu lentamente da casa de aquário, não havia pressa, pois o aquariano estava distante. Quando saiu da casa de aquário, encontrou Saga, Aioria e Shura lhe olhando com curiosidade.

- O que querem? – Milo indagou com descaso.

- Ler – Saga disse, apontando para o diário.

- Co... como? – Milo indagou, acordando de repente, vendo o olhar maroto que estava estampado nas suas faces.

- Queremos ler suas anotações – Shura disse.

- Não querem nada. Não me perturbem – disse com uma voz contrariada.

O trio caminhou na direção de Milo, fazendo uma roda, deixando Milo no meio. O escorpiano estava apreensivo e antes que ele pudesse pensar em sair dali, os seus braços foram agarrados por Aioria e Shura, enquanto Saga tentava retirar o diário de sua mão.

A cena a seguir foi confusa e escandalosa. Milo gritava e xingava os cavaleiros, tentando golpeá-los, enquanto os demais riam divertidamente ao mesmo tempo em que seguravam Milo com força. Afinal Milo era bastante perigoso quando estava bravo.

Saga pegou o diário finalmente, abrindo a capa com velocidade, indo ler as primeiras linhas. Gêmeos ficou em silêncio com um semblante sério, deixando os demais curiosos.

- "Medo de engordar"? – Saga indagou em pensamento. Gêmeos não agüentou e começou a rir descontroladamente, deixando os demais ainda mais ansiosos, mas eles não poderiam soltar Milo.

O corpo de Saga inclinou-se para frente, ele não agüentou e sentou-se num degrau, tentando se recuperar daquela piada. Ele nunca ia imagina que Camus pudesse pensar desse jeito.

- Saga, eu vou te matar – Milo vociferou.

- Milo... Milo... se você se comportar. Eu prometo que não conto ao Camus que você leu o diário dele e depois nos deu – Saga disse.

- Você não teria coragem – Milo murmurou, contendo-se.

- Eu quero lê-lo também – Saga comentou, voltando a ler as primeiras linhas com mais atenção – Camus está bem magoado... com todos nós.

E nesse instante os demais cavaleiros deram suas atenções para Saga. Do que ele estava falando afinal? Talvez fosse por causa da aposta. Shura e Aioria soltaram Milo ao ver que ele parou de se remexer.

- O que diz nesse diário? – Aioria indagou.

- Os pensamentos mais profundos de Camus – Saga respondeu – ele fala muita coisa séria e muita coisa engraçada.

- Fala de algum de nós? – Shura indagou.

- Fala do geral, mas o Milo é o mais comentado – disse – e sobre alguns desejos de Camus. Isso é realmente engraçado.

Shura e Aioria puxaram o diário da mão de Saga e começaram a ler a primeira página, não achando nada demais no que estava escrito. Depois foram para a segunda página achando mais interessante e quando finalmente chegaram no ponto crítico. Shura e Aioria começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Medo de engordar? Era disso que você ria Saga? – Shura indagou, entre seu riso.

Milo sentiu uma pontada forte contra seu peito. Eles estavam rindo de seu querido Camus e como sempre a culpa era sua. No final, Milo estava repetindo o mesmo erro do passado. Ele estava magoando Camus novamente.

O escorpiano fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do dia que viu Camus chorar pela primeira vez, nem que tenha sido de relance. Esse foi o dia que Camus deixou de confiar tanto nele. Eram apenas crianças...

(Flash Back)

Milo adentrou no quarto que dividia com Camus. Ele tinha doze anos e sonhava em ser um cavaleiro de ouro de Athena juntamente com seu colega de quarto.

- Camus? – Milo o chamou, procurando-o com o olhar.

Milo abriu a porta do banheiro encontrando o aquariano sentado no chão frio do lugar. O escorpiano ascendeu à luz e encontrou uma cena inédita que lhe deixou em estado de choque.

- Mi... Milo? – Camus ficou surpreso com sua presença.

O corpo de Camus estava desnudo, ele estava sentado no chão do banheiro enquanto olhava para uma revista pornográfica. A mão de Camus estava fechada no seu membro que estava ereto.

- Eu... eu... Camus... você... – Milo ficou sem falas pela primeira vez na sua vida. Ele não agüentou e começou a rir sem parar, ignorando o olhar constrangido de Camus que se encolheu no chão.

Milo saiu do quarto rindo alto, começando a gritar pelos sete ventos o que o aquariano estava fazendo. Camus ergueu-se, vestiu sua calça e saiu apressadamente do banheiro, correndo até Milo antes que ele fosse pegar um megafone para avisar a todos que o aquariano tinha hormônios também.

A mão de Camus fechou-se no braço de Milo que ria descontroladamente. Milo esquivou-se do toque de Camus e voltou a correr, rindo alto.

- Milo! Cala a boca – Camus gritou.

- Nunca ouvi você gritando antes... – Milo comentou – e não imaginei que você gostava de ficar se masturbando no banheiro. Por isso você fica sozinho o tempo todo.

- Milo! Cala a boca! Você não disse que era meu amigo?

- Eu sou seu amigo, mas eu não posso deixar essa passar, Camus! – exclamou.

Os dois correram pelo santuário. Camus tentava pegar Milo a todo custo antes que ele encontrasse alguém e para a infelicidade de Camus, o escorpiano encontrou um cavaleiro de ouro. Saga de gêmeos.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Saga indagou, num tom autoritário.

- Na... nada – Camus respondeu.

- Está tarde. Voltem para seus quartos – Saga ordenou.

Camus começou a puxar Milo, mas ele não andava e não parava de rir. Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, encarando os dois adolescentes com impaciência.

- O que houve? – Saga indagou.

- Nada! – Camus respondeu num grito, surpreendendo o geminiano. Afinal, o pequeno francês sempre foi bastante controlado e reservado.

- Estão brigando? – Saga indagou.

- Eu já disse que não foi nada – Camus respondeu.

Milo continuou a ser puxado por Camus, mas o escorpiano ainda continuava a rir, comentando que Camus era uma caixinha de surpresas.

- O Camus estava... estava...

- Cala boca! Cala a boca! – Camus gritou.

Alguns guerreiros que estavam próximos começaram a se aproximar do local para ver o que estava acontecendo. Saga começou a ficar cada vez mais curioso e Camus cada vez mais aflito.

- Milo, eu nunca mais falo com você – Camus ameaçou, cerrando dos dentes.

- Ah... Camus, desculpe... mas eu preciso contar essa – disse entre suas risadas histéricas.

- Você disse que era meu amigo – Camus falou num tom mais baixo.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois? – Saga tornou a indagar.

- Eu peguei o nosso santinho... se...

Camus fechou a mão a fim de golpear a boca de Milo antes que ele revelasse o pequeno deslize de Camus, mas o escorpiano desviou-se do golpe e deu alguns passos para trás, conseguindo desvencilhar-se da mão de Camus.

- Se... divertindo no banheiro... com uma... revista pornográfica! – gritou em seguida.

O silêncio que surgiu diante da revelação deixou Camus tenso, o aquariano abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão e no segundo seguinte um estouro de risadas invadiu os ouvidos do francês. Até mesmo Saga não se agüentou, rindo timidamente. Não era o fim do mundo, os adolescentes faziam esse tipo de coisa. Mas para Camus...

O corpo de Camus moveu-se lentamente para fora daquela roda de garotos que riam de sua frustração. Ele nunca havia passado tanta vergonha em toda sua vida. Quando se afastou de todas as risadas, Camus foi até o dormitório e trancou-se no seu quarto.

O francês sentou-se no chão e dobrou seus joelhos abraçando-os em seguida, afundando sua cabeça no meio de seus braços. Ele não tinha amigos, não se dava bem com os outros garotos e pensava que Milo gostava dele. No final, sentiu-se sozinho. E agora, além de sozinho seria ridicularizado. Ao menos os outros garotos o respeitavam. Mas e agora?

A porta do quarto abriu e Milo adentrou rindo baixinho, encontrando Camus na penumbra do quarto. Ele se aproximou do francês que estava em silêncio.

- Hei... Camus! – Milo o chamou.

O francês levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, sendo observado por Milo.

- "Ele está chorando?" – Milo indagou em pensamento.

Os olhos de Camus estavam brilhantes e antes que perguntasse alguma coisa, a voz fria e cortante do francês invadiu seus ouvidos.

- Perdão por incomodar-te. Não farei mais isso no nosso banheiro – disse – com licença, vou banhar-me – avisou em seguida num tom polido adentrando no banheiro e fechando a porta.

- "Que tom... diferente. Você estava tão raivoso até agora... e agora... está tão frio" – pensou – "Acho que exagerei".

(Fim do flash back)

- "No final eu contei para todo mundo que ele estava se divertindo com a revista pornográfica, mas não estava se masturbando. Não sei se acreditaram em mim, mas tentei amenizar a situação. Eu era um besta... era? Eu acho que continuo sendo. Agora estou revelando outro segredo de Camus como se fosse divertido mostrar que o cubo de gelo tem atos humanos como: escrever num diário, aproveitar sua sexualidade na adolescência, ou mesmo tentando fazer uma aposta estúpida onde veríamos se ele tem interesse pelo sexo" – Milo pensou – "Eu não posso deixar Camus magoado novamente...".

O cosmos de Milo começou a elevar-se numa velocidade e intensidade que assustou os demais cavaleiros. Saga fechou o diário e olhou para o cavaleiro de escorpião que estava com um semblante de poucos amigos.

- Devolva – Milo estendeu sua mão e olhou diretamente para Saga.

- E se eu me recusar? – Saga indagou.

- Eu vou fazer seus pedaços rolarem escadaria abaixo – vociferou – eu juro pela sagrada vida de Athena que farei isso.

- Hei! Hei! Calma Milo – Aioria pediu tentando contornar a situação. Aquela promessa havia sido bastante séria. Nenhum cavaleiro colocava o nome de Athena em vão.

Saga fechou os olhos e ficou um pouco pensativo e com desgosto estendeu o diário até Milo que o pegou rapidamente. Os demais cavaleiros soltaram suas respirações, todos estavam tensos.

E nesse instante para a surpresa de todos, alguns degraus abaixo estava o cavaleiro de aquário, observando a situação com perplexidade. Ele havia esquecido de pegar sua carteira e voltou para buscá-la.

- Camus! – todos exclamaram em uníssono.

O olhar de Camus parou no diário que estava sendo segurado por Milo. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que havia sido furtado por seu melhor amigo. E que amigo!

Se o cosmos de Milo enfurecido era amedrontador. O que dizer a respeito do cosmos do cavaleiro de aquário? O aquariano estava magoado, enfurecido e sentindo-se traído.

- Ca... Camus, eu posso explicar – Milo disse num tom desesperado.

- Pode? – Camus indagou.

- Posso!

- O que faz com meu diário? – Camus indagou.

- Eu... eu... bom... eu... queria... eu ia ler – confessou.

- E como você descobriu meu diário? – indagou em seguida.

- Bom... er... eu fui ao seu quarto um dia e o vi... em cima da escrivaninha... – revelou.

- E você o leu? – indagou.

- Si... sim – respondeu.

- E você o pegou novamente para ler? – tornou a indagar.

- Eu... estava inseguro quanto ao que você pensava de mim e...

- E então começou a agir de acordo com meus pensamentos para me agradar? – indagou num tom mais alto – "Era muito bom para ser verdade" – pensou em seguida.

- Bem... é que ... eu não sabia que você...

- Já chega! – Camus pediu, interrompendo-o.

O trio ficou amuado num canto, eles estavam prontos para segurar Camus caso ele cismasse em bater no cavaleiro de escorpião. Os demais cavaleiros de outro sentiram a agressividade do cosmos de Camus e começaram a se aproximar do local. Agora todos estavam reunidos sem entender a situação.

O ar ao redor dos demais estava ficando cada vez mais gélido. O concreto da escadaria estava sendo substituído por uma grossa camada de gelo. O cosmos de Camus estava tão forte que não havia dúvida de sua intenção: matar Milo, Shura, Aioria e Saga.

- E vocês também leram? – Camus indagou, olhando para o trio.

O trio ficou em silêncio, confirmando o que Camus estava pensando. Então todos estavam correndo atrás de seu diário.

- Camus, eu acho melhor você se acalmar – Aldebaran sugeriu – eu não sei o que houve aqui mas...

- CALA A BOCA – Camus gritou, fazendo touro se calar. Os demais ficaram perplexos. Eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas Camus estava furioso e fora de controle. O aquariano não erguia seu tom de voz para nada.

Os braços de Camus ergueram-se lentamente, chamando a atenção dos demais. Ou eles parariam Camus ou todos ali seriam congelados, principalmente Milo que estava na frente de Camus.

- Eu... não vou desviar. Se quiser... pode me atingir – Milo disse, abrindo seus braços, mostrando-se totalmente entregue ao castigo de Camus.

- Eu não vou permitir isso – Saga disse, colocando-se na frente de Milo – Camus, acalme-se. Eu vim pegar o seu diário, Milo não estava nos dando.

Aioria e Shura saíram do estado de choque e colocaram-se na frente de Saga também. Camus abaixou seus braços, deixando o clima menos tenso. O aquariano estendeu o braço e olhou diretamente para Milo.

- Meu diário – pediu.

Saga pegou o diário, passou para Aioria que passou para Shura, chegando na mão de Camus. O aquariano respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, mas não estava conseguindo, ele estava furioso.

- Mu – Camus o chamou.

- Ah... oi! – o ariano olhou para o francês com mais atenção.

- Poderia segurar isso para mim e não ler, por favor? – pediu.

- Ah... tudo bem – disse, aproximando-se de Camus, pegando o precioso diário na sua mão.

Camus voltou sua atenção e disse num tom irritado:

- E agora eu irei partir para uma alternativa ignorante, proibida e apelativa que não trará nada inteligível e satisfatório para nenhum lado, mas eu irei me satisfazer mesmo assim.

E antes que alguém perguntasse o que seria aquela alternativa, o cavaleiro de aquário sumiu da vista dos demais cavaleiros e antes que pudessem perceber o cavaleiro de escorpiano voou escadaria acima com parte de sua perna congelada. Os demais cavaleiros correram até Camus a fim de impedi-lo.

Aldebaran e Kanon seguraram os braços de Camus enquanto os outros cavaleiros foram socorrer Milo que estava grudado na parede da casa de aquário, com parte do corpo congelada. E Camus ainda se remexia, tentando se soltar, acabando por congelar parte dos braços de Aldebaran e Kanon que resolveram lhe soltar.

Camus continuou avançando, mas foi segurado novamente e jogado no chão.

- Chega Camus! – Mu gritou.

- Eu só quero matar o Milo – Camus disse.

- E é isso que não vamos deixar você fazer – Shaka disse – você mesmo disse que não seria inteligível.

- Não vai ser, mas eu irei ficar feliz – disse.

- Ele é seu amigo Camus! Pare com isso. Eu não estou lhe reconhecendo – Aldebaran pediu.

- "Ninguém me conhece. Ninguém! Maldição... Milo você me roubou, me traiu e ainda ficou rindo de mim. Sem contar... que quis me jogar contra Shion... agora que eu percebi isso. Você leu meu diário... você leu!" – pensou transtornado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz de Shion invadiu o ouvido de todos. Os cavaleiros olharam para baixo encontrando o olhar furioso do grande mestre. Shion não estava entendendo a situação, mas podia imaginar.

Camus estava caído no chão e sendo segurado por três cavaleiros de ouro, enquanto Milo estava jogado escadaria a cima sendo socorrido pelos demais cavaleiros. Eles estavam brigando, não havia dúvida. Mas não sabia o motivo.

- O que houve aqui? – Shion tornou a indagar.

- Camus quer matar o Milo por alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei – Mu respondeu.

- Por que quer matar Milo, Camus? – Shion indagou.

- Não apenas o Milo. O Shura, Aioria e Saga também – completou – porque eles invadiram minha casa e roubaram algo meu.

- Acho que é isso! – Mu disse, estendendo o diário para Shion que arregalou os olhos com surpresa. E agora ele estava entendendo o motivo da raiva do aquariano.

Shion aproximou-se de Camus, fazendo os demais lhe soltarem. A mão de Shion ajudou o aquariano a levantar-se e antes que Camus voltasse a atacar Milo, Shion o começou a puxar escadaria abaixo, pegando o diário na mão do ariano.

Os demais cavaleiros voltaram suas atenções para Milo que parecia estar gravemente ferido.

- "Eu errei de novo..." – milo pensou, antes de perder a consciência.

OoO

"_Não corrigir nossas faltas é o mesmo que cometer novos erros".  
(Confúcio)_

OoO

Continua...

Hum... eu acho que essa fanfiction deveria se chamar: "As burradas de Milo". Eu mesmo estou pensando no que vou fazer. Eu espero que estejam gostando da história. E para quem odeia 'Lime', eu aviso que não teria espaço para um 'Lemon' nesse capítulo.

Desculpe a demora deste capítulo, mas já comecei a faculdade, e ela está pegando no meu pé.

Hum... será que o diário de Camus será tão rodado quanto catraca de metrô? Hahahah... vamos ver no que vai dar. E eu fico surpresa que meus leitores ainda assim desejam ver Milo e Camus. Será que não gostaram do Shion com o aquariano?

Quanto ao Camus na infância com Milo. Milo não fez algo tão grave (ou fez?), mas para um adolescente foi terrível. E novamente: E que amigo o Milo é!

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, foram muito importantes para meu incentivo e meu ego também. Continuem mandando...

21/8/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	8. Eu não preciso de terapia, Athena!

Por Leona-EBM

**O Diário**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Eu não preciso de terapia, Athena!**

Shion olhava para o aquariano com aflição, Camus estava num estado que não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse. Não falava nada, todavia seu rosto não estava impassível, não, dessa vez estava com o cenho franzido, os lábios curvados para baixo e seu cosmos estava emanando o ódio que sentia.

O passeio que tanto queria fazer tinha que ser cancelado, mas mesmo assim Shion ia levar Camus para sair nesse dia, tentar a todo custo distraí-lo. E mais, aquele diário que estava nas suas mãos estavam lhe deixando com muita curiosidade.

- Camus. Conte-me o que aconteceu. – pediu, num tom baixo, deixando seu ar autoritário de lado.

O casal se sentou numa das pedras que estavam sendo cobertas por uma grande sombra, ali ficaram durante um tempo até que Camus se sentiu a vontade para falar.

- Milo pegava o meu diário todos os dias para ler. – disse – aquele maldito! E eu pensando que ele era meu amigo, mas ele sempre estava rindo de mim.

Shion não conseguiu ficar calmo com aquilo, pois machucar o cavaleiro de aquário lhe antigia também. Se Milo aparecesse naquele instante, ele não seria atacado somente por Camus. Shion o mandaria para o universo em forma de poeira estrelar.

- Camus, não fique tão surpreso. Milo nunca se mostrou um verdadeiro amigo. – aconselhou.

- Tem razão. Mas eu sempre quis acreditar que era. – disse – "sempre pensei que ele gostava de mim, me protegia, mesmo que as vezes me deixasse sozinho".

- Eu gostaria de poder ler seu diário, mas isso seria o mesmo que negar te conhecer pessoalmente, saber o que você pensa e o que deseja. É muito fácil eu querer saber as coisas desse jeito, sem enfrentá-lo. – comentou – eu queria ler, mas pensando bem, eu prefiro conviver com você, assim eu posso saber tudo o que eu quero.

Camus sorriu com aquela confissão, certamente era algo muito agradável de se ouvir naquele momento. Shion tinha o verdadeiro interesse de saber como ele era, de tentar entendê-lo sem os preconceitos que vivia naquele santuário. O ariano seria o parceiro ideal, isso é, se não pensasse tanto no escorpiano.

Shion passou seu braço entorno dos ombros magros do mais novo, puxando-o mais para perto, sentindo o perfume que tanto apreciava. Seus lábios tocaram na sua bochecha macia, dando vários beijos cálidos até chegar nos lábios que se abriram lentamente para sentir suas carícias. Um beijo profundo, lento e tépido.

- Vamos sair um pouco do santuário, depois nós voltamos.

- Perdi o ânimo para a viagem.

- Eu imagino. – sorriu amarelo – mas vamos passar a tarde fora pelo menos.

- "Pobre Shion, parece ter planejado isso há muito tempo. Afinal, por que eu vou ficar preso ao meu quarto lamentando? Milo não merece isso!".

Camus assentiu com a cabeça e o casal finalmente saiu do santuário, através de um veículo que pertencia a Shion, não que ele usasse ou gostasse de automóveis, porém as vezes era necessário usar um para ser normal naquele mundo.

E lá estavam eles andando por uma rua cimentada da grécia, olhando para as pequenas casas rústicas que se estendiam por toda aquela alameda. O carro foi deixado num estacionamento local e de lá eles foram até o porto, onde um grande barco estava a espera dos cavaleiros.

- Muito bonito. – Camus elogiou o lugar, ao pisar no chão de madeira, observando as paredes ricamente decoradas com o artesanato do povo do norte.

- Venha Camus. – o chamou, puxando-o pela mão, gostando daquele tipo de relacionamento. Naquele barco havia poucos passageiros, pois existia um número limite para as embarcações e tinha que reservar com antecedência. E dinheiro não era problema para um cavaleiro, ainda mais se fosse alguém como Shio, o mestre do santuário.

Uma mesa branca com uma rica decoração foi apontada por um garçom, o casal ali ficou, saboreando um pouco de vinho branco, enquanto tinham a linda paisagem se desenhar ao alcance de seus olhos. O litoral era maravilhoso.

Ainda era cedo para servir o almoço, mas eles ficaram nos petiscos que lhes foram oferecidos, enquanto conversavam. A medida que o tempo passava a tristeza de Camus era diminuída, para a felicidade de Shion, que já havia puxado sua cadeira para perto de Camus, assim o acariciava o beijava sempre que era permitido ou conveniente.

- "Talvez seja assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Não devia estar confuso, Milo nunca foi merecedor de nada meu" – pensou de repente, ao ver que estava rindo involuntariamente com Shion.

E assim passou aquela tarde, ambos ficaram naquele barco onde tinha algumas atrações muito divertidas como show de música nacional, teatro e um buffet maravilhoso para petiscarem sempre que estavam com vontade. Mas nada era mais interessante que o quarto que lhes era por direito, quando Camus o descobriu, ele se jogou nos lençóis egipcíos, afogando-se no travesseiros de penas de ganço.

A noite chegou e o grande barco voltou ao porto, para a infelicidade do casal que não conseguiu aproveitar a suíte. Quando pisaram na terra firme, Camus suspirou, adorando sentir o vento noturno. Ele sentia-se tão bem! Estava tão surpreso com isso, pois mesmo quando se lembrava do furto de seu diário, ele não se irritava como antes. Shion havia sido mais que uma boa companhia, mas também uma terapia emocional significante.

- Quer voltar ao santuário? – indagou Shion.

- O que pretendia fazer depois desse cruzeiro?

- Eu pretendia te levar... – disse baixinho, aproximando-se de Camus, deixando seus lábios tocarem na sua orelha - ... no melhor motel de Atenas, onde poderíamos descansar dessa viagem.

- O melhor? – Camus indagou num sussurro.

- Sim, o melhor. Você quer ir?

Camus balançou a cabeça positivamente para a alegria de Shion que estava fazendo de tudo para animá-lo e deixá-lo confortável. E assim eles pegaram o carro e foram para o local onde Shion já havia feito sua reserva também. Todavia, quando Camus viu a entrada movimentada do lugar, ele se recusou a sair do carro.

- Sente vergonha de dois homens pedirem um quarto?

- "Óbvio" – respondeu mentalmente. O aquariano era discreto, as atenções do mundo jamais deveriam cair sobre sua cabeça – "droga, Shion está olhando para mim com impaciência. Ele deve estar desapontado. Por que eu aceitei ir a um motel?".

- Camus, nós vamos entrar de carro. – falou – ninguém vai olhar para sua cara, no máximo pedir sua identidade.

- "Claro que vão olhar para minha cara" – pensou rapidamente, começando a ficar com o humor alterado. Ele não queria desapontar Shion, mas era contra todos os seus conceitos aparecer daquele jeito.

- Camus?

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, afundando-se no banco do carro.

Shion abriu um largo sorriso, segurando-se para não rir daquela face contrariada. Camus parecia uma criança sendo obrigada a ir num lugar que não desejava, e o ariano não perguntou duas vezes, ele pisou no acelerador e entrou no lugar, pedindo a identidade de Camus que ficou olhando para baixo o tempo todo, enquanto Shion falava o atendente.

Eles foram liberados e Shion riu baixinho, estacionando o carro. Eles se dirigiram ao quarto que era um luxo. Tudo de tecnológico e belo estava reunido daquele cômodo. Camus foi até a janela, como um bom aquariano que prezava observar o mundo a sua volta, vendo as rotas de fuga caso se sentisse preso por um momento sequer. E a paisagem daquele lugar apaziguou suas emoções.

O ariano jogou as bolsas de viagem num sofá e foi até a janela, mirando o cavaleiro que estava ali parado, abraçando sua cintura enquanto afundava suas narinas na sua nuca, aspirando o cheiro daquelas madeixas azuladas.

- Eu sabia que você ia querer ficar vendo os shows e apreciando o vinho do lugar, por isso aluguei esse quarto até o amanhecer.

- Acho que você me conhece bem. – comentou, acariciando os braços que lhe abraçavam.

- Eu preciso conhecer aquele que amo, não é mesmo?

Camus nada disse, mas concordou mentalmente. O aquariano era tão solitário que tinha o costume de pensar, falar e responder as coisas em silêncio. E nem ele percebia isso.

O ariano o puxou para trás, arrastando-o lentamente, provocando um riso baixo de Camus que já via seu destino. E aquele grande colchão recheado de almofadas serviu de amparo para o corpo de Camus.

Shion ficou de quatro em cima dele, observando a face cândida que tanto apreciava, tocando gentilmente na curva do queixo, suspirando baixinho, como um apaixonado. O ariano havia sentido isso pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida.

Eles começaram a rolar em cima da cama e pararam de repente ao ouvir a televisão ser ligada do nada. Eles se sentaram e olharam para os lados tentando entender o motivo do aparelho ser ligado e nesse momento viram que acabaram rolando em cima do controle que estava jogado em cima da cama. Eles riram baixinho e olharam para a tela que estava num canal de música. Tocava Jazz.

Shion puxou o controle e começou a ver suas funções, Camus o puxou e começou a mexer, tendo mais conhecimento que o outro naquele assunto. E a luz forte começou a ficar cada vez mais escura, deixando um clima mais confortável e sexy, Camus ajustou as luzes, ligou o ar condicionado e antes que pudesse voltar a se entreter com aquele controle, Shion o jogou longe e voltou a acariciá-lo.

As roupas que usavam começaram a serem jogadas para o alto, mas não ficaram completamente desnudos, pois estavam ocupados demais em se beijarem, como se não tivessem feito isso o dia todo.

- Já venho. – Shion disse, afastando-se um pouco, indo até sua mala para pegar um gel lubrificante. Isso foi rápido, ele logo se aproximou, vendo que Camus ficou um pouco constrangido com aquilo. O aquariano ainda era tímido demais, mas não desgostava disso.

E aquele rosto perfeito e oval ficou cada vez mais vermelho. Shion se levantou e caminhou até o menor, parando na sua frente, deixando sua calça roçar contra as pernas desnudas do outro por causa da proximidade. Aquário ergueu a cabeça ligeiramente, encontrando a grande ereção que não podia ser escondida pelo pano da calça.

- Isso aqui é para facilitar para nós dois. – disse.

- Eu sei. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu adoro quando fica assim. – revelou, rindo baixinho.

- "Ótimo. Shion gosta quando eu fico com vergonha...".

Camus observou o sorriso malicioso de Shion e depois correu seus olhos por seus traços, constatando que ele era realmente belo e charmoso. Por que pensar em Milo com um homem daquele na sua vida?

A mão pesada de Shion tocou no seu rosto, descendo o dedão por seu maxilar até chegar nos cabelos azuis-petróleo, sentindo os fios enroscarem nos seus dedos compridos. Os olhos azuis que tanto lhe atraíram estavam desviados para o chão. E a mão continuou o percurso até a nuca do mais novo.

O francês deixava ser acariciado, observanado aqueles olhos rosados lhe observarem com tanta atenção. Ser o centro das atenções do grande mestre dava medo a qualquer cavaleiro.

O toque cessou suavemente, Shion se sentou ao seu lado e o puxou pelo braço, fazendo se virar delicadamente. O ariano sorriu e continuou a puxá-lo até que os pés do mais novo deixassem o chão, acomodando-se no acolchoado da cama. Shion deu duas batidinhas na sua coxa, pedindo para que ele se sentasse no seu colo.

- Senta aqui Camus. – pediu.

- "Pareço uma criança quando ele me pede isso". – refletiu, sorrindo com seu pensamento.

Camus relutou um pouco e obedeceu, ficando sentado no coloco do mais velho, deixando os joelhos afundados no colchão. Um arrepio correu por cada cantinho de seu corpo, ao sentir o grande falo abaixo que estava duro e ereto lhe pressionar nas nádegas. As mãos de Shion pararam no quadril ossudo, começando a movê-lo para frente e para trás, enquanto movia seu próprio quadril, a fim de simular uma transa.

- Sabe Camus, eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você.

- Eu também estou gostando, Shion.

- Não pense em nada que te chateie. Eu vou cuidar de tudo para que você seja feliz.

- "Que promessa forte". – pensou, soltando um longo suspiro. Ele nem estava pensando nos seus problemas, mas agora que Shion havia tocado no assunto, ele se sentiu aflito.

E enquanto eles se mexiam a boca de Camus foi invadida pelos lábios carnudos dos outro e assim se entregou aquele clima, deixando sua língua correr pela boca do grande mestre, sentindo seu sabor.

O quadril do francês movia-se sem as mãos de Áries, ele resvalava pelas coxas grossas, pressionando seu próprio pênis contra o abdômen duro do outro, gemendo baixinho quando fazia isso a fim de provocar o mais velho. Não tinha que ter pudor com Shion a essa altura do campeonato e ele sabia que Áries gostava daquilo. E com esse pensamento, voltava a se esfregar, até que apertou seu corpo contra o pênis de Shion, levantando e abaixando o seu dorso, simulando a penetração que ambos estavam loucos para provar.

- "Por Athena, esse não é o Camus que eu conheço!" – pensou extasiado, adorando as ações do aquariano.

Suas bocas estavam coladas num beijo gostoso cheio de saliva, ora suas línguas dançavam pelo ar para depois voltarem à cavidade quente e fechada do outro. Shion se livrou daqueles lábios para atacar a jugular, mordendo, chupando, tentando controlar sua respiração, sua ansiedade e seu desejo. Estava com vontade de pegar aquele homem desde que entraram naquele cruzeiro.

A camiseta foi puxada até que foi arrancada por Shion, deformando a sua gola, mas não se importava em rasgar e repetiu o mesmo movimento com a sua peça de roupa restante, jogando ambas no chão. Os dois pararam por um segundo e se olharam, ambos fortes e atraentes. Camus foi o primeiro, ele inclinou seu corpo, arrebitando sua bunda para então lamber o tórax, chupando a pele dourada.

E enquanto aproveitava aquela língua quente, Shion ocupou em analisar o outro, tateando sua mão por suas coxas grossas, subindo seus dedos pela samba canção de seda que era maleável e lhe dava acesso a todos os cantos. Sua mão resvalou pela parte interna da coxa até chegar dentro da samba canção, atravessando-a para alcançar uma nádega, apertando-a com desejo. Mas aquilo não era suficiente! Queria dizer obscenidades para o mais novo e atacá-lo da forma mais promíscua que podia.

- Eu enfiar todo meu pau em você. – falou pela primeira vez, carregado de desejo, gemendo. Sua mão continuou apertando a carne macia de Camus que gemia. Aquele linguajar não pertencia a Shion, mas não conseguiu negar que ficou mais excitado. Será que estava descobrindo algo novo ao seu respeito? Queria ouvir mais daquilo, mas jamais ia admitir.

Seus dedos continuaram a avançar até que chegou no meio de suas nádegas, passando o seu dedo do meio por ali para depois começar a penetrá-lo, ouvindo o outro choramingar – rebola para mim, Camus. – mandou, puxando-o pelos cabelos para lhe beijar a boca com ferocidade.

E Camus obedeceu, balançando seu quadril em movimentos circulares, gemendo entre o beijo sufocante, sentindo o dedo lhe alargar, entrando rapidamente até que foi colocado por inteiro para depois ser remexido no seu interior. Ele continuava se movendo, vendo o quanto isso excitava o mais velho e agora sentia o dedo entrando e saindo.

- "Eu vou enlouquecer. Isso é diferente do que já fizemos". – refletiu o aquariano, sentindo seu corpo queimar de dentro para fora.

A necessidade de sentir mais prazer retirava qualquer pensamento são da cabeça do ariano, ele retirou sua mão dali e jogou o menor no colchão de bruços. Camus nem teve tempo de se mover e seu short de seda foi arrancado, ele só teve tempo de ver o outro se despir, revelando o grande falo que lhe comeria.

- Gostou? – indagou Shion, tocando na sua glande vermelha, passando a língua por seus lábios – você poderia colocar sua boca aqui para mim? – pediu dessa vez, acariciando o rosto de Camus.

O francês se arrepiou ao ouvir aquele pedido. Shion sabia ser pervertido e sexy. O aquariano se sentou no colchão.

Shion se aproximou e Camus ficou responsável por acariciá-lo, tocando naquele falo que pulsava na sua mão, olhando para sua coloração avermelhada, sentindo suas veias grossas. Quando terminou de tatear aquele pedaço de carne não teve tempo para outra ação a não ser sentir o puxão no seu cabelo e assim começou a felação, ele se ajoelhou e começou a chupar a glande com os olhos fechados, sentindo seu formato.

- Isso... Assim mesmo. – elogiava o mais velho, enquanto acariciava os fios azulados. – mais forte... Chupa mais... hmm...

A língua de Camus passou pela extensão para depois colocar aquele grande volume na boca. A tarefa foi difícil, não conseguia colocar tudo, e mesmo que tentasse isso lhe causava ânsia. Fechou a boca até a metade do falo, chupando do melhor jeito que sabia, enquanto sentia o quadril de Shion se mover, tentando enfiar mais e mais. O aquariano afastou-se para respirar e logo foi puxado novamente. Não tinha descanso.

- Ah, Camus...

Após muita saliva derramada, Camus se afastou, com uma respiração descompassada sentindo seu coração bater com energia contra seu peito.

Camus se ajoelhou, olhando para Áries que lhe abraçou pela cintura, voltando a de beijar a boca, mas não se demorou nessa região, indo até seu pescoço, marcando-o novamente. As nádegas do aquariano eram atacadas, ele abriu mais suas pernas ao sentir outro dedo lhe invadir de uma única vez.

- Mexe para mim, Camus.

- Ah, Shion... – soltou um gemido alto e longo que ecoou pelo quarto, para o deleite do ariano.

E novamente movia seu quadril, sendo empurrado para ficar de joelho, de costas, segurando a cabeceira de madeira. Ele olhou para trás e viu o outro se posicionando atrás. O quadril de Camus foi puxado e ele ficou quase de quadro naquele grande espaço, segurando-se ao a cabeceira.

Shion buscou o gel que havia pegado e derramou parte de seu conteúdo no no membro, para depois passar no meio das nádegas de Camus. Satisfeito, ele sorriu e jogou o pote para o lado.

As pernas do aquariano foram separadas, puxadas para o lado com delicadeza. Shion apartou suas nádegas para ver o seu alvo, depois levou uma única mão até a base de seu membro, segurando-o para inserir naquele pequeno espaço. Começou a penetrar, forçando a entrada lentamente ou não ia conseguir fazer seu membro deslizar. Camus inclinou-se mais para frente, sentindo seu corpo doer e tremer.

- Ahh... Devagar... – pediu num gemido dolorido.

Shion nem sequer ouviu, mas não ia machucar o outro também. Ele movia seu quadril para frente e para trás, sentindo certa dificuldade até que conseguiu passar a glande, ouvindo aquário gemer. Suas mãos deslizaram pela coluna acentuada, sentindo o suor e o tremor de Camus e voltou sua atenção a penetração, empurrando-se até que entrou pela metade.

- Ah... É muito... Shion! – gemeu baixo, como uma reclamação.

- Calma, eu não vou te machucar.

Camus não conseguia se mexer, não queria sentir a ardência aumentar. Shion se afastou alguns centímetros e investiu novamente. O calor que envolvia seu falo lhe deixou motivado a continuar naquele espaço aveludado e estreito, não queria mais sair dali.

Porém o aquariano sabia que no início aquilo lhe trazia dor, mas o que o fazia suportar era que no final sabia que estaria pedindo por mais.

A respiração e os gemidos de Shion faziam a excitação do francês aumentar, ele não parava de se mexer até que conseguiu enfiar todo seu falo, satisfazendo-se com sua façanha. E quanto a Camus, este gemia sem parar, choramingando em certos momentos pela dor que sentia, gemendo alto quando sentia sua próstata sendo atingida, era dor e prazer misturados numa única ação.

Ele levou a mão até seu membro, começando a se masturbar, aumentando seu prazer, e ao ver isso, Shion levou sua mão até o membro, puxando a mão de Camus para que ele mesmo lhe desse prazer e o fez, começando a masturbá-lo.

- Está gostando, Camus?

- Ah... sim.

- Posso continuar?

- Por favor...

Shion sorriu com júbilo e com a outra mão continuava a tatear o belo corpo de Camus, até que espalmou seus dedos na sua nádega, dando um tapa forte enquanto investia impiedosamente contra o outro. O som do tapa misturado com a batida entre o quadril e o gemido dava um quadro primoroso.

O primeiro a gozar foi Camus, gemendo mais alto, contraindo todos seus músculos, aproveitando a onda de prazer que lhe arrebatava. Ele ficou trêmulo, abrindo os lábios, deixando o som sair de sua garganta. Shion sorriu, logo seria sua vez, por isso levou as duas mãos ao quadril, segurando-se no seu osso para aumentar a força das investidas.

Shion gritou, gozando finalmente, parando de se mover freneticamente para dar início a um vai-e-vem lento, sentindo seu falo resvalar com mais liberdade naquele espaço lubrificado.

Eles se afastaram. Camus deitou-se de bruços e Shion se sentou, ambos tentavam normalizar a respiração, quando se acalmaram, eles voltaram a se olhar.

Shion se jogou na cama e beijou o rosto de Camus por inteiro, para depois puxar o lençol de seda para se cobrirem.

Na manhã do dia seguinte Camus foi o primeiro a acordar, ele foi até a sua bolsa e puxou seu diário, olhando com pesar para o pequeno caderno, lembrando-se das palavra de Milo. Agora estava com sua racionalidade, e pensava se não havia pegado muito pesado.

Ele se sentou numa escrivaninha e pegou a caneta que ficava junto ao diário, começando a escrever.

**Grécia 25/12**

_Caro diário, eu sei que você não deixou meus segredos e pensamentos somente para nós. Milo acabou roubando meu diário e deu para os demais lerem. Como eu quis matar Aioria, Saga e Shura também. Aqueles malditos!! E Milo, ele estava se comportando como eu sempre quis, pois acabou lendo minhas confissões, um grande canalha. Diferente de Shion, que prefere me conhecer sozinho a que pegar o diário._

_Hoje estou num motel muito chique com Shion, ele planejou uma viagem muito boa, eu estou mais relaxado, mas... não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu. Acho que não vou aproveitar essa folga, eu preciso falar tudo o que eu estou pensando para aquele canalha do Milo._

_Ontem, eu senti muito ciúme, não muito, mas... um pouco. Ah! falando sério, eu me incomodei com Mu e Shion. Será que eles já tiveram algo no passado? Eu preciso perguntar isso. Será que Shion sente alguma coisa pelo... ah! melhor perguntar._

_P.S: Eu descobri que gosto de sexo com baixaria. Onde é que eu estou me enfiando? E ainda não desisti de querer possuir Shion. _

Camus releu o que escreveu e voltou a olhar para a cama, observando o olhar sereno de Shion. O aquariano suspirou, gostando de se descobrir apaixonado por aquele homem.

Ele fechou o diário e colocou na bolsa, indo para o banheiro tomar uma ducha e quando saiu, encontrou Shion, parado em frente a janela, que irradiava a luz solar.

- Bom dia. – Camus o cumprimentou, caminhando até ele, recebendo um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- O que quer fazer hoje, Camus?

- Eu gostaria de voltar ao santuário.

- Se é assim que quer, assim será. – disse – vamos tomar café e retornamos.

E eles seguiram suas metas, tomaram um café da manhã numa casa onde Shion já havia planejado ir e depois foram direto para o santuário. Shion deixou Camus sozinho, enquanto o cavaleiro de aquário se instalava na sua casa.

- "No santuário de novo. Agora vou ter que enfrentar..." – suspirou com angústia.

Camus trocou suas roupas e saiu de sua casa zodiacal, indo até a casa de escorpião, procurando pelo cosmos de seu anfitrião. Dava para sentir a presença de Milo, porém se ele não se revelou até agora, o motivo era óbvio. Não queria ver Camus.

Aquário bateu na porta de seu quarto com força, deixando seu olhar de poucos amigos visível em sua face. A porta foi aberta após Camus insistir, o aquarino entrou e fechou a porta, sentindo o cheiro forte de suor e roupa suja, ele torceu o nariz e viu Milo próximo a janela que estava fechada.

- Veio me matar? – Milo indagou, numa voz baixa, um tanto magoada e curiosa.

- Por que me sujaria?

- Não fale assim, por favor.

- Como quer que eu fale, Milo? Você leu meu diário e começou agir como eu queria para quê?

- Eu queria reparar meus erros, Camus. Depois que eu li o que você achava, eu comecei a me sentir culpado e não sabia como fazer você me perdoar.

Camus pareceu concordar mentalmente com aquela desculpa, ela era bem cabível.

- Camus, eu queria saber tudo sobre você, pois eu não consigo mais chegar até você. Antes eu pensava que sabia tudo sobre você, mas eu vi que não sei nada, eu só te magôo.

- Que bom que percebeu isso. Você não sabe nada sobre mim, nunca soube e não vai mais saber.

Milo deu um passo a frente se revelando naquela penúmbra, exibindo a sua olheira funda e escura. Camus abriu a porta do quarto e saiu dali antes que fosse atacado, mas o verdadeiro motivo era que não conseguia sentir tanto ódio de Milo ao vê-lo falando daquele jeito. Se Milo não conhecia Camus, isso podia ser uma verdade. Mas Camus conhecia Milo exatamente, para saber que ele estava falando a verdade.

Não queria perdoar, não queria aceitar que Milo fez aquilo apenas para agradá-lo, apesar de mostrar seu puro egoísmo. Queria odiá-lo e acreditar que Milo deu seu diário para todos rirem dele, assim seria melhor, odiar era mais fácil de perdoar.

- Camus! – Milo o chamou, saindo do quarto.

- O que foi?

- Me perdoa! – pediu – eu só quero que você goste de mim.

E aquele pedido foi tão sincero, tão carregado de emoções que os olhos de Milo começaram a se encherem de lágrimas. Camus se derreteu, o cubo de gelo não aguentou aquela pressão. Milo estava num estado deplorável.

- Eu sempre gostei muito de você, eu sempre te quis por perto, mesmo que eu te afastasse. Eu errei muito e sei que ainda vou errar, eu só faço burrada Camus!

- Sim, você só faz burrada. – concordou.

Milo voltou a caminhar e Camus recuava os passos, como se temesse aquela proximidade.

- Por que está correndo de mim? – indagou o que lhe incomodava.

E nem Camus sabia responder. Medo! Mas não que Milo fosse machucá-lo, talvez o motivo real fosse que Milo pudesse curá-lo daquele ódio. Não queria perdoar. Se perdoasse, ambos voltariam a ser amigos, Milo voltaria a ser amável e encantador e os sentimentos de Camus voltariam a se confundir. Estava tão bem com Shion!

- O que você quer de mim, afinal? – indagou, retirando aquela expressão furiosa, indo para um olhar mais ameno com uma leviana sede de respostas.

- De verdade?

- De verdade.

- Posso ser sincero?

- Por favor.

Milo abriu um leve sorriso e passou a mão por uma mecha azulada, respirando bem fundo. Ele tinha que medir suas palavras, pois sabia que Camus podia sumir da sua frente num piscar de olhos.

- Eu queria que fossemos como antes, mas com duas diferenças.

- Quais seriam?

- A primeira é que não somente você soubesse como eu sou, mas que eu soubesse como você é realmente.

- Aceitável. – ponderou, balançando a cabeça.

- E a segunda é que não seríamos somente amigos, porque... porque... Camus eu te amo.

E era a coisa que Camus não queria ouvir naquele momento. Ele sentiu aquelas palavras serem como uma forte pancada no seu peito. Aquelas três palavrinhas tão clichês podiam carregar um peso que somente ele podia descrever. E Milo o fez! O deixou com um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos.

- Aquela noite que ficamos juntos, eu não pensei que me tocaria tanto. Eu sempre gostei muito de você, apesar de não parecer. – sorriu amarelo – depois daquela noite, eu fiquei tão perdido. Tão confuso, tão triste por ter notado algo tão óbvio de uma forma estúpida, através de uma aposta ridícula.

- Não me lembre disso, por favor. – pediu, fechando os olhos por um momento. Ele não havia engolido essa história ainda.

- Eu poderia dizer que fico feliz se você estiver feliz com Shion, isso seria uma grande mentira. Eu sou egoísta, eu não sou esses galãs de filme que falam essas coisas. Eu quero você comigo, pois eu sou o único que vai te fazer feliz, pois apesar de tudo Camus... apesar de tudo, eu sou aquele que você sempre teve. – discurssou, olhando para as reações do francês, sabendo muito bem que aquilo devia ter lhe atingido de algum modo, mas não sabia se era positivo ou negativamente.

- E o que você quer que eu faça Milo?

- Que seja mais sincero com você mesmo. Pois se você ainda está parado na minha frente depois do que eu te disse, isso significa que não sente amor pelo Shion.

Aquela afirmação não foi fácil de engolir e Camus não queria descobrir se realmente achava isso. Por que ele não poderia ficar feliz com Shion que o entendia tão bem? Por que agora que tinha encontrado alguém, Milo tinha que interferir? A vida era injusta!

- Você é um mentiroso, Camus. Perdão dizer isso, mas eu posso te falar agora, que eu te conheço muito bem para saber que está perdido nos seus pensamentos super racionais. – disse, permitindo-se rir baixinho – não me odeie, por favor. Quanto ao seu diário, eu nunca mais irei lê-lo e saiba que eu acabei brigando com os outros por terem roubado-o de mim. Pois somente eu poderia ter lido aquilo.

- Ninguém poderia ter lido aquilo!

- Havia tanta coisa sobre mim naquele diário, Camus. Eu fiquei perdido quando comecei a ler.

- Não era para você ter lido, Milo!

- Perdão, mas eu preciso de contar o que eu descobri sobre seu diário.

- Como?

- Vamos nos sentar na sala? Eu não quero ficar conversando em pé nesse corredor.

Camus revirou os olhos e acabou concordando, seguindo Milo até uma pequena sala, onde ele recebia suas visitas mais íntimas. Eles sentaram num sofá, bem distante do outro por opção de Camus que foi o último a se aconchegar.

- O que você descobriu?

- Ontem eu acabei brigando com Saga, Aioria e Shura, foi uma confusão. Por sorte Shion não estava aqui ou todos nós seríamos banidos. Por isso eu estou andando devagar e estou com essa cara marcada, a gente se pegou feio mesmo.

Camus suspirou, imaginando que havia sido o centro daquela briga e o que ele menos queria naquele mundo era chamar a atenção.

- Continua.

- Athena apareceu, foi vergonhoso. Ela nos repreendeu e contamos o que aconteceu. Depois do nosso castigo, ela me chamou para falar sobre o diário.

- O que ela disse?

- Camus, Athena deu esse diário, porque percebia que você tinha a necessidade de se expressar e não sabia como. Bom, foi ela que me disse isso, não me olhe com essa cara. – comentou – esse caderno não é um caderno comum. Quando alguém se senta diante dele e começa a escrever, as páginas em branco exercem uma magia.

- Que magia?

- Ele permite que você escreva o que realmente sente, o que está no fundo de seu âmago e também faz você ter a necessidade de escrever sempre nele. Você já percebeu que tem que escrever sempre nele?

Camus ficou estático, processando aquelas informações. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em estrangular a Deusa, mas se conteve, depois pensou nos dias que sentia a necessidade de contar o que estava pensando para aquele diário.

- E também...

- Tem mais? – Camus indagou aflito.

- Sim. – sorriu – Parece que quanto mais você fala sobre você e seus problemas, o diário lhe permite ter discernimento para resolvê-los. Seria como uma terapia.

- Athena estava realmente preocupada comigo.

- Bom, ela disse que... gosta muito de você. – falou, torcendo o nariz.

As sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa. Como assim gosta? Pensava, olhando para a expressão de Milo que dizia tudo. Camus abriu a boca para indagar...

- Não me pergunte mais nada! Ela não deve estar bem da cabeça. – disse rapidamente o escorpiano.

- Eu vou estar preso ao diário para sempre?

- Acho que quando você se sentir bem com você mesmo, ser sincero, agir como realmente quer... ele não terá mais sua função. – disse – então, Camus, não adianta fingir, leia o que você escreveu até hoje e veja o que realmente está no seu coração.

- Que sentimentalista você está. – comentou, não imaginando que um dia veria Milo falando daquele jeito.

- Você me deixa assim. – sorriu sincero.

- Eu preciso voltar. – falou mais para ele mesmo do que para Milo que nada disse, assentindo com a cabeça.

O francês começou a caminhar mecanicamente até sua casa zodiacal, pensando em tudo que Milo havia lhe dito. Ele sentou-se na cama de seu quarto e pegou seu diário, começando e lê-lo desde o primeiro dia. E realmente, tinha que admitir que falava muito de Milo.

Camus pegou a caneta e pegou uma página em branco, e ali começou a escrever.

**Grécia 25/12**

_Caro diário, eu descobri o motivo que Athena levou a me dá-lo, e também o porquê de eu sempre ter que escrever algo aqui. Sinceramente, foi uma surpresa, mas eu penso que estou muito bem desde que comecei essa terapia. Será que é tão evidente que eu estou com problemas? Ou somente Athena percebeu? Acho que somente ela mesmo._

_Milo me deixou confuso, ele sabe como quebrar minhas pernas. Ele é terrível! Eu estou bravo, não consigo negar, mas estou mais irritado comigo mesmo. _

_Meu dia com Shion foi tão bom. Por que eu sinto esse maldito sentimento de perda? Eu não estou perdendo nada! Parece que eu já tomei alguma decisão, parece que eu estou me afastando do que quero com Shion e ele é tão bom para mim. Estamos tão bem juntos! Eu sabia que não devia ter conversado com Milo, eu sabia! Devia ter batido nele de uma vez._

E Camus guardou a caneta e começou a reler o que escreveu. Agora que notou o motivo de sempre reler o que escrevia, pois quando estava escrevendo, ele não prestava atenção e sempre tinha que reler depois. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

O francês saiu de sua casa, ou ia sufocar ali dentro. Ele saiu pelo santuário, sentindo o ar puro lhe refrescar. Estava quente, Camus se sentou no chão, encostando-se ao tronco de uma árvore.

- Camus?

O aquariano olhou para o lado e encontrou o cavaleiro da primeira casa. Era Mu que se aproximava com um sorriso leviano.

- Diga.

- Posso falar com você?

- Sim. – respondeu seco. Ele mesmo não queria ter contato com nenhum cavaleiro. Não gostava de ninguém, não mais.

O ariano se sentou ao seu lado, sem muita intimidade, pois sabia que Camus não deveria se sentir à vontade com nenhum cavaleiro, mesmo que Mu e Shaka não tivessem se envolvido naquela aposta, eles não fizeram nada para impedi-la.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

- Sobre?

- Não sei. – sorriu – só queria que você não pensasse que ninguém se importa com você.

E Camus nada disse, continuando a olhar para o vazio.

- E eu fico feliz em saber que você está se relacionando com meu mestre, afinal você precisa descontrair.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu friamente.

Mu suspirou, não era fácil conversar com Camus, aliás nunca foi muito fácil falar com o francês, por puro preconceito, sempre procurou falar sobre negócios com Camus, pois não imaginava que poderia discutir sobre assuntos levianos. O ariano suspirou, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável.

- Não é muito fácil falar com você.

- Por que quer falar comigo?

- Eu não quero que fique esse clima de inimizade.

- Não é meu inimigo, Mu.

- E nem seu amigo, também.

- Também não.

O ariano sentiu a paulada daquela afirmação, ele se ergueu, com um olhar contrariado. Ele havia insistido para que Shaka fosse com ele, assim poderiam tentar quebrar aquela máscara de gelo que Camus carregava, mas o virginiano disse que não era o momento para isso. Tinha que concordar agora.

- Eu não falo mal de você, não participei dessas brincadeiras, eu só queria que soubesse disso, Camus. E quando sua raiva passar, não olhe a todos por igual. – disse, afastando-se.

O francês exibiu um olhar melancólico, ele não queria conversar com ninguém naquele momento, e muito menos com um desconhecido. Pois apesar de Mu aparecer com as melhores intenções, o aquariano não confiava nele. Afinal nunca conversaram intimamente antes.

- "Eu não vou conseguir olhar para Shion assim. Ele vai perceber, vai começar a indagar... eu não sei o que falar. Na verdade, eu acho que sei. Mas ele é tão bom para mim, não posso fazer isso. Não! Não posso!". – refletia, contorcendo-se na sua angústia. Logo ficaria escuro e obviamente Shion lhe chamaria até sua casa.

E anoiteceu, Camus começou a subir a escadaria, parando na casa de touro, pois seu anfitrião o chamou com um largo sorriso, simplesmente arrastando-o até uma sala, onde os demais cavaleiros estavam sentados, bebendo e comendo.

- "Era o que me faltava!" – pensou, vendo que todos o observavam – "é agora que eu cavo minha cova".

O olhar de Camus mirou o cavaleiro de escorpião que estava sentado no chão, encarando-o com mais atenção e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- "Milo, o que você pretende agora? Dessa vez eu não vou perdoar!".

OoO

Continua...

Eu sei que demorei anos para continuar essa fanfiction, mas o motivo pode parecer bobo para os leitores, mas para quem escreve sabe do que eu estou falando. "Falta completa de inspiração", eu já abri esse fanfiction várias vezes, durante esse tempo e NÃO consegui escrever NADA! Nada mesmo, eu começava a escrever e sentia vontade de ir um livro de física avançada. (odeio exatas). Buaaa... Foi triste.

Eu sei que vou perder quase todos os comentários e leitores que tive até agora, pois é irritante ver que a escritora atualizou somente agora. Mas acontece e eu escrevo por prazer e não obrigação. Eu peço desculpas pela demora e um agradecimento caloroso a todos que comentaram e que vão continuar a ler, pois foi muito gentil, atencioso da parte de todos. Isso é animador, valeu gente.

Sobre o capítulo: Acho que nós sabemos quando nosso coração pertence a outra pessoa, mesmo que estejamos com um alguém maravilhoso que nos faz nos sentir bem. Amar é sentir dor, raiva e tristeza também. O que terá nessa reunião na casa de Touro?

Propaganda de uma história original (yaoi, lemon) minha que foi muito bem comentada nos sites que postei: http:// contosdegarotos. comoj. com/

Só juntar os espaços para o link ficar correto.

18/4/2009

Por Leona-EBM


	9. Nós somos sozinhos, Camus!

Por Leona-EBM

**O Diário**

**Capítulo IX**

**Nós somos sozinhos, Camus!**

**OoO**

Jesus, Jesus help me  
I'm alone in this world  
And a fucked-up world it is too

Tell me, tell me the story  
The one about eternity  
And the way it's all gonna be.

**OoO**

O olhar de Camus mirou o cavaleiro de escorpião que estava sentado no chão, encarando-o com mais atenção e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- "Milo, o que você pretende agora? Dessa vez eu não vou perdoar!".

Aldebaran puxou uma cadeira e fez com que o cavaleiro de aquário se sentasse a contragosto, o anfitrião também se acomodou e o silêncio reinou durante poucos segundos, pois logo começaram a conversar.

- Camus, nós queríamos pedir desculpas a você. – falou Saga em primeiro lugar, recebendo um olhar de completo desprezo do francês. Os sentimentos de Camus estavam em evidência, ele não ia fingir que nada lhe aconteceu, não dessa vez.

- Só isso? – indagou o francês, pronto para se levantar. Não queria ficar olhando para os demais cavaleiros, que provavelmente estavam começando a sentir pena dele. Não queria esse tipo de sentimento. Nunca teve amigos e não seria agora que pediria por eles.

- Camus, por favor, não vá embora. – Milo pediu com uma voz rouca, lançando um olhar de desespero.

O francês suspirou, olhou para os rostos daqueles que estavam lhe recebendo. Não custava nada ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer. O aquariano encostou-se ao encosto da cadeira e cruzou as pernas, deixando seus braços igualmente cruzados, mostrando que estava introspectivo, mas que ouviria a eles.

- Nós sempre quisemos saber mais de cada cavaleiro. No começo nós nunca conversávamos ou então sempre que nos encontravámos tinha uma rivalidade idiota, sendo que todos nós tinhámos o mesmo objetivo. – começou Shaka, com sua voz calma e baixa – eu mesmo achei que não precisava de ninguém, até que descobri que o relacionamento humano era demasiado importante para a formação do nosso ser.

- Eu mesmo não queria falar com vocês por causa do ocorrido com o meu irmão Aioros, eu odiava a todo por me discriminarem, mas conhecendo vocês aos poucos eu vi que não eram ruins e apenas zelavam pela proteção de Athena. – falou aioria.

- O que estamos tentando dizer é que temos uma certa necessidade de conhecer ao outro, pois somos muito isolados do resto do santuário. Nós viramos uma família. – disse Aldebaran em um dos seus poucos momentos de seriedade.

- Certo. – Camus se proununciou – e essa mesma família adora fazer brincadeiras. Ótimo jeito de quererem me aproximar através de uma aposta estúpida. O que acharam que iam conseguir? Sorrisos e abraços? Sei que ninguém aqui me conhece, mas pelo menos deviam saber que eu não ia gostar nenhum pouco de uma coisa dessas.

- Realmente foi ridículo. – Mu falou – mas aconteceu, nós estamos nos desculpando. Geralmente brincamos com os outros, mas com você realmente foi algo muito cruel.

- Certo. E era isso que queriam falar?

Todos ficaram em silêncio se encarando, até que olharam para Milo. Afinal ninguém sabia como lidar com Camus, somente o escorpiano poderia dizer algo para Camus se sensibilizar e perdoá-los.

- Era só isso mesmo, Camus. Apenas não pense que não tem amigos. – disse Milo.

Camus deu um meio sorriso de divertimento e se ergueu, despedindo-se dos demais com um leve aceno com a cabeça, saindo da casa de touro. Os demais cavaleiros olharam para Milo novamente.

- Por que só falou isso, Milo!? – indagou Mu.

- Você deveria ter dito algo a mais! – Shura repreendeu – não adiantou nada aproximá-lo de nós.

- Calma, calma. Camus é assim, ele é racional demais, ele pega uma conversa, mastiga, mastiga, mastiga, depois ele vai digerindo aos poucos. Eu conheço ele! – falou – não adianta falarmos um monte de coisas, assim seria até pior.

- Por que pior?

- Ora! Por que sempre que falamos demais, deixamos algumas palavras a mais para Camus poder mastigar, mastigar, mastigar e jogar contra nós. Eu sei bem do que eu estou falando, quando eu converso com o Camus, eu penso direitinho no que vou falar ou então ele joga tudo contra mim. – suspirou, coçando a cabeça levemente – eu sei bem disso. Camus é uma enciclopédia ambulante.

- Não fale isso alto ou ele pode ouvir e pensar que estamos brincando novamente. – falou Saga.

Enquanto os cavaleiros conversavam, Camus continuou seu caminho, mastigando e digerindo as informações que obteve dos demais companheiros de batalha. Quando ele chegou em sua casa, foi diretamente para o seu quarto, jogando-se na cama de casal para assim refletir.

- "Muito conveniente aproximar-me de todos agora. Parece que eles necessitam do meu perdão, como se não pudessem conviver com isso. Afinal, somos realmente isolados e querem a todos por perto. Isso parece um manicômio." – suspirou, olhando para a gaveta fechada a chave, o lugar que estava seu diário.

- "Eu sei que gosto do Milo, mas eu gosto do Shion também. É muito fácil eu escolher ficar com o Milo, porque eu estou gostando dele. Mas eu vou viver saindo a noite com os outros, minha vida vai ser exposta, Milo é extremamente possessivo, não é somente pensar no meu sentimento, mas existe o depois. Eu estou muito bem com Shion, eu vou aprender a gostar dele". – concluiu com um leve sorriso nos lábios, como se tirasse um grande peso das suas costas – "obrigado Milo, depois dessa conversa que você deve ter promovido com todos, eu finalmente me decidi. Somos todos uma família e eu vou construir a minha!".

Camus deu um salto da cama e se trancou no banheiro, ficando lá por um longo tempo, até sair com um sorriso leviano nos lábios, com uma toalha em volta da cintura. Ele se sentou na sua penteadeira e viu seus cabelos chegarem até a cintura, ele não gostava mais desse comprimento.

Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, procurando algo até que chamou um de seus fiéis empregados que lhe veio com um largo sorriso. Camus pediu para que seu cabelo fosse cortado no comprimento dos ombros e assim foi feito. Suas madeixas azuladas ficaram na altura dos ombros, sendo que duas mechas da frente ficaram um pouco menores, modelando seu rosto oval. Com menos cabelos, Camus ficou mais bonito, mostrando suas formas, retirando aquele grande peso que lhe escondia.

Depois de cortado, o empregado limpou o quarto, enquanto Camus olhava para o seu guarda-roupa, escolhendo uma calça de sarja escura e uma camisa leve e folgada.

Passou perfume, arrumou o cabelo com os dedos e saiu de sua casa, dirigindo-se ao salão do grande mestre, quando chegou começou a procurar seu namorado por todos os lugares, até que o achou sentado no escritório, avaliando alguns documentos.

Shion estava distraído, mas quando sentiu o cheiro forte de Camus no cômodo, ele ergueu seu olhar e aquilo foi sua perdição. Naquele momento nada poderia fazê-lo desviar de seus pensamentos e desejo. Camus estava lindo e estava ali para vê-lo, para tê-lo e não negaria atenção e carinho.

O ariano fechou imediatamente o que estava lendo e se ergueu, indo até o mais novo, puxando-o pelo braço e antes de dar um beijo saudoso, uma mão tratou de alisar a face alva e assim veio o beijo, carinhoso a princípio, carregado de desejo a seguir e se separaram.

- Cortou os cabelos. – observou, passando a mão por suas madeixas – ficou muito bom.

- Obrigado, eu estava pensando em fazer isso faz tempo. – sorriu – está ocupado hoje?

- Não, não para você.

Shion o puxou pela mão até o sofá, onde se sentaram. Os olhos rosados pareciam brilhar mais que antes, observando os lábios de Camus se moverem para lhe contar algumas coisas, e assim ficou perdido naquela pessoa, suspirando internamente como um bobo apaixonado, sendo que tinha mais de trezentos anos de idade.

- (...) então descobri que o diário faz isso. – concluiu o francês, sob o olhar sério e ponderado de seu namorado. – o que você acha, Shion?

- Eu já sabia.

- Já!? – indagou com surpresa, arregalando seus olhos e abrindo sua boca por um segundo.

- Sim, eu sei de muitas coisas nesse mundo e essa é uma delas. – falou – por isso respeito você e jamais o leria. São coisas que até você se surpreende com o que escreve.

Camus abaixou a cabeça, refletindo por um momento, sentindo-se um bobo por ser o último a saber daquilo. Por que Shion nunca lhe contou?

- Por que nunca me falou?

- Porque não queria interferir no que Athena estava fazendo. – falou – e agora que já sabe. Camus, diga-me, o que você descobriu sobre você mesmo naquele diário?

O coração de Camus acelerou uma batida. Quando falava com Shion, ele sentia que poderia contar tudo, pois ele era um bom ouvinte, mas certamente ele não gostaria de ouvir que amava o cavaleiro de escorpião, ninguém ia gostar de ouvir que ama outra pessoa, isso era cruel. E assim Camus ficou estático, perdido nos seus devaneios.

- Tudo bem se não quiser contar. – falou, alisando o rosto do outro – mas se estiver confuso, apenas pense no que você realmente quer fazer nesse presente momento, Camus.

- Agora?

- Sim. O que você tem vontade de fazer nesse momento?

E assim ele fechou os olhos, visualizando a imagem do cavaleiro de escorpião e isso o desagradou, não queria Milo nos seus pensamentos. Era tão mais fácil imaginar Shion e continuar com ele. Ou então ele ainda visualizava Milo, pois tinha assuntos pendentes com ele? Será que se relacionasse com Milo ele teria certeza do que queria?

- Abra os olhos Camus. – Shion pediu e quando Camus abriu, ele se arrependeu um pouco de ter pedido aquela ação. Os orbes azulados transmitiam confusão e conflito.

- Eu não queria estar aqui. Você me odeia Shion?

- Nunca. – respondeu.

- Por que as coisas não são como desejamos?

- Não sei, - sorriu – mas elas sempre dão certo no final, pois mesmo que escolhermos caminhos errados e no final der tudo errado, o importante é como estamos nos sentindo. Se você estará em paz consigo mesmo é a resposta, então deve seguir esse caminho.

- Mesmo que seja errado?

- Mesmo que seja errado. – sorriu.

- Mas...

- Camus. – o chamou, segurando o seu rosto com as duas mãos – eu já te disse que te amo, não disse?

O aquariano balançou a cabeça positivamente, concordando.

- O amar ficou banalizado nesse época, mas eu falo sério, eu te amo. Você sabe o que é amar, Camus?

- Acho que sim.

- Será? Amar uma pessoa é algo forte demais para que os jovens dessa época entendam. Eu só ouço vocês falarem de boca para fora facilmente para no dia seguinte achar outra pessoa para falarem o mesmo.

- E como você me ama, Shion?

- Te amo como amo a Deusa, eu não vou interferir no seu caminho, apenas olhá-lo pacientemente como fiz durante anos com Athena e deixar que o mundo se encarregue de você.

- Apenas me observa?

- Sim, apenas te observo, te protejo e desejo sua felicidade.

- "Tão diferente de Milo que prefere que eu viva com ele do que com Shion". – pensou de repente, permitindo-se dar um leve sorriso. Os dois cavaleiros eram muito diferentes.

- E está feliz apenas com isso, Shion?

- Está preocupado em me magoar e não pensa em você mesmo. – suspirou – com essa conversa, você já disse tudo o que não queria dizer, Camus. Eu já sei o que pensa desde o momento que abriu seus olhos. Você não quer estar aqui comigo, mesmo que se force a isso. E por ser assim, desse jeito único que eu escolhi você para amar.

Shion sorriu doce e triste, deixando seus lábios tocarem nos de Camus, num beijo calado, tépido, com um ar de despedida.

- Eu queria uma relação com você. – disse firme, puxando a cabeça de Shion para perto, abraçando-o.

- Queria? Usa o verbo desse jeito? Você devia falar: eu quero. Camus, não nos magoe.

O cavaleiro de aquário engoliu aquelas palavras e fechou os olhos, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Shion, ficando ali por um tempo, acalmando-se.

- Meu coração quer outra pessoa, mas minha cabeça quer você.

- E você age pela sua cabela?

- Sim. Eu penso mais do que sinto.

- Então quer ficar comigo sem sentimentos?

- Não é assim, Shion. Quem disse que não sinto nada por você?

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos dar um tempo, assim você descobre o que sente por esse cavaleiro de escorpião e se não for o que você esperava, eu estarei aqui para você.

- Isso não é justo.

- Nem tudo tem que ser certinho como você, Camus. Eu estou te dando essa oportunidade, por favor, pense direito.

- Desculpe-me. – pediu, apertando o abraço.

- Agora vá embora, pense e faça o que eu te peço. Se ainda pensar em mim, apenas volte.

Camus se afastou com a cabeça baixa, não tendo coragem de olhar para Shion, ele se virou e saiu, sentindo uma forte pressão no peito e um incômodo irritante na garganta. Ele saiu da casa do grande mestre com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Certamente havia magoado Shion.

Na casa de aquário, ele pegou seu diário, acalmando-se um pouco quando se sentou na escrivaninha e lá começou a escrever.

**Grécia 25/12**

_Caro diário, minha vida está um verdadeiro inferno. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não sei o que fazer e sinto que estou perdendo coisas importantes enquanto não me decido. Eu penso demais, e isso me tortura, eu gostaria de ser mais impulssivo às vezes. Eu sofro antecipadamente, durante e depois de minhas decisões._

_O que eu devo fazer? Eu não sei, nunca li sobre isso nos meus livros, nunca tive um amigo para conversar também. Afinal, o único amigo que eu tenho está envolvido nas minhas confusões sentimentais. Será que deveria falar com alguém? Com quem? O máximo que eu tenho seria Hyoga, e francamente, não vou falar sobre essas coisas com o meu pupílo._

_Shion terminou comigo e pediu para eu me achar. Será que eu vou falar com Milo? Milo sempre me fez muito mal e agora eu vou dar o gosto de dizer que o amo, que vida injusta. Por que eu não posso dar a volta por cima? Eu não pertenço aquela família que os cavaleiros formam. Eu não pertenço a lugar algum, com esse diário, eu descobri que sou mais sozinho do que pensei. Mais triste do que pensei._

_Ah! Na verdade eu sei o que quero, por isso estou assim. Eu queria estar com Milo, sim. Essa é a verdade que eu tento negar, eu queria que Shion me pedisse para ficar com ele, assim teria a desculpa de estar escutando-o, mas não! Shion pediu para eu pensar e ver o que queria, eu acho que ele mesmo sabe o que eu vou escolher. Todo mundo sabe o que eu quero, até eu mesmo sei, o problema é que eu NÃO quero o que está destinado. Eu quero fugir, ir para outro lugar, mas lá não terei Milo, nem Shion... então serei mais sozinho que sou e bem mais triste também. Eu serei um homem morto._

_OoO_

Wake up, wake up dead man  
Wake up, wake up dead man.

Jesus, I'm waiting here, boss  
I know you're looking out for us  
But maybe your hands aren't free.

OoO

Camus suspirou e parou de escrever, lendo em silêncio o que havia escrito, quando terminou, ele passou a mão por sua cabeça diversas vezes, enquanto sua respiração se mantinha pesada. Ele se levantou de repente, pegou o diário na mão e saiu de sua casa.

O francês andava apressado e chegou na casa de escorpião, encontrando-a vazia, ele foi até o quarto de Milo e se sentou numa cadeira, ficando ali por um longo período, esperando seu anfitrião que chegou horas demais, surpreendendo-se com sua presença no quarto.

- Camus! – exclamou com surpresa – o que faz aqui?

- Eu quero falar com você.

- É sobre os outros? Camus, não os leve a mal, eles...

- Não é sobre os outros. – disse.

Camus pegou seu diário e jogou na direção de Milo que o pegou com uma única mão.

- O que é isso?

- Meu diário, você o conhece bem.

- Eu sei que é seu diário.

- Então, por que a pergunta?

- Eu quero saber o motivo de estar dando-o para mim.

- O que podemos fazer com um diário?

- Ler?

- Não. Escrever. – disse o francês – eu quero que você escreva o que pensa sobre mim nesse diário, Milo.

O escorpiano ficou paralisado, ele voltou a olhar para o caderno e sentiu um frio correr sua espinha. Será que aquele diário arrancava seus sentimentos mais profundos? Não sabia como funcionava.

- Por que isso, Camus? Eu não vou escrever nada.

- Escreva. – ordenou num tom baixo e felino, exibindo um olhar penetrante.

Milo bufou, ele pegou a caneta que estava junto ao diário e se sentou na cama, abrindo uma página em branco, vendo que a página ao lado tinha as anotações de Camus, mas não se atreveu a ler. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a escrever.

_Pois bem, aqui estou escrevendo as ordens de Camus, que está me olhando como se fosse um cão selvagem preste a me morder. Eu não sei o que falar, mas ele pediu para escrever sobre os meus sentimentos. O que eu digo sobre esse cavaleiro de aquário? _

Milo ia escrevendo, e Camus notou que seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos e o caderno começou a ter uma coloração diferente, as páginas ficaram douradas, uma coisa que jamais percebeu. Então aquele diário era realmente místico.

_O cavaleiro de aquário foi meu melhor amigo por anos até que eu fiz muitas burradas, eu fui muito estúpido, pois adoro brincadeiras, adoro tirar sarro da cara dos outros, quero estar sempre por cima. Gosto de rir por último, até mesmo dos meus amigos. Isso é divertido, mas depois eu me chateio, pois vi que peguei pesado demais e não faço isso somente com Camus, mas com os demais também. Até me lembro do dia que Saga chamou minha atenção. Uma grande bosta!_

_Agora o Camus está longe de mim e ficando com aquele maldito cadáver vivo do Shion. Como eu não gosto daquele merda! Mas tenho que admitir que o cabeça dura do Camus está bem melhor nesses tempos, ele anda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, o que me deixa enjoado e... com ciúme. Camus nunca sorria desse jeito para mim, eu até que tentei, mas ele raramente o fazia._

_Certo, eu demorei para admitir que o amava, porque eu não queria ter sentimentos assim por ninguém, isso vem da minha infância, minha família e dos poucos amigos que tive. Eu queria amar apenas a Deusa e viver e prol da humanidade. Eu não queria amá-lo, mas fiquei amigo dele, eu o magoei com minhas brincadeiras, mas a cada rosto triste dele, eu me repudiava. Ai, que ódio que eu ficava de mim mesmo!_

_Nossa, e o dia que nós ficamos juntos. Eu pensei que ia morrer depois que me encontrei sozinho na noite seguinte! Como eu desejo repetir, ter aquele corpo debaixo do meu e fiquei feliz ao saber que ele gostou também. Ah! eu sou correspondido pelo famoso cubinho de gelo, isso me deixou perdido por um tempo, mas eu caí na real e vi que era isso mesmo que eu sempre desejei. O jeito agora é tirar o Camus daquele carneiro de qualidade vencida e pegá-lo para mim._

Milo parou de escrever, piscando duas vezes até a coloração de seus olhos voltar ao normal, ele ia ler o que escreveu, mas o diário já estava nas mãos de Camus.

- Hei, deixe-me ler! – Milo pediu.

- Fica sentado. – mandou de pé, enquanto lia.

- Nossa, nem lembro direito o que eu escrevi. – sorriu amarelo – não ligue para os erros, hein!

- Eu pareço um cão selvagem que vou te morder? – Camus indagou com um leve sorriso.

- Camus, você já se olhou no espelho quando faz essa cara e... espera aí! Você cortou o cabelo?

Camus ignorou aquela pergunta e voltou a ler, ficando surpreso com algumas coisas, concordando com outras, e rindo dos apelidos que ele dava a Shion até que chegou na última linha.

- O que foi? Do que está rindo?

- Eu deveria fazer você escrever aqui mais vezes. – disse – não se lembra de nada do que escreveu?

- Claro que lembro, em partes, mas não os detalhes. Sei lá, esse negócio é estranho.

- Você me chamou de cubinho de gelo. – disse seriamente.

- Ah! Camus... não leve isso tão a sério. – pediu em desespero, querendo arrancar aquele diário das mãos de Camus e num movimento rápido realmente o fez.

Camus suspirou e se sentou na poltrona, olhando para Milo que lia em silêncio, rindo baixinho em alguns momentos, ficando mais sério nos outros e quando terminou ele deu um lindo sorriso para Camus.

- São meus sentimentos e desculpe-me pelo cubinho de gelo e cão selvagem.

- Tudo bem, eu já te xinguei bastante também.

Milo correu os olhos para a página ao lado, onde tinha a letra primorosa de Camus, lendo rapidamente o que estava escrito, surpreendendo-se mais uma vez.

- Nossa, Camus.

- Leu o que eu escrevi de novo. – suspirou.

- Eu sinto muito. – falou.

- Não, tudo bem, eu deixei você ler dessa vez.

- Não, eu sinto muito por você se sentir assim a respeito dos seus sentimentos. Seria mais fácil amar Shion, seria mesmo. Eu fui muito estúpido com você, Camus. Perdoe-me, por favor.

- Ah, Milo, eu sempre perdôo o que você me faz.

- Você se sente sozinho, Camus. – falou, colocando o diário em cima da cama. Ele se aproximou da cadeira, ficando próximo a Camus, olhando-o de cima.

- E não deveria?

- Não mais.

- Por quê?

- Porque nos gostamos.

- E isso apazigua tudo?

- Em partes. Podemos fazer nossa família se quiser.

- Leu tudo mesmo, pelo jeito.

- Eu sempre presto atenção em você, Camus, sempre.

- Somente agora.

- Não, eu sempre notei suas mudanças, mas você é difícil de se analisar também. Não é muito fácil ver o que está pensando, mas eu sempre fui o melhor nisso.

- O melhor, Milo, o melhor, pois eu nunca tive outra pessoa tão próxima a mim.

O escorpiano sorriu com aquilo, gostando de ser especial na vida do francês. Ele estigou seu braço e tocou numa mecha azulada, sentindo sua textura, depois desceu sua mão até o abraço de Camus e o puxou para cima, erguendo-o.

- Perdão, Camus. – pediu novamente, abraçando o corpo menor, deixando seu rosto próximo ao de Camus.

E dessa vez os braços de Camus se moveram, abraçando o homem a sua frente como uma criança perdida, deixando sua cabeça pousar no seu ombro forte, ficando ali por um longo tempo, sentindo Milo acarinhar suas costas com as mãos.

Milo o puxou até a cama, fazendo-o se deitar, mas em nenhum momento pensou com malícia ou então tocou em outra parte do corpo do francês. Quando de deitaram, Milo voltou a abraçá-lo, deixando seu corpo embaixo do aquariano, assim podia alisar suas costas e sua cabeça.

- Por que eu tenho que amar alguém tão canalha como você? – indagou num sussurro para Milo.

- Não sei, – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz – mas não fale assim de mim, por favor.

- Desculpe-me, mas tenho muita raiva.

- Eu imagino, Camus. Eu também tenho raiva de mim mesmo.

- Será que vou sentir isso para sempre?

- Não, Camus.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Pois a partir de hoje, eu vou me dedicar a você. E modéstia a parte, eu sou aquele que vai te fazer feliz.

OoO

Listen to the words they'll tell you what to do  
Listen over the rhythm that's confusing you  
Listen to the reed in the saxophone  
Listen over the hum of the radio  
Listen over the sound of blades in rotation  
Listen through the traffic and circulation  
Listen as hope and peace try to rhyme  
Listen over marching bands playing out their time.

OoO

Camus sorriu com aquilo, com o jeito daquele escorpião que conhecia tão bem. Os olhos de Camus foram se fechando e ele finalmente dormiu, aquele dia havia sido muito agitado.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Milo foi o primeiro a acordar, mas não moveu um músculo sequer ao ver que tinha um anjo deitado sobre o seu corpo, respirando pesadamente.

- "Ah, Camus, você fica tão bonito com esse rosto limpa de máscaras". – refletiu.

Aos poucos Camus foi acordando, encontrando o rosto primoroso de seu amigo lhe encarar. E nesse momento foi Camus que encontrou sua perdição, ele não queria mais sair dali ou então desviar sua atenção para outra coisa. Seu coração bateu forte, não tinha como negar e nem viver com Shion apenas por usar o lado racional de seu cerébro, o que mandava na verdade era o seu coração.

- Você dormiu bastante. – Milo comentou – quer comer?

- "O que eu falo?" – indagou para ele mesmo, perdido, não sabe como se comportar.

- Camus, quer comer algo?

- Eu vou para minha casa. – disse, sentando-se na cama de repente.

- Já?

- Sim. – respondeu seco – "na verdade queria ficar mais, ser puxado por você e ser obrigado a repetir aquela noite, mas não consigo dizer isso".

Milo nada disse, vendo o outro se levantar, arrumando suas roupas que estavam bem amassadas, olhando para o corte mais curte de cabelo.

- Tome café comigo. – pediu.

- Eu já estou indo. – falou – "pelo amor de Athena, me impeça de ir embora".

Camus começou a andar até a porta lentamente, se arrastando na verdade, querendo que Milo intervisse. Ele abriu a porta, sentindo o vento fresco da manhã lhe atingir e deu um passo para frente, saindo do quarto, começando a andar pelo corredor, sentindo um forte incômodo pela garganta.

- "Ah, Camus, vamos. Não seja criança, não vá chorar por isso!" – pensava, pisando firmemente contra o piso, dirigindo-se para a saída daquela casa zodiacal.

- Camus!

O francês parou e olhou para trás, encontrando um escorpião que ofegava.

- O que foi, Milo?

- Não vá.

Alguém tinha que ceder e nesse caso seria Camus. Ele se virou por completo e ficou parado na saída daquela casa e a resposta de Milo foi o que ele sempre desejou. O escorpiano o puxou pelo braço num tranco e abraçou seu corpo, afundando a cabeça nos seus lábios, beijando-o com paixão, saudade, pedindo perdão e desejando sua permanência, ou melhor, exigindo que ficasse ali.

Milo o começou a puxar para o interior de sua casa, indo novamente para o quarto, para o lugar que Camus nunca deveria ter saído, que nunca deveria ter deixado que ele saísse e agora não ia mais repetir esse erro. E ali deixou Camus, sentado na sua cama para observá-lo, admiti-lo como a pessoa que amava.

Ambos tinham sérios problemas, tanto Milo como Camus. Eram pessoas solitárias apesar de tudo. Sempre escondendo seus sentimentos, um através do silêncio e do ar intelectual e o outro através da máscara brincalhona e o sorriso constante nos lábios. Jeitos diferenciados que buscavam a mesma coisa: a paz interior, a felicidade e o calor de alguém. E por isso resolveram ser cavaleiros, proteger os que não podiam se defender sozinhos, unindo-se a uma Deusa que zelava o amor e a família.

- Nós somos sozinhos, Camus. – Milo disse.

Camus apenas concordou com um aceno na cabeça.

- Vamos morrer em batalha algum dia, não teremos amigos fora do santuário, nem uma família.

E novamente Camus concordou, abaixando seu olhar.

- Mas enquanto esperamos esse destino, nós podemos ser felizes, não é mesmo? – sorriu – podemos tentar mudar esse quadro, essa tristeza.

- Nunca te vi falando assim. – Camus observou.

- Assim como não sei muita coisa sobre você, você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim.

- Tem razão. Temos que ver as pessoas com outros olhos todos os dias. – observou – eu apenas me esqueci que você é mais que um rapaz brincalhão.

- Eu sou um homem, Camus. Um homem acima de tudo. – falou, sentando-se ao seu lado – um homem que quer te fazer feliz.

Camus sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, como se fosse um bobo apaixonado. Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram, passando a mão por seus corpos, apertando seus músculos, desejando-se. Mas não transaram, não nesse momento, apenas se beijavam, comentando algumas coisas, rindo baixinho, permitindo-se conhecerem-se novamente, mas dessa vez sem máscaras.

- "Por favor, céus. Que eu seja feliz no destino que me foi dado. Levante-me dessa tristeza, desse mundo mórbido que eu criei".

OoO

Wake up, wake up dead man  
Wake up, wake up dead man.

Jesus, were you just around the corner?  
Did you think to try and warn her?  
Were you working on something new?  
If there's an order in all of this disorder  
Is it like a tape recorder?  
Can we rewind it just once more?

Wake up, wake up dead man  
Wake up, wake up dead man.  
Wake up, wake up dead man.

OoO

Continua...

Outro capítulo e digo que o próximo será o último. As coisas acabaram fugindo um pouco de controle por causa do roteiro inicial, Camus sempre se mostrou apaixonado pelo melhor amigo apesar do admirador secreto lhe fazer descobrir novos sentimentos, mas nem sempre podemos agir com a cabeça.

Obrigada pelos comentários. E espero que me digam o que estão achando desse capítulo.

Música: Wake Up Dead Man. Banda: U2.

Tradução: http:// letras. terra. com. br/u2/141344/ (junte os espaços do link, pois foi separado para ser aceito no site).

21/4/2009

e-mail/msn: gotasdegelo(arroba)

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
